Here We Are!
by sarasion
Summary: Sudah sejak lama, Zhao Yun tidak bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya, tiba-tiba takdir mempertemukan Zhao Yun dengan sahabat lamanya. Kisah Zhao Yun bersama sahabatnya dimulai dengan datangnya seorang gadis yang ingin menjadi idol, seorang ahli memanah, dan gadis tomboy teman sekelas Zhao Yun yang kemudian terbentuk persahabatan yang dipenuhi tawa dan haru.
1. Prolog

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Tombak panjang melesat ke arah sekawanan prajurit dari kerajaan Wu. Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang, hitam, dan terikat rapi itu melawan seluruh prajurit yang tengah menghadangnya. Dengan kudanya yang cepat, ia berhasil menerobos prajurit-prajurit itu. Pakaian perang hijau kebiruannya terkena bercak darah dari pembantaian yang ia lakukan. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin menunjukkan amarahnya. Semakin brutal pula tindakannya itu. Dia layaknya monster mengerikan di medan pertempuran!

Sebuah pintu gerbang terbuka, ia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang bersiap menyerang. Rambut coklat pendek, wajah tenang, dan kedua tangan memegang pedang.

Lelaki bertombak itu terhenti. Ia memandangi laki-laki yang ada di depan matanya.

"Kau…"

"Ya, akulah lawanmu! Zhao Yun! Hadapilah aku!"

Pedang tajamnya mengarah pada Zhao Yun, lelaki bertombak. Matanya tajam, seakan hendak menerkam Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun hanya bias terdiam. Ia tidak ingin melukai laki-laki yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Zhao Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bunuh dia!"

Seorang dengan kuda datang.

Itu Liu Bei, penguasa Shu.

"Cepat! Apa yang kau tunggu?!"

Kini, Zhao Yun bingung. Ia harus mematuhi perintah Liu Bei atau harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh sahabatnya itu. Ia terdiam, memandang keduanya.

"Zhao Yun!"

"…."

"Oy, Zhao Yun!"

"… Ngg?"

BRAK!

"DUH!"

Gulungan karton meluncur di kepala Zhao Yun. Ia tertunduk kesakitan. Siapa orang yang berani memukul kepalanya itu? Ialah pelakunya, seorang pria berambut coklat, dengan ikat kepala hijau dan badge OSIS. Rambutnya naik ke atas karena tertahan oleh ikat kepalanya itu. Ia adalah aktivis OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas. Mulutnya terus bergumam.

"Tidur disaat pelajaran matematika? Apa-apaan itu!"

Muka bantal Zhao Yun terlihat menyebalkan dimata anak OSIS itu.

"Wajahmu bikin sebal! Sana, cuci muka dulu!"

Zhao Yun menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali tidur. Entah apa yang harus si anak OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas itu lakukan. Bagi Zhao Yun, semua yang ia ucapkan hanyalah angin lalu.

Zhao Yun terus kepikiran mimpi yang baru saja berlalu. Kenapa ia harus bermimpi seperti itu?

Perlu diketahui, sekarang ini, bukan cerita seperti di sejarah aslinya ataupun in game! Kini, Zhao Yun berada di sebuah SMA nomor satu diseluruh Cina, SMA Shu. Dipimpin oleh kepala sekolah tersohor, Liu Bei dan wakil kepala sekolah yang sangat mencintai teh hijau, Zhuge Liang, yang menjadi guru matematika. Beliau selalu membiarkan Zhao Yun tidur di kelas saat sedang mengajar. Hal itu membuat Guan Ping, si ikat kepala itu menjadi jengkel dengan Zhao Yun yang selalu diperhatikan oleh kepsek dan wakepsek sekolah. Makanya, ia mengomel itu sudah biasa di telinga Zhao Yun. Bagaikan angin lalu…

"Sudahlah! Itu nggak akan membuatnya bangun!"

Seorang gadis tomboy mendekati Guan Ping yang tengah emosi. Rambut hitam pendeknya berkilau. Matanya yang tajam itu menatap Zhao Yun.

"Orang seperti dia, nggak aka nada pengaruhnya kalau diomelin!"

Guan Ping terdiam, menuruti perkataan wakil ketua kelas itu.

Xing Cai, wakil ketua kelas, orangnya cantik dan tomboy, banyak siswa laki-laki yang tertarik padanya, termasuk si ketua kelas, Guan Ping. Yaiyalah laki-laki pada naksir, kalau perempuan, it's super dangerous!

Tapi, pandangan tersebut tidak berpengaruh bagi Zhao Yun. Bagi Zhao Yun, dia itu hanyalah cewek biasa yang sok keren. Gara-gara itu, dia sering sekali dihajar oleh para maniak yang adalah fans berat Xing Cai. Zhao Yun juga sering disikat oleh mereka saat takdir berkata Zhao Yun harus satu kelompok dengan Xing Cai terus menerus.

It's okay! Zhao Yun tidak menganggap itu sebag beban baginya. Ia selalu berpikir tidak ada kejadian aneh yang menimpanya, walau hari itu ia disikat oleh fans berat Xing Cai.

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu Zhao Yun, yaitu mengenai sahabat kecilnya. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu kembali semenjak sahabatnya itu pindah ke tempat yang agak jauh.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka, seorang guru masuk. Semua bersiap di bangku masing-masing, kecuali Zhao Yun, yang masih asyik tidur.

"EHEM! ZHAO YUN!"

Guru bertubu besar dan berjenggot lebat nan panjang itu mendekati Zhao Yun dengan membawa keras tebal yang digulungnya. Semua mata tertju pada Zhao Yun. Mata mereka memandang penuh cemas. Perlahan kertas tebal yang digulung itu diayunkan ke arah kepala Zhao Yun dengan cepat.

BRAK!

Tapi, kerennya adalah Zhao Yun berhasil menghindari ancaman level 5 sampai-sampai ia harus terjatuh dari bangkunya. Semua mata seakan menjerit melihat kejadian itu, termasuk penulis fanfic ini. Kyaaa~ Zhao Yun keren~ Kyaaa~

Cukup. Hentikan. Ehem!

"Jangan tidur di kelas! Dasar bodoh!"

Zhao Yun menunduk minta maaf dan segera kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Amazing, Zhao Yun! Tadi itu keren sekali!"

Guan Ping terus memuji Zhao Yun. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa soal emosinya tadi. Kini, semuanya bersorak atas kehebatan Zhao Yun saat menghadapi ancaman level 5.

"Hebat! Kau bias menghindari serangan dewa ayahku!"

Guan Ping, sebenarnya adalah anak guru berjenggot lebat nan panjang tadi, Guan Yu. Menurut pengalamannya, menghindari serangan ayahnya itu sangat susah, mungkin butuh kecepatan dewa untuk menghindarinya. Hanya Zhao Yun yang memiliki bakat kecepatan dewa.

"Luas biasa, amazing!"

Masih dengan pujian amazing tiada akhir.

"Duh, berisik amat sih….?"

Kini, Zhao Yun merasa terganggu dengan pujian amazing tiada akhir.

Kejadian tadi membuat seisi kelas membicarakannya, sampai harus tersebar kemana-mana.

"Karena kamu bias mengalahkan ayahku, aku mau traktir kamu, deh!"

"Hah? Ciyus? Miapah? Tumben ngajak aku?"

"Iya, karena kejadian amazing tadi!"

Ingat, amazing tiada akhir!

Dengan wajah bersinar yang lebih terang dari matahari terpancar dari wajah Zhao Yun. Baginya, itu adalah tawaran langka dari seorang pelit macam Guan Ping.

Sepulang sekolah, Zhao Yun yang sudah tidak sabar ditraktir itu merapikan bukunya dengan mata berbinar. Guan Ping mendatangi Zhao Yun.

"Btw, aku agak telat nih, masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan!"

"Yah, situ ngajak-ngajak tapi sibuk…"

"Ya maaf… Gini deh, nih kukasih uangnya, kamu pergi saja duluan. Kalau sempat aku kabari dirimu! Maaf ya~"

Guan Ping berlalu dengan cepat sambil menggotong tumpukan kertas yang membuat wajahnya terhalang. Zhao Yun terdiam, menatap uang yang diberikan oleh Guan Ping. Hmmm! Jumlahnya lumayan banyak! Dengan sumringah, Zhao Yun segera ngacir dari kelas menuju ke sebuah tempat yang bisa membuatnya makin bahagia.

Ia menelusuri lorong-lorong yang sudah hampir sepi itu. Terlihat horror karena agak remang-remang. Zhao Yun mempercepat langkahnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Tapi…

BRUAK!

"APAAN TUH?!"

Sebuah tumpukan kardus terjatuh di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan menimpa seseorang yang berada di sana. Dengan sigap, Zhao Yun menyingkirkan kardus-kardus itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang pun ia selamatkan. Wajahnya masih kekanak-kanakan dan suaranya lembut. Zhao Yun menatap gadis itu cukup lama. Gadis itu tersadar dan melihat Zhao Yun.

"MESUM!"

Zhao Yun panik. Gadis itu segera menghindari Zhao Yun dengan cepat.

"Anu… Aku bermaksud menolongmu, bukan yang lain, kok-"

"Ah! Kamu…"

"WOY APAAN NIH?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Guan Ping masuk ke ruangan gelap tersebut dan menyalakan lampu. Dia syok melihat Zhao Yun bersama seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Sangat ia kenal. Sangat…

"KAMU APAIN ADIK GUE?!"

"HAAAAH-?!"

Ternyata, gadis itu adalah adik Guan Ping, yang tergabung dalam anggota OSIS dan anak terakhir dari Guan Yu, Guan Yinping namanya. Gadis itu merapikan pakaiannya yang berdebu.

"ZHAO YUN! IKUT AKU KE RUANG OSIS! SEKARAAAANG!"

"Eh?! Woy! Ini salah paham!"

"PENJELASANNYA NANTI SAJA!"

Akhirnya, Zhao Yun ditarik Guan Ping ke ruang OSIS bersama dengan adiknya, Guan Yinping.

"Ngapain juga sih kamu berada di gudang?"

"Aku hanya mencoba membereskannya, kak!"

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang OSIS, Guan Ping berceramah panjang lebar. Ia menyalahkan Zhao Yun, terkadang juga menyalahkan adiknya. Kini, mereka tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Hey, nggak usah bertengkar di sini… Kamu melupakan tamu ya?"

"Eh- AAAH! Maafkan aku, ada sedikit insiden tadi-"

"Hoho~ tenang saja!"

Seorang laki-laki berjenggot (tapi tidak selebat Guan Yu, cuma sedikit kok) dan berambut coklat tua pendek duduk santai di kursinya. Seragamnya berwarna merah, berarti dia adalah orang dari luar SMA Shu. Orang itu duduk santai sambil bersiul, mendengarkan ceramah memalukan Guan Ping.

Zhao Yun melirik pria itu. Seragamnya berwarna merah, SMA… Wu?

"Hmm? Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Ah! Oh? Nggak kok, hanya saja… Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…"

"Hm? Silahkan!"

Zhao Yun dan pria itu sekarang saling bertatap muka. Guan Ping yang ngomel-ngomel sendiri akhirnya terdiam, sedangkan adiknya daritadi sibuk bermain jari.

"Apakah kau… Kenal seseorang bernama-"

"Lu Xun? Tentu saja kenal, dia bekerja di café milikku!"

"E-eh.. Kenapa bisa tahu yang kumaksud…?"

"Gampang ditebak! Hahahaha~"

Zhao Yun terdiam sejenak, berpikir bahwa orang ini hebat sekali.

"Aku dengar banyak dari Lu Xun, ia bercerita mengenai teman kecilnya, aku tahu jika itu adalah kamu. Jika kau bertanya soal dia, dia bekerja di café milikku, tidak jauh dari sini!"

"Kalau begitu, bisa beritahu aku…?"

"Hm~ baiklah~ hanya saja, aku butuh alat tulis dan selembar kertas!"

Selembar kertas dan pensil langsung berada di depan pria itu dalam sekejap. Kini, wajah Zhao Yun terlihat serius. Pria itu tertawa kecil sambil menggambarkan denah café miliknya. Setelah itu, menyodorkan denah tersebut.

"Dia selalu bekerja sepulang sekolah sampai sore."

Zhao Yun menatap denah café tersebut. Jaraknya memang tidak jauh dari SMA-nya. Dengan itu, Zhao Yun langsung saja meninggalkan ruang OSIS tanpa pamit. Itu membuat Guan Ping kesal dengannya.

"Apa-apaan sih… Duh, maaf ya, Sun Ce! Anak itu memang-"

"Santai saja! Berikan dia kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan teman kecilnya yang telah lama hilang itu~"

Sebuah café berdiri gagah di depan mata Zhao Yun. Ia memandangi bangunan tersebut dan denah yang ia bawa. Setelah yakin, ia langsung memasuki café tersebut. Sebuah café yang tersusun rapi, warnanya tidak terlalu mencolok, memiliki layanan wifi yang secepat cahaya, dan dekorasi yang simpel tapi menarik. Ia duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan datang membawa menu dan catatan pesanan.

"Selamat datang~ hendak memesan apa?"

Pelayan ramah itu menyodorkan menu.

"Sebelum memesan, saya mau Tanya dulu… Apakah ada pegawai yang bernama Lu Xun?"

Pelayan itu terdiam dan tersenyum pahit.

"Y-ya? I-itu saya… A-ada apa, ya?"

Zhao Yun langsung menatap pegawai yang mengaku sebagai Lu Xun itu dengan tatapan serius. Pegawai itu bingung.

"Kamu tidak ingat aku?"

"Ah… Um…"

"Menghilang kemana saja kamu ini?!"

"Eh…? Menghilang maksudnya…?"

Zhao Yun syok. Sepertinya dia tidak paham apa yang dikatakan Zhao Yun.

"Ingatlah, Lu Xun! Ini aku! Zhao Yun!"

Mata pegawai itu terbelalak. Ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan catatan pesanan tersebut ke lantai. Zhao Yun masih menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Z-Zhao… Yun…?"

Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tak menyangka, bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang telah lama tak ia jumpai.


	2. New Friendship!

Sebelumnya, halo~ kita berjumpa lagi!

Penulis hanya mau kasih tau, karena minggu depan saya hendak study tour (well, saya masih kelas 11~) jadi agak ditunda ya posting di sininya~ Saya sih jadwalinnya update seminggu sekali, tapi ya karena minggu depan saya study tour, jadi kira-kira minggu depannya lagi baru saya post! Oh, ya, daku mau **balas review yang masuk~**

**SanadaJoZhao : **Huwaah~ terima kasih sudah membaca~ iya, kuambil dari dw7 school outfit, tapi kutambahkan dengan hadirnya karakter dari DW8 juga (walaupun cuma beberapa, nggak bisa kumasukkan semua, gara-gara bingung nanti jadi apa aja lol)

Yak, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, saatnya lanjut ke cerita~ selamat menikmati!

* * *

"Z-Zhao Yun…?"

"Yep! Lama tidak berjumpa, Lu Xun…"

Pelayan itu ternyata adalah sahabat amanya, Lu Xun. Seseorang yang muncul dalam mimpi Zhao Yun, seseorang dengan wajah tenang itu. Lu Xun masih agak syok.

"Ke… Kenapa ada di sini…?"

Senyum Zhao Yun memudar. Ia menatap Lu Xun dengan serius. Ia melipat tangannya.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada cowok berjenggot itu?"

"C-cowok berjenggot?"

"Ya, kamu seharusnya kenal, dia pemilik café ini, lho?"

"Ah… Maksudmu… Sun Ce?"

"Aku nggak tahu pasti namanya siapa…"

Lu Xun terdiam sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang jatuh tadi. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia syok, ia syok bisa bertemu dengan Zhao Yun lagi.

"Oh, ya! Bagaimana kamu bisa bekerja di sini?"

Lu Xun masih diam. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang dekat dengannya. Sambil menghela nafas, ia menceritakannya kepada Zhao Yun.

"Sebenarnya, sih… Ini untuk biaya sekolah.. Uh, gimana ya….?"

Lu Xun terlihat bingung. Ia berbicara dengan tidak menatap Zhao Yun sama sekali. Wajahnya kebingungan.

"Nggak usah malu gitu kenapa, sih? Kita teman lama, bro!"

"Iya aku tahu… Tapi, rasanya aneh bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Ah! Z-Zhao Yun mau pesan apa?"

"Eh? Aah- Aku Cuma ingin menemuimu, sih…"

"Errr… Jadi, nggak berniat pesan?"

Zhao Yun tersadar, dia masih membawa uangnya Guan Ping di kantongnya!

"Baiklah aku pesan ini, ini, dan ini! Ge-pe-el, nanti kita ngobrol lagi, oke?"

"Umm.. Yah, oke… Tunggu sebentar…"

Lu Xun berlalu. Rasanya jadi canggung bertemu dengannya kembali. Agak susah untuk seperti dulu lagi.

Menunggu pesanan datang, handphone Zhao Yun bergetar.

"Hei, lagi di mana?"

"G-Guan Ping?! Darimana kamu dapat nomorku?!"

"Oh, tadi buka-buka kumpulan data siswa di ruang guru, mumpung kosong…"

"Kamu mau alih profesi jadi stalker, ya?"

"Pertanyaanku belum dijawab lho~"

Zhao Yun terdiam sesaat. Kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Guan Ping yang mendadak alih profesi menjadi stalker. Atau nanti akan berubah jadi fans setia Zhao Yun? Umm.. Penulis nggak bisa bayangin, jadi… Back to cerita, oke?

"Tenang saja, aku sedang membelanjakan uangmu dengan baik dan benar."

"Kususul boleh, ya~"

"NGGAK USAH NGGAK APA-APA, LHO?!"

PIP!

Kekesalannya dengan si amazing tiada akhir semakin menjadi-jadi, maka dari itu, Zhao Yun langsung menutup telponnya. Tanpa disadar, Lu Xun sedang berdiri membawa pesanan Zhao Yun di depannya. Matanya serasa menjadi titik dan mulutnya menghilang. Zhao Yun syok melihatnya tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"J-jangan bikin kaget!"

"A-ah… Maaf…"

Pesanan sudah siap sedia di meja Zhao Yun.

"Anu… Zhao Yun, kamu… Punya stalker ya-"

"DIA SUDAH BUKAN STALKER LAGI, DIA… DIA… ME-NYE-BAL-KAN!"

Dengan aura hitam berkeliaran di belakang Zhao Yun, ia menyantap makanan yang ia pesan.

"Anu, Zhao Y-"

"NGGAK TAHAN LAGI DEH SAMA DIA! MAKANYA, WAKTU TIDUR, AKU SELALU MEMBUATNYA MENGOCEH SENDIRI. RASAIN, TUH!"

"Zhao Yun sudahla-"

"KENAPA AKU PUNYA TEMAN SEPERTI ITU, SIH… BIKIN STRESS A-"

"ZHAO YUN UDAH DONG- AKU MAU NGOMONG NGGAK BISA BISAAAAA!"

Zhao Yun terdiam, menatap Lu Xun yang habis teriak-teriak sampai seluruh café tertuju padanya. Perlahan Lu Xun menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya, bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Eh? Ah? Aku…"

Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat seluruh café tertuju padanya. Wajahnya yang memang udah cantik dari sananya ditambah lagi wajahnya yang memerah itu membuat Zhao Yun tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai keselek juga bisa, kalau mau…

"Z-Zhao Yun?! Jangan ketawa!"

"Habisnya… Lama nggak lihat cowok cantik nge-blush! HAHAHA~"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, menatap Zhao Yun yang sedang tertawa. Tanpa sadar, Lu Xun ikut tertawa . Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, sampai-sampai seluruh café menatap mereka berdua dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Mungkin saja, mereka berpendapat bahwa dua anak SMA itu tengah dilanda kegilaan…?

Pintu café terbuka.

"Selamat da- Oh! Sun Ce?"

"Yo! Sedang menggila bersama teman lama, ya?"

"Ah, cowok berjenggot…"

"H-hei, aku punya nama-"

Sun Ce, pemilik café tempat Lu Xun bekerja, seorang anak kepala sekolah yang hobi boxing, walaupun berjenggot, dia punya pacar yang wajahnya bisa dibilang anak-anak...

"Oh, ya, selamat datang di café milikku! Karena kamu adalah teman pegawaiku, kuberi kamu diskon 20%!"

"Ah, gimana kalau 30%?"

"Tidak! Tidak! 20%!"

"Mmm… 25%?"

"Ya! Ya! Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!"

Kenapa jadi tawar menawar begini…?

OKE! KEMBALI KE CERITA!

Sun Ce yang baru tiba itu duduk di sebelah Zhao Yun, dengan pose like a boss.

"Oh, ya… Lu Xun, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua dulu?"

"Ah, baik…"

Lu Xun berlalu. Kini Zhao Yun sedang berada dengan Sun Ce, si pemilik café. Mereka bercakap-cakap, saling mengenal satu sama lain juga.

"Oh, ya! Kamu mau tahu kehidupan Lu Xun di SMA seperti apa?"

"H-hei… Kamu stalker, ya…?

"BWAHAHAH! Tahu aja!"

Zhao Yun bergeser 5 cm dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bercanda, bro! Dia punya sahabat baru juga di SMA, seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tertawa, mereka satu klub di SMA, klub memanah. Anak itu kupanggil si tukang salto! Hahaha! Kau harus tahu siapa orangnya!"

Si tukang salto? Zhao Yun mengangguk perlahan sambil berpikir, si tukang salto? Maksudnya, tukang salto yang bagaimana? Apakah kalau jalan harus salto? Oh, atau seperti pesepakbola tersohor yang kalau menggiring bola ke dekat gawang sampai 1 episode lebih? Itu, lho! Siapa namanya itu…? Captain Tsubaka?

"Mungkin lain waktu kalian akan bertemu! Oh, aku harus pulang! Bye bye, Zhao Yun!"

Sun Ce berlalu meninggalkan café. Kini, Zhao Yun duduk sendiri dengan jus yang sudah habis separuh. Untungnya, Lu Xun mau menemani Zhao Yun saat itu. Ia sudah berganti baju, tidak memakai baju pelayan lagi.

"Emm… Zhao Yun, maaf ya kalau aku nggak kasih kabar aku bekerja di sini!"

"Hm? Nggak apa-apa, kok! Santai saja!"

"Oh, ya! Sun Ce bilang apa?"

"Sahabat… Sahabatmu di SMA seperti apa?"

Lu Xun terdiam, menatap Zhao Yun dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia bingung karena wajah Zhao Yun yang tidak biasa, tatapannya menjadi tajam dan serius.

"Umm… Dia baik dan hebat. Kebetulan kami satu klub. Jadi, kami bisa akrab…"

"Tukang salto, ya?"

Lu Xun syok. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Dasar Sun Ce! Maksudnya anak salto itu, karena kalau sedang ada di klub memanah, dia selalu mengeluarkan gaya salto sambil memanah. Dia hebat, bahkan aku tidak bisa seperti itu…"

Zhao Yun mengangguk. Kini, ia mengerti maksudnya si tukang salto.

"Oh, ya! Aku udah mau pulang nih, udah agak sore juga!"

"Hmm? Oke! Aku juga kalau begitu!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari café sambil berbincang-bincang sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja…

"Lu Xun!"

Lu Xun menoleh. Seseorang berambut hitam berantakan menghampirinya. Untung saja sinar matahari sedang tidak menyilaukan jidatnya yang terbuka lebar itu, hanya ada beberapa helai poni yang menyatu di sebelah kanan. Rambutnya pendek lurus dan agak berantakan. Tingginya kira-kira sama dengan Lu Xun. Ia menghampiri Lu Xun dengan girang.

"Sudah selesai bekerja? Pulang, yuk!"

"Ah, sudah kok… Oh, ya! Zhao Yun, kenalin, orang ini yang dimaksud Sun Ce tadi, namanya Zhu Ran. Zhu Ran, ini sahabat lamaku, Zhao Yun!"

Mereka berdua melakukan salam.

"Lu Xun banyak bercerita tentangmu!"

"Aku baru saja mendengar tentangmu tadi…"

Zhao Yun jahat banget, sih…

"Ah, Zhao Yun, kami permisi ya? Sampai besok!"

Lu Xun dan temannya, Zhu Ran, berlalu meninggalkan Zhao Yun yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan seksama dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya. Zhao Yun mengehal nafas, segera berjalan pulang.

"Hmmm…."

Terlihat Zhao Yun sedang memilih barang yang berada di ind*maret mini market. Ia terlihat sibuk dihadapan banyak makanan ringan dan minuman dingin. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, ia sempat saja mampir ke mini market, gara-gara kepikiran kulkas di rumahnya kosong. Pintu mini market terbuka, seorang pelanggan masuk, langsung mendekati Zhao Yun yang tengah memilih makanan ringan, menepuk pundaknya sampai Zhao Yun berbalik.

"Huh?"

Seorang laki-laki sebaya dengan rambut hitam lurus dengan poni yang mengikuti alur rambutnya ke belakang hingga beberapa helai poni tersisa di sebelah kanan. Matanya agak tajam, menatap Zhao Yun.

"Kamu teman Lu Xun yang tadi, 'kan?"

Ya, dia Zhu Ran, yang ditemui Zhao Yun di depan café tempat Lu Xun bekerja.

"He? Iya… Bukannya kamu tadi-"

"Aku hanya mengantarnya sampai perempatan saja, kok! Lagipula, habis ini aku mau latihan di sekitar sini!"

Zhao Yun agak canggung. Dia belum begitu mengenal Zhu Ran secara dekat.

"Oh, ya! Mau menemaniku sebentar?"

"He..?"

Mereka berdua keluar dengan plastik berisi beberapa makanan dan minuman. Zhu Ran mengajak Zhao Yun menuju ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah Zhao Yun jamah. Sebuah tempat latihan memanah. Hanya ada mereka berdua saat itu. Zhu Ran mengambil sebuah busur dengan beberapa panah dari sebuah ruangan, mungkin itu ruangan penyimpanan alat latihan. Zhao Yun duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meatbun di tangannya.

Zhao Yun masih kepikiran soal istilah 'anak salto'. Apakah dia benar-benar sehebat itu?

"Hei! Hei! Lihat ini baik-baik!"

Ia berjalan mundur sampai mendekati sebuah tembok di belakangnya. Ia sangat jauh dari target memanah dan tempat seharusnya pemanah berdiri. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berlari seperti mendekati target. Zhao Yun syok, tidak seharusnya pemanah mendekati target itu! Tetapi, Zhao Yun salah. Terlihat Zhu Ran melompat dan mengarahkan panahnya ke arah target dan melesatkannya.

CTAK!

Tepat sasaran! Zhao Yun secara refleks berdiri, memelototi panah yang tertancap di target dengan tepat. Tapi, Zhao Yun belum puas, dia belum bisa melihat aksi salto, hanya sekedar melompat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, hei Zhao Yun?"

"… Salto dong!"

"E-eh-"

"Kamu kan si anak salto yang dibilang sama siapa itu namanya…"

"J-jangan bahas nama bodoh itu! Baik, baik! Aku akan melakukannya!"

Ia kembali berjalan mundur, melakukan lari dan lompat sekali lagi. Tapi, lompatannya berbeda dari yang tadi, ia salto dan membidik di udara!

CTAK!

Lagi-lagi, Zhao Yun yang duduk harus berdiri lagi. Memperhatikan panah yang tertancap. Tepat sasaran! Anak ini benar-benar mengerikan. Mungkin, kalau Guan Ping melihat ini, dia akan bilang amazing beribu kali, melebihi apa yang ia katakana pada Zhao Yun.

"Gimana?"

"Kau benar-benar anak salto…"

"O-oy…"

"Pasti Lu Xun senang punya teman sepertimu, hebat begitu."

Zhu Ran menatap Zhao Yun kebingungan. Lalu, ia tersenyum dan mendekati Zhao Yun.

"Dia akan jauh lebih senang karena bisa bertemu teman kecilnya!"

Zhao Yun terkejut. Zhu Ran langsung berlalu sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Um, hei! Zhao Yun!"

Zhao Yun menoleh.

"Karena kau teman Lu Xun, mulai saat ini, kita juga akan berteman! Teman Lu Xun temanku juga, lho!"

Zhao Yun menghela nafas lalu tertawa kecil.

"Walaupun kita berteman, aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Kita bersaing secara sehat, siapa yang lebih baik!"

"Baik, baik-"

"Kau ini, kemarin seenak jidat tinggalin ruangan OSIS!"

Guan Ping lagi-lagi mengomel macam-macam ke arah Zhao Yun yang tengah duduk like a boss. Ia sedang diomeli di ruang OSIS. Bukan cuma mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu, ada Xing Cai dan Guan Yinping yang tengah ngobrol seru tidak jauh dari kursi Zhao Yun.

"Jadi nggak enak sama Sun Ce, tahu!"

"Mau gimana lagi, itu refleks!"

"Umm, hei, Kak Ping? Ada seseorang di luar sana… Bukan, dua orang menggunakan seragam Wu?"

Guan Ping menoleh dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Dua orang yang dia tidak kenal.

"Zhao Yun, kau kenal mereka?"

Giliran Zhao Yun menatap ke luar jendela. Itu Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran?!

"Guan Ping, tunda dulu omelanmu, aku ada urusan penting!"

"W-woy! Tunggu! ZHAO YUUUUNN-"

Dengan kekuatan bulan- oh, salah. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, ia berlari menuju gerbang.

"Ah, Zhao Yun!"

"Kenapa kalian di sini-"

Zhao Yun tergopoh-gopoh.

"Mengunjungi teman, iya 'kan, Lu Xun?"

"Eh? Ah, i-iya… Hari ini aku nggak kerja, jadi ada waktu bebas. Mau jalan-jalan?"

Mata Zhao Yun berbinar.

"YA! TENTU SAJA!"

Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran pergi ke banyak tempat. Mereka sempat pergi ke game center segala, bermain permainan bersama. Sempat juga Zhu Ran menantang Zhao Yun untuk berlomba dalam permainan, menunjukkan siapa yang paling hebat menurut Lu Xun. Mereka bersaing begitu hebat, sampai membuat Lu Xun beberapa kali tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh yang mereka lakukan. Mereka juga pergi makan, siapa yang paling banyak makan, dialah yang menang. Pemenangnya saat itu adalah Zhao Yun, dia berhasil mengalahkan Zhu Ran yang menangis gara-gara tidak kuat untuk makan lagi.

Tak terasa hari mulai sore, mereka bertiga berhenti di sebuah taman kota.

"Haah- apaan coba, aku kalah sama Zhao Yun pas makan!"

"Apa? Aku juga kalah pas main game bidik! Kita impas, tahu!"

"Hey, Lu Xun, bagaimana menurutmu? Siapa yang paling hebat?"

Lu Xun tertawa kecil, menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian berdua hebat, aku saja tidak pasti bisa bermain sehebat kalian, makan sebanyak kalian, dan hal-hal yang kalian lakukan tadi! Aku senang, punya dua sahabat seperti kalian!"

Zhu Ran dan Zhao Yun saling berpandangan, kemudian saling berbisik.

"Hei, hei, Zhao Yun! Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia cewek banget, ya?"

"Iya, dari dulu dia selalu terlihat seperti cewek, dulu dia sering dikerjain teman-temannya, lho?"

"Oh? Apa itu? Apa itu?"

"Dia pernah dipakaikan baju cewek sama salah satu temanku, gaun berenda gitu, hasilnya, ia dikira cewek sungguhan!"

"Zhao Yun, firasatku buruk, nih?"

Sepertinya Lu Xun mengetahui apa yang Zhao Yun bicarakan.

"Oh, iya…? Hei, Zhu Ran! Mau lihat foto bagus?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Memangnya apa?"

"H-hei kalian-"

Sebuah foto dikeluarkan dari dompet Zhao Yun, foto yang begitu mengerikan bagi Lu Xun, yaitu foto saat Lu Xun kecil menggunakan gaun berenda dengan bando pita di atas kepala.

Lu Xun syok setengah mati. Zhao Yun masih menyimpan foto yang baginya adalah mimpi buruk. Terlebih lagi, Zhu Ran melihatnya…

"HUWAAAAA- J-JANGAN YANG ITU!"

"WOW! Lu Xun, kamu imut banget! Coba sekarag pakai beginian lagi!"

"NGGAK MAU! HEI, ZHAO YUN-"

"Lho? Apa? Aku tidak sengaja, kok!"

"SENGAJA! ITU SENGAJA! AAAH-"

Zhao Yun tersenyum licik ke arah Lu Xun yang daritadi tidak berhasil mengambil foto yang dipegang Zhao Yun itu. Zhu Ran tertawa keras gara-gara melihat Lu Xun kecil sambil membayangkan dia yang sekarang dengan gaun yang sama. Bahkan pengarangnya sendiri membayangkannya…

Hari mulai gelap. Mereka berpisah karena rute pulang yang berbeda. Zhao Yun segera berlalu karena dia pulang sendirian, Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun pulang bersama. Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri jalan yang agak ramai itu.

"Zhao Yun asyik juga, ya? Pantas kamu betah sama dia!"

"Ya, dia itu lain dari teman-temanku yang lain saat kecil dulu. Dia benar-benar seperti pahlawan, punya keberanian tinggi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sama sekali!"

"Hoo-"

"Tapi, kamu juga lain dari yang lain, kok! Aku belum pernah menemui orang segila kamu!"

"Hahaha tentu sa- wait! Gila katamu?"

Lu Xun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih waras, tahu!"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menghentikan langkah Lu Xun. Ia menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku berharap, kita bertiga tidak berpisah, ya?"

Zhu Ran menatap Lu Xun yang tengah tersenyum ke arah bintang yang bertaburan. Zhu Ran ikut tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Lu Xun.

"Ya!"

Di tengah perjalanan, Zhao Yun berjalan sendirian menelusuri jalan. Ia berhenti di sebuah tempat, menengok pada seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, menatap etalase toko dengan sebuah poster.

"Lho, kakakmu mana, Yinping?"

Guan Yinping, adik Guan Ping, menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun. Wajahnya melas, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba saja, Guan Yinping memeluk Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun yang tengah terkejut tidak bisa bergerak. Wajahnya memerah. Dilihatnya Guan Yinping, ia menangis.

"Tolong bantu aku! Hiks…"

"A-apa yang terjadi…?"

"Kak Ping jahat! Aku benci Kak Ping!"

Zhao Yun menoleh ke etalase kaca itu, sebuah poster yang menempel ia perhatikan. Sebuah audisi idol? Zhao Yun kembali menatap Guan Yinping yang sudah tidak memeluknya lagi. Ia tengah mengusap air matanya.

"Kak Ping tidak memperbolehkanku untuk ikut audisi idol. Padahal semuanya mendukung, hanya dia yang tidak. Dia mengomel padaku dengan kejam. Aku dibilang tidak pantas dengan menjadi idol… Padahal, itu adalah impianku sejak kecil!"

Zhao Yun menganggukkan kepala. Guan Yinping memegang tangan kanan Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun terkejut.

"Jadi, kumohon bantu aku, Kak Zhao Yun!"

Bintang saat itu bersinar terang, seterang impian Guan Yinping untuk menjadi idol nomor satu. Walaupun beberapa bintang bersinar terang, ada sebuah bintang yang ragu untuk memancarkan terangnya, seperti hambatan yang sedang dialami Guan Yinping, adik Guan Ping. Kini, Zhao Yun harus membantunya untuk menjadikan bintang yang redup itu kembali terang!

* * *

Baiklah, untuk chap selanjutnya kira-kira 2 minggu lagi ya~ Doakan saya selamat sampai tujuan study tour . ditunggu lho review kalian~

*Note: Maaf kalau ada typo atau semacam salah tulis (?)


	3. Will to Fight!

HULOOO~ AKU TEPAT WAKTU! SESUAI JADWAL!

Btw, aku post ini pagi-pagi sebelum study tour ke Bali ;3 (dan aku belom mandi).

Untuk review:

**xtreme guavaniko** Uwaa~ terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti ceritanya~ *pose* makin semangat lanjutin~

**SanadaJoZhao** Bagian paling penuh dengan ngaco =)) makasih udah mau ikutin yaa~

**salmoow** SALMA, ITU KAMU YA =)))))) IYA DIA TSUN-TSUN GIMANA GITU #NGGAK Okesip! Stay Tune setiap hari Sabtu!

Oke, selamat menikmati ceritanya~

* * *

"Jadi, kumohon bantu aku, Kak Zhao Yun!"

Matanya penuh harap, melihat Zhao Yun yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Wajahnya sedih, tanpa ada senyum sedikitpun. Ditambah lagi, udara malam yang sangat dingin menerpa. Zhao Yun semakin bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Ia terdiam, hanya sebentar, berpikir harus melakukan apa. Ia sangat ingin membantunya, tapi… Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kak Zhao Yun?"

"EH? Uhm… Akan kuusahakan untuk membantumu, kau perlu apa?"

Wajahnya sedikit senang. Tetapi dari hatinya, masih ada rasa tidak tenang.

"Mudah kok, bantu aku latihan, ya?"

"Hmm… Boleh aku mengajak temanku untuk membantumu?"

"Ah! Dengan senang hati, Kak! Temanku yang lain juga akan membantuku!"

Kenapa minta tolong ke Zhao Yun kalau begitu…?

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal lagi yang harus Kak Zhao Yun lakukan…"

Zhao Yun terdiam? Kepalanya miring ke kanan sedikit, berekspresi bingung.

"Tolong yakinkan kakakku!"

Oh, si amazing tiada akhir itu, ya? Zhao Yun kembali berpikir, agak susah untuk meyakinkan si amazing tiada akhir itu, memang orangnya agak keras kepala. Mungkin, dengan bantuan dari pihak Xing Cai juga, dia bisa ditaklukan?

"Oke, besok aku akan mencoba merencanakan sesuatu, kapan audisinya?"

"Umm… 2 minggu lagi mulai dari sekarang… Terima kasih, Kak Zhao Yun!"

Pagi tiba, Zhao Yun yang tumben-tumbennya pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi, tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Xing Cai yang sedang membaca buku di bangkunya. Spontan, Zhao Yun kena tamparan. Refleks menghindar yang ia pakai saat menghadapi Guan Yu sangat tidak efektif bagi Xing Cai. Ternyata, Xing Cai lebih kuat…

"Apa-apaan kamu?!"

"Duh, duh… Maaf! Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar!"

"Hmm… Soal Guan Yinping, 'kan? Dia sudah meminta bantuan padaku."

"Eh? Oh, ya? Kamu kenal dia?"

"…. Kamu ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih…?"

Zhao Yun memiringkan kepalanya (lagi) dengan muka sok polos.

"Keluargaku dengan Keluarga Guan itu hubungannya dekat! Ya pantas kalau aku kenal anggota keluarganya! Lalu, hentikan muka sok polosmu itu!"

"Ah- iya ya, kalian teman dari kecil,'kan? Kalau begitu, kamu ma-"

"MET PAGI SEMUANYAAA~"

Seisi kelas menoleh ke arah Guan Ping yang baru saja mengucap salam dengan keras dan berjalan dari pintu kelas menuju tempat duduknya. Zhao Yun nge-freeze.

"Sebaiknya, nanti saja membahasnya…"

Xing Cai menutup buku yang ia baca dan keluar dari kelasnya. Zhao Yun masih nge-freeze di tempat Xing Cai, sampai Guan Ping mendekatinya. Ia melting…

"Hei, kalian bicara apaan sih?"

"O-O-OH! NGGAK—NGGAK APA-APA KOK- CIYUS!"

"Ciyus, nih? Enelan?"

"IYA! IYA! NGGAK BOHONG, DEH? HAHAHAHA!"

Bergegas Zhao Yun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju bangkunya.

Sekarang-ini, agak susah bagi Zhao Yun untuk membicarakan Guan Yinping kepada Xing Cai. Ini semua gara-gara Guan Ping selalu merusuhi mereka berdua. Sempat terpikir oleh Zhao Yun, apa itu anak diikat tali mati di tiang bendera aja kali, ya?

Bel istirahat berdering, baru saja Zhao Yun hendak membereskan buku-bukunya, tiba-tiba Guan Yinping memasuki kelas.

"Kak Zhao Yun~ ayo makan siang di atap~"

Secara, seisi kelas melirik Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun kebingungan.

"Kak Zhao Yun~ lama sekali, sih? Ayo~"

Guan Yinping menarik tangan Zhao Yun dan langsung menariknya keluar kelas. Seisi kelas meributkan soal hubungan Zhao Yun dengan Guan Yinping.

Di atap sekolah, sudah menanti dua orang perempuan. Yang satunya adalah Xing Cai, dan satunya adalah… Zhao Yun belum mengenalnya sama sekali. Rambutnya digulung berwarna coklat gelap, ia menggunakan nekomimi (bandana kucing) dan yang lebih cetar membahana lagi adalah… Ia menggunakan bulu mata warna-warni yang lebih cetar dari Syahrini tapi masih kalah dari Amink…

"Oh! Jadi ini yang namanya Zhao Yun?!"

Zhao Yun syok, melihat penampilan perempuan bulu mata cetar itu. Lagipula, wajahnya terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Ah, Kak Zhao Yun, perkenalkan, namanya Bao Sanniang, dia pacar kakakku, Guan Suo!"

"Hai~ Aku Bao Sanniang~ Salam kenal!"

Anak ini girang sekali…

Laki-laki ditengah tiga perempuan. Kali ini Zhao Yun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya dia sendiri yang laki-laki. 'Kan bahaya kalau ada anak kelas yang melihatnya bersama tiga perempuan sekaligus.

Ketiga perempuan itu berbincang-bincang. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Itu mengingatkan Zhao Yun akan kejadian kemarin, saat sedang bersama Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran. Huh? Sesuatu terpikir olehnya.

"Kalau mau, nanti kita ke café tempat kenalanku mau?"

"Oh! Café-nya Kak Sun Ce ya? Boleh! Kita bisa bahas di sana!"

"Waaai~ Setuju!"

"… Oke…"

Jawaban dingin dari Xing Cai.

Kebetulan sekali, café sedang agak sepi dan agak ramai, nahloh, gimana itu?

"Ah, Zhao Yun selamat da- HWAH?!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"K-kau membawa t-tiga cewek- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! CURAANG!"

"HAH? Bagaimana, sih? Bukan tiga cewek! Tapi empat! EMPAT!"

Ketiga perempuan yang berada di dekat Zhao Yun itu kebingungan. Mencari siapa perempuan keempat yang Zhao Yun bawa. Tiba-tiba, semua mata tertuju pada Lu Xun. Zhao Yun tersenyum lebar.

"H-HEH- AKU COWOK! AKU LEBIH MANLY DARIMU!"

"Mana coba? Buktikan kalau kamu lebih manly daripada aku!"

"L-LIHAT AJA NANTI! KAPAN-KAPAN!"

"Bilang saja nggak bisa… Sudah terima SMS dariku, 'kan?"

Lu Xun langsung merogoh kantongnya, mengambil iPhone 5 miliknya. Melihat-lihat SMS yang masuk.

"Maaf, aku baru saja membuka SMS darimu."

Zhao Yun nge-freeze lagi.

"Kalau begitu, Zhu Ran juga akan kusuruh datang ke sini!"

Lu Xun memainkan jarinya, mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya kepada Zhu Ran. Tak lama kemudian, iPhone-nya berbunyi.

'OTW, Oke Tunggu Wae!'

Zhu Ran bisa Bahasa Jawa…

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zhu Ran datang.

"Oke, Zhu Ran, Lu Xun! Perkenalkan, dia adalah orang yang meminta bantuan kita, Guan Yinping, dan kedua orang itu adalah temannya."

Mereka memberi salam.

"Begini, aku ingin kalian membantuku dalam audisi idol. Aku butuh lagu buatan sendiri, kostum, dan Kak Zhao Yun akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kak Ping… Dia melarangku ikut, jadi, bisakah kalian membantuku?"

Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun saling berpandangan. Kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Guan Yinping dengan ide-ide gila mereka.

"Tenang saja! Kami akan bantu buat lirik lagunya!"

"Ya! Kami spesialis lirik! Kami akan membakar seluruh panggung dengan lirik kami!"

Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun, mereka patut diberi gelar si anak api atau si ahli debus.

"Masalah kostum, serahkan padaku~"

Guan Yinping tersenyum senang, kini tinggal Xing Cai yang masih berpikir harus berbuat apa.

"Aku akan coba bantu Zhao Yun…"

"TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! Audisi akan dimulai seminggu lebih lima hari lagi! Mohon bantuannya, ya!"

"Ah, kami bisa buat liriknya sekarang kalau mau!"

"Aku bisa rancang kostum yang sesuai denganmu~"

Kelompok mereka terlihat ramai dan penuh tawa. Apalagi Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun, mereka berdua sibuk mencorat-coret kertas dengan lirik yang sangat berapi-api. Sesungguhnya, lirik berapi-api itu cocoknya buat mereka saja…

Tak sadar, hari semakin malam, saatnya mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kini tinggal Zhao Yun, Xing Cai, dan Guan Yinping yang masih berdiri di depan café. Mereka sedang berbincang mengenai kakaknya, Guan Ping.

"Kumohon, yakinkan kakakku!"

"Kami akan berusaha sekuat mungkin! Iya 'kan, Xing Cai?"

"… Hmm…"

Guan Yinping tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal dari kejauhan. Ia berlari terengah-engah menuju ke arahnya.

"YINPING!"

Semua menoleh kea rah Guan Ping, sosok laki-laki yang berlari terengah-engah dari kejauhan. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Zhao Yun.

"Lah, Guan Pi-"

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? JANGAN-JANGAN SOAL IDOL, YA?!"

Suasana menjadi semakin buruk. Guan Yinping hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangan Xing Cai. Zhao Yun berusaha melindungi Guan Yinping.

"Hei, hei… Tadi dia hanya kuajak makan… Jangan salah paham begitu!"

Zhao Yun berusaha membela dengan berani.

"SUDAH KUBILANG PADAMU! AKU TIDAK MAU KAMU JADI IDOL!"

"Tapi itu impianku sejak kecil!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMPERBOLEHKANMU MENJADI IDOL! KAU TIDAK COCOK DENGAN HAL SEPERTI ITU!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti! Ini mimpiku! Kau akan bangga suatu saat na-"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Guan Ping memegang erat tangan Guan Yinping, ia menarik Guan Yinping dengan kasar. Zhao Yun langsung mencegahnya dengan memukul tangan Guan Ping dengan keras.

"Bro! Tidak pantas seorang gadis kamu begitukan!"

Suasana menjadi hening. Dengan kesal, Zhao Yun melipat tangannya. Ia seperti preman pasar…

"Sekarang, aku tanya, apa masalahmu? Kenapa dia tidak boleh melakukan impiannya? Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau menjadi Guan Yinping dan berada di posisinya?"

Guan Ping menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Tangannya mengepal dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hmm? Nggak mau jawab? Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu…"

Nada Guan Ping bergetar, suaranya kecil, sehingga Zhao Yun tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi!"

DUAGH!

Xing Cai bergegas melerai Guan Ping yang tengah emosi menghajar Zhao Yun. Guan Yinping menarik lengan Zhao Yun dengan kuat. Kini, Zhao Yun mendapat hadiah luka di pelipisnya.

"INI BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Kini, ia menjadi bahan tontonan banyak orang.

Xing Cai terdiam, mencoba mencari jalan terbaik. Ia melihat Zhao Yun yang tengah luka di bagian pelipisnya dan Guan Yinping yang berhasil menarik lengan Zhao Yun.

"Kakak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini tempat umum!"

"Ayo pulang!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Guan Yinping melepas tangannya dari lengan Zhao Yun. Ia melangkah mengikuti kakaknya yang sudah dilepas oleh Xing Cai. Xing Cai terdiam, hanya menatap mereka berdua. Zhao Yun menghampiri Xing Cai.

"Yah, muka tampan gue…"

"Hei…"

"Hng?"

Xing Cai berbalik arah, ia menatap Zhao Yun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mohon bantuannya besok…"

Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Zhao Yun sendiri. Saat itulah, Zhao Yun langsung membuka handphone-nya dan mengirim pesan ke Lu Xun.

'Besok, SMA Shu.'

Seisi sekolah ribut, mereka semua mengerumuni dua orang dari SMA Wu yang datang ke SMA Shu. Dua orang itu adalah Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun. Mereka terjebak oleh kerumunan fangirl yang sedang fangirling itu. Iyalah, fangirl pasti fangirling, masa fanboying?

"Hei! Kalian menghalangi jalan!"

Sosok Zhao Yun muncul. Ia langsung menarik tangan Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun ke tempat yang lebih aman, ruang musik.

Sesampainya di ruang musik, mereka langsung membicarakan hal apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Lirik lagu sudah jadi~ Tapi kami belum menemukan judul yang pas!"

"Kostum sedang dalam proses~"

"Enak sekali kalian, sudah jadi lah, sudah dalam proses lah…"

Zhao Yun melirik Xing Cai. Xing Cai membalasnya dengan anggukan sekali.

"Kami sengaja mengundang kalian ke sini, untuk meyakinkan si bodoh Guan Ping itu. Semalam aku kena hajar, alhasil, ketampananku berkurang. Tolong, ada yang punya ide? Mungkin Lu Xun punya?"

"Aku ada ide untuk menghilangkan seluruh ketampananmu, Zhao Yun."

Semua hening mendengar perkataan Lu Xun barusan. Lagi-lagi, Zhao Yun nge-freeze.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita adakan latihan sampai sore, lalu dia akan mencari Yinping, 'kan? Lalu kita bicarakan dengan baik-baik saja!"

"Hasilnya sama seperti kemarin, dong?"

"Baguslah, toh ketampanan Zhao Yun akan berkurang lebih banyak lagi!"

Lu Xun lagi sensi sama Zhao Yun. Maklum, lagi kedatangan tamu…

Plis, abaikan tulisan di atas…

Mereka berlima saling berpikir keras untuk menemukan ide. Tetapi, sebelum sebuah ide tersalurkan, seorang laki-laki memasuki ruang musik.

"Yinping tolong bantu a- heh?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Guan Ping. Mereka semua sama-sama nge-freeze sesaat. Tiba-tiba wajah Guan Ping berubah drastic, dari yang tersenyum menjadi muram.

"Kemarin sudah kubilang, 'kan?!"

"Kami mohon, berikan kesempatan pada adikmu!"

"Ayolah~ Guan Suo saja menyetujuinya, masa kamu nggak~?"

Zhu Ran tidak mau kalah dari Lu Xun dan Bao Sanniang yang telah maju.

"Iya! Kami semua telah membantunya dengan susah payah!"

Guan Ping terdiam, antara kesal dan bingung harus berbuat apalagi. Tiba-tiba saja, Xing Cai mendatanginya, berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kamu tidak memperbolehkannya?"

Guan Ping terkejut. Menatap Xing Cai dengan bingung. Ia menunduk dalam. Semuanya menanti jawaban Guan Ping, termasuk Guan Yinping, adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau sampai kehilangan dia… Kalau dia jadi idol, dia akan jadi sibuk, 'kan? Pasti akan jarang berkumpul bersama keluarga…"

Semuanya tertegun.

"Lalu, bisa saja Yinping akan dipindahkan ke sekolah lain…"

"Tidak akan!"

Guan Yinping mendekati kakaknya itu, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian! Aku akan tetap bersama kalian, karena kita adalah keluarga!"

Guan Ping memandang Guan Yinping. Ekspresinya terkejut mendengar perkataan Guan Yinping. Tak lama kemudian, muncul senyuman dari wajahnya. Ia memeluk Guan Yinping.

"Janji ya sama kakak!"

"He-em!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Syukurlah, inilah pemandangan yang ingin mereka lihat selama ini. Zhao Yun menatap mereka berdua dan tersenyum, sambil bergumam sendiri.

"Mereka yang menghilang, akan selalu kembali untuk kita. Lagipula, Guan Yinping, dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Dia, hampir sama dengannya…"

"Quote of the day…"

"Eh-?"

Xing Cai tersenyum ke arah Zhao Yun.

"Guan Yinping, ayo kita latihan, aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi!"

"Aku akan ngebut soal kostumnya deh! Aku ingin lihat kamu memakainya~"

Tak terasa, waktu semakin dekat dengan audisi itu. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang music SMA Shu sepulang sekolah, membahas apa saja yang perlu dipersiapkan. Guan Yinping datang menggunakan kostum yang Bao Sanniang buat, baju berwarna hijau dan rok merah. Ia terlihat pas dengan pakaian itu.

Zhu Ran memulai berkomentar layaknya juri.

"Menurutku, kau terlihat cocok menggunakan itu!"

"Soal hairstyle, serahkan saja padaku."

Xing Cai menatap Guan Yinping dengan tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan piano yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Zhao Yun mendatangi Xing Cai.

"Oh, kamu bisa main piano?"

"… Pelajaran musik kemana saja…?"

"Oh, itu kamu yang main?"

"… Cih!"

"Audisinya, besok 'kan? Semangat ya, Guan Yinping!"

"Iya, Kak Lu Xun! Aku akan membawakan lagu kalian dengan baik!"

"A-aku grogi…"

"Tenang! Kamu pasti bisa!"

"Uhm, Kak Zhao Yun, apakah kakakku-"

"Dia sudah datang, tuh!"

Hari H audisi idol. Guan Yinping sudah memakai kostumnya dan menguasai lirik. Hanya saja, dia kurang percaya diri. Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai yang berada di backstage menemaninya. Ia terlihat gugup.

"Kau pasti bisa, iya 'kan, Zhao Yun?"

"WOW~ Jurinya cantik-cantik!"

Zhao Yun harus terkapar di lantai backstage menerima pukulan maut Xing Cai.

"Kalau begitu, kami ke kursi penonton dulu…"

Guan Yinping menganggukkan kepala, menengok sebentar ke arah penonton dari backstage. Ia semakin gugup melihat penonton yang semakin banyak berdatangan. Bahkan ia melihat Guan Yu, sang Ayah, dan kakak-kakaknya, termasuk Guan Ping. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat kakak paling tua itu datang.

"Hei, kontestan audisi, ya?"

"Eh? Uhm.. Iya—"

Seorang gadis bergaun biru muda berdiri di belakang Guan Yinping. Rambut perak keabuannya bergerak. Wajahnya yang cool menatap dingin Guan Yinping.

"Maaf saja, aku yang akan memenangkan ini."

Guan Yinping menatap dingin gadis itu.

"Aku tidak sepertimu, seorang calon idol yang berwajah manja!"

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak. Selamat menikmati kekalahanmu…"

Gadis itu berlalu. Guan Yinping merasa kesal sampai-sampai ia menghentakkan kakinya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Audisi hampir dimulai, Guan Yinping berada di kamar tunggu. Ia sendirian berada di sana, berlatih menyanyi sekali lagi.

Ia terus kepikiran soal gadis tadi, sampai-sampai tak sadar ada seseorang masuk ke ruang tunggu itu. Seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal.

"Aku khawatir denganmu!"

"Ah! Kak Zhao Yun?!"

Zhao Yun mendekati Guan Yinping sambil membawa serangkaian bunga bertuliskan 'Semangat Guan Yinping!'. Zhao Yun menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Guan Yinping yang terlihat senang.

"Kyaa~ Kak Zhao Yun baik~"

"Ini bukan dariku! Ini dari Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran!"

"Uwaa~ Makasih!"

"Mereka baru saja datang, tuh!"

Guan Yinping menerima bunga itu dengan tangan bergetar. Zhao Yun yang melihatnya semakin khawatir.

"Hei, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Guan Yinping berdiri dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kakinya bergetar hebat.

"Nggak usah bohong begi-"

"Selamat datang di The Next Idol of The Year!"

Acara pembukaan telah dimulai. Zhao Yun segera menuju ke deretan bangku penonton. Sebelum keluar dari ruang tunggu, ia menoleh ke arah Guan Yinping.

"Berjuanglah!"

Guan Yinping tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Para juri audisi sudah menempari kursi juri. Terlihat dari bangku penonton, Zhu Ran yang tengah mengangkat papan bertuliskan 'Go! Guan Yinping, idola kami semua!' dengan dekorasi super alaynya.

Guan Yinping semakin nervous, ia bisa mendengar sorakan penontn dari speaker ruang tunggunya. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis sadis tadi masuk dan mendekati Guan Yinping. Ditariknya tangan Guan Yinping dengan kasar dan membawanya ke sebuah lemari besar yang kosong.

"Apa yang k-"

"Diam saja!"

Dibukanya lemari besar itu dan didorongnya Guan Yinping ke dalam lemari itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan menutup lemari itu. Dikuncinya lemari itu dan ia tinggalkan.

"HEI! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Teriakan Guan Yinping tidak berguna, taka da jawaban. Ia syok dan duduk lemas di dalam lemari gelap itu.

"Apa yang… Hiks…"

"Peserta selanjutnya, nomor 012, Wang Yuanji!"

Gadis sadis tadi muncul dari tirai dan mulai bernyanyi. Suara khas lembut tapi enerjiknya membuat penonton bersorak padanya.

"Kita kalah nih soal suporteran!"

"Mungkin karena papan alaymu itu?"

"Ini nggak alay! Ngajak ribut, ya?!"

"Zhu Ran! Xing Cai! Udahan dong?!"

"Peserta selanjutnya, nomor 013, Guan Yinping!"

Tirai belum terbuka. Semua hening, bertanya-tanya kenapa tirai tidak terbuka?

"Ada apa ini? Hei, Zhao Yun, dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Ada yang janggal…"

"Peserta nomor 013? Um… Guan Yinping..?"

Bahkan MC acara juga kebingungan. Hal ini mengusik Zhao Yun dan yang lain. Guan Ping berdiri dan menarik tangan Zhao Yun.

"Ayo ke backstage! Xing Cai, tolong handle pemberian tambahan waktu ke sie acara!"

Xing Cai mengangguk dan segera menuju ke arah sie acara yang sedang berbicara dengan juri dan MC.

BRAK!

Ruang tunggu Guan Yinping kosong.

"Yinping! Kamu di mana?!"

"Guan Ping, kau cari ke tempat lain!"

Guan Ping berlari keluar ruangan. Hanya ada Zhao Yun di sana. Ia berkeliling di ruangan yang luas itu, menemukan salah satu lemari besar yang mencurigakan. Ia mendekati lemari itu dan berusaha membukanya. Tapi, itu terkunci.

"K-Kak Zhao Yun!"

"GUAN YINPING?!"

Dugaan Zhao Yun benar, segera Zhao Yun membuka lemari itu dengan paksa.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?!"

"Sudahlah… Tak apa-apa... Aku menyerah…"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Hal bodoh macam apa itu?! Aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan kakakmu, dia sekarang mendukungmu sepenuhnya! Xing Cai dan Bao Sanniang sudah membantumu dengan kostum dan hairstyle! Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran juga, bila kamu menyerah sekarang juga, mereka akan kecewa! Keluargamu yang lain, mereka telah datang untukmu! Kumohon, jangan berkata hal payah seperti itu, GUAN YINPING!"

Tak lama kemudian, Guan Yinping menangis di dalam.

"ZHAO YUN!"

Lu Xun muncul dan mendekati Zhao Yun yang tengah berusaha membuka pintu lemari itu.

"Guan Yinping diberi waktu 5 menit, dimana dia?"

"Di lemari ini! Aku tak bisa membukanya!"

"EH?! Akan kubantu!"

Lu Xun menengok kanan kirinya, sebilah kayu tipis yang kuat ditemuinya.

Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun berusaha membuka pintu lemari dengan kayu itu dan…

BRAAK!

Sekitar 2 menit, lemari berhasil dibuka. Guan Yinping langsung memeluk Lu Xun yang saat itu paling dekat dengannya. Lu Xun kebingungan, wajahnya merah padam.

"Heh! Jangan mesra-mesraan! Waktumu 3 menit lagi, lho!"

"E-EH?! I-IYA! AKU PERGI DULU!"

"Maaf menunggu! Guan Yinping, hadir!"

Penonton bersorak gembira. Para juri tersenyum. MC lega melihatnya. Ia langsung saja bernyanyi dengan semangat, mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi. Dari belakang panggung, terlihat Wang Yuanji yang tengah kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?"

Seorang laki=laki berambut coklat muda dikuncir menghampiri Wang Yuanji, si gadis sadis. Ia menatap dingin sambil memainkan rambutnya yang bergelombang itu.

"Idol murahan itu, kau gagal menyingkirkannya?"

"… Cerewet…"

Wang Yuanji pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Oke, oke… Akan kudapatkan suatu hari nanti..."

Hari semakin sore, hari audisi sudah berakhir, Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya menunggu Guan Yinping yang masih berada di ruang ganti.

"Kalah ya…? Huft…"

"Sudahlah, Zhu Ran. Ini karena insiden!"

"Ini gara-gara papan alaymu…"

"A-apa?! Masih dibahas lagi?!"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Duh!"

Sementara itu, di ruang ganti, Guan Yinping tengah beberes. Seseorang mengagetkannya. Sa;ah seorang juri audisi.

"Guan Yinping, penampilanmu menarik sekali! Aku kagum!"

"Ah, terima kasih!"

"Oh, iya…"

Juri audisi itu memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

"Kalau tertarik, hubungi aku! Aku menginginkanmu!"

"Zhao Yuuuunnnn~~"

"APASIH-"

Sebuah poster terpampang nyata cetar membahenol di mata Zhao Yun. Mata Zhao Yun terbelalak. Makan siangnya yang ia jepit di sumpitnya mendarat ke kotak makan siangnya. Guan Ping tersenyum lebar.

"Adikku! Manis, 'kan?!"

"Dia berhasil ya? Walau gagal audisi…"

Xing Cai melahap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Zhao Yun masih tidak percaya. Yinping yang gagal audisi gara-gara insiden itu, akhirnya ditawari sebuah manajemen musik. Akhirnya, ia bisa menjadi idol.

BEEP!

"ZHAO YUN! LIHAT DEH! POSTER GUAN YINPING DI MANA-MANA!"

"BERISIK GILA LU, YE-"

"Itu gara-gara poster alay yang tidak membuat Guan Yinping menang…"

"KAYAKNYA ADA YANG NGOMONG POSTER ALAY YA?! AKU DENGAR, TAHU!"

"TELINGA GUE COY BUSET LU-"

Semuanya tertawa dengan puas. Hari itu menjadikan hari yang sangat berat dan melelahkan, bahkan malam setelah audisi selesai, semua bintang bersinar dengan terang.

OKE! Lagunya Guan Yinping yang kuambil itu "WILL TO FIGHT", character songnya dia yang baru-baru saja muncul (nggak juga sih) lalu kostumnya ya kostum asli di Dynasty Warriors 8.

* * *

Maaf kalau ada typo, in hurry mengejar deadline, soalnya nggak tenang kalau hari ini nggak posting! Tee-hee~ Sampai jumpa minggu depan ya! Sabtu seperti biasa! Doakan aku sampai ke Bali dengan selamat!


	4. My Burning Spirit Part 1

I'M BACK~ Habis study tour nih!

Oh, ya! Selama study tour terjadi kebodohan pada diriku. Yang paling bodoh adalah saat di Pantai Kuta...

Gini nih, pas itu mau main air, tapi daku masih pakai sandal jepit gitu, tiba-tiba ombak gede datang dan... SANDAL KIRI GUE KEBAWA OMBAK...

Sempat pasrah juga, biarlah sandal itu mengapung dan berlalu meninggalkanku... Lagian, itu juga sandal buat cosplay... #dihajar

Tapi, sandalnya masih setia denganku, jadi... Balik lagi dia- #plok Yah, pokoknya seru deh, ketemu sama anak-anak SMA lain (bahkan ketemu temen SMP yang dulunya kayak cewek dan sekarang sudah manly, sepertinya Lu Xun kalah dari temenku yang satu itu, dia udah move on dari cowok cantik jadi manly...)

Okesip, saatnya** BALAS REVIEW YANG MASUK!**

**Yuuki moon chan **huwahaha~ terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini XD iya, Lu Xun kan pengen jadi manly kayak Zhao Yun, jadi dia ingin mengambil ketampanannya Zhao Yun buat dia XD #nggakgitu #dihajar

yaay~ menyenangkan sekali di Bali XD mana ada kejadian sandal terbawa arus pfft .

**Bli Made **huwaa~ terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini~ XD

Okesip, makasih buat reviews-nya, **ditunggu lho reviews yang lain!** :3 Sekarang, selamat menikmati hidangannya~

* * *

KRIIIIINGGG!

PRAK!

Zhao Yun yang tengah mengamuk saat bangun langsung saja melempar jam wekernya yang baru saja dibeli kemarin ke luar jendela. Sudah berapa weker yang ia hancurkan setiap hari…?

"Ahh- ini hari libur- jam weker sialan, gatau hari kali ya!?"

Yaiyalah, jam weker taunya waktu, bukan hari…

Gara-gara weker, Zhao Yun harus bangun pagi saat libur, langsung saja ia turun tangga menuju dapur, menengok lemari es yang hampa.

"Harus belanja pula, sedih…"

Diambilnya keranjang belanjaan, langsung bergegas menuju supermarket dengan busana baju tidur dan rambut yang tidak rapi. Ia berjalan dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas dan matanya yang memerah itu, sampai-sampai ia ditertawai beberapa ibu-ibu yang lewat.

Di supermarket, dia masih saja bermuka bantal, ia tengah memilih sayur yang berkualitas baik.

"Pilih satu atau dua, pilih aku atau dia-"

Zhao Yun keracunan lagu yang saat itu sedang diputarkan di supermarket…

"Lho? Zhao Yun?"

Wajah Zhao Yun menengok ke arah kumpulan durian besar-besar, seseorang tengah berada di sana, hanya saja, Zhao Yun fokus ke duriannya, bukan yang manggil.

"Woy! Lihat ke mana-"

Orang itu mendekatinya, rupanya dia adalah Lu Xun. Karena mata Zhao Yun masih terlalu buram untuk melihat, ia tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Ha? Siapa kamu?"

DUAGH!

Terong mendarat di kepala Zhao Yun, itulah yang membuatnya sadar kalau orang itu adalah Lu Xun.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu!"

"Aku habis membuang jam weker lagi…"

"LAGI?!"

Entah, sudah berapa weker yang dia buang tanpa sengaja di pagi hari itu? Berapa weker? Ratusan~

"Ya ampun, kenapa harus dilempar juga, sih?"

"Habisnya itu mengganggu!"

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang nggak berubah ya, wahai pelempar weker ternama…"

Setelah berbelanja, mereka berdua sempat nongkrong layaknya anak muda di angkringan… Salah, kedai.

"Oh, ya… Katanya minggu depan akan diadakan kejuaraan olahraga tingkat nasional, ya? Sekolahmu ikut nggak?"

Lu Xun memulai percakapan mereka di kedai.

Zhao Yun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyantap mie kuah rasa ayam special yang ia pesan. Pok pok pok pok!

"Lah? Kok bisa nggak ikut? Ini tingkat nasional, lho?"

"Bwelhumh ada pngfumumhanh—"

"Tolong ditelan dulu…"

"Belum ada pengumuman mengenai acara itu, tuh?"

"Mungkin besok akan diberitahu! Kalau ikut, kita bisa ketemu! Tapi saingan kita bakalan kuat nih!"

"Mwemfangnywa mana sadha?"

"… Sekolah favorit juga akan ikut, itu lho… Yang punya proyek entertainment ternama, juri-juri dari audisi idol yang diikuti Yinping 'kan orang sana semua! Apa namanya aku lupa! Mereka punya klub olahraga yang nggak kalah keren dari yang lain. Mana katanya murid-muridnya keren-keren pula… Huft…"

"Kamvu bswa chary dodhoh di sanah!"

"… Zhao Yun, telan dulu baru bicara! Kamu kayak nggak makan 2 tahun!"

"Udwah mwatwi dongf gueh?"

"…. Rasanya ketampananmu ingin kurebut sekarang, deh…?"

Biar penulis jelaskan, sekolah yang Lu Xun maksud itu adalah… SMA Wei-Jin! Kenapa Wei-Jin! Penulis menyatukan mereka karena memang jumlah karakter kalau dipisah terlalu sedikit, fufufu~

SMA Wei-Jin, SMA terfavorit dari tiga SMA ternama. Mendapat ranking satu di dalam ujian kelulusan, memiliki proyek entertainment bernama Jin Entertainment Project alias J.E.P, bukan mobil jeep! Mereka telah mengeluarkan banyak sekali artis-artis ternama yang selalu melegenda, yang sekarang sedang musimnya adalah idol, mereka mengeluarkan beberapa idol yang sekarang tengah naik daun, mungkin naik daun jeruk? Oh, kekecilan, ya?

Kujelaskan juga, SMA Wei-Jin adalah SMA gabungan antara SMA Wei dan SMA Jin, makanya, gedung sekolahnya pun terpisah antara murid Wei dengan murid Jin, tapi yang paling menonjol adalah SMA Jin dengan proyek yang kujelaskan di atas. SMA Wei dikenal orang-orang sebagai SMA elit dan mewah. Masing-masing punya keunggulan, gitu!

Zhao Yun menganggukkan kepala, sepertinya dia mendengar suaraku yang tengah menerangkan SMA Wei-Jin?

"Oh, author-san, tambahan lagi! SMA Wei terkenal akan klub olahraganya!"

Oke, terima kasih ya, Lu Xun!

Zhao Yun langsung menghabiskan kuah yang tersisa di mangkuk mie. Dilihat dari wajahnya sih, dia sangat bersemangat.

"Huh? Begitu, ya…? Aku tidak sabar melihat kemampuan mereka!"

SMA Shu, SMA paling damai sejahtera dalam keadilan. Murid-muridnya kini tengah berkumpul di aula SMA yang super luas, yang pasti lebih luas dari aula SMA penulis. Mereka tengah mendengarkan pengumuman mengenai kejuaraan olahraga tingkat nasional.

Seseorang tengah berjalan menuju mimbar, beliau terlihat gagah dan bersemangat di hadapan murid-muridnya yang ia kasihi dan ia banggakan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Pertama, saya mengucapkan puji syukur kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena telah diperkenankan berkumpul kembali di tempat i—"

"Umm.. Tuan Liu Bei? Langsung saja, kita nggak lagi pidato…"

"Tuan Zhuge Liang, pidato nggak pidato itu kita harus mengucapkan syukur!"

Liu Bei ada benarnya juga…

Orang yang bernama Zhuge Liang itu langsung mundur menjauhi mimbar, beliau berada di deretan para guru. Ya, beliau adalah wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus guru di SMA Shu.

"Seminggu lagi, sekolah kita akan mengikuti kejuaraan olahraga tingkat SMA nasional. Ada beberapa kategori yang akan kita ambil dalam event besar ini, yaitu, olahraga marathon, voli, basket, sepakbola, baseball, dan masih banyak lagi. Dimohon kepada seluruh siswa untuk mendaftarkan diri, entah itu dari klub itu sendiri atau perwakilan kelas! Setiap kelas akan diberi formulir pendaftaran, sedangkan untuk klub, kalian bisa mengajukan diri kepada saya. Mohon bantuan dari kalian. Sekian dan terima kasih!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar begitu meriah.

"Hei, Zhao Yun! Kamu mau ikut apa?"

"Nggak ada olahraga adu tombak ya?"

Zhao Yun, mentang-mentang pakai tombak…

"Btw, pasti temanmu yang suka salto itu ikut lomba memanah ya?"

"Katanya sih begitu… Bisa gawat kalau saingan sama dia…"

Nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kegilaan Zhu Ran dalam bermain panah sambil salto-salto melayang di udara itu!

Setelah itu, seluruh murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan mulai memikirkan untuk mengikuti pilihan olahraga yang mana.

"Yang tinggi-tinggi ikut basket ya!"

"Zhao Yun tinggi, tuh!"

"… Kenapa gue dimasukin basket—"

Sepertinya Zhao Yun dipercaya sekelas untuk bermain basket hanya gara-gara dia tinggi…

Nama Zhao Yun sudah tercantum di kolom pendaftaran olahraga basket, Zhao Yun tidak bisa menolaknya. Hanya bisa pasrah dan memohon kepada yang di atas untuk menabahkan hatinya.

"Xing Cai jago voli, 'kan? Ikut voli ya!"

"Demi masa depan Shu, aku ikut."

Seluruh kelas sibuk membicarakan calon-calon pemenang dalam kejuaraan.

Sementara itu, di SMA Wu…

"Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran pasti udah tercantum di olahraga memanah!"

"Ah, iya… Itu keinginan klub, tadi sudah konfirmasi…"

"Boleh ikut lebih nggak, sih?"

Tiba-tiba saja Zhu Ran bertanya dengan gaya like a boss, kaki di meja…

"Boleh-boleh saja!"

Seorang guru mendekati mereka.

"Ah, Pak Lu Meng!"

"Kalian boleh mendaftar maksimal 2 olahraga. Memangnya kamu mau ikut apa, Zhu Ran?"

"BASKET!"

Semuanya hening.

Lu Xun tertawa kecil.

"Lu Xun?! Apa-apaan ketawamu itu?!"

"Memangnya kamu bisa? Yakin bisa?"

"Bisa dong! Tinggal mengandalkan keringanan tubuhku ini!"

"Tapi kamu pendek."

Semua hening, menatap Lu Meng yang baru saja mengejek Zhu Ran, sekaligus mengejek penulis. Makjleb…

"HUWEE PAK LU MENG JAHAT—"

"HAHAHAHAH! Bercanda~ bercanda~ tinggi nggak pengaruh, kok!"

Semuanya tertawa gara-gara Lu Meng dan rengekan Zhu Ran.

"Hoo—ikut basket?"

"Iya, hanya gara-gara permasalahan tinggi, aku terlibat…"

"Ah, gitu ya?"

"Yup! Btw, itu anak salto kenapa…? Kayak ada aura hitam keluar, gitu?"

Lu Xun menengok Zhu Ran yang tengah duduk di kursi café dengan loyo dan aura hitam yang begitu mengerikan. Tatapannya kosong, wajahnya seperti tidak berniat untuk hidup lagi.

"Ahahah… Itu gara-gara tusukan maut dari Pak Lu Meng…"

"He? Tusukan maut…?"

"ZHAO YUN…. NGGAK PERLU….. TAHU…."

Sekarang nada bicaranya sama seperti Wei Yan.

Ditengah keterpurukan seorang Zhu Ran, datanglah dua orang cewek yang adalah Guan Yinping dan Xing Cai. Mereka menghampiri tempat Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran berada…

"Kak Zhao Yun ikut basket, ya?! Uwaaa~ kudukung dengan sepenuh jiwaku!"

"Ah, Yinping ikut apa?"

"Aku ikut voli, sama kayak Xing Cai! Kak Lu Xun sama Kak Zhu Ran ikut apa?"

"Oh, aku ikut memanah, Zhu Ran juga, dan—"

"JANGAN… BILANG…. YANG LAIN….."

Ini sebenarnya Zhu Ran atau Wei Yan, sih…?

"Ah, kalian mau memesan sesuatu?"

"Oh, boleh! Pesan seperti biasa, ya!"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar…"

Lu Xun langsung lari untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pelayan café. Kini, mereka tengah duduk melingkar, seperti sedang melakukan Konferensi Meja Bundar. Mereka bercerita mengenai kejuaraan nasional tersebut. Sepertinya, Zhu Ran sudah kembali menjadi manusia normal, bukan sebagai Wei Yan lagi…

"Ah, ada SMA Wei-Jin juga ya…?"

Wajah Guan Yinping langsung tertunduk dan panik.

"Hmm? Yinping kenapa?"

"Ah, nggak! Hanya kepikiran soal SMA Jin…"

"Oh, pasti soal J.E.P, ya?"

Guan Yinping menganggukkan kepala ke arah Zhao Yun yang tengah menikmati minuman pesanannya.

"J.E.P? Mobil?"

"Zhu Ran, itu jeep… Ini J.E.P!"

"Ah! Aku tahu! Jin Entertainment Project, 'kan? Mereka hanya unggul di entertain saja!"

"Iya, hanya saja, SMA Jin dan Wei itu menjadi satu, otomatis bila SMA Wei menang dalam olahraga, SMA Jin juga terangkat namanya, walaupun mereka nggak menang sekalipun!"

"Ah, curang, yuk dah kita bikin SMA Wu-Shu!"

Semuanya hening, menatap kosong ke arah Zhu Ran.

"… Nggak ikutan, nanti dikira SMA khusus bela diri…"

"Ahahah! Yaudah, SMA Shu-Wu!"

"Jelek. Diem aja."

Xing Cai mulai sensi sama Zhu Ran, seperti kejadian papan alay di chapter 2…

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, eh, salah, itu lirik lagu—

Ehem! Setelah sekian lama mereka berbincang, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, karena hari sudah mulai malam juga.

Keesokan harinya, SMA Shu mengadakan latihan rutin untuk mempersiapkan kejuaraan 5 hari lagi. Zhao Yun kini tengah bermain basket bersama dengan tim yang telah terbentuk. Ia terlihat sangat keren saat itu. Ia terlihat cepat seperti Aomine dari anime yang banyak peminatnya itu, walau nggak seseram wajahnya saat tengah bermain brutal…

"Nice shoot, Zhao Yun!"

Zhao Yun menoleh. Seorang laki-laki yang tingginya sekitar 180 cm itu mendekati Zhao Yun dengan senyum. Zhao Yun tidak begitu mengenalnya, karena dia bukan dari kelas Zhao Yun.

"Ah, namaku Jiang Wei, kelas tetangga!"

"Oh, si pintar dari kelas sebelah ternyata!"

"Ahaha, jangan panggil aku dengan julukan aneh begitu…"

Jiang Wei, dari kelas tetangga Zhao Yun, seorang yang selalu mendapat ranking tertinggi di SMA Shu, orangnya jenius, wajahnya lumayan tampan.

"Tapi kamu memang jenius…"

"Ah, terima kasih, tapi tolong panggil saja dengan namaku."

"WOY! KALIAN BERDUA! MALAH NGOBROL! LATIHAN LAGI, CEPAT!"

Sepertinya mereka berdua kena marah…

Tak terasa, tinggal tiga hari lagi mereka akan bersaing. Kini, SMA Shu tengah berada di tempat diadakannya kejuaraan nasional tersebut. Sebuah stadion yang super luas dengan beberapa gedung olahraga di sekelilingnya.

"Haah, makin nervous…"

"Kak Zhao Yun, kita harus sama-sama berjuang!"

"Demi masa depan Shu…"

Iyadeh, Xing Cai mulai lagi dengan quote-nya…

Selain itu, mereka bertemu dengan anak-anak dari SMA lain, termasuk Wu…

"HULO! HEY, ZHAO YUN, KITA AKAN BERTANDING BERSAMA!"

"Kukira kamu mengundurkan diri gara-gara perkataan makjleb gurumu itu?"

"HAH! SUDAH TIDAK MEMPAN!"

"Ah, Zhao Yun! Semangat, ya!"

"Lu Xun juga…"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bus berhenti di dekat mereka. Keluarlah murid-murid dari sebuah sekolah, berseragam putih dengan celana kotak-kotak biru cerah. Mereka dari SMA Jin. Muncul lagi orang-orang yang menggunakan seragam layaknya pangeran, benar-benar nggak bisa dibilang seragam… Mereka dari SMA Wei.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya?"

"Bukan."

"Lah? Terus yang mana, kak?"

"Menurutmu?"

Terlihat dua kakak beradik SMA Jin tengah memperdebatkan tempat kejuaraan nasional, bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sudah pasti kalian kenal. Kalau belum tahu siapa, mari dicermati!

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Guan Yinping yang tengah tertawa bersama Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun. Tanpa ragu, ia mendekati Guan Yinping.

"Lama tidak jumpa."

"Ah! Kau…"

"Yinping, jangan-jangan anak ini yang—"

"Ya, aku menguncinya di lemari."

Suasananya menjadi tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun langsung menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Zhu Ran dan Xing Cai terlihat biasa saja.

"Maaf kalau memang aku melakukan kesalahan…"

"Kau memang melakukan kesalahan, wahai cewek aneh!"

"K-kak Zhao Yun! Sudahlah—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan pacarku?"

Salah satu dari dua kakak beradik dari SMA Jin mendekati Zhao Yun dan yang lain. Ia menarik tangan gadis yang bernama Wang Yuanji itu.

"Hoo? Sepertinya kamu belum tahu apa yang diperbuat pacarmu itu?"

"Ah? Masalah audisi, 'kan? Oke, tolong maafkan dia."

"K-kau—"

"S-sudah, Kak Zhao Yun! Tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku tidak berharap menang…"

"Haha! Oh, ya! Kalian dari SMA mana, ya?"

"Yang berseragam hijau adalah SMA Shu dan yang berseragam merah dari SMA Wu. Kalian dari SMA Jin, 'kan? Kalian sungguh keren bisa memiliki entertainment sendiri!"

"Hahaha! Ini semua ide ayahku, sih… Ah, ya! Perkenalkan, namaku Sima Zhao."

"Salam kenal, Kak Sima Zhao!"

"Woops~ nggak usah pakai kak, aku berasa tua—"

"Ah, maaf.. Kalau begitu… Sima Zhao—"

"Kalian berdua ngapain, cepat berkumpul!"

"Ah, baik kakak~ Oke, kami duluan, ya! Sampai jumpa di kejuaraan!"

Mereka berdua berlalu. Kini Zhao Yun sudah merasa lebih tenang, walaupun masih ada rasa kesal saat melihat Wang Yuanji.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat-lihat!"

Beberapa hari lagi, mereka akan menghadapi lawan-lawan yang tangguh. Zhao Yun harus berhadapan dengan Zhu Ran dalam pertandingan basket, Guan Yinping dan Xing Cai harus berhadapan dengan Wang Yuanji yang ternyata ikut pertandingan voli.

Sepulang dari stadion, seperti biasa, Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka tertawa bersama dan berbicara mengenai kejuaraan ataupun semacamnya.

"Kamu yakin ikut marathon?"

"Ya! Aku sangat ingin mencobanya! Kamu juga, yakin ikut basket?"

"Jangan dibahas, dong…"

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka bertemu seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis.

"Kenapa nangis?"

"M-mainanku dicuri kucing itu—huweee—"

Lu Xun langsung menoleh ke arah seekor kucing hitam yang tengah membawa sesuatu di mulutnya. Dengan cepat, Lu Xun langsung mengejar kucing tersebut dan meninggalkan Zhu Ran dengan anak kecil tadi.

Lu Xun terus mengejar kucing tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah sungai yang lebar. Kucing itu terus saja berlari, dikejar oleh Lu Xun.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Kucing tersebut sampai tidak mau berhenti berlari. Lu Xun hampir dapat menangkapnya sampai-sampai Lu Xun yang tidak melihat-lihat jalan langsung melompat dan menangkap kucing tersebut. Tapi…

"Kena kau—WAAH!"

Ia terpeleset dan tercebur ke sungai.

Zhu Ran dan anak kecil itu melihat Lu Xun yang tengah berada di sungai yang tak terlalu dalam itu, langsung menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Ah, ini! Ini punyamu, 'kan?"

"Waaah! Makasih kakak!"

"Ya~ hati-hati di jalan~"

Anak kecil itu pergi membawa mainannya dengan girang.

"Bisa berdiri?"

Zhu Ran mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bisa kok!"

Lu Xun mencoba berdiri, tapi..

BYUR!

Ia terjatuh lagi…

"H-hei, kamu nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"A-ah… I-iya, bisa kok!"

Lu Xun mencobanya lagi, tapi… Dia tetap saja jatuh. Lu Xun menunduk dan terdiam. Ia bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan kakinya? Apakah ada yang salah? Ia juga merasakan agak sakit di kakinya. Zhu Ran menatap Lu Xun dengan panik.

"Lu Xun… Kakimu…"

"I-iya, agak sakit…"

"H-hei, coba berdiri sekali lagi…?"

Kali ini Lu Xun berpegangan dengan tangan Zhu Ran. Ia sangat kesulitan berdiri.

"Mungkin hanya terkilir, haha! Masih ada waktu untuk disembuhkan!"

"Oy, tiga hari lagi, 'kan…?"

Lu Xun tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat pertandingan berlangsung. Ini gara-gara kucing hitam yang ia kejar… Tunggu… Kucing hitam?

"Ahaha, sepertinya… Aku kena sial!"

"K-kalau begitu, akan kuantar ke dokter! Kita ke rumah perawat Lian Shi saja!"

"Kalau dua hari, belum sembuh total. Ya, sembuh sih, tapi hanya berefek sementara…"

Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun terdiam mendengar perkataan dari perawat SMA Wu, Lian Shi.

"Gawat kalau lama… Dia ikut marathon…"

"Tidak bisa dibatalkan?"

"Tidak, sudah jadi tim tetap. Bagaimana ini?"

Lu Xun langsung tersenyum ke arah Zhu Ran.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, kok! Jangan khawatir! 'Kan ada Xiao Qiao juga, dia jago, 'kan?"

"Ah, iya sih, tapi…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Zhu Ran! Tolong jangan beritahu Zhao Yun dan yang lain. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka panik. Yang ada hanya membuat mereka susah saja…"

Zhu Ran terdiam, tidak yakin dengan perkataan Lu Xun.

Pertandingan tinggal tiga hari lagi. Gara-gara kuring hitam itu. Kalau saja Lu Xun tidak mengejar kucing itu, mungkin ia akan baik-baik saja! Zhu Ran menatap Lu Xun dengan cemas dan bingung.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perkataanmu…"

"Percaya, deh? Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi—"

"Zhu Ran!"

Zhu Ran menunduk dengan perasaan cemas. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selagi mereka berdua terdiam, Lian Shi angkat bicara.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Akan kuusahakan sebaik mungkin untuk penyembuhannya!"

"Nah, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi padaku!"

Zhu Ran mengangkat wajahnya, masih sekitar 45% keyakinannya terhadap perkataan Lu Xun. Apa boleh buat, ia harus menerimanya…

"Ya, aku percaya…"

Kejuaraan nasional pun dimulai, semua SMA tengah mempersiapkan tim andalan masing-masing. Zhao Yun tengah melakukan pemanasan dengan timnya. Saat melakukan pemanasan, ia melihat Zhu Ran, dengan wajah sedih.

"Heh, nape lu bro?"

"Ah? Eh? Oh! Nggak apa-apa, kok! Sedikit deg-degan aja!"

"Hahaha! Ternyata kamu bisa deg-degan ya?"

"E-eh, aku juga manusia!"

"Hmm, oh iya, Lu Xun mana?"

Zhu Ran terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Zhao Yun semakin bingung dengan ekspresi Zhu Ran. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Zhu Ran? Oy, bocah salto~"

"AH! Eh? A-apa…?"

"… Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

DEG!

Zhu Ran terperanjat. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Zhao Yun.

"Ha? A-apaan?"

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Lu Xun kenapa?!"

Zhu Ran terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Zhao Yun, ini permintaan Lu Xun sendiri. Ia hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Zhao Yun. Ia sempat berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi bila ia memberitahukan kondisi Lu Xun saat ini, lalu apa kata Lu Xun nantinya…?

* * *

Yep! Akhirnya aku bikin yang nggak satu chapter langsung selesai permasalahannya :3 kemarin sempat bingung sih chapter ini mau dibuat apa, tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu muncul di otakku... Ya jadinya seperti ini dan selanjutnya~ btw kalau untuk update sabtu depan, saya nggak janji, baru mau UTS soalnya orz #nangisbombay yaa mungkin kalau senggang, akan update sebelum hari sabtu ya! Ufufufu~ oke, sekian dari saya dan **masih ditunggu lho reviewsnya!** XD oh, ya... Maaf kalau ada typo ya lol =)) Selamat menunggu part 2 chapter ini XD


	5. My Burning Spirit Part 2

Mumpung author libur gara-gara kakak kelas UAS, author akan mempersembahkan kelanjutannya =)) tapi author mau ijin mulai dari sekarang, mulai minggu depan, kemungkinan nggak ada update dulu dari saya, soalnya saya kudu UTS nih ;;3;; ugh~ makanya kuhabiskan di sisa-sisa coretcintacoret liburan ya lol!

**Untuk reviews yang masuk**, makasih banget ya~

**Yuuki moon chan** Huwahahaha asik situ ketawa e_e yang nulis aja ampe nangis baca ulangnya lol Okesiap! Akan saya lanjutkan dengan cinta~ #woy

Fufufu~ Selamat menyaksikan (e_e)/

Oke, sekarang langsung saja, persembahan dariku, CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!

* * *

Zhu Ran menatap Zhao Yun setengah-setengah. Ia menunduk karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia perbuat. Zhao Yun yang kelihatan marah itu membuatnya takut sendiri. Sebenarnya ingin sekali bilang sebenarnya ke Zhao Yun, hanya saja, ia tidak bisa, karena itu adalah permintaan Lu Xun sendiri. Zhao Yun mulai agak kesal, ia berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan tajam. Zhu Ran semakin tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia perbuat.

"Hei, jawab aku dulu! Jangan buang-buang waktu, sebentar lagi mau dimulai!"

Zhu Ran masih terdiam.

"Kalau nggak mau bilang, aku tanya langsung ke oran—"

"Dia terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai, kakinya terkilir dan bengkak…"

Zhao Yun yang tadinya sudah mau beranjak dari situ langsung menghentikan niatnya. Ia ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Emm… Katanya sih sudah lumayan bisa dibuat lari, jadi… Santai saja…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai?! Dia itu ngapain aja sih sampai kayak gitu?!"

"… Me-menolong anak kecil…"

"He…?"

"Sudahlah, Zhao Yun! Dia baik-baik saja!"

Zhu Ran kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ingat, bukan menghembuskan nafas terakhir, lho.

"Baiklah, awas saja kalau dia kenapa-kenapa, kubuat dia semakin cantik nanti!"

Zhao Yun meninggalkan Zhu Ran sendirian, melangkah menuju rekan timnya yang tengah berkumpul. Zhu Ran terdiam, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Zhao Yun.

Sementara itu, keadaan tim voli cewek…

"Uhh~ nggak yakin menang—"

"Tenanglah, Yinping. Kita pasti menang!"

Xing Cai tengah menyemangati Guan Yinping yang seperti biasa, grogi. Lawan mereka bukanlah lawan yang mudah, SMA Jin, dengan kaptennya yang adalah Wang Yuanji, orang yang telah membuat Guan Yinping menangis di audisi idol saat itu. Mata Xing Cai menatap tajam sekumpulan gadis Jin yang tengah tertawa bersama di seberang. Sepertinya, Xing Cai agak dendam dengan Wang Yuanji. Tiba-tiba saja, Bao Sanniang muncul di belakang mereka.

"Hei, hei! Ayo kita harus kalahkan mereka! Yinping semangat, dong!"

"Eh? Ahaha… I-iya, aku akan berusaha!"

"Nah, gitu dong! Xing Cai juga!"

"Tenang saja… Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membunuh Wang Yuanji sialan itu…"

Aura hitam membara muncul. Bao Sanniang dan Guan Yinping langsung agak ketakutan melihat Xing Cai yang tengah diselimuti oleh aura hitam itu.

Back to pertandingan basket Zhao Yun!

Kedua tim sudah bersiap di lapangan, kali ini Zhao Yun melawan SMA Wu yang berarti lawannya adalah… Zhu Ran, yang terlihat paling pendek di antara pemain basket lainnya.

"Author-san! Itu makjleb! MAKJLEEEB!"

Oh, maafkan aku, Zhu Ran. Kita sesama tidak tinggi, kok!

Pertandingan basket pun dimulai. Pertandingan terlihat begitu sengit antara tim Shu dengan tim Wu. Zhao Yun selalu diandalkan di bawah ring, sedangkan Zhu Ran diandalkan sebagai tukang nge-pass kayak Kurokok. Kurokok? Siapa LOL.

Dalam pertandingan, Zhao Yun sempat tidak konsen, hal itu membuat wajah Zhao Yun harus terkena bola basket yang melesat dengan kencang itu.

"Huwaa—Zhao Yun! Maafkan aku!"

Jiang Wei mendekati Zhao Yun yang tengah menutupi mukanya yang merah itu.

"Ketampananku—hilang lagi—"

Aih, masih aja narsis..

Melihat itu, Zhu Ran langsung tertawa kencang.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

"WOY, DIEM LU PENDEK!"

JLEB. My kokoro (hati)—

Setelah itu, pertandingan berlanjut dengan hasil…

Shu menang!

"Author-san, kenapa nggak diceritain aja, sih?"

Ohoho, good question, Zhao Yun!

Kalau diceritain, kamu mau menghabiskan berapa chapter cuma buat bahas pertandingan basketmu? Nanti kayak anime sebelah! Sebelah? Sebelah mana? Sudahlah…

Oke, langsung ngacir ke pertandingan voli yang semakin lama semakin membunuh! Kenapa membunuh? Mari lihat tim voli Shu…

"DEADLY BLOW!"

DUAGH!

"D-DIA BUKAN MANUSIA BIASA—"

"M-MONSTER?!"

Aura hitam masih menyelimuti Xing Cai, yang baru saja mengeluarkan jurus terbarunya dalam bermain voli, Deadly Blow…

Bukan hanya tim lawan yang ketakutan, tapi timnya sendiri juga, mereka tidak berani mendekati Xing Cai sama sekali. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Wang Yuanji. Ia tetap berwajah polos saat berhadapan dengannya. Itu membuah Xing Cai semakin membara…

"X-Xing Cai horror—hieee—apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yinping?"

"M-mana kutahu, a-aku takut—"

"RASAKAN INI, MONSTER SIALAAN! MEGA DEADLY BLOW!"

JDUAGH!

Lapangan serasa hancur terkena bola bertenaga mematikan itu.

"HUWAAAA—MONSTEEERR—!"

"Cih… Lebay sekali dia… Aku juga nggak mau kalah! Hup!"

Wang Yuanji berhasil mencetak angka. Hal itu membuat Xing Cai semakin berkobar, aura gelapnya semakin pekat. Kedua tim langsung ketakutan. Hanya ada Wang Yuanji yang tetap kokoh tak terpengaruh oleh jurus Xing Cai.

"TERIMA INI! SUPER MEGA DEADY BLOW!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! HOOP!"

Kali ini Xing Cai berhasil mencetak angka.

Semuanya bersorak, walaupun masih dilanda rasa ketakutan melihat Xing Cai yang tiba-tiba horror itu dan makin lama nama jurusnya makin alay kayak papannya Zhu Ran di chapter 2.

Zhao Yun yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa diam terpaku, nge-freeze…

"Hah… Itu Xing Cai bukan, sih… Ng-nggak kenal…"

Zhao Yun langsung berlalu sambil lompat-lompat girang seakan tidak ada kejadian aneh yang ia lihat dengan matanya itu.

Sembari pertandingan volinya menggila, kita lihat pertandingan memanah!

Terlihat Zhu Ran tengah bersiap melakukan atraksi dewanya. Terlihat juga Lu Xun yang tengah duduk bersama Lu Meng, mereka berdua bersorak menyemangati Zhu Ran.

"ZHU RAN! AYO SEMANGAT~"

"LU XUN BENAR! WALAUPUN KAMU PENDEK—"

MAKJLEB! Dibahas lagi…

Sepertinya Zhu Ran sudah kebal dengan perkataan guru yang mempercayainya itu. Wait, mempercayai dengan metode mengejek mungkin?

Zhao Yun melihat Zhu Ran yang tengah salto-salto nggak jelas, setelah itu matanya tertuju pada Lu Xun. Ia melihat Lu Xun dengan seksama dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya. Ia berpikir, sepertinya Lu Xun tidak apa-apa… Ia agak lega melihatnya. Poin yang dihasilkan Wu luar biasa banyak gara-gara Zhu Ran. Zhu Ran selalu mendapat poin maksimal dalam atraksi-atraksinya itu!

Mau kembali ke voli? Oke, kembali ke voli…

"SUPER ULTIMATE MEGA DEADLY BLOW!"

"SUPER MEGA STRIKE!"

Lama-lama Wang Yuanji ikut-ikutan gilanya kayak Xing Cai. Berasa yang main Cuma mereka berdua. Yang lain cuma jadi patung yang hendak melakukan passing tapi nggak dapet bola terus. Mau gimana lagi, bolanya dikuasai oleh duo super itu…

Dalam pertandingan voli, angka SMA Jin dan Shu seri. Tinggal sedikit lagi, pertandingan habis.

"X-Xing Cai! Waktunya!"

"K-kau pasti bisa melakukannya!"

Xing Cai yang maish diselimuti aura gelap langsung terbakar… Semangatnya.

"DEMI MASA DEPAN SHU! ULTIMATE FINISHING BLOW!"

DUOOORR!

WUOH! ADA EFEK PETIRNYA?!

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAAAN—"

JDAAK!

….

Apa yang terjadi?

PRIIIT!

"Shu memimpin! Waktu habis!"

Sorak gembira para pendukung Shu dan tim Shu pecah. Seluruh anggota tim memeluk Xing Cai dengan air mata haru. Aura gelap Xing Cai menghilang seketika, dan berubah menjadi efek sparkling plus latar berwarna pink, tapi tidak menggunakan bunga seperti pada umumnya…

Wang Yuanji mendekati Xing Cai, mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Haha, tadi seru sekali! Selamat!"

"Hmm, senang bisa melawanmu!"

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, dengan warna latar pink dan bunga mawar plus efek sparkling. Oh, alay sekali!

"Ah! Itu arena marathon ya?! Buset dan gede beud?!"

"Kak Zhu Ran, anggotanya siapa saja, sih?"

Rupanya, Zhu Ran, Guan Yinping, Xing Cai, dan Zhao Yun tengah berkumpul di kursi penonton area marathon.

"Hmm… Ada Lu Xun, Xiao Qiao, Ling Tong, Gan Ning!"

"Eh? Ada ceweknya satu?"

"Iya, ini marathonnya campuran, haha!"

"Ah! Sudah mau dimulai!"

Seluruh tim memasuki area marathon. Dari SMA Shu, Wei, Wu, dan Jin. SMA Shu, diwakili oleh ketiga anak Guan Yu dan satu anak dari Zhang Fei. Siapa saja, hayo~ Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Guan Suo, dan… Zhang Bao! SMA Wei, diwakili oleh Zhang He, Cao Pi, Guo Jia, dan Zhen Ji. SMA Wu, sudah disebutkan oleh Zhu Ran. Lalu SMA Jin yang entah kenapa nggak mau gabung sama SMA Wei dalam kejuaraan ini, diwakili oleh Sima Zhao, Sima Shi, Zhong Hui, dan Xiahou Ba.

Mereka semua sudah menempati tempatnya masing-masing.

"Siap—"

Starter bersiap dengan ancang-ancangnya…

"MULAI!"

Keempat SMA berlari dengan tenaga yang luar biasa. Mereka seakan tidak mau menanggung malu karena kalah. Benar-benar lari membabi buta… Keroyokan gitu…

Zhao Yun terus memantau Lu Xun, ia khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"WOY, XING! CEPETAN DIKIT LU, AH!"

"ADUH, APASIH BAWEL LU, BAO—"

"Kuberlari~ kau teerdiaam~ kumenangiiis~ kau teerseenyumm~"

Woy, itu Zhang He ngapain nyanyi segala…

"Ayo, sayang, lebih cepat sedikit."

"Otw, yang. Duh, kita kayak lagi kawin lari—"

Cao Pi sama Zhen Ji malah mesra-mesraan… Kawin lari pula?!

"Kak! Yang larinya paling cepat sampai finish, dialah yang dapat sekarung meatbun!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU KALAU BEGITU—"

Sima Shi, kau bersemangat sekali kalau soal meatbun…?

Ini nggak ada yang beres, ini pada marathon atau apa sih…?

Tapi tenang, SMA Wu paling normal, sih…

Terlihat Xiao Qiao yang berhasil menduduki pelari pertama. Ia berlari dengan begitu cepat, seperti angin. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lu Xun? Ia terlihat antusias dan bersemangat, sepertinya kakinya sudah tidak apa-apa?

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Dia tidak apa-apa!"

Zhu Ran memulai percakapan dengan Zhao Yun yang tengah mengawasi Lu Xun.

"Ah, kau benar… Tapi, aku ragu…"

Sudah hampir setengah perjalanan, beberapa pemain sudah loyo duluan. Terlihat Lu Xun yang tengah berlari segaris dengan Guan Ping.

"Hahaha! Kau rupanya! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa—"

"Baiklah—semangatku mulai membara!"

Lu Xun mulai berlari sekuat tenaga, menyaingi Guan Ping yang sudah mulai loyo itu. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi…

KLEK!

"Ap—"

Ia mulai merasakan sakit pada kakinya yang kemarin. Semakin lama, kecepatan larinya agak berkurang pelan-pelan. Ia menahan sakitnya dan terus berlari. Zhao Yun yang daritadi mengamati Lu Xun dengan seksama itu merasakan ada yang janggal dengan Lu Xun.

"Dia kenapa?"

Zhu Ran memperhatikan Lu Xun. Ia mulai cemas dengan keadaan Lu Xun sekarang.

"Kecepatannya melambat, jangan-jangan… Aku harus menghentikannya!"

Dengan segera, Zhu Ran berlari menuju area penjurian, tetapi ia dicegah oleh Zhao Yun.

"Jangan! Dia tidak akan menyukainya!"

"Tapi—"

"Just wait… And see…"

Zhu Ran menoleh ke arah Lu Xun yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaganya itu. Lu Xun yang sadar bahwa Zhu Ran memperhatikannya langsung memberika sinyal yang berbunyi: "aku rapopo".

Semakin lama, kakinya semakin sakit. Ia sudah merasa tidak kuat berlari lagi. Tapi, ia tidak mau menyerah sekarang…

"Aku… Rapopo…!"

Dikencangkannya kecepatan berlarinya itu. Ia bisa menahan rasa sakit dari kakinya itu, tapi tidak bertahan lama…

BRUAK!

"LU XUN!"

Zhu Ran langsung melompat dari kursi penonton menuju area marathon. Lu Xun terjatuh! Melihat itu, Zhao Yun juga turut serta.

"LU XUN?! OY! BANGUN!"

"Zhu Ran! Tenang dulu kenapa, sih! Lu Xun! Kau bisa mendengarku?!"

"Ugh…"

Tim medis langsung mendatangi Lu Xun.

"Kami akan membawanya dulu!"

Perlombaan marathon pun berakhir. Xing Cai dan Guan Yinping berlari mendekati Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran yang tengah duduk di lorong dekat pintu tempat Lu Xun dibawa. Zhu Ran daritadi mondar-mandir galau mikirin kondisi Lu Xun sekarang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Belum… Pertandingannya?"

"Sudah selesai, Xiao Qiao yang memenangkannya!"

Kemudian suasana hening, sampai akhirnya seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan. Oh, itu Lian Shi!

"Kakinya maish bengkak, jadi dia harus istirahat dulu…"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak."

"Oke~ dia sudah sadar kalau kalian mau menjenguknya!"

Zhao Yun dan kawan-kawannya masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ah, Zhu Ran dan… Zhao Yun…?"

Zhao Yun menatap Lu Xun dengan kesal.

"… Maaf…"

"Lain kali hati-hati, dong! Duh, rasanya aku ingin membuatmu semakin cantik dengan pukulanku!"

"H-hei, bagaimana bisa jadi cantik kalau dipukul— nanti ketampananmu akan kuambil, lho?"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Guan Yinping dan Xing Cai tersenyum lega.

"Ah, Zhu Ran? Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kau hebat!"

"Maaf… Coba saat itu aku menghentikanmu, kamu tidak akan begini!"

"Huh? Sudahlah~ aku rapopo, aku rapopo~"

"Kenapa suasananya jadi aneh begini, sih—"

Zhao Yun mulai risih dengan suasana saat itu.

"Hmm—oh, iya! Tadi ketika marathon, masa ada yang kawin lari coba—"

"HAH?! PAAN TUH, KAWIN LARI SEGALA—"

"Oh, iya! Tadi Kak Xing Cai keren, lho! Dia bisa membantai SMA Jin sekaligus membantai kapten tim volinya! Dengan jurus mengerikan yang membunuh dan membara!"

"Itu demi masa depan Shu!"

Kata-kata itu (lagi) terlontar dari bibir Xing Cai…

Mereka mengubah suasana menjadi seperti biasa lagi, seperti mereka yang biasanya.

"KAMU ITU MALU-MALUIN AYAH TAU NGGAK?!"

Cao Pi tengah kena marah ayahnya yang merupakan kepala sekolah SMA Wei-Jin, Cao Cao. Beliau malu gara-gara saat marathon tadi bukannya berusaha menang, malah kawin lari sama Zhen Ji.

"Huh? Yang lalu biarlah berla—"

"CAO PI—KAMU MAU MENENTANG AYAH, YA?!"

"He? Ng-nggak kok.. Nggak…"

"Hee~ apa benar begitu, Tuan Pi?"

Seseorang ikut nimbrung.

"Guo Jia? Ngapain ke sini?"

"Hahaha, tidak~ hanya jalan-jalan saja…"

"POKOKNYA AYAH NGGAK MAU LIHAT BEGITUAN LAGI, GUO JIA, TOLONG BERI DIA PELAJARAN!"

Cao Cao segera pergi meninggalkan Cao Pi dan Guo Jia.

"Oke, sesuai perintah, mau pelajaran apa, Tuan? Matematika? Sejarah?"

"Heh… Apaan—"

"Oh iya, Tuan! Aku terkesan dengan aksi anak Wu tadi…"

"Yang mana? Yang cewek?"

"Duh, bukan! Anak yang berusaha terus berlari dengan menahan sakit di kakinya, itu. Sekarang dia sedang jadi trending topic di masing-masing SMA. Menurutku, dia hebat. Bagaimana dengan Tuan?"

"Heh… Jangan panggil aku Tuan…"

"Aku lebih terbiasa memanggilmu begitu, ingatlah, sekolah kita sekolah elit, Tuan adalah anak kepala sekolah yang paling disegani. Jadi, tidak masalah jika aku memanggilmu Tuan… Heheh…"

"Lalu, apa maumu dari bocah itu?"

Guo Jia terdiam sebentar, mondar-mandir sambil senyum mesum, nggak deng, senyum biasa kok.

"Hmm, tidak ada yang special, kok!"

"Heh… Kamu itu aneh, pake banget!"

"Hahaha! Tuan bisa saja—"

Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi apa boleh buat, hari mulai sore menjelang malam. Duh, di setiap chapter ada beginian ya? Mau bagaimana lagi...

"Author-san! Ganti latar waktunya! Bosen!"

Haah~ mau bagaimana lagi, masa' tengah malam? Kalau malam juga nggak seru! Aku suka sunset!

"Kalau nggak diganti, kupanggil si pendek, lho!"

… Zhu Ran, kita sama-sama pendek, dilarang saling menghina, oke?

EHEM!

Sesuai permintaan tokoh, hari mulai malam. Mereka berlima harus berpisah karena beda bus. Lu Xun yang kakinya masih bengkak, dibantu oleh Zhu Ran yang walaupun pendek tapi baik hati.

"AUTHOR-SAN—"

Hai, hai~ gomen (maaf)~

"Ah, hati-hati di jalan ya, Lu Xun!"

"Iya, maafkan aku, aku merepotkan kalian…"

"Nggak kok, kak! Cepat sembuh~"

Segera Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran masuk ke dalam bus dan berangkat. Kini tinggal Zhao Yun, Guan Yinping, Xing Cai, dan beberapa murid Shu yang tengah menunggu bus yang tidak datang juga.

"Huh? Lama sekali busnya?"

"Hari sudah gelap, nih!"

"Yinping~"

Rupanya para kakak yang datang menghampiri Guan Yinping, ditambah Zhang Bao yang ingin menghampiri Xing Cai.

"Busnya belum datang juga?"

"Belum, kak Xing!"

"Oh, iya! Xing Cai tadi keren sekali!"

Terlontar kata-kata mengerikan itu dari bibir Guan Suo. Yang lain terdiam.

"Oh, makasih."

"Dek, dingin banget kamu!"

"… Jangan panggil aku 'dek'!"

Zhang Bao tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Xing Cai.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka menunggu bus datang…

"KOK BELUM DATANG JUGA—"

"Kak Zhao Yun, sabarlah—"

"NGGAK BISA! AKU NGANTUK! LELAH!"

"Aku rapopo, ki?"

Semua hening, menatap Guan Ping dengan tatapan sinis.

"Weh? Opo? Ra trimo (nggak terima)?"

"Ora."

Akhirnya bus datang juga. Mereka bisa pulang dengan tenang sekarang!

_Dear diare,_

_ Hari ini sangat menantang, main basket lawan Wu, lihat pertandingan voli hancur-hancuran lawan Jin, lomba marathon yang super deg-degan juga. Nggak apa-apa sih, Lu Xun nggak bisa menang, yang penting dia selamat… _

Zhao Yun, nggak usah bikin diary!

"Ini bukan diary! Ini diare! Kau tidak lihat tulisan 'dear diare'-nya ya?!"

Iya aku lihat kok, tapi—

"Yaudah kalo liat! Lagian situ juga yang ngetik! Btw, gue ngomong sama siapa, sih? Suara dari langit gini— hah, horror dah!"

Zhao Yun, udah jam segini, tidur sana!

"Situ bukan emak gu—"

T.I.D.U.R!

"… Hai, hai~"

"Selamat siang!"

"Oh, Lu Xun, kamu sudah datang rupanya! Sini deh?"

Sun Ce tengah duduk di dekat kasir, memanggil Lu Xun yang baru saja datang untuk bekerja.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Ah, sudah mendingan! Ada apa?"

"Haha~ kita kedatangan karyawan baru!"

"Lho? Bukannya karyawannya sudah pas?"

"Tenang saja, dia menggantikan karyawan yang ambil cuti! Hei, ke sini, anak baru!"

Seseorang datang ke arah Sun Ce dan Lu Xun.

"Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Guo Jia! Guo Jia, dia Lu Xun, karyawan terbaikku!"

Guo Jia tersenyum dan memberi salam. Lu Xun juga membalasnya.

"Baiklah, kalian kutinggal dulu ya! Akur-akur yaa~"

Sun Ce meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka terdiam. Antara bingung mau bicara tentang apa dan harus memulai pembicaraan yang bagaimana. Dengan cepat, Guo Jia memulai pembicaraannya dengan Lu Xun…

"Kamu yang ikut marathon itu 'kan?"

"Eh? Ah, iya. Kamu juga, 'kan? Anak SMA Wei?"

"Yup! Kemarin itu hebat sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa bertahan dengan kondisi begitu… Pantas saja Tuan tertarik!"

"Eh?"

"Ah, oh! Nggak apa-apa! Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sekarang?"

"Uh? Oh, iya! Selamat bekerja kalau begitu!"

Lu Xun menjauhi Guo Jia dan berlari menuju meja yang hendak memesan sesuatu. Guo Jia langsung mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuan, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Jadi, otw. Oke tunggu wae."

PIIP!

* * *

Yap! Kali ini anak-anak Wei bakalan muncul! XD maaf ya di sini aku pakai bahasa jawa lol biar kesannya lebih nggak monoton aja gitu dan tak lupa kuselipkan trending word jaman sekarang, "aku rapopo" #dzigh (e_e)/ Untuk review kutunggu ya~ jangan lupa untuk terus mengikuti fanfic ini~

Seperti biasa, maaf kalau ada typo sedikit lol =))

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	6. A Prince and His Decision

Sesuai jadwal, update lagi~ :3

Oke, sekarang akan agak serius. Agak lho, belum sangat! Btw, **untuk update minggu depan, author usahakan ya**, soalnya pas hari seninnya mau UTS akhir :"3 doakan saya biar nilainya amazing tiada akhir kayak Guan Ping #WOY =))

**Oke, saatnya kita balas reviews!**

**Yuuki moon chan **saking seringnya Xing Cai sensi sama Zhu Ran, virusnya jadi nempel di dia :3 (Zhao Yun: apa? Xing Cai? *tidur lagi* #WOY) Okesip saya akan berusaha melakukan amazing tiada akhir di setiap chapter :3 #woy

**kharisma. **karena aku rapopo sedang mainstream :"3 #plok

Oke, terima kasih buat yang udah review! Saya masih tunggu review lainnya, lho! Kalau review-nya banyak, saya jadi semangat ngerjainnya XDDD #heh sekian dulu dari saya selaku author fanfic ini! Review jangan lupa ;3

* * *

Sudah sekitar 3 hari, orang yang bernama Guo Jia itu kerja di café yang sama dengan Lu Xun. Belum ada hal-hal aneh yang muncul, hanya saja… Setiap sedang berbicara dengan Lu Xun, Guo Jia selalu menyebut 'Tuan'. Sebenarnya, siapa 'Tuan' yang dia maksud? Lu Xun sampai-sampai harus berdiskusi dengan Zhao Yun.

"Aku nggak mau jadi stalker!"

"B-bukan berarti kamu jadi stalker! Hanya mencari tahu saja…"

"Sudahlah, dia bukan orang berbahaya, jadi tidak usah khawatir! Sudah dulu!"

PIP!

Lu Xun menyimpan iPhone-nya ke dalam kantong celananya dan mulai bekerja kembali. Ia mulai khawatir memikirkan anak yang bernama Guo Jia itu…

"Lu Xun! Bagaimana keadaan kakimu?"

Zhu Ran mampir ke café. Melihat Zhu Ran, Lu Xun langsung mendekatinya dan memegang pundaknya, dengan mata tajam memandang Zhu Ran.

"H-hei… K-kamu kenapa?"

"Mohon bantuannya, Zhu Ran!"

Zhu Ran hanya bisa diam mematung. Kebingungan dengan Lu Xun di hari itu. Lu Xun segera mendorong Zhu Ran menuju sebuah meja yang agak jauh dari tempat Guo Jia berada. Mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan. Lu Xun masih memasang wajah seriusnya di hadapan Zhu Ran.

"A-anu… Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu…?"

"Ya! Tanyakan saja padaku! Akan kujawab!"

Lu Xun kemasukan apa bisa beda begini?

"A-anu—ini hanya perasaanku atau sifatmu memang berubah hari ini…?"

"I-ini semua ada alasannya! Sekarang kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"H-he? A-apa tuh?"

Lu Xun menceritakan semuanya tentang Guo Jia, yang sudah author sebutkan di awal.

Selesai mendengarkan Lu Xun, Zhu Ran menoleh ke arah Guo Jia yang tengah menlayani pelanggan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Zhao Yun nggak mau bantu aku, jadi… Kumohon!"

"H-hie?! A-aku harus ngapain?!"

"Sudah sana cepat! Aku harus melayani pelanggan!"

Lu Xun pergi meninggalkan kursinya. Zhu Ran kebingungan, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dengan ragu, ia mendekati Guo Jia perlahan. Guo Jia yang melihat Zhu Ran langsung tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"A-a-aku…"

"Hm?"

Zhu Ran mulai keringat dingin. Dia benar-benar nggak tahu harus berbuat apa, harus ngomong apa, dan harus bagaimana. Serasa Zhu Ran adalah seorang gadis yang hendak menyatakan cintanya langsung kepada cowok yang ia sukai…

"Aku—"

"Oh, kamu pasti Zhu Ran, teman Lu Xun 'kan?"

Zhu Ran diam terpaku. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Namaku Guo Jia, dari SMA Wei-Jin, lebih tepatnya bagian Wei, salam kenal!"

"Ahahaha~ s-salam kenal juga, haha—"

Segeralah Zhu Ran ngacir ke kursinya lagi, kemudian terkapar di meja makan. Selesai melayani pelanggan, Lu Xun langsung ngebut ke meja Zhu Ran.

"Z-ZHU RAN?!"

"Aku.. Tidak sanggup lagi…"

"J-jangan sekarang! Kumohon!"

"Lu Xun… Kau… Harus melakukannya sendiri…"

"A-aku tidak bisa!"

"Kumohon…"

"Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku! ZHU RAAAANNN!"

HOI, HOI, HOI! KALIAN KENAPA JADI MAIN DRAMA BEGINI?! KALIAN DILIHAT GUO JIA TUH!

"A-author-san! Zhu Ran sekarat!"

IYA AKU TAHU DIA SEKARAT, TAPI PLIS DEH, NGGAK USAH MAIN DRAMA!

"Ah, jadi dia yang namanya Author-san? Salam kenal, aku Guo Ji—"

YA, YA, YA! SUDAH SANA LANJUT YANG BENAR! NGGAK SEHARUSNYA KAMU DI SINI, GUO JIA! KEMBALI KE ASALMU!

"Lu Xun… Aku… Aku haus—"

Lu Xun terdiam, menatap Zhu Ran dengan tatapan kosong. Ia segera beranjak dari meja tempat Zhu Ran terkapar dan mengambil segelas air dingin dan membawakannya untuk Zhu Ran.

"Ah, maka—"

"SETELAH INI, KAU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA YA? ZHU—RAN!"

Muncul aura membara di belakang Lu Xun. Itu membuat Zhu Ran tidak bisa minum dengan tenang dan damai.

Saatnya Zhu Ran harus beraksi lagi. Dengan keberanian yang ia dapatkan karena paksaan, ia mendekati Guo Jia.

"Oh? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"EHEM! Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya…"

"Hm? Baiklah, katakan saja~"

Zhu Ran mulai berkeringat lagi. Dari kejauhan, Lu Xun memperhatikan Zhu Ran dengan cemas, apakah ia bisa melakukannya atau akan berakhir seperti tadi?

"A-apakah kamu—"

"Hm?"

"Kamu…."

"…? Sebenarnya kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"APAKAH KAMU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?!"

Seluruh café syok berat, bahkan authornya sampai jantungan ngetiknya. Zhu Ran saat itu benar-benar seperti cewek yang hendak menyatakan cintanya. Perkataan itu membuat Guo Jia membeku dan berubah warna menjadi abu-abu dengan garis-garis suram. Lu Xun langsung saja mendekati Zhu Ran dan menarik tangannya.

"K-KAMU INI BISA NANYA YANG BENER NGGAK SIH?!"

"A-A-A-AKU NGGAK TAHU HARUS NGAPAIN!"

"K-KAMU HOMO YA?!"

"A-A-AAAH! SANA TANYA SENDIRI—"

Zhu Ran langsung ngacir ke pojokan…

Dengan terpaksa, Lu Xun mendekati Guo Jia yang masih menjadi abu-abu dan membatu. Benar-benar seperti Guo Jia edisi pahatan dari batu.

"M-maafkan dia! Bukan itu yang mau ia tanyakan!"

Guo Jia masih menjadi pahatan batu. Gara-gara itu, Lu Xun panic setengah mati. Kutukan batu dari Zhu Ran lebih dewa daripada punya emaknya Maling, eh, Malin!

"Tolong maafkan dia, ya… Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau ia katakan!"

Lu Xun tengah duduk di sebelah Guo Jia yang sudah membaik itu.

"Heheh~ nggak apa-apa, kok! Memangnya, apa yang ingin dia tanyakan?"

"Ehm… Begini, dari kemarin aku bertanya-tanya saat sedang cerita denganmu… Kamu menyebut 'Tuan'. Nah, siapa dia?"

Guo Jia terdiam sambil meniup coklat panas di cangkirnya.

"Nggak usah dijawab juga nggak ap—"

"Seorang anak laki-laki keturunan kepala sekolah SMA Wei, Cao Pi. Dialah Tuan yang kumaksud! Haha, jadi itu mengganggumu?"

"O-oh… Kenapa dipanggil 'Tuan'?"

"Hmm? Karena aku sudah lama melayani ayahnya, lagipula, dia yang akan jadi penerus, makanya kupanggil dia dengan sebutan Tuan!"

"Ah, begitu rupanya… Dia orang yang bagaimana? Ah, maaf banyak tanya!"

"Hahaha! Nggap apa-apa, kok! Dia yang ikut di marathon, yang lari sama ceweknya."

Yang kawin lari itu, lho…

"BAH! K-kawin lari—"

"Author-san benar! Kemarin dia sempat melawak kawin lari sama pacarnya hahah!"

Yaiyalah gue bener, gue yang nulis…

"Ah, aku dengar itu dari temanku, sih…"

"Tapi kamu hebat kemarin!"

Mata Lu Xun terbelalak. Guo Jia tersenyum padanya.

"Kau bisa menahan sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak bagus buatmu, haha! Apakah masih sakit sampai sekarang?"

"Ah… Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku… Sekarang sudah baikan, kok!"

"Hmm? Syukurlah kalau begitu… Oke, lanjut kerja lagi, yuk?"

"Ah… Baiklah!"

Sepertinya Lu Xun dan Guo Jia sudah semakin akrab dari hari ke hari. Hal itu membuat Zhu Ran yang daritadi duduk di pojokan, kini menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang tengah bermain gaya duck face.

"Cih… Cukup Zhao Yun saja yang jadi sainganku, nggak usah nambah lagi!"

Hari mulai… Malam!

"Ini masih sore, author-san!"

Sore terlalu mainstream!

…

Sudah saatnya Lu Xun pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berpisah dengan Guo Jia dan pulang bersama Zhu Ran yang masih saja bergaya duck face. Lu Xun syok melihat wajah Zhu Ran yang tiba-tiba jelek begitu.

"K-kamu kenapa, sih—"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mulai akrab—"

"Ah, iya… Dia orangnya baik, enak diajak ngobrol juga!"

"Tapi jangan menambah sainganku, dong?"

"E-eh…?"

"Zhao Yun adalah sainganku!"

"Hahaha, iya iya…"

Mereka berjalan disinari oleh lampu disco—eh, salah.

Mereka berjalan disinari oleh lampu-lampu jalanan yang menyala agak redup alias agak remang-remang. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka bertemu dengan…

"AHCHOO—"

"Lah? Zhao Yun?"

"Hrr~ malam ini dinginnya badai cetar membahana! Kalian baru pulang? Gimana si anak mencurigakan itu?"

"Kenapa kamu di sini? Emm… Tidak ada masalah, kok!"

"O-oh, b-baguslah—bisa kita bicara di tempat lain saja—di sini dingin—"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di sebuah kedai kecil.

"Cao Pi? Huh, pangeran aneh itu…"

"Zhao Yun, kamu mengenalnya?"

"Nggak terlalu sih, hanya saja aku dengar dari beberapa teman tentang dia. Dia adalah anak dari kepala sekolah Wei, Cao Cao. Keluarganya super kaya karena hubungan kerjasamanya sampai ke luar negeri segala. Makanya dia dijuluki pangeran gara-gara kekayaannya itu. Rumahnya juga kayak istana! Punya banyak pelayan, fasilitas serba ada, ya pokoknya gitu, deh!"

Lu Xun terdiam. Ia menatap mie kuahnya yang masih panas itu. Ditengoknya Zhu Ran yang sudah terkapar di meja makan. Zhao Yun menggelengkan kepala gara-gara melihat Zhu Ran yang sudah terkapar di meja makan.

"Btw, Zhu Ran kenapa, tuh?"

"He? Entahlah… Zhu Ran, bangun!"

"Hngg—"

"Haah… Dasar merepotkan, sudah jam segini, lebih baik kalian ke rumahku saja!"

"E-eh? Nggak apa-apa, nih?"

"Iya, ciyus!"

"Makasih, Zhao Yun!"

Suasana malam di rumah Zhao Yun begitu menenangkan, hawanya juga sejuk, yang terdengar hanya suara pohon bambu yang saling bergesekan dan air yang mengalir ke kolam kecil milik Zhao Yun. Zhu Ran sudah benar-benar bermimpi saat itu. Tinggal Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun yang tidak bisa tidur.

"Belum tidur?"

"Nggak bisa tidur, kamu?"

"Sama… Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sebentar?"

"Malas—aku mau tiduran saja…"

Lu Xun kembali menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut untuk menghangatkan udara malam yang semakin lama semakin dingin itu.

"Ah, selamat malam, dengan Guo Jia di si—"

"Hei, bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Oh, dia… Sudah mulai akur, jadi kemungkinan Tuan bisa bertemu dengannya besok!"

"Heh. Baiklah…"

Pagi hari telah tiba.

Zhao Yun bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap itu, melihat sekelilingnya. Zhu Ran masih terkapar, sedangkan Lu Xun sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Zhao Yun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melakukan pemanasan di teras rumahnya.

"Huh?"

"Ah, selamat pagi Zhao Yun!"

"Ngapain kamu di dapur…?"

"Oh, menyiapkan sarapan! Oh, iya, Zhu Ran belum bangun?"

Zhao Yun membeku. Ia sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan Lu Xun yang menggunakan celemek dengan wajah ceweknya itu.

"Hng? Ada yang salah?"

"O-oh~ Nggak ada apa-apa kok! Kamu pantas menggunakannya! Dah ah mau lari pagi dulu!"

"He? M-maksudmu apa?"

Zhao Yun bilang, kamu pantas pakai celemek itu.

"H-HUWAAA-?!"

Tapi emang cocok, sih?

Tak lama kemudian, Zhu Ran akhirnya bangun juga. Dari kamar Zhao Yun ia meluncur ke ruang santai dan… Tidur lagi di sofa depan TV, gue banget…

"Z-ZHU RAN JANGAN TIDUR LAGI!"

"Nyemm nyemm…"

Lu Xun hanya bisa facepalm dan kembali memasak di dapur.

Ibu rumah tangga yang baik…

"A-APAAN AKU COWOK!"

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Zhao Yun datang dengan penuh keringat. Tapi tenang, dia sempat minum ponari sweat, ah, keringat ponari?! Zhao Yun jorok!

"Woy, author-san! Jangan diartikan secara harafiah, dong!"

Zhao Yun duduk di sebelah Zhu Ran yang lagi-lagi tidur.

"Ini anak kenapa tidur lagi coba?"

"Gatau, tuh! Btw habis ini aku harus kerja, titip Zhu Ran, ya?"

"… Berasa gue jadi bapak… Hadeh—iya deh iya…"

"Ah, Guo Jia, halo—"

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun terdiam. Melihat sesosok tampang galak berada di samping Guo Jia. Ia mendekati Lu Xun dan terdiam.

"S-siapa..?"

"Oh, ini Cao Pi, orang yang sering kuceritakan!"

"Heh. Aku ragu, kamu ini cewek apa cowok?"

"H-HEI NGGAK USAH DIBAHAS—"

"Heheh. Cuma bercanda… Btw, apakah kamu mau bergabung denganku…?"

"B-bergabung..?"

Suasana semakin tidak enak. Sosok Cao Pi benar-benar seperti serigala yang tengah memburu mangsanya. Guo Jia hanya diam di belakang Cao Pi.

"Ya, apa kau tau maksudku?"

"Emm.. Apa, ya?"

"Heh. Polos sekali… Pindahlah ke Wei, maka kamu akan mendapat kelayakan…"

Lu Xun terkejut.

"Ya, kami menginginkanmu. Kau, si nomor satu di Wu, prestasi akademikmu tinggi, kau bisa menaikkan peringkat SMA Wei, dan mendapat kelayakan…"

"Aku—"

CTAK!

Sebuah kerikil membentur kepala Cao Pi! Cao Pi menoleh ke belakang, seorang laki-laki tengah bermain ketapel.

"Z-Zhu Ran?!"

"Heh… Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau curang! Memanfaatkan Lu Xun untuk menjadi SMA peringkat satu dan mengalahkan Shu? Cih, apa-apaan itu! Kau tahu, SMA Shu tidak pernah menggunakan cara licik begitu untuk menjadi nomor satu, iya 'kan, Zhao Yun?"

"Yep… Kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Zhao Yun muncul dari belakang Zhu Ran dan berjalan menuju ke arah Cao Pi.

"Heh… Kalian mengganggu saja… Guo Jia, ayo pergi!"

"S-saya harus bekerja di sini, Tuan—"

"Tidak perlu, ayo pergi."

Guo Jia berlalu bersama dengan Cao Pi.

"Aneh-aneh saja itu orang, banyak akalnya… Lu Xun, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"… Kalau aku di Wei, apa yang akan terjadi…?"

Zhao Yun terkejut.

"Kau mau meninggalkan sahabatmu ini untuk kedua kalinya?"

Lu Xun menatap Zhao Yun dengan gemetaran.

"Lagipula… Jangan pernah meninggalkan dia."

"Eh?"

Zhao Yun menunjuk ke arah Zhu Ran yang tengah sibuk menyimpan ketapel yang ia bawa. Lu Xun tiba-tiba tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku!"

"Kalau begitu, traktir aku ya!"

"HAH?! Aku sudah memasak tadi!"

"Zhu Ran kalap tadi… Jadi dihabisin, deh…"

Lu Xun facepalm.

"Yasudah, silahkan duduk! Zhu Ran juga sini! Kau menghalangi pintu masuk!"

"Pokoknya, kamu nggak boleh sendirian kalau pulang!"

"K-kalau pulang aku memang selalu denganmu, 'kan?"

"Haha~ iya juga, si—"

"Kita bertemu lagi, heh…"

Lagi-lagi mereka harus bertemu dengan Cao Pi di perjalanan pulang. Kali ini tidak dengan Guo Jia. Hanya dia sendiri…

"M-mau apa lagi kamu?!"

"Kau berisik sekali, bocah… Hei, terima atau tidak?"

"Ah—ung—"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah dan jangan paksa dia terus!"

"Heh. Aku tidak memaksa, hanya menawarkan… Kau ini berisik sekali—"

"Kami mau pulang, tolong minggir!"

Cao Pi terdiam, lalu tertawa keras. Menatap Zhu Ran dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam setajam…. SILET.

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu denganku? Baiklah… Bodyguard!"

Muncullah dua bodyguard dengan badan seksi, ah, salah, badan kekar dan… gendut?

"Mereka adalah bodyguard yang ayah kirimkan untukku…"

"H-huwaa—dia pasti makannya banyak—"

Zhu Ran berbisik kepada Lu Xun, mengomentari salah satu bodyguard Cao Pi yang super gendut. Yep, Xu Zhu…

"Hush, kamu ini ngawur!"

"Hah, biarin. Lihat juga yang botak itu, dia mengingatkanku akan pemeran dari film Fast & Furious! Jangan-jangan dia kembarannya?"

"Hush! Nakhal!"

Lu Xun menirukan gaya bicara iklan cat lapis anti bochor bochor.

"Kalian bicara apa, heh?"

"Kami hanya berbicara tentang film. Dia mengingatkanku pada salah satu pemerannya!"

Tanpa ragu, Zhu Ran menunjuk bodyguard Cao Pi yang botak. Yep, Dian Wei.

"Heh. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Dian Wei, pemain boxing ternama."

"Hee~ boxing ya? Kami juga punya!"

"H-hei, kamu berasa nantangin dia tahu nggak?"

"Aku nggak suka tahu."

Plis, bukan itu maksudnya Lu Xun…

"Oh, hai author-san~"

Kamu lagi dalam masalah masih bisa gila seperti biasa, ya.

"Oh tentu sa—GILA? AKU NGGAK GILA!"

"Heh. Temanmu itu mulai bicara sendiri…"

"Huh? Kau tidak bisa dengar suaranya author-san?"

"Heh, siapa author-san?"

Aku sudah setting mute di tempatnya Cao Pi, jadi dia nggak bisa dengar. Tee-hee~

Oke, lanjut! Suasana semakin mencekam gara-gara Zhu Ran yang terus menerus angkat bicara dan nggak mau diem. Udah pendek, cerewet pula, suaranya nyaring gitu—

Air mata mengalir di pipi Zhu Ran… Huh?

"Aku rapopo, aku rapopo, aku rapopo, aku rapopo…"

"A-author-san, sudah hentikan!"

"Heh. Tidak berguna berhadapan dengan orang bodoh. Langsung saja, to the point. Lu Xun, kau mau bergabung denganku?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang sangat cepat, pemirsa!

"Heh. Apa alasanmu?"

"Dia mana mau bergabung dengan orang sepertimu! Dia itu loyal!"

Zhu Ran mulai angkat bicara lagi setelah sempat introspeksi diri dengan tingginya… Ups!

Perkataan Zhu Ran membuat Cao Pi semakin berwajah seram. Tanpa segan, ia langsung menyuruh bodyguardnya menghadapi Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran.

"Kalian harus melakukan ini… Tangkap mereka!"

Kedua bodyguard itu langsung berlari ke arah Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran yang tengah syok mendengar perintah Cao Pi kepada kedua bodyguardnya.

Terjadi sedikit perkelahian di sini, sampai-sampai sempat menjadi tontonan. Huh, mana petugas keamanan?

Keduanya berhadapan dengan Zhu Ran.

"Hei bocah… Aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan mematahkan lehermu!"

"Hoo~ pemeran film Fast & Furious! Aku juga tak akan keberatan mencukur habis rambutmu!"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya rambut. Aku botak."

"Ah, maaf menghinamu. Tee-hee~"

"Bocah pendek kurang ajar!"

Dengan lincahnya Zhu Ran bisa menghindari serangan-serangan Dian Wei. Oh~ ini berasa lagi main Dynasty Warriors beneran! Tapi, saking fokusnya Zhu Ran dengan Dian Wei, dia sampai tidak melihat Lu Xun yang tengah berhadapan dengan Xu Zhu! Sepertinya Lu Xun terjebak!

"Ah, Lu—"

DUAGH!

Gara-gara fokusnya terpecah dua, ia terkena pukulan Dian Wei sampai harus terpental.

"Zhu Ran!"

Lu Xun yang bisa melepaskan diri dari Xu Zhu langsung mendekati Zhu Ran yang terkapar sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang lebam.

"Zhu Ran! Kau tak ap—"

"Aku rapopo! Santai wae… Ini masih permulaan!"

Berasa jadi Captain Tsubaka pas udah ketinggalan angka jauh banget sama lawannya, dia sering bilang: "Ini masih awal pertandingan". Padahal udah mau selesai… Benar-benar baka (bodoh).

Zhu Ran kembali berdiri dengan luka lebam di pipi kirinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan dua bodyguard Cao Pi. Cao Pi malah asyik nonton sambil tertawa kecil, sambil makan popcorn juga. Cao Pi, minta dong?

Tidak ada respon…

Oh, iya. Aku lupa, aku setting Cao Pi nggak bisa denger omonganku, ya?

"Masih belum menyerah? Oke, Dian Wei! Xu Zhu! Hajar bocah itu!"

Keduanya maju secara bersamaan.

DUAGH! BUGH! DZIGH! DUAGH!

Kalah besar, Zhu Ran pun terkapar lagi.

"Cao Pi! Hentikan semua ini! Kau benar-benar kelewatan sekarang!"

"Heh… Ini caraku agar kau mau bergabung denganku…"

"Kau salah! Ini bukan cara yang tep—"

"Dian Wei! Xu Zhu!"

Kedua bodyguard itu mulai menghajar Zhu Ran lagi, tapi…

BUAGH!

Dian Wei terpental!

Sesosok laki-laki berjenggot telah memukulnya.

"Heh? Siapa—"

"Cao Pi, murid terkenal SMA Wei, anak dari kepala sekolah Cao Cao. Hmm, jadi kamu ya? Apa urusanmu dengan murid kesayangan SMA Wu?"

"S-Sun Ce?!"

Sun Ce melangkah maju dengan menggunakan sarung tinju di tanganya, berusaha mendekati Cao Pi. Melihat Dian Wei yang sudah terkapar, Xu Zhu akhirnya maju ke depan melawan Sun Ce, tapi—

BRAK!

Sebuah tongkat kayu menusuk perut Xu Zhu sampai terpental. Cao Pi semakin syok, seorang laki-laki besar menggunakan pakaian polisi setempat menyerang Xu Zhu. Seorang polisi legendaris…

"K-kau—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau kena penjara, lebih baik kau lari sekarang, bocah!"

"S-Sun Ce, bagaimana kau bisa mengundang polisi legendaris itu?!"

"Hmm~ hanya kebetulan saja~"

Polisi legendaris itu adalah..

IT'S LU BU! Jangan lupa puter Theme of Lu Bu-nya ya~

INI PERINTAH…

"Heh! Kita harus mundur!"

Cao Pi dan kedua bodyguardsnya mundur.

"Wah, agak nggak seru juga, tapi gimana lagi… Hei, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Lu Bu!"

"Hm! Itulah tugasku sebagai polisi. Baiklah, biar kucatat mereka di catatan berdarahku."

"Wah, wah, mengerikan~"

Lu Bu berlalu.

Kemudian Sun Ce mendekati Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran.

"Bagaimana dengan Zhu Ran?"

"Errm… Dia—"

"Hahahah… Aku… Nggak apa-apa, kok—ADUH!"

"J-jangan bergerak dulu!"

"Huh, gawat… Kita mampir ke café dulu saja, biar kupanggil Lian Shi ke café, oke?"

"Lu Xun!"

"Ah, Zhao Yun! Kukira kamu sudah tidur!"

"Sejujurnya tadi aku sudah tidur, tapi kamu telpon dan sepertinya itu gawat, aku datang, deh… Bagaimana Zhu Ran?"

"Perawat Lian Shi sedang mengobatinya."

"Haah—tega bener tuh anak dari Wei…"

"Lu Xun, bisa kemari sebentar?"

Sun Ce muncul dari balik tirai, bukan tirai nomor dua atau satu kayak di acara TV. Lu Xun menganggukkan kepala dan meninggalkan Zhao Yun…

"Kami terpaksa menghentikan kerjasama apapun dengan pihak SMA Wei gara-gara insiden yang menyangkut putra kepala sekolah, Cao Pi…"

"E-eh?!"

"Bukan berarti pihak Wu dengan Wei menjadi musuh, bukan. Kami hanya menghentikan hubungan kerjasama saja… Kuharap ada jalan lain agar Wu dengan Wei tidak putus hubungan…"

"Kalau begitu… Aku akan pindah ke Wei."

"H-hei! Jangan bercan—"

"Aku serius!"

"Lu Xun, tolong pikirkan lagi, itu juga bukan jalan yang baik! Lagipula, kepala sekolah Wei juga tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi! Ini bukan salahmu, ini salah Cao Pi. Tolong, jangan pergi dari Wu. Kami menginginkanmu…"

Lu Xun terdiam. Sun Ce meninggalkannya dan menuju ke ruangan dimana Zhu Ran dirawat. Zhao Yun menghampiri Lu Xun.

"Kalau saja aku menolongmu sejak awal kejadian…"

"Ini… Bukan salahmu, kok. Ini salah—"

"Cao Pi. Ini salah Cao Pi. Kenapa dari dulu kamu selalu menyimpan sifat menyalahkan diri sendiri terus, sih? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa move on dari sifat itu! Aku nggak suka dengan orang yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri!"

"Tapi memang benar, aku yang salah! Kalau saja aku bergabung dengan Wei, mungkin Zhu Ran akan baik-baik sa—"

BRAK!

"PIKIRKAN LAGI, LU XUN!"

Lu Xun terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kumohon… Sun Ce sudah bilang ini bukan salahmu, mereka nggak mau kamu pergi dari Wu, mereka saja bilang begitu apalagi Zhu Ran?! Dia sudah dekat denganmu sejak pertama kali kamu berada di kelas 2 SMA! Jika kamu melakukan itu, mungkin akan terjadi hal yang sama yang pernah kualami selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Dia masih bisa mengunjungi café, Zhao Yun!"

"Nggak. Dia nggak bisa…"

Lu Xun kembali terdiam. Zhao Yun kembali duduk di tempatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lian Shi keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dia sudah agak baikan."

"Terima kasih…"

Lian Shi terlihat bingung melihat ekspresi sedih Lu Xun.

"Ah, Lu Xun! Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Hehe… Iya… Baik-baik saja, kok…"

"Hahaha! Aku senang bisa melindungi temanku!"

Mata Lu Xun terbelalak, menatap Zhu Ran dengan penuh rasa terkejut. Zhu Ran terus mengoceh mengenai dirinya yang berhasil melindungi Lu Xun itu. Mendengar itu semua, Lu Xun tidak bisa menahannya…

"Lalu orang it—umm… Lu Xun?"

Satu per satu tetesan air mata jatuh.

"H-HUAAA?! SEORANG LU XUN MENANGIS! ADUH, KENAPA—"

"Maaf…"

"Eh?"

Semakin lama semakin pecah…

"MAAFKAN AKU! KAU JADI BEGINI KARENA AKU! MAAFKAN AKU!"

Zhu Ran terdiam. Menatap Lu Xun dengan kebingungan.

"Andai saja aku… Aku…"

Zhu Ran tersenyum.

"Hei, hei… Kamu bukan Lu Xun! Kembalikan dia!"

Lu Xun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Zhu Ran dengan tatapan bingung dan masih berlinang air mata.

"Yah, walaupun dia punya wajah yang cantik, tapi dia bukan orang yang cengeng! Dia itu kuat! Makanya, dia itu dipercaya oleh Wu dan takkan rela diambil oleh Wei! Aku mendengar beberapa percakapanmu dengan Zhao Yun tadi. Tidak baik selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri… Lagipula, akunya juga ngaco, bertindak seenaknya, jadi babak belur begini deh! Hahahaha~ tapi tenang saja! Ini bukan salahmu, kok! Tolong jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, padahal itu kesalahan orang lain!"

"Zhu Ran…"

"HELEH HELEH, MALAH NANGIS LAGI, WOY KAMU COWOK 'KAN?!"

"Terima kasih…!"

"Nah, gitu dong! Tapi, wajahmu tadi benar-benar cewek, ya? Aku jadi ingin lihat kamu yang sekarang memakai baju cewek, apalagi gaun warna merah—"

"J-JANGAN BAHAS FOTO YANG ITU—"

Zhao Yun berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun berada. Ia tersenyum bangga mendengar perkataan Zhu Ran. Melihat mereka berdua, Zhao Yun jadi mengingat masa lalunya dengan Lu Xun.

"Hee—senyum-senyum sendiri, gila ya, mas?"

"S-Sun Ce?! Duh, kaget… Haha, aku masih waras, kok."

"Heleh heleh~ btw, quote Zhu Ran barusan, lumayan juga. Kamu kalah, ah!"

"A-apa, sih?! Dia hanya mengutip dariku!"

"Fufufu~ mereka akrab sekali ya~"

Zhao Yun menatap Lu Xun yang tengah tertawa dengan Zhu Ran.

"Biarkan persahabatan ini tetap berlanjut… Oke, saatnya bobo unyu~"

Zhao Yun melangkah menuju pintu keluar café. Tapi, itu terkunci…

"O-oy, Sun Ce, bisa tolong bukakan? Aku mau pulang!"

"Duh, Zhao Yun… Ini sudah malam, kamu masih mau pulang aja, lebih baik menginap di sini, deh?"

"Nggak bisa, aku harus bobo unyu di kamarku sendiri!"

"Haah… Baiklah, biar kuambil kunci di kantongku…"

SRUK SRUK… SRUK…

"Lho?"

"He..?"

"Zhao Yun… Kau harus benar-benar menginap di sini…"

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU?!"

Sun Ce tersenyum lepas.

"Karena aku lupa menyimpan kuncinya dimana~~"

Suasana hening. Semuanya terdiam. Sun Ce masih melakukan pose sok unyu yang sama sekali nggak unyu itu.

"Sun Ce…"

"Ya~?"

"Jadi, kita terkurung di sini?"

"Yup!"

"Besok sekolah, lho?"

"Yup!"

"Sun Ce…"

"Ya~?"

"CEPAT CARI KUNCINYAAAAAAAAAAAAA—NGGAK MAU TAHU! KAU HARUS MENEMUKANNYA SEKARANG JUGAAAAAA! KALAU TIDAK KETEMU AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU DASAR COWOK MESUM BERJENGGOT!"

"HIEEEEE—"

Alhasil, Zhao Yun tidak bisa pulang karena kuncinya memang benar-benar nggak ada.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Cao Pi yang super mewah…

"Kena hukuman lagi, Tuan?"

"Huh. Untung kau ada di sini, aku bisa mati disuruh belajar 5 jam!"

"Hahaha! Tuan juga seenaknya beraksi tanpa persetujuan. Ngomong-ngomong… Wei memutuskan hubungan kerjasamanya dengan Wu. Aku dengar dari Tuan Cao Cao."

"Mau putus atau nyambung, itu sama saja… Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Ooh… Begitu besar keinginan Tuan untuk menjadikan sekolah kita yang terbaik dan mengalahkan Shu. Tapi, kurasa cara yang Anda lakukan belum pas?"

"Apa maksudmu…?"

"Yep. Dia tidak sendirian. Anak dari Shu itu, mungkin bisa membantumu, tapi tidak dengan tindakan gegabah yang Tuan lakukan. Tuan harus melakukannya secara perlahan… Mungkin itu akan berhasil!"

"Heh… Pintar juga, kau… Si nomor satu SMA Wei…"

Guo Jia melontarkan senyum ke arah Cao Pi.

* * *

Akhirnya Wei kukeluarkan juga :v maaf lho mereka jadi agak sadis wkwk :v

Okesip, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf kalau minggu depan nggak update, tapi kuusahakan update, kok! Jangan lupa review-nya, masih saya tunggu loh XD


	7. The Lost Ring

**CIACIACIA UTS MEMBUATKU MENGGILA~~~ *gelundungan nyebrang jalan raya* **

Tadi ujian bahasa jerman, awal-awal sih nggak kenapa-kenapa, tapi... nomor-nomor akhir menyesakkan hati. JLEB.

Oke, cukup, saatnya **balas review** yang udah masuk saja *tebar surat*

**Yuuki moon chan** lol Cao Pi lagi berada di tingkat berbahaya, dia dapat membunuh siapapun :" #nggak okesip terima kasih dukungannya e_e saya akan menjadi presiden terbaik! #woy #bukankampanye

**Rahamirez Galinski** Zhao Yun mau jadi pelawak sekarang :v #nggak #alihprofesi iya, karena Lu Bu harus jadi yang greget-greget :3 huwaa~ terima kasih sudah membaca :3

**Aiko Ishikawa** nontonnya sambil bawa popcorn juga? :v Cao Pi sedang coretsensitifcoret murka (?) fufufu kalau telat bayar ya #woy #abaikandia terima kasih sudah membaca~ XD

Yup! Di waktu yang **kebetulan saja senggang** dan pas jadwalnya juga update, semoga fanfic ini dapat menghibur kalian di malming ini, hayo yang jomblo mana suaranya~ e_e #woy **SELAMAT MENIKMATI! HIDANGAN YANG ADA DI FANFIC INI~**

* * *

"Zhu Ran, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek mendekati Zhu Ran yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di dalam kelas.

"Hmm? Oh, aku baik-baik saja! Kemarin aku benar-benar seperti pahlawan!"

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu, soalnya kakak mengkhawatirkanmu terus!"

"Kakak yang kau maksud itu… Sun Quan?"

"Yep! Dia ingin bertemu denganmu waktu kejadian, tapi dicegah oleh Kak Ce."

"Ooh~ nggak apa-apa, aku bisa menemuinya nanti!"

"Kalau begitu, aku kasih kabar ke Kak Quan dulu, ya!"

Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas. Masuklah Lu Xun yang memperhatikan gadis tadi.

"Hmm? Sun Shang Xiang ada urusan apa?"

"Ooh~ hanya mengantarkan pesannya Sun Quan saja."

Lu Xun menganggukkan kepala dan segera duduk di sebelah Zhu Ran yang tengah asyik membaca. Penasaran, Lu Xun menengok ke arah Zhu Ran sebentar. Pandangannya terhenti pada judul buku yang sedang dibaca saat itu. Memperhatikan baik-baik judul yang tulisannya memang agak kecil itu…

"Lho? Zhu Ran tumben baca buku sejarah?"

Mendengarnya, Zhu Ran langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apanya yang buku sejarah? Ini bukan buku sejarah!"

Zhu Ran langsung menunjukkan isi dari buku yang ia baca.

…

Dia baca komik…

Lu Xun menggelengkan kepala. Pantas saja daritadi terlihat super khidmat membacanya. Ternyata, sampulnya sih ngomongnya buku sejarah, tapi isinya komik…

"Ideku keren, 'kan, author-san?"

… Boleh juga, sih… Oh! ABAIKAN SAJA YANG INI…

"Kamu ini—"

"Ran!"

Muncul seorang laki-laki berambut coklat gelap yang panjang dan dikuncir. Ia mendekati Zhu Ran yang tengah nge-freeze melihat sosok di pintu tersebut.

"O-oh, Sun Quan? A-apa ya..?"

Sosok laki-laki bernama Sun Quan itu mendekati Zhu Ran.

"Ya ampun, kamu bonyok gitu, udah jelek tambah jelek pula—"

"DIH, APASIH—"

"Lu Xun, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Lu Xun mengangguk.

"Untunglah… Kamu sih aneh-aneh, dasar—"

"H-hei! Aku bermaksud menolong, tahu—"

Apa? Melolong? Awoo~

"MENOLONG! ADUHDUH—SUN QUAN JANGAN PEGANG, INI SAKIT!"

"Habisnya gemes aja liatnya... Huh! Pangeran kurang ajar itu…"

Sun Quan langsung mencari tempat duduk terdekat dan segera menduduki tempat tersebut. Sekarang kelas sedang sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana.

"Oke, sekarang aku mau minta bantuan sama kalian. Bisa?"

"Hm? Katakan saja, om."

"…. Ran, wajahku setua apa sampai dibilang om-om…?"

"Tua banget!"

Injak dia.

"Ehem! Baiklah, begini… Kepala sekolah SMA Shu, Liu Bei, akan melamar adikku Shang Xiang. Tolong bantu persiapan pesta, dong? Pestanya besok malam, bisa nggak? Maaf kalau mendadak, ini juga gara-gara yang harusnya bertugas nggak bisa hadir…"

"Boleh! Kami akan membantu membuat pesta lamarannya Shang Xiang menjadi mer—"

Saking kagetnya sampai Lu Xun memukul mejanya dengan keras.

"TUNGGU! SUN SHANG XIANG DILAMAR TUAN LIU BEI?!"

"Huh? Yep. Kenapa?"

"D-D-DIA MASIH SMA, SEDANGKAN TUAN LIU BEI…"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya dengan ragu…

"Om…Om…?"

"Hahaha! Nggak usah kaget dulu, Lu Xun! Baru lamaran! Baru lamaran!"

"Iyasih, nggak usah panik gitu, kayak kamu bapaknya aja…"

Zhu Ran mencoba menenangkan Lu Xun yang daritadi melotot sampai akhirnya ia duduk kembali dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, kami akan membantu! Yuk, deh. Kita susun sekarang saja!"

"Terima kasih Lu Xun, Ran juga! Acaranya jam 8 ya? Oh, iya. Pastikan ketiga sekolah peringkat 4 besar menghadirinya!"

Sun Quan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kelas. Wajah Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran saling bertatapan dan mulai memperdebatkan apa yang telah menjadi tugas mereka. Lu Xun mulai berpikir sejenak mengenai ketiga sekolah yang dimaksud Sun Quan.

"Emm… sekolah peringkat 4 besar? Berarti…"

"Shu, Wei… Jin?"

"Alamak pasti si pangeran aneh dari Wei itu datang lagi, deh?"

"Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang harus kita permasalahkan, kita harus membuat acaranya berjalan lancar! Jangan sampai ada kejadian aneh-aneh! Oh, iya! Zhao Yun dan yang lain mau bantu-bantu juga nggak, ya? Nggak mungkin kalau kita berdua saja yang mengerjakan pestanya! Ini pesta besar!"

"Harusnya SMA Shu juga ikut bantu-bantu, sih. Soalnya kepsek mereka 'kan yang punya acara juga?"

"Huft… Benar juga, iya deh, nanti aku tanya Zhao Yun!"

"Permisi… Ini Zhao Yun."

Pintu besar itu terbuka. Zhao Yun segera memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah SMA Shu yang luar biasa mewah itu. Di dalam, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, dan Liu Bei telah menunggu. Huh, kurang satu orang ya? Maaf, Huang Zhong lagi dinas ke luar kota.

"Silahkan duduk, Zhao Yun."

"Ah, jadi kau memanggil anak kelasku?"

"Eh? Itu anak dari kelasmu ya? Aku nggak tahu!"

Semua hening, menatap Liu Bei.

Ma Chao yang sudah tidak sabar langsung angkat bicara. "Yaudah sih, cepet gih, dimulai aja."

"Ehem! Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan syukur kepada Tu—"

"Bei, ini bukan PIDATO."

Zhang Fei memotong pidato bagian pembuka yang hendak disampaikan oleh Liu Bei. Liu Bei tertawa kecil dan memandang Zhao Yun yang hanya bisa menatap Liu Bei dengan wajah super bosan.

"Gini… Kau adalah murid pilihanku yang HARUS hadir di acara lamaran besok malam."

Zhao Yun bertanya-tanya. "Huh? Tuan Liu Bei mau lamar siapa?"

"Ya. Saya akan bertunangan dengan putri dari kepala sekolah SMA Wu."

"WHAT?! SMA WU?!"

"Hmm? Sepertinya kamu punya kenalan, ya?"

Zhao Yun menganggukkan kepala.

"Bukan itu permasalahannya. Tapi, Anda mau melamar seorang gadis yang masih siswi?"

"Hm? Tentu saja. Tidak apa-apa, ini masih lamaran! Lamaran~"

Zhang Fei berbisik pada Zhao Yun.

"Hati-hati, dia pedo—"

"EHEM! KAMU BICARA APA YA, TUAN ZHANG FEI?"

"O-O-OOH~ Nggak kok! HAHA!"

"Kalau begitu, Zhao Yun, kau akan bertugas sebagai penyelenggara acara, saya sudah sepakat dengan Sun Jian, kepsek Wu, mengenai penyelenggaraan acara, kamu nggak sendiri, ada anak Wu yang akan menjadi penyelenggara acara lamaran. Selain itu, kau boleh memilih beberapa orang lagi sebagai penyelenggara."

Zhao Yun terdiam dan berpikir. Ia menatap Guan Yu yang tengah bermain jenggotnya yang lebat itu.

"Anu, Pak Guan Yu, apakah Guan Yinping boleh mengikuti acaranya? Kuharap, dia bisa jadi guest star untuk menyanyi nanti?"

Guan Yu melotot, lalu tersenyum pada Zhao Yun.

"Ohoho~ boleh saja! Aku tidak keberatan!"

"Terima kasih, pak! Lalu…"

Kini Zhao Yun menatap Zhang Fei.

"Pak Zhang Fei, apakah boleh Xing Cai ikut bersamaku?"

"UWOOO KAU MEMILIH DUA CEWEK?! WOW!"

Zhang Fei nggak nyantai.

"BAIK~ BAIK~ Anakku pasti akan senang!"

"Guan Yinping dan Xing Cai? Baiklah. Jangan lupa, besok jam 8 malam!"

"Umm… Tuan, satu permintaan lagi! Bolehkah Ma Chao mengantarku menuju tempat pesta?"

Semua melirik Ma Chao. Ma Chao yang daritadi mainan daun yang ada di pot langsung menyembunyikan tangannya, memandang mereka yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"A-apaan…?!"

"Ma Chao harus mengantarku menuju tempat pesta~"

Zhao Yun mengeraskan suaranya.

"Jangan seenak—"

"Baiklah, Ma Chao harus mengantar Zhao Yun!"

Liu Bei langsung memutuskan. Ma Chao membeku.

"Kalau begitu, Zhao Yun, besok malam kamu akan diantar oleh Ma Chao."

"Baik, Tuan Liu Bei! Saya permisi dulu…"

Siangnya, mereka berlima berkumpul di café.

"ZHAO YUN! APA-APAAN ITU KAMU BAWA DUA CEWEK!"

"… Kayaknya aku pernah dengar ocehan ini di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, deh…"

Tiba-tiba saja, Guan Yinping memeluk Lu Xun dengan erat.

"Kyaa~ kita bertemu lagi, lama nggak jumpa!"

"… Kenapa harus ketemu si papan alay…"

"A-AKU DENGAR, LHO?!"

"Hei! Hei! Kalian berdua selalu berantem! Oke, Lu Xun, tolong jelaskan!"

"Baiklah, begini… Kita sebagai penyelenggara acara harus datang lebih awal dari tamu, biar enak buat menyusun segala macam. Kita bagi tugas! Rundown acara sudah kubuat, dana dari kepsek Wu dan Shu. Guan Yinping sebagai guest star nanti, Zhu Ran bagian dekor, Xing Cai mungkin mau jadi tukang make up Sun Shang Xiang? Zhao Yun, kamu mau jadi apa—"

"Huh? Aku jadi… Zhu Ran yakin bisa sendirian dekor? Kamu 'kan pendek."

JLEB.

"Baiklah, Zhu Ran, kamu dibantu Zhao Yun mau? Zhu Ran?"

Ia membeku, hatinya mengeras seperti batu, kata-kata 'pendek' dari bibir Zhao Yun terngiang di telinganya. Matanya putih polos.

"Umm… Anggap saja iya, deh… Lalu, kalau soal memasak, penjaga kantin sekolahku yang akan melakukannya. Umm… Sepertinya kita kurang orang, mungkin ada yang bisa diajak kerjasama?"

Guan Yinping mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kalau dari sekolah lain boleh? Aku tahu seseorang yang mungkin bisa mengiringi nyanyianku nanti!"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh. Siapa?"

"Anu… Cai Wenji dan Zhen Ji dari SMA Wei."

Zhao Yun angkat bicara.

"Cai Wenji itu bukannya yang tertarik padamu itu, ya?"

"Iya! Dia pemain harpa yang hebat! Zhen Ji juga hebat dalam bermain flute! Mungkin mereka bisa membantuku, boleh?"

"Umm, baiklah. Tolong mulai hubungi mereka dari sekarang, ya? Waktu kita nggak banyak. Mendadak, sih! Siapa lagi nih yang mau bawa teman?"

Xing Cai mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tukang make up, bolehkah aku membawa Bao Sanniang juga? Dia mungkin bisa membantuku. Aku nggak terlalu paham."

"Boleh, tuh! Oke, siapa lagi, nih? Zhao Yun?"

"Hmm?"

"Usul?"

Sebelum Zhao Yun angkat bicara, Guan Yinping lagi-lagi mengangkat tangannya setinggi langit.

"Ada apa?"

"Ummm.. Aku agak nervous kalau nyanyi sendiri, jadi… Boleh ajak kakakku Guan Xing? Suaranya bagus, lho…?"

"Ah, bisa kita coba… Ada lagi? Zhao Yun, mau ngomong apa?"

"Keamanan…?"

Semuanya hening, menatap Zhao Yun dengan tatapan kosong. Zhu Ran mulai angkat bicara setelah freeze selama beberapa menit.

"Jangan bilang mau panggil Lu Bu, gih?"

"Aku nggak bilang harus dia—keamanan juga perlu."

"Gampang deh kalau itu… Oke, apalagi, nih? Sepertinya sudah? Baiklah, masing-masing mulai menghubungi orang yang kalian sebut tadi, ya! Oke, selamat bekerja, karena aku juga harus melayani pelanggan café!"

Lu Xun pergi menuju salah satu pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

Mereka berempat tampak sibuk di kursi masing-masing. Guan Yinping dan Xing Cai menghubungi orang yang mereka usulkan tadi, sedangkan Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran menyusun konsep dekorasi seperti apa yang akan dipakai.

Tidak lama kemudian, Lu Xun kembali ke meja keempat temannya itu, menanyakan hasil yang sudah didapat.

"Kak Cai Wenji dan Kak Zhen Ji bisa hadir! Huraaay~"

"Bao Sanniang juga bisa."

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu!"

Zhu Ran mengangkat tangannya pendek-pendek. Salah. Tinggi-tinggi.

"AUTHOR-SAN MULAI JAHAT LAGI SAMA AKU—"

"Sudah! Sudah! Kamu mau usul apa?"

"Tanya doang, jam berapa ke sana?"

"Sekitar jam 6, ge-pe-el, nggak usah pake karet, biar nggak ngaret (terlambat)!"

"Baiklah~ Ah! Sudah sore~ Aku harus pulang! Terima kasih, ya! Semangat!"

Guan Yinping benar-benar moodbooster…

Sudah jam 6 kurang 15 menit. Ma Chao tukang ojek gratis belum juga datang. Zhao Yun yang sudah berpakaian rapi menggunakan jas hitam mondar-mandir sambil melihat jam tangan yang jarang dia pakai ke sekolah.

"Duh, ini orang ma—"

BIIP! BIIP!

Telepon dari Ma Chao, segera Zhao Yun mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Ha—"

"Zhao Yun! Ini aku, Ma Chao! Cepat keluar!"

Zhao Yun segera keluar dan mengunci pagar rumahnya. Ia melihat Ma Chao yang berpakaian formal tapi… Pakai motorcross…

"Dih, nggak match amat motor sama dandanannya?"

"Berisik. Cepat naik! Udah telat, nih!"

Zhao Yun akhirnya naik ke motor Ma Chao.

"Siap-siap, ya! Ngebut, nih!"

"Haah.. Iyadeh iy—HUWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Motornya benar-benar melaju super kencang, bahkan lebih cepat dari Red Hare-nya Lu Bu, yaiyalah, kuda gausah dibandingin sama mesin. Ma Chao berbelok dengan gila-gilaan, bahkan motornya sempat melayang di udara gara-gara terlalu cepat. Zhao Yun daritadi hanya bisa syok dan membeku.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah gedung besar yang mewah. Zhao Yun turun dari motor Ma Chao dengan sempoyongan. Untungnya saat itu ada Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran yang tengah menunggu Zhao Yun. Lu Xun langsung mendekati Zhao Yun yang sempoyongan kayak orang mabuk itu.

"K-kamu kenapa?!"

"Syukurlah.. Aku masih hidup…"

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

Ma Chao mendekati Zhao Yun dan menepuk pundak Zhao Yun sambil tertawa geli.

"Mana jiwa cowok sejatimu, nak?"

Kemudian berlalu dengan tertawa kecil.

"Se-setahuku cowok sejati bukan dinilai dari ngebut nggaknya kendaraan—"

"Sudahlah, ayo, semua sudah menunggu!"

Saatnya para penyelenggara melaksanakan tugasnya! Guan Yinping tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Cai Wenji, Zhen Ji, dan kakaknya Guan Xing. Terlihat juga Bao Sanniang dan Xing Cai yang tengah melakukan make up. Semuanya sudah benar-benar bertugas dengan baik.

"Oke, saatnya kita berdua mendekorasi tempat ini…"

"Aku… Sedikit… Gugup?"

"Ayolah, pendek! Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa banget dekor yang bagian atas!"

"… Ngehina, ya…?!"

"DUH KALIAN! CEPAT! Waktu kita nggak banyak!"

Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran mulai mendekorasi ruangan yang amat luas itu, sedangkan Lu Xun tengah berputar-putar membaca kertas yang berisi rundown acara. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah beberapa orang, mereka adalah beberapa anak dari Wei dan Jin, yang terpilih sebagai panitia.

"Lho? Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun menengok ke arah asal suara itu. Guo Jia.

"Halo! Aku bertugas sebagai MC di sini! Mohon kerjasamanya!"

"Ah, Guo Jia MC? Kalau begitu, ini rundown acaranya, kamu pegang satu, ya!"

Lu Xun menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi rundown acara.

"Ah, Guo Jia. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Siapa tim acara selain aku, yang dari sekolahmu?"

"Lu Xun, kau harus menerima ini semua, soalnya… Tuan Cao Pi yang akan menangani acara bersamamu."

Mata Lu Xun terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang mengincarnya itu. Guo Jia tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak melakukan hal aneh, kok!"

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Lu Xun. Lu Xun masih terdiam, agak bepikir bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

Sekitar satu jam lagi acara akan dimulai. Mereka semua masih sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, ada beberapa tamu undangan yang sudah hadir di acara tersebut. Padahal baru lamaran, kenapa acaranya udah kayak nikahan gini…?

"Heh, Lu Xun!"

Lu Xun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Cao Pi yang daritadi berada di belakangnya dan memperhatikannya.

"Ah… Maaf, ada apa?"

"Heh… Dasar, tidak berubah juga… Nggak usah pasang tampang mencurigaiku begitu, aku sedang tidak mood melakukan hal-hal aneh…"

"Ah… Umm… Ya…"

"LU XUUUUNNN! GAWAT! GASWAAAATTTHHH!"

Zhu Ran berlari dengan alaynya ke arah Lu Xun yang lagi bersama Cao Pi.

"Ada apa, Zhu Ran?"

"CINCIN! CINCIIIINN!"

"Heh. Bicara yang benar, pendek."

JLEB Part 2.

"Cincin lamarannya, HILANG!"

Lu Xun syok.

"KOK BISA?!"

"Apa maksudmu…?"

Cao Pi ikutan nimbrung.

"Sun Quan yang tadi bilang padaku! Bagaimana ini, satu jam lagi! Kita punya waktu sejam!"

Wajah Lu Xun terlihat panik. Melihat wajahnya yang panik, Cao Pi langsung memanggil Guo Jia.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Cincin lamaran hilang, aku mau kalian semua mencarinya!"

"EH?! Oh, baiklah, Tuan!"

Guo Jia berlari, segera memberitahu yang lain.

"Heh. Kalian berdua, cepat umumkan hal ini kepada teman-teman kalian! Aku akan mencarinya duluan!"

Cao Pi berlalu untuk mencari cincin tersebut. Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran bengong.

"Zhu Ran! Lu Xun! Ngapain kalian bengong?!"

Zhao Yun, Guan Yinping, dan Xing Cai berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kita harus cepat cari cincinnya!"

"Eh?! Zhao Yun? Oh, maaf! Baiklah! Ayo, Zhu Ran!"

"Yuk, dah!"

Sudah sekitar 15 menit mereka semua mencari cincin yang hilang itu. Di setiap sudut mereka mencarinya, setiap sela yang memungkinkan, dan setiap tempat yang terpencil, belum juga ditemukan. Karena kejadian ini, Liu Bei sampai memanggil polisi segala, bahkan Lu Bu pun hadir.

"Gawat, waktu kita 15 menit lagi!"

Lu Xun sudah mulai merasa panik. Ia tidak mau acara yang dia buat menjadi hancur berantakan, Sun Quan dan yang lain sudah mempercayakan acara itu kepadanya, tidak boleh terjadi hal-hal aneh seperti cincin yang hilang!

Mari kita lihat tempat Zhao Yun. Ia sedang mencari di bagian hidangan. Ia memperhatikan setiap celah yang memungkinkan. Tiba-tiba saja, dia melihat… Meatbun. Zhao Yun menengok kiri dan kanan, hanya tersisa satu buah meatbun saat itu, segera dia mengambilnya, tapi… CTAK! Tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"W-WOY SAKIT! APA—"

"ITU PUNYAKU!"

"S-SIAPA KAMU?! AH! SI MANIAK MEATBUN!"

"SIAPA YANG MANIAK?!"

"Aduh! Aduh! Kak! Hentikan, dong?!"

Muncul Sima Zhao yang tengah menenangkan kakaknya yang maniak meatbun itu, Sima Shi.

"AKU BUKAN MANIAK, AUTHOR JELEK!"

*sigh*

Zhao Yun memegang tangannya yang sakit gara-gara hampir dihancurkan Sima Shi demi meatbun. Hei, Sima Shi, kamu bikin lagu yang liriknya ada "DEMII MEAT—BUUUUUUUUNNNN!" aja. Kayak punyanya siapa itu yang sama Eyang Bubur?

"Ah, maafkan kakakku, ya! Huh? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa… Pernah, kok."

"Ah~ waktu lihat-lihat tempat pertandingannya, ya? Hahaha!"

"Meatbun gue—"

"KAK! KAMU SUDAH MAKAN BERAPA?!"

Duo kakak beradik itu akhirnya bertengkar. Zhao Yun kebingungan, ingin sekali menghentikannya, tapi tidak bisa, tidak ada celah untuk bicara. Melihat ekspresi Zhao Yun yang abstrak itu, Sima Zhao langsung tertawa.

"Wahahah! Maaf! Kamu ingin bicara apa?"

"Anu… Lihat cincin lamaran, nggak?"

"He? Apa maksudmu…?"

Zhao Yun menceritakan semuanya kepada duo kakak beradik itu.

"HUWALAH?! HILANG?! S-SEBAIKNYA KAMI BANTU MENCARINYA! AYO, KAK!"

"TAPI—MEATBUNNYA—"

"HALAH, DI RUMAH MASIH BANYAK! KAMI PERMISI!"

Duo kakak beradik Sima itu berlalu. Zhao Yun menatap mereka lalu teralihkan oleh meatbun yang tinggal satu biji itu. Saat hendak mengambilnya, seseorang yang bernama Sima Yi, ayah duo kakak beradik itu telah mengambilnya duluan, lalu pergi dengan girang membawa meatbun satu-satunya. Tangan Zhao Yun nge-freeze di piring tempat meatbun tadi. Badannya gemetar, ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Belom… Makan… Sepeserpun… Meatbun gueeeee—"

Zhao Yun banjir.

Keadaan Zhu Ran? Nggak perlu, nggak guna…

"WOY! AUTHOR-SAN! JAHAT BANGET, SIH?!"

Hoho~ ampun, nak! Oke, giliran Zhu Ran. Saat itu, Zhu Ran mencari cincin yang hilang di… Kamar mandi. Hei, kenapa cari di kamar mandi?

"Biasanya di film-film pencurinya beraksi di kamar mandi dengan barang curiannya itu!"

Hah? Film apaan, tuh? Yang ada di kamar mandi pada selfie, kali?

"Heh, tukang bicara sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"WAGH?! PANGERAN BEGO!"

"…. APA KATAMU…?"

"EH?! OH! OH! NGGAK, KOK! HAHAHA! Kenapa kamu ada di sini?!"

"Menurutmu? Seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu, karena tujuanmu di kamar mandi itu samar-samar. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Umm.. Mencari cincin!"

"… Kenapa kamar mandi…?"

"Biasanya di film-film pencurinya beraksi di kamar mandi dengan barang curiannya itu!"

Terpaksa copas dari yang pertama lol. Mendengar alasan Zhu Ran, Cao Pi tertawa kecil.

"Lah?! Malah ketawa!"

"Heh… Bego juga ini anak… Dah, ah. Gue mau cari juga di tempat lain!"

Kini, berita sudah tersebar sangat luas, seluas samudra yang sama luasnya dengan cinta kita berdua, AHAY! CIA CIA CIA~ Author gombaaal! Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum waktu dimulainya acara lamaran itu. Dalam sisa waktu yang semakin sempit itu, mereka belum menemukannya. Karena hal itu, Liu Bei naik ke panggung yang telah disediakan untuk mereka berdua nanti. Ia mulai bicara tanpa harus mengucap syukur kayak di pidato.

"Mohon maaf, acara lamaran akan diundur, jadi—"

"TUAN LIU BEI! TIDAK BISA BEGITU, DONG!"

Guan Yinping, Cai Wenji, dan Zhen Ji mendekati Liu Bei.

"Pasti akan segera ditemukan!"

"Yinping, tidak mungkin, sudahlah…"

"Ah, Tuan Liu Bei, jangan begitu… Ini hari kebahagiaan Anda."

Cai Wenji mulai angkat bicara, membantu meyakinkan Liu Bei.

"Dia benar, Anda harus menunggu agak lama, Tuan."

Zhen Ji juga tidak mau kalah.

Liu Bei menatap mereka bertiga, lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Kuserahkah kepada kalian!"

Semuanya benar-benar sibuk mencari cincin itu. Mereka sampai harus berlari, masuk ke bawah meja dan kursi, ngesot-ngesot segala. Tapi, cincin itu belum juga ditemuka. Saat itu, terlihat dari wajah Sun Shang Xiang dan Liu Bei yang gelisah. Ia sudah pesimis dengan usaha mereka semua. Tapi…

CLING!

"ADA BENDA BERSINAAAARR!"

Semua yang mencari cincin tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Zhu Ran yang meneriakkan sesuatu. Zhao Yun dan yang lain mendekati Zhu Ran.

"ITU! DI SANA!"

Zhu Ran menunjuk sebuah cincin yang bersinar, dekat dengan sebuah lubang kecil yang ada di dinding. Cincin tersebut hampir masuk ke dalam lubang yang gelap itu.

"H-harus hati-hati mendapatka—"

"BIAR AKU YANG MENDAPATKANNYAAA—"

Tiba-tiba Sima Shi beraksi dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi…

Bukannya mengambil, malah mempersulit. Cincinnya masuk ke dalam lubang. Semuanya mematung, menatap Sima Shi dengan tatapan killer.

"BEGOOOO! KENAPA MALAH DIMASUKIN, SIH?!"

Zhu Ran sewot.

"HEH… DASAR NGGAK GUNA… MAKIN DALAM, TUH."

Cao Pi lebih kejam lagi.

Para lelaki itu mendekati lubang itu dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengambil benda kecil bersinar itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa. Waktu sudah lebih 5 menit dari jadwal dimulainya acara. Mereka masih belum bisa mendapatkannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Lu Bu datang menghampiri mereka…

"Minggirlah! Biar aku saja!"

Dengan kekuatan bulan, Lu Bu akan menghukummu~

*Membayangkan Lu Bu dengan pakaian sailor*

Ugh… Terdengar menyesakkan…

Oke, dengan tenaga yang ia miliki, Lu Bu berusaha mengambil cincin itu dengan… Tabrakan maut.

Ia berlari dari kejauhan dan…

BRUAAK!

Tidak hanya berhasil membuka lubang kecil itu, tapi Lu Bu berhasil memperbesar lubang kecil itu. Artinya, separuh dinding hancur…

Akhirnya cincin lamaran berhasil diambil. Lu Bu datang ke arah Liu Bei yang nge-freeze melihat aksinya menghancurkan dinding. Ia menyerahkan cincin itu kepadanya.

"Ini cincinnya, masalah dinding, biar saya yang atur… Chen Gong!"

Seseorang bernama Chen Gong langsung mendatangi Lu Bu.

"Tolong ganti dinding yang di sana!"

"Dinding yang ma—BUSET DAH?!"

"Tolong diganti, aku mempercayaimu."

Lu Bu berlalu meninggalkan Chen Gong yang membeku melihat separuh dinding yang hancur. Akhirnya acara berjalan sesuatu rencana walau harus tertunda selama 5 menit. Acara berlangsung dengan dekorasi tambahan yang tidak diinginkan, dinding yang separuh hancur.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan acara buatan kita! Yuhuu~"

Semuanya bersorak sorai setelah acara lamaran selesai. Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran tengah berpesta gila-gilaan, Guan Yinping dan kawan-kawan tengah menyanyikan satu lagu penutup, Bao Sanniang dan Xing Cai makan pudding bersama, lalu Lu Xun sedang bersama Guo Jia dan Cao Pi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya…"

"Hoho, terima kasih juga, Lu Xun! Acaranya menarik!"

"Heh, ayo pulang."

Cao Pi berlalu lebih dulu.

"Ah, tunggu… Bukannya Tuan mau bicara sesuatu padanya?"

Langkahnya terhenti. Menghirup udara bebas dan melepaskannya. Ia berbalik dan menunduk ke arah Lu Xun.

"Maaf..."

Lu Xun tertawa geli melihat Cao Pi melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Heh. Malah ketawa, aku mau pulang! Guo Jia!"

"Baik~ sampai jumpa, Lu Xun!"

Setelah itu, Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran mendekati Lu Xun yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"HIIH~ GILA YA MAS?"

Zhu Ran meledek.

"Hush! Apaan, sih! Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Boleh, deh! Yuk!"

Zhao Yun melangkah girang.

"Kamu nggak bareng Ma Chao?"

Langkah Zhao Yun terhenti gara-gara mendengar 'Ma Chao'.

"Uh.. Gimana, ya….?"

Zhao Yun melirik Zhu Ran.

"Aku 'kan antar-jemputnya Lu Xun!"

Terpaksa harus bersama dengan motorcross terbangnya Ma Chao.

Zhao Yun baru saja keluar dari ruangan Liu Bei. Beliau sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena mau bekerjasama. Zhao Yun sih senang-senang saja, selama itu dari Liu Bei, bukan motorcross terbangnya Ma Chao yang membuatnya langsung tepar di depan pintu masuk rumahnya saat pulang.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, Zhao Yun melihat seorang laki-laki misterius yang tidak terlihat misterius. Ia memakai seragam biru muda dan putih, itu seragam SMA Jin. Zhao Yun memandang orang itu, berpikir apa yang ia lakukan di SMA Shu. Sadar kalau dilihat oleh Zhao Yun, ia datang kepadanya, seorang laki-laki berambut acak-acakan berwarna coklat muda.

"Permisi, kami mencari Guan Yinping, ada?"

"Lebih baik cari di deretan kelas 10, deh? Err… Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh, nggak. Bukan urusanmu. Permisi."

Langsung saja ia berlalu meninggalkan Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun agak kesal dengan sikap orang misterius yang nggak terlihat seperti orang misterius dari Jin itu. Kepanjangan ya? Author suka yang panjang.

Mari kita lihat ke kelas Guan Yinping yang sedang kosong itu. Seperti biasa, Guan Yinping selalu dikerumuni cowok-cowok dan beberapa cewek yang mengidolakannya. Sudah jadi artis, jadi begini, deh! Saat sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba datanglah si misterius rambut coklat itu. Semuanya memandang orang itu, ada yang fangirlingan, ada yang gelar karpet dari lidahnya, pokoknya reaksi mereka terhadap si misterius aneh-aneh.

Orang itu mendatangi Guan Yinping, membelah kerumunan itu, lalu tiba-tiba berlutut layaknya pangeran yang datang menjemput tuan putri.

"Guan Yinping, aku datang ke sini untuk mencarimu."

Semuanya syok nggak karuan melihat aksi si misterius yang aneh itu. Guan Yinping agak ketakutan melihatnya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu dia siapa.

"S-s-siapa… Kamu…?"

Orang itu menatap Guan Yinping dengan senyuman, sedikit memainkan rambutnya dengan jarinya.

"Namaku Zhong Hui. Aku datang ke sini untuk membawamu ke SMA Wei-Jin…"

* * *

Keluar lagi si tukang mainan rambut sendiri #woy #diinjek

Lalu Sima Shi yang jadi maniak meatbun (tapi memang maniak meatbun sih) ini terinspirasi dari DW8:XL, aku liat cutscene-nya Jin, dia bener-bener maniak meatbun sampe segitunya lol

Kemunculan kekuatan Lu Bu untuk menghancurkan dinding demi mengeluarkan cincin yang berada di dalam lubang kecil. Sampai sata ini pun, author nggak tahu siapa pelakunya, kenapa bisa-bisa ada di dalam lubang. Itu akan menjadi misteri~ #dzigh #pose

Oke, sekian dari saya si author aneh minta dipukul~ #dihajarmasa

Sampai jumpa di update berikutnya! Jangan lupa review-nya XD


	8. Jin Entertainment Project

Ditengah keterpurukan Author saat melihat hasil UTS yang membuat siapapun terbunuh secara instan... #NGGAK Saatnya Author balas review yg masuk~

dia disuruh oleh... silahkan dibaca :3 #plok

**khazuya michimoto** Chen Gong akan jadi kuli bangunan sementara #woy #dibunuh

**Yuuki moon chan** LOL dia memang pedo =)))) #diinjekLiuBei DEMI MEATBUUUUN akan hadir lagi di chapter ini ;3

**Rahamirez Galinski** wah, ternyata ada yang nunggu Ma Chao =))) #plok #woy iya, mereka berdua memang nikah kok :"3

**Evil Red Thorn** DEMI MEATBUUUNNN~~~ dia akan keluar di chapter ini tentu saja dengan kegilaan meatbunnya XDDD

Terima kasih buat review yg masuk, selamat membaca~

* * *

"_Namaku Zhong Hui. Aku datang ke sini untuk membawamu ke SMA Wei-Jin…"_

Tujuan orang misterius itu membuat seluruh kelas terkejut dan bertanya-tanya, ada apa sampai-sampai Guan Yinping harus ke SMA Wei-Jin?! Terlebih lagi, diantar oleh seorang idol jebolan Jin Entertainment Project, Zhong Hui!

Guan Yinping membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ada apa, Guan Yinping?"

"Ng… Ng… Nggak! Umm, apa yang harus kulakukan, di sana?"

Zhong Hui tertawa kecil.

"Siapa yang tahu. Sudah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang?"

Segera Guan Yinping berkemas, kemudian pamit dan meminta ijin sekolah. Di halaman sekolah, sudah menunggu sebuah limosin super kinclong dan mewah yang akan ia tumpangi. Guan Yinping semakin nggak percaya diri. Ia membeku di dalam limosin yang super kinclong dan mewah itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa beku seperti itu?"

Sepertinya Zhong Hui menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh Guan Yinping saat itu. Ia hanya membalas dengan menggelengkan kepala sekuat-kuatnya untuk meyakinkan Zhong Hui bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Zhong Hui menghela nafas.

"Capek juga terus-terusan tersenyum daritadi… Jangan senang dulu gara-gara kamu mendapatkan senyumanku."

Lagi-lagi Guan Yinping menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, SMA Shu besar juga, ya? Aku sampai nyasar ke kelas 11 tadi, ketemu orang kepo pula…"

Orang kepo yang dimaksud adalah Zhao Yun.

Guan Yinping terdiam, dia benar-benar tidak bisa bicara saking nggak pedenya dengan segala sesuatu yang mewah itu.

Sementara itu, keadaan SMA Shu. Berita mengenai Zhong Hui sudah menyebar luas. Sekarang dia sedang dijadikan trending topic di Shu. Termasuk Xing Cai yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja Zhao Yun dengan kekuatan bagaikan dewa, eh, dewi kematian, meja pun hancur.

"WOW, MEJA GUE ANCUR!"

Err… Zhao Yun, kenapa malah girang gitu liatnya?

Terlihat wajah Xing Cai yang tengah mengamuk seperti banteng yang lepas kendali. Ia menatap Zhao Yun dengan aura membunuh.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?!"

"Antarkan aku ke Jin, Yinping dalam masalah!"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu dalam masalah? Mungkin itu urusan idol? Kita nggak berha—"

"DIA TELAH DICULIK…"

"MANA ADA PENCULIK MINTA IJIN KALAU MAU CULIK ORANG?!"

Saking berapi-api, Xing Cai mengguncang tubuh Zhao Yun dengan cepat.

"Apapun itu, aku tidak mau tahu! Kita harus ke Jin!"

"B-badan gue—remuk—"

Dengan SANGAT TERPAKSA, Zhao Yun memutuskan untuk menemani Xing Cai ke SMA Wei-Jin, SMA yang super me to the wah, mewah.

Kini, Guan Yinping sudah sampai di SMA super me to the wah itu, gerbang menuju sekolahnya saja sudah kelihatan elit, begitu lihat dalamnya, sangat menyilaukan. Terlihat taman SMA yang benar-benar seperti taman-taman di kerajaan, memiliki labirin di taman, kolam dengan air mancur di tengahnya, dengan patung phoenix dengan makhluk mitologi kirin yang saling berhadapan. Patung itu menunjukkan bahwa wilayah itu adalah wilayah SMA Wei dan Jin. Di balik patung tersebut, berdiri kokoh bangunan-bangunan yang adalah sebagian kecil dari SMA Wei-Jin. Sebelah kiri dari pintu gerbang adalah bangunan SMA Wei, dan sebelah kanan adalah SMA Jin, di tengah adalah penghubung kedua sekolah tersebut. Benar-benar mewah, sekolah elit.

Guan Yinping yang habis naik limosin saja nggak bisa berkata-kata dengan keserbamewahan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Benar-benar kehabisan kata, hanya bisa memandang dari halam sekolah, melangkah pun tak mampu.

"Malah diem, ayo masuk!"

Guan Yinping tersadar, ia menatap Zhong Hui yang lagi-lagi bermain rambut itu. Melangkah mengikutinya sampai pada gedung utama, gedung dimana kedua sekolah saling bertemu dan merupakan hall sekolah.

Memasuki hall sekolah yang terlihat seperti hotel berbintang itu, Guan Yinping lagi-lagi membatu, terpukau melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ini sekolah atau hotel? Kalau hotel, ini bintang berapa? Bukan bintang kecil di langit yang biru.

"Oh, kau datang. Halo, lama tidak berjumpa."

Wang Yuanji yang tadinya sedang berbincang dengan bagian informan di hall sekolah, sekarang menghampiri Zhong Hui dan Guan Yinping yang baru saja tiba.

"Umm… Ya, sebenarnya… Ada urusan apa sampai melibatkanku?"

Guan Yinping yang masih nggak pede dengan sekitarnya mulai bertanya to the point. Wang Yuanji terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia menggenggam tangan Guan Yinping. Kini wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Guan Yinping.

"Sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan dulu saja! Kantin kami menyediakan parfait paling enak di Cina!"

Wang Yuanji menarik tangan Guan Yinping dan membawanya ke arah gedung SMA Jin. Guan Yinping tidak bisa menolak.

"Lah, gue ditinggal, ya udin… Huh?"

Zhong Hui menatap ke arah lorong yang menuju ke SMA Wei. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terkepang dengan rapi, menatap Zhong Hui.

Keadaan Guan Yinping, sekarang ia sedang berada di kantin SMA Jin yang sedang ramai-ramainya itu. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian gegara bukan dari SMA tersebut, ya, ia masih memakai seragam Shu.

Ia menunggu di sebuah meja tak jauh dari tempat memesan makanan atau minuman di kantin. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, benar-benar seperti restoran mahal berbintang! Meja bundar dengan taplak meja putih bersih, kursi berkain putih, hiasan-hiasan yang benar-benar mewah, bahkan ada tempat dimana band atau penyanyi akan melantunkan lagu-lagu indah, biasanya sih anak musik atau anak entertainment-nya Jin.

Wang Yuanji datang membawa dua buah parfait dengan irisan buah segar di atasnya.

"Silahkan dicoba dulu, ini parfait kantin kami."

Kau sebut tempat seperti restoran bintang ini kantin?!

"Huh? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara—"

"Akan kucoba!"

Guan Yinping melahap sesendok.

Matanya terbuka dengan cepat, wajahnya syok berat. Ia hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi sulit untuk dilontarkan.

"Bagaimana? Terbaik di Cina, 'kan?"

"ENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~~~"

Selagi Guan Yinping menghabiskan parfait yang menurutnya benar-benar nomor satu di Cina itu, bagaimana keadaan anak-anak Shu yang sedang berusaha untuk bisa masuk SMA Wei-Jin itu?

"Bagaimana kita bisa masuk...? Penjagaan di gerbang sangat menyeramkan…"

"Bagaimana ini, Lu Xun?"

Zhao Yun menatap Lu Xun yang tengah melihat dengan seksama keadaan sekitar dari balik semak-semak yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka. Oke, rupanya ada anak Wu satu biji di sini. Wait, kenapa Zhu Ran nggak ada?

"Dia sibuk meninggikan badan mungkin?"

"Ssst! Zhao Yun jangan keras-keras! Zhu Ran lagi nggak enak badan, makanya nggak bisa ikut."

Kini Zhao Yun menatap Xing Cai yang tengah fokus dengan kedua penjaga gerbang masuk SMA Wei-Jin itu, alias satpam.

"Xing Cai, apa yang membuatmu khawatir, tenang saja, Yinping nggak apa-apa!"

"Tetap saja tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa tenang."

"Huh? Ada yang datang!"

Terlihat sebuah mobil mewah, walau bukan limosin, tetap saja terkesan mewah. Turun seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam Wei, seseorang yang pernah menjadi salah satu partner Guan Yinping saat berada di acara lamaran Liu Bei.

"Ah! Itu 'kan Zhen Ji? Mungkin kita bisa minta bantuan sama dia?"

"Bagaimana cara memanggilnya kemari?"

Tiba-tiba, Xing Cai keluar dari tempat persembunyian, memanggil Zhen Ji yang tak lama kemudian menoleh ke arah Xing Cai dan Zhao Yun yang tadinya hendak menghentikan Xing Cai.

"Hee? Kalian bukannya anak-anak Shu yang kemarin?"

Zhen Ji melangkah mendekati Xing Cai.

"Bisakah kau membantu kami untuk masuk ke dalam?"

"Memangnya kalian sedang apa, sih? Pakai acara sembunyi segala?"

"Kami ingin menolong Guan Yinping! Dia terjebak di SMA Jin, aku harus menolongnya!"

Zhen Ji tertawa keras, sampai-sampai sopir mobil yang dinaiki Zhen Ji tadi menghampirinya.

"Ohohoho! Tenang, mereka adalah teman-temanku dari Shu, masuklah."

Seperti Guan Yinping, kedua anak Shu dan satu anak Wu itu hanya bisa membeku melihat pemandangan sekitar mereka. Sesuatu yang mewah yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Author saat Guan Yinping memasuki SMA Wei-Jin.

"Selamat datang di SMA Wei-Jin! Gedung kiri adalah SMA Wei dan gedung kanan adalah SMA Jin! Pertama kita harus masuk ke hall utama dulu, hohoho!"

Zhen Ji menjadi guide ketiga anak yang membatu itu.

Setelah cukup lama membatu, mereka dituntun ke arah hall utama yang seperti hall hotel berbintang. Terlihat Zhong Hui dan gadis kepang tengah berbincang berdua. Melihat Zhen Ji masuk bersama ketiga orang asing, mereka mendekati Zhen Ji.

"Ah, Nona Zhen Ji sudah datang! Ummm…"

Gadis kepang itu menatap Zhao Yun, Xing Cai, dan Lu Xun.

"Ohoho! Tidak usah khawatir, mereka ini yang kemarin membuat acara lamaran yang sukses besar!"

"Oh! Salam kenal, namaku Cai Wenji! Ada apa datang ke sini?"

Zhong Hui menatap Zhao Yun. Ia melihat Zhao Yun dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Sepertinya Zhong Hui menyadari sesuatu.

"Kamu, yang kutemui di lorong kelas 11."

"Eh? Oh, orang aneh yang terlihat mencolok."

"Tentu saja, itu wajar karena aku yang paling hebat."

Zhong Hui narsis sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Zhao Yun terlihat kesal dengan anak itu.

"Kami ingin bertanya, teman kami Guan Yinping ada di mana, ya?"

Xing Cai to the point.

"Oh, dia sedang bersama Wang Yuanji. Di kantin."

Mendengar nama 'Wang Yuanji', Xing Cai pun langsung berlari menuju lorong SMA Jin dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Ahh! Tunggu, Xing Ca—"

"Zhen Ji, kau sudah datang, apa yang ka—heh…?"

Muncul Cao Pi dari lorong SMA Wei. Lu Xun membeku tiba-tiba, melihat Cao Pi muncul.

"Ah~ sayang, aku pulang~"

"Heh. Apa yang kamu bawa? Si cowok cantik dan si cowok buntut kuda?"

"BUNTUT KUDA KATAMU?!"

Zhao Yun merespon dengan cepat. Mau bagaimana lagi, rambutmu itu…

"Heh. Sudah jelas, 'kan? Dasar buntut kuda."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BUNTUT KUDAAAAA-!"

"Err.. Cao Pi, Zhen Ji, Cai Wenji, dan…"

"Zhong Hui. Ingat namaku, idol paling terkenal!"

"Err… Ya, ya. Kami permisi dulu, ayo, Zhao Yun!"

Lu Xun segera menyeret Zhao Yun yang masih mengamuk gara-gara ejekan 'buntut kuda' yang terlontar dari bibir Cao Pi yang menancap di dada Zhao Yun. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua yang berlari kea rah lorong SMA Jin. Cao Pi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Zhong Hui yang daritadi tidak berhenti memainkan rambutnya, itu membuat Cao Pi merasa risih.

"Heh. Ngapain di sini?"

"Huh? Kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

"… Tiga lawan satu. Jin kalah."

"Tidak dengan kekuatan idol milikku!"

Narsis lagi…

"Ah, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Nona Zhen Ji."

"Ohoho~ silahkan."

Selagi Cao Pi dan Zhong Hui saling melontarkan kata-kata pedas, mari kita lihat keadaan Xing Cai yang sudah jauh dari Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun. Ia menuju ke arah kantin SMA Jin. Saat hendak belok ke kanan, Xing Cai menabrak seseorang. Xing Cai terjatuh. Saat mencoba berdiri, uluran tangan yang ukurannya besar itu membuat Xing Cai tidak bisa berhenti menatap tangan besar yang hangat itu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Seorang laki-laki berseragam SMA Jin dan bertubuh besar dan tinggi itu melontarkan senyuman. Rambutnya yang lumayan panjang dan hitam itu bergerak dengan lembut. Mata abu-abunya menatap Xing Cai penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan. Benar-benar orang yang tenang…

Xing Cai menerima tangan yang besar itu dan berdiri kembali, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di roknya yang kotor. Kemudian kembali menatap sosok laki-laki yang tingginya benar-benar hampir 2 meter.

"Seragam Shu? Sedang ada keperluan apa murid Shu kemari?"

Laki-laki itu menatap Xing Cai dengan bingung.

"Oh, uh… Kami sedang menjemput teman kami yang dibawa oleh murid Jin."

"Hmm? Murid Shu, ya…? Tadi dia ada di kantin bersama Wang Yuanji. Tapi itu sudah agak lama, mungkin mereka berada di suatu tempat."

Xing Cai mulai khawatir, takut kalau terjadi hal seperti dulu.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa, kok. Saya permisi dulu…"

Laki-laki itu berlalu. Walaupun sudah agak jauh dari Xing Cai, tetap saja kelembutan dan kehangatannya masih terasa sampai sekarang, tangan yang besar. Tak lama kemudian, Xing Cai tersadar dari lamunannya, bergegas mencari Guan Yinping kembali.

Sementara itu, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun masih berlari mengejar Xing Cai. Mereka terhenti saat berada di jalan bercabang.

"Aduh, ke mana Xing Cai? XING CAAAII!"

"Eeeh jangan teriak-teriak, Zhao Yun! Lanjut deh!"

Mereka berdua terus berlari walaupun mereka sudah merasa kelelahan. Tapi, langkah mereka terhenti saat berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi yang ditemui Xing Cai tadi.

"Ah, permisi, lihat seorang gadis berseragam Shu dengan topi di kepala dan berambut hitam pendek? Wajahnya galak dan sedang mencari temannya yang dikira dicu—"

"Dia berlari ke arah sana."

Laki-laki besar itu menunjuk jalan yang dilalui Xing Cai.

"Ah, terima ka—"

"Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun menatap laki-laki itu.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kedatangan murid Shu di sini? Lalu, murid Wu juga?"

"Err… Saya hanya membantu teman saya dari Shu saja, kok."

"Guan Yinping, dibawa pergi oleh idol narsis bodoh yang suka mainan rambut. Sekarang dia menghilang bersama Wang Yuanji."

Mata laki-laki itu berubah menjadi tajam, yang semula terlihat tenang. Wajahnya seperti sedang kesal dengan sesuatu yang mengusiknya di dalam pikirannya.

"Idol narsis bodoh… Maksudmu, Zhong Hui?"

"Nah, ya! Xing Cai kira Yinping dalam bahaya, karena dulu sempat ada kejadian tidak mengenakkan. Makanya kami bermaksud mengawasi teman kami itu."

"… Kalian mau apa lagi, sih…"

Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun kebingungan mendengar apa yang diucapkan laki-laki besar hampir 2 meter itu.

"Ah, nama saya Wen Yang, saya murid SMA Jin. Bagaimana kalau saya membantu kalian?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, nih?"

Wen Yang menganggukkan kepala.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi menyusul Xing Cai yang sekarang sedang berada di taman dalam SMA Jin. Ia bersembunyi di balik batu besar, melirik Guan Yinping yang sedang bersama Wang Yuanji, duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan SMA Jin?"

"Uwaah~ parfaitnya surga banget! Aku suka!"

Wang Yuanji tersenyum melihat Guan Yinping yang sangat bahagia itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka, sekarang, langsung saja. Ikut aku sebentar, bisa?"

"Eh? Mau ke mana?"

"Melihat-lihat kegiatan J.E.P, kamu sangat menginginkannya, 'kan?"

"E-EH?! KOK TAHU?"

"Siswi SMA Wei yang memberitahukanku tentangmu. Kamu sangat penasaran dengan J.E.P, 'kan?"

Guan Yinping mengangguk. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Sebuah gedung bertingkat yang benar-benar besar dan tinggi terpampang nyata di hadapan Guan Yinping. Gedung itu terlihat sangat mencolok, karena benar-benar tidak seperti gedung sekolah pada umumnya. Itu seperti sebuah gedung kantor…

"Selamat datang di gedungnya J.E.P, dimana para idol dari Jin dan Wei lahir…"

"Ah, Wei juga?"

"Ya. Kami melakukan kerjasama, berhubung kami ini masih saudara dan tetangga…"

Pandangan Guan Yinping tidak bisa lepas dari gedung yang super wah itu.

Mereka berdua memasuki gedung itu. Banyak orang sibuk berlalu lalang di dalam gedung. Terlihat juga beberapa idol ternama yang sedang menunggu penggunaan ruang latihan bergilir. Saat sedang melihat-lihat sekitar hall, dua orang menghampiri Wang Yuanji. Mereka adalah duo Sima.

"Yo! Yuanji! Bawa siapa?"

"Ini Guan Yinping, yang dibicarakan oleh dia…"

"Ooh! Aku pernah melihatmu saat pertandingan dan acara lamaran! Kamu yang menyanyi itu, 'kan? Hebat! Suaramu manis sekali, lho!"

Wajah Guan Yinping memerah.

"Kamu ini, berisik sekali. Ayo kita lanjutkan makan meat—"

"Guan Yinping, maukah kamu makan meatbun dengan kami?"

"WOY JANGAN AJAK ORANG LAIN, DONG!"

"Hee? Kenapa? Kakak sudah terlalu banyak makan meatbun!"

Percakapan ini… Menyedihkan.

"Kalian, bisa tidak sehari saja akur?"

Sepertinya Wang Yuanji juga lama kelamaan kesal dengan duo kakak beradik Sima yang tukang makan meatbun. Segalanya adalah meatbun. DEMI MEATBUUUUNNNN-!

"Ah! Maafkan aku Yuanji, Yinping juga!"

"Ehe. Nggak apa-apa, kok! Kalian ini ceria sekali, ya?"

Guan Yinping melontarkan senyum manisnya ke arah Sima Zhao. Gara-gara senyum malaikatnya, wajah Sima Zhao memerah dibuatnya. Melihat wajahnya yang merah itu, Wang Yuanji langsung melesatkan tinjuan kesadaran di pipi Sima Zhao.

"EEH SAKIT—"

"… Kami permisi kalau begitu!"

Wang Yuanji menarik tangan Guan Yinping dan segera meninggalkan duo kakak adik Sima.

"Hei, luka apapun bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan meatbun."

"Aku tahu itu, kak… Kalau begitu, aku akan makan meatbun banyak hari ini!"

"Tidak bisa."

"He? Kok—"

"MEATBUN TERLAHIR UNTUKKU! SEGALANYA ADALAH MEATBUN! OH, MEATBUN YANG AGUNG—"

"Kak… Kamu malu-maluin di sini…"

"BIAR SAJA! MEATBUN ADALAH SEGALANYA! SEMUA UNTUK MEATBU—"

"AAAH! MANIAK MEATBUN!"

Sima Shi dengan sigap menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dilihatnya Zhao Yun, Xing Cai, Lu Xun, dan Wen Yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung.

"PENCURI MEATBUN, KENAPA KAMU DI SINI?!"

"APANYA PENCURI?! AKU BELUM MENGAMBIL SEPESER PUN SAAT ITU!"

"Adududuh~ kak, hentikan! Kamu lepas kendali! Ah, maafkan kakakku! Kami permisi!"

Sima Zhao menarik Sima Shi menjauh dari Zhao Yun dan kawan-kawan. Semuanya terdiam menatap Sima Shi yang maish ngomel sendiri saat sedang ditarik oleh Sima Zhao menjauhi mereka.

Gegara duo Sima, mereka kehilangan jejak Guan Yinping dengan Wang Yuanji.

"Baiklah, kita harus cari Yinping sekarang."

"Mungkin mereka sedang berkeliling, bagaimana kalau kita menyebar saja?"

Akhirnya, diputuskan, Zhao Yun dengan Xing Cai dan Lu Xun dengan Wen Yang. Mereka berpencar. Mari kita lihat keadaan Lu Xun dan Wen Yang dulu.

Mereka berdua, yang sangat kontras dengan tingginya, berlari menjelajahi lorong-lorong yang sangat panjang itu. Sebelah kanan dan kiri terdapat ruang latihan dan ruang lainnya. Tapi tidak juga menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Guan Yinping atau Wang Yuanji berada di sana. Hanya saja, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang merupakan teman Wen Yang.

"Deng Ai! Deng Ai!"

"Huh? Wen Yang? Ada apa lari-lari seperti itu?"

"Lihat Wang Yuanji bersama dengan gadis dari Shu?"

"Huh, engg—Wen Yang, tunggu sebentar!"

Deng Ai mendekati Wen Yang dan berbisik.

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu dari Wu?"

Wen Yang tertawa kecil. Sangat miris mendengarnya, karena Lu Xun bukan seorang perempuan.

"Dia.. Cowok."

"HUH?! EH? OH! AHAHAHA—"

Lu Xun hanya terdiam kebingungan, melihat sekitarnya yang benar-benar ramai.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Lihat mereka nggak?"

"Oh, nggak tuh. Aku nggak lihat mereka, aku Cuma lihat Nona Cai Wenji di sini tadi."

"Kalau begitu, bisa beritahu di mana Nona Cai Wenji?"

Deng Ai memberi arahan. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mencari jati diri… Eh, salah. Mencari meatbun. Oh, mereka bukan duo Sima. Mencari Guan Yinping. Sementara itu, keadaan Zhao Yun…

"Aduh, di mana sih?! Xing Cai, lihat sesuatu?"

"… Tidak terdeteksi apapun tentang mereka berdua."

"Mungkin kita coba tanyakan dia saja!"

Zhao Yun menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang Zhao Yun ketahui.

"Ah, lho, Guo Jia?"

"Hmm? Oh, temanya Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran, ya? Ada apa kemari?"

"Lihat Guan Yinping atau Wang Yuanji, nggak?"

"Hmmm… Sepertinya tadi mereka ke arah sana?"

Guo Jia menunjuk jalan yang super padat itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih! Ayo, Xing Cai!"

"Baik!"

"E-eh…? Haah… Mereka kenapa, sih?"

"N-Nona Cai Wenji!"

"Eh? Ah, kamu dan Wen Yang, ada apa? Kenapa terlihat buru-bu—"

"Di mana Yinping?!"

"Eh…? Oh, sepertinya Wang Yuanji sedang mengantarnya melihat-lihat sekitar?"

"Melihat-lihat sekitar? Umm.. Kira-kira mereka ada di mana, ya?"

"Aku juga kurang tahu persis… Lebih baik ke bagian informasi saja?"

Berasa Guan Yinping adalah anak hilang.

"Ah… Hahaha… Iya juga, ya… Wen Yang, maaf sudah membuatmu terlibat."

"Oh, nggak apa-apa, kok! Kalau begitu, kami permisi…"

Sementara itu, keadaan Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai, mereka masih berlarian mencari Guan Yinping. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk jalan santai, melepas lelah.

"Haah… Luas banget ini gedung…"

Xing Cai terdiam.

"Hei, Xing Ca—"

"KAK ZHAO YUN! XING CAI!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Guan Yinping dan Wang Yuanji melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian di si—"

"Ayo pulang. Aku merasa tidak enak berada di sini."

Xing Cai menatap tajam Wang Yuanji.

"Te-tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Wang Yuanji hanya mengantarku berkeliling!"

"Hadeh… Xing Cai ini terlalu khawatir… Yinping, apakah urusanmu sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, aku akan menghubungi Lu Xun. Dia juga pergi mencarimu."  
"Oh, sudah kok! Aku sudah merasa senang bisa berkeliling! Makasih ya, Wang Yuanji!"

"Iya, sama-sama. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi, ya. Ini tanda terima kasih dari Cai Wenji untukmu, terima kasih karena kemarin saat acara lamaran."

"J-jadi ini dari Cai Wenji? Uh… Tolong ucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, ya!"

Guan Yinping dan Wang Yuanji saling melontarkan senyum.

"Tuh, nggak ada apa-apa, 'kan?"

Zhao Yun berbisik kepada Xing Cai. Xing Cai menatap Zhao Yun kemudian membuang muka.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, Yinping."

"Ah, terima kasih juga sudah mau memperlihatkan ini, Cai Wenji."

"Maaf ya, mungkin gara-gara Zhong Hui, kesannya jadi Yinping dikira diculik hahaha~"

"Nggak mungkin, nggak mungkin! Aku idol paling top, nggak mungkin aneh-aneh!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok! Wen Yang juga, terima kasih, ya. Maaf merepotkan"

"Ya, sama-sama. Tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi du—"

"Ohoho~ tunggu dulu~ biar aku yang mengantar kalian sampai rumah~"

Muncul Zhen Ji bersama dengan Cao Pi.

"Heh. Buntut kuda…"

"…. MAAF, SUDAH KEBAL."

"Baiklah, Cai Wenji, Zhong Hui, Wen Yang, Wang Yuanji, kami permisi. Yuk, sayang~"

"Oke, yang."

Mulai kumat kayak di pertandingan marathon…

Kronologisnya adalah, Cai Wenji selaku siswi Wei yang menjadi pengurus J.E.P mengundang Guan Yinping untuk melihat-lihat J.E.P yang ia idolakan, karena yang menjemputnya ke Shu adalah Zhong Hui, si idol nomor satu yang narsisnya minta ampun, Xing Cai jadi panik sendiri, takutnya Jin menginginkan Yinping menjadi salah satu di antaranya. Saat pencarian juga, Xing Cai bertemu dengan Wen Yang, siswa Jin dengan tinggi sekitar 198 cm, yang ikut membantu mereka mencari Guan Yinping.

Sekarang, terbukti aman, tapi…

Kenapa harus saat jam sekolah?

Entahlah, Author juga bingung LOL~

"Author-san. Nggak rame ya kalo nggak ada Zhu Ran."

"Iya, dia mascot fanfic kita, 'kan?"

"AP—WAIT! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG JADI MASKOT!"

"Karena kalau Zhao Yun yang jadi mascot, kamu sudah terlalu mainstream untuk jadi mascot ataupun cover boy. Lihat aja, kamu selalu membuka lebar-lebar mulutmu di cover. Berasa minta disuapin."

"Lu Xun, sekarang kamu ikutan jahat kayak Zhu Ran, ya! Itu 'kan disuruh! Aku sebagai cover boy iya-iya saja…"

"Heh… Berisik kalian berdua."

"Apa coba ini si tukang jual es batu keliling?"

"Heh. Buntut kuda. Lama-lama akan kubekukan kamu."

"Ara~ jangan begitu, yang~"

"A-anu… Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar di dalam mobil?"

"Yinping benar, manusia-manusia bodoh tidak berhak bicara."

Mulai lagi, Xing Cai mulai lagi dengan kata-kata pedas.

"Cao Pi milikku tidak bodoh…"

"Tidak bodoh, Cuma bego aja."

"Heh. Jaga mulutmu, buntut kuda."

"AAARGH JANGAN SEBUT BUNTUT KUDAAA!"

"WAAAH—ZHAO YUN! KAU MENGHANCURKAN KACA JENDELA MOBIL!"

"HEH. MOBIL GUE. GANTI RUGI NGGAK?!"

"CER—"

"ZHAO YUN, KITA DIBERI TUMPANGAN GRATIS, JANGAN ANEH-ANEH, DONG!"

GYAAA! UGYAAA! GYABOOOO—BWAGYAHAHAHAH—

Suasana di dalam mobil benar-benar semakin tidak karuan. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah bagian terakhir di chapter ini. Penutupnya jelek amat, ya? Ini semua karena nggak ada Zhu Ran, nggak ada yang disia-siakan di cerita…

"AUTHOR-SAN JAHAT SAMA A—AHCHOO!"

…

Sepertinya Zhu Ran barusan melakukan telepati…

Oh, sudahlah.

* * *

Hiks, agak gaje ya...? Habisnya, si tokoh yang disia-siakan itu menghilang :" #nggak

Zhu Ran: AUTHOR-SAN JAHAT. AKU BENCI AUTHOR-SAN.  
Author: Duh jangan gitu dong :"3 nanti siapa yang jadi maskot?

Zhu Ran: Jadi... Aku mengalahkan Zhao Yun?

Author: Ya, kamulah maskotnya :"

Zhao Yun: TIDAK BISA! AKU TIDAK TERIMA INI SEMUA! *ditusuk pake tombaknya Zhao Yun*

Maaf kalau hancur ugh :"3 Author akan kembali menghibur kalian di chapter selanjutnya, deh! Karena memang itu kebiasaan Author. Sepertinya juga "DEMI MEATBUN" mendapat komentar yang luar biasa cetar membahana, itu membuat author ingin menampilkannya terus XD #plok

Sampai jumpa minggu depan, dengan cerita yang lebih WAW lagi tentunya~

Zhu Ran: Author-san, bukannya kamu udah mati ditusuk tombaknya Zhao Yun?

Author: ... Aku lupa. *tee-hee* *kemudian mati*


	9. He is Just Like You

**HAI #WOY**

Kali ini update dua kali, dikarenakan muncul sebuah ide yang sangat cetar membahana secara tiba-tiba (?)

Kali ini akan bercerita mengenai bagaimana Lu Xun bisa berteman dengan si pendek uhuk!

Zhu Ran: kayaknya ada yang nyinggung lagi, nih...?

Oke, sebelumnya, makasih udah mau review chapter sebelumnya yang super gaje ugh aku terharu #nangisdarah ;;w;;

**xtreme guavaniko** lol, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ke-buntun kuda-annya Ling Tong #dihajar karena Yinping terlalu polos :"3 #plok

**khazuya michimoto**

Zhao Yun: nggak sudi ganti rugi mobilnya tukang es serut!

Cao Pi: ... *bekuin Zhao Yun*

**Yuuki moon chan** tersedia banyak, kok *lempar kantong muntah* #dzigh iyanih, authornya aja ampe bingung mau dikasih lawakan apa, nggak ada pendek nggak rame~

Zhu Ran: GUE DIKANGENIN :****

Author: *injekin*

Okesip, beberapa review yg masuk, makasih banyak ya lol. Oke, saatnya kalian menyaksikan~ selamat menikmati :3

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru, tahun ajaran dimana Lu Xun sudah menjadi kakak kelas sekaligus adik kelas. Tahun dimana Lu Xun bisa mendapat teman baru, karena setiap kenaikan kelas, murid-muridnya selalu diacak. Terlihat wajahnya yang gembira dan seragamnya yang rapi, berjalan dari gerbang sekolah menuju papan pengumuman yang berada di hall utama. Ia berjalan dengan girang, menatap setiap nama yang ada di daftar kelas di papan pengumuman. Oh, ketemu. Ia menatap senang, karena beberapa teman lamanya juga berada di kelasnya.

Lu Xun berjalan menuju kelas yang baru, dengan suasana baru tentunya. Suasananya bagaikan bunga sakura yang masih menguncup, benar-benar masih baru. Dibukanya pintu kelas, duduk di deretan agak belakang dekat jendela, deretan paling populer di anime manapun.

"Perkenalkan, saya Lu Meng, saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus guru matematika. Saya harap kalian bisa akur dan saling menghargai…"

Guru di depan, wali kelasnya sekarang, Lu Meng. Lu Xun sangat mengenal jauh tentang Lu Meng, karena saat kelas 1 SMA, ia bersama Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang sekarang duduk di kelas 3 SMA itu sering sekali bertemu dengan Lu Meng, bercanda ria dengan beliau dan macam-macam. Ia terlihat senang beliau bisa jadi wali kelasnya sekarang.

"Ah, ada satu bangku kosong, ya? Mana ya anak itu…?"

'Anak itu'? Siapa?

BRAK!

"HUWAAAHHH—M-maaf terlambat!"

"Hadeh… Dasar kamu ini… Ya sudah, berdiri di sini sebentar, kita perkenalan dengan teman barumu!"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang terbilang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Lu Xun memasuki ruangan kelas, rambutnya bagaikan duri, tajam tapi tertata rapi, matanya terlihat tajam setajam rambutnya, oh nggak juga. Sebelumnya, Lu Xun belum pernah melihat anak itu di SMA Wu. Anak baru?

"Na-nama saya Zhu Ran, walaupun aku termasuk cowok yang pendek, aku jago bermain panah! Salam kenal semuanya—ADAW!"

"Nak, kamu terlalu jujur ya, HAHAHA!"

"Aduh… Bapak ini… Kepala saya sakit jadinya—"

"Oh! Maaf, maaf, silahkan duduk di sebelah Lu Xun."

Lu Xun menengok ke arah kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Ia berjalan dari depan menuju kursi itu, menaruh tasnya dan duduk sambil mengambil buku yang ia bawa dari tas.

"Lu Xun! Tolong jaga anak itu, ya! Dia adalah teman kecil Sun Quan. Anak angkat dari Zhu Zhi."

Lu Xun terkejut. Pak Zhu Zhi? Bukannya beliau adalah mantan guru di SMA ini? Jadi, dia anaknya? Anak angkat? Teman kecil Sun Quan anak kepala sekolah? Muncul dibenaknya beberapa pertanyaan mengenai dirinya lebih jelas lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, kelas Lu Xun memiliki jam kosong. Sudah menjadi tugas Lu Xun untuk mengantar Zhu Ran berkeliling sekolah. Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong demi lorong.

"Jadi, namamu Lu Xun, ya? Kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu mirip cewek, ya!"

"Hush! Itu kalimat terlarang bagiku! Begini-begini aku cowok!"

"Hahaha! Maaf, maaf~"

Mungkin sekarang saatnya Lu Xun bertanya tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya tadi.

"Kamu… Anak angkatnya Zhu Zhi, mantan guru Wu?"

"Oh, iya! Ayah yang membawaku ke sini. Ada apa?"

"Anak angkatnya…?"

"Hahaha! Ya, aku menjadi anak angkatnya."

Oh, akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Lalu… Kamu teman kecilnya Sun Quan?"

"Ahahaha! Iya, dia adalah teman mainku. Huh, sekarang dia seperti apa, ya…?"

"Umm… Mau kuantar ke kelasnya?"

"EH?! Beneran?! Waaah~ mau~"

Segera mereka beranjak menuju kelas Sun Quan, salah satu anak Sun Jian, kepala sekolah SMA Wu. Mereka menelusuri lorong dan…

"Halo, Lu Xun! Apa yang sedang kau—eh…? Kamu—"

"WAHAHAHA! NGGAK BERUBAH! Dih, masa' nggak kenal?!"

"Umm… Errr… Siapa…?"

"JAHATNYAA—Ini aku, Zhu Ran!"

Mungkin dia memang pantas dilupakan…?

"OH! AH! HEI, KENAPA RAMBUTMU JADI BEGITU? JIDATMU SILAU!"

"HEH, ENAK SAJA! JIDATMU JUGA SILAU!"

"NGGAK AH, JIDATKU JIDAT PENGUASA!"

Apa-apaan itu, jidat penguasa…?

Lu Xun hanya menatap mereka sambil agak tertawa kecil, melihat dan mendengarkan perbincangan abstrak mengenai jidat siapa yang paling menyilaukan.

"Haah… Maaf mengabaikanmu, Lu Xun…"

Sun Quan menghela nafas dan mendekati Lu Xun.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kok! Hahaha, namanya juga reuni…"

"Tolong jaga dia, ya. Dia ini orangnya nggak bisa diam…"

"H-hei—dia bohong! Aku bisa tenang, kok!"

"Tenang apanya, cerewet begitu…"

Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar ala sahabat, bertengkar bercandaan maksudnya. Lu Xun lagi-lagi harus tertawa melihat mereka berdua yang setelah lama tidak bertemu bisa akrab kembali. Ah, teringat akan sahabatnya yang telah lama tidak ia jumpai. Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya di masa lampau. Seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatnya, seperti kakak yang menjaga adiknya dari bahaya apapun. Bagaimana kabarnya?

Setelah agak lama bersama Sun Quan, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini menuju ruang klub. Mereka terhenti di depan pintu masuk klub pemanah.

"Huh? Tidak ada orang di sini?"

"Ya, ini bukan waktu pulang sekolah, jadi sepi. Oh, iya, katanya kamu bisa memanah? Kenapa tidak ikut klub pemanah saja, aku juga ikut!"

"Oh, benarkah? Hmm… Oke, deh! Aku mau ikut!"

"Ah, terima kasih sudah bergabung!"

"Tidak masalah~ aku jagonya panah! Hahaha!"

Bukan jagonya ayam, ya?

Pulang sekolah, hari pertama masuk memang lumayan melelahkan, tapi mengasyikkan, dimana belum ada pelajaran dimulai, baru perkenalan saja. Saatnya Lu Xun pulang, pulang dengan ceria. Tapi sebelumnya, dia harus mampir ke ruang klub pemanah.

"Oh! Lu Xun! Hei, siapa yang kamu bawa?"

"Oh, perkenalkan! Dia anggota baru kita sekarang, namanya Zhu Ran."

Zhu Ran memberi salam.

"Anggota baru? Mari kita lihat seberapa hebatnya anggota baru kita!"

Salah satu anggota klub menyerahkan panah dan beberapa busur kepada Zhu Ran. Zhu Ran menerimanya dengan senang hati, berjalan dan terhenti beberapa meter dari target. Zhu Ran mengerahkan kuda-kuda memanah, kemudian melesatkan panahnya.

SYAT!

Tepat sasaran!

Seluruh anggota klub bersorak. Tapi, hal seperti itu belum cukup untuk Zhu Ran yang benar-benar jago dalam hal memanah. Ia berjalan mundur, menjauhi target. Semua anggota klub bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia melakukan hal itu? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Tidak disangka, ia berlari dan melompat, melesatkan panahnya di udara.

SYAT!

Hebat! Tepat sasaran!

Semuanya bersorak termasuk Lu Xun yang daritadi bengong melihat kemampuan Zhu Ran yang mengagumkan itu. Di balik rasa bangga itu, tersimpan rasa iri dibenak Lu Xun. Ada rasa yang berapi-api, mengapa dia bisa melakukan hal mustahil seperti itu? Dia bisa mengalahkan seluruh anggota klub dengan hal seperti itu.

"Kau hebat, Zhu Ran! Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu!"

"Kau mengubah hal impossible menjadi possible!"

Beberapa anggota klub mendekati Zhu Ran. Zhu Ran hanya bisa tertawa dan membalasnya dengan bercandaan. Sementara itu, Lu Xun yang melihat Zhu Ran dengan tatapan agak sedih itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menutup pintu dan terdiam di dekat pintu masuk ruang klub, menatap lantai kayu yang bersih.

_'Dia hebat. Dia bisa mengalahkanku… Aku tidak ada apa-apanya…'_

Lu Xun terdiam, menggenggam sebuah foto yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya. Ia selalu membawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

_'Zhao Yun. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tahu, kamu pasti nggak suka melihatku dengan perasaan iri begini. Kau pasti akan menceramahiku, seperti ibu-ibu yang mengomeli anaknya yang bandel. Sekarang, aku membutuhkanmu, aku harus apa?'_

"Umm.. Lu Xun, kenapa di luar?"

Zhu Ran mengagetkan Lu Xun yang daritadi menatap foto masa lalunya itu.

"Ah… Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa. Bagaimana?"

"Huh? Oh, mereka menerimaku dengan senang hati!"

Zhu Ran menatap Lu Xun yang daritadi terlihat murung. Ia sekilas menatap foto yang dibawa Lu Xun di tangan kanannya itu. Sebuah foto dua orang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sangat ceria itu.

"Err… Maaf, tapi… Siapa dia?"

Zhu Ran menunjuk foto yang dibawa Lu Xun.

"Oh, dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Namanya Zhao Yun, dia benar-benar sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak, dia baik, aku selalu mendapat motivasi darinya, terkadang usil, tapi dia hebat. Tidak sepertiku, yang hanya jadi bulan-bulanan karena wajahku yang memang mirip cewek begini. Dia selalu melindungiku. Dia adalah orang yang special…"

Zhu Ran terdiam sejenak, menatap Lu Xun yang terlihat tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat foto kecilnya bersama orang yang bernama Zhao Yun itu.

"AH! Kenapa jadi galau begini suasananya! Nggak enak, ah! Yuk, pulang!"

"Eh? Baiklah, maaf ya… Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat, gara-gara melihatmu dengan Sun Quan tadi, lalu… Aku sedikit iri denganmu, kamu memiliki bakat yang luar biasa."

"Hei, hei, iri nggak baik lho? Aku nggak mau kita jadi musuh hanya karena iri. Kita teman, bukan?"

Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk melalui jendela lorong, mengibarkan rambut Lu Xun yang berwarna coklat tua itu. Terlihat wajah Zhu Ran yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Lu Xun juga membalasnya perlahan.

_'Dia benar. Aku tidak boleh menyimpan rasa iri begini. Dia sedikit mirip denganmu, Zhao Yun…'_

Selama perjalanan pulang, Zhu Ran terus bercerita tentang dirinya dengan Sun Quan. Benar kata Sun Quan. Dia memang tidak bisa diam…

"Oh, iya! Teman kecilmu, si Zhao Yun itu, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Ah… Kami sudah lama berpisah… Aku tidak tahu sekarang bagaimana."

"Yah… Sayang sekali, kapan-kapan kalau kita bertemu dengannya, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya!"

'Mungkin, kita akan bertemu dengannya, suatu saat…'

Lu Xun melirik jam tangannya. Jam setengah 3. Ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"AH! LUPA! Hari ini jatahku kerja sambilan! Umm, Zhu Ran mau temani aku sebentar?"

"He? Kenapa?"

"A-aku harus kerja sambilan di café-nya Sun Ce, kakaknya Sun Quan, mau mengantarku sebentar?"

"Hoo~ jadi kamu kerja sambilan di café-nya Sun Ce? Boleh!"

"Selamat datang! Oh, Lu Xun dan… Zhu Ran?!"

"Yep. Lama tidak jumpa!"

"Ah, iya juga ya, kalian sekelas. Ayah yang memberitahukanku mengenai kalian berdua yang sekelas. Hei, Zhu Ran, masih suka salto?"

"J-jangan bahas masa lalu!"

"Umm.. Maaf aku terlambat bekerja…"

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Khusus untukmu, tidak masalah!"

Lu Xun segera berganti kostum pelayan café. Sedangkan Zhu Ran dan Sun Ce tengah asyik ngobrol di salah satu meja café yang kosong.

"Menurutmu, Lu Xun gimana?"

"Hmm? Oh, dia baik. Polos pula! Tapia da satu hal yang membuatku iri terhadapnya… Dia pintar dalam pelajaran apapun. Saat aku lihat nilai rapornya, benar-benar surga… Aku ingin sekali seperti itu, tapi—"

"Tapi kamu 'kan pemalas. HAHAHA!"

"HUSH AH! ITU AIB!"

"Bukan aib, lah! Itu memang kebiasaanmu, membaca komik dengan sampul buku pelajaran? Lucu, deh!"

"Ka-kalau ketahuan 'kan gawat…"

Sekilas Sun Ce menatap Lu Xun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhu Ran yang berada di hadapannya.

"Iri nggak baik, lho! Kalian sepertinya cocok sebagai sahabat! Jadi, jangan hancurkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan memutuskan tali persahabatan kalian. Bisa dibilang, Lu Xun itu anak paling kasihan. Dia berpisah dengan sahabatnya. Itu membuatnya sedikit murung. Jadi, hibur dia!"

Zhu Ran melirik Lu Xun yang sedang bekerja mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

"Baiklah. Akan aku lakukan…"

Keesokan harinya, Zhu Ran lagi-lagi terlambat. Ia berlari kencang menuju kelas, mendobrak pintu kelas, dan…

"Ini anak… Telat melulu. Sudah sana, masuk!"

Lu Meng yang mengajar saat itu. Zhu Ran duduk di sebelah Lu Xun, seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita melakukan kerja kelompok! Saya sudah membagi kelompoknya, dimohon untuk duduk sesuai kelompok! Saya keluar sebentar, ada urusan."

"Ah, Lu Xun! Kita sekelompok!"

"Iya, mohon kerjasamanya!"

"Ah, ada Lu Xun ya? Gampang, serahkan saja sama dia! Tugas kita pasti dapat nilai bagus, kita tinggal tunggu!"

Mendengar hal itu dari rekan kelompoknya, Zhu Ran langsung menggebrak mejanya. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Heh! Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih! Yang namanya kerja kelompok ya barengan, dong! Jangan serahin ke Lu Xun semua!"

"Anak baru diam saja, deh!"

Zhu Ran semakin terpancing. Hampir saja terjadi perkelahian, untungnya dicegah oleh Lu Xun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang mengerjakan…"

"Tapi…"

Lu Xun tersenyum polos. Zhu Ran segera membuang muka dan kembali duduk.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga bantu!"

Zhu Ran mengambil sehelai kertas, mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan bersama Lu Xun. Sementara itu, anggota lain hanya bicara dengan teman dekatnya. Hati Zhu Ran panas.

'Kenapa dia menerima diperlakukan seperti itu?! Aku tahu, dia banyak dijadikan bulan-bulanan saat kecil, tapi… Dia terlalu polos, terlalu lembut, seharusnya ia menggertak sedikit! Tidak bisa, aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'

Setelah selesai mengerjakan soal berdua, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Zhu Ran mengajak Lu Xun keluar untuk melepas penat.

"Aku mau tanya. Kenapa kamu terima-terima aja dibegitukan?"

"Mereka sudah biasa begitu… Mau diberi pelajaran pun mereka tak akan jera…"

"Setidaknya kamu menggertak sedikit! Kalau seperti tadi malah tambah enak mereka! Kamu berasa dijadikan budak oleh mereka!"

"Sudahlah Zhu Ran… Aku sudah bia—"

"Aku tahu dulu kamu selalu dijadikan bulan-bulanan, tapi itu dulu, mungkin kamu belum berani menggertak. Lu Xun, kita sudah berada di SMA, bukan anak kecil lagi. Setidaknya kamu membantah mereka! Agar mereka tidak tergantung lagi denganmu!"

Lu Xun terdiam, lalu menunduk. Melihat Lu Xun seperti itu, muncul rasa agak bersalah dari diri Zhu Ran.

"Umm.. Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu… Mungkin…?"

_'Melindungiku?'_

"Umm—ini bukan berarti berubah jadi genre homo, tapi… Tolong, setidaknya kamu…"

'_Aku tidak perlu dilindungi…'_

"Berubah menjadi Lu Xun yang benar-benar berani. A-aku selalu mendukungmu sebagai sahabat!"

_'Sahabat….?'_

Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Zhu Ran, kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam.

"M-maafkan aku… Aku…"

_'Zhao Yun…'_

"EEEH~ Kenapa menunduk begitu—sudah tidak apa-apa! Kenapa suasananya jadi jelek begini, ahahaha! Sok drama, ya!"

_'Lihat, dia mirip sekali denganmu…'_

"Ahaha! Nggak juga, kau hebat!"

_'Selalu melindungiku dari bulan-bulanan teman-teman, melakukan hal ajaib yang aku tidak bisa lakukan, menjadi kakak bagiku…'_

"Apanya yang hebat! Yuk, ah! Kita masuk ke kelas!"

_'Walaupun aku tidak tahu kamu ada dimana sekarang, tapi aku menemukan seseorang yang mirip denganmu! Kapan-kapan, jika kita bertemu, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu!'_

"Ahaha! Baik, baik! Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan genre homo tadi?"

"AH TOLONG ABAIKAN YANG ITU, AKU HANYA BICARA SESUAI NASKAH!"

BRUK!

"Oy, Lu Xun, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Lu Xun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidur sampai jatuh ke lantai dekat sofa ruang santai di rumah Zhao Yun.

"Ahahaha! Aku ketiduran… AH! NASINYA—"

"Sudah kubereskan… Haah—dasar, dari dulu nggak berubah, ya?"

"Ya maaf, inilah aku apa adanya~"

"Ada apanya kali… Hahaha!"

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk! Zhu Ran, 'kan?"

Pintu rumah Zhao Yun terbuka.

"Jeez… Kenapa kamu tahu, sih…?"

"Yang tahu rumahku Cuma kalian dan Ma Chao. Plis, ya, Ma Chao juga nggak mungkin datang ke sini. Ngapain coba?"

Zhu Ran langsung merebahkan diri di sofa yang berlawanan arah dengan sofa tempat Lu Xun tidur.

"Lah, apa-apaan tuh, wajah baru bangun tidur…"

"Cewek banget 'kan, ya?"

"A-APAAN SIH?!"

Zhu Ran dan Zhao Yun tertawa keras, sedangkan Lu Xun mengomel sendiri layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya yang bandel. Tak lama kemudian, Lu Xun menatap mereka berdua.

_'Kalian ini… Sama-sama menyebalkan seperti biasa… Walau begitu, kalian tetap dua sahabatku yang akan terus membuatku mekar dengan sempurna. Kuharap, ini akan bertahan selamanya…'_

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide begini...

Berarti benar juga, ide munculnya malem-malem. Nggak malem yang ada nggak lawak. Oke, chapter selanjutnya Zhu Ran bakal nongol kok! XD Bagi yang kangen sama si pendek satu itu, tenang saja, dia akan kembali dengan menjadi bulan-bulanannya Zhao yun dan yang lain ahahaha~ **AHAHAHAHAHA-**

Zhu Ran: *bakar Author*

Oke, sampai jumpa lagi~ *jadi abu* *dibawa angin* *bye bye author* #NGGAK

Author: WOY GUE MASIH HIDUP-


	10. Summer Festival

**KARYA MASTERPIECE DATANG~** #JLEGER

Oke, aku update nggak sesuai jadwal ya? :3 Silahkan digebuk~ habisnya, ide selalu datang pada malam hari. Baru datang ide kemarin malam, selesai hari ini juga XD Oke, balas review yang masuk~

**khazuya michimoto** dia kan jujur, peduli, tegas :v berasa iklan partai #dipanahZhuRan terima kasih dukungannya~ XD

Oke, baru satu. LOL.

Nggak apa-apa, saya masih buka review! Silahkan dibaca~

* * *

Musim panas rupanya sudah tiba, sudah saatnya bagi Zha—

"APA?! FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS?!"

WOY! GUE BELOM SELESAI NGOMONG—

"Ah, maaf… Hanya saja, aku kaget lihat ini…"

Zhao Yun menunjukkan sebuah poster pada Author-san.

Oh? Poster festival musim panas? Tempatnya di pantai… Wah, itu bagus untukmu, Zhao Yun!

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kamu bisa cari jodoh dengan pemandangan indah!

"A-author-san ini…"

Lho? Iya, 'kan? Pemandangan indah?

"TAPI AMBIGU!"

ITU SIH KESALAHANMU SENDIRI MIKIR YANG LAIN, PLIS, INI PEMANDANGAN ALAM YANG SUDAH DIBERIKAN TUHAN KEPADA KITA. BUKAN PEMANDANGAN INDAH LAINNYA! UDAH AH, GUE MAU LANJUT NARASI DULU, JANGAN DIJEDA!

EHEM! TES TES SATU, DUA, TIGA!

Musim panas rupanya sudah tiba, sudah saatnya bagi Zhao Yun untuk menjalani libur musim panas. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa bersantai-santai di rumah sambil makan es serut plus kipas-kipas di teras rumah, SMA Shu, Wu, dan Wei-Jin akan mengadakan festival musim panas, festival terbesar yang diadakan di sebuah pantai, saya tidak tahu nama pantainya, anggap saja Pantai Z. Kenapa bukan A? Karena sudah terlalu mainstream menggunakan abjad awal.

Festival musim panas kali ini adalah, masing-masing SMA akan membentuk perwakilan untuk mendirikan stand-stand pantai dan lain sebagainya, atraksi juga boleh. Hmmm, kalau atraksi, lebih pas buat Zhu Ran. Dia bisa salto-salto nggak jelas di pantai, kalau bisa sih main debus sama Lu Xun, pantainya pasti kebakaran…

"Oy.. Oy.. Author-san, jangan bicarain ora—"

DIEM! GUE BELUM SELESAI NARASI!

Hari itu juga, pengarahan dilakukan oleh wakil kepala sekolah SMA Shu, Zhuge Liang. Oh, tumben Anda muncul, Tuan?

"…."

Huh? Tuan Zhuge Liang? Halooo~

"…. Tuan Liu Bei…"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kita harus mengusir penunggu aula ini dengan cepat, aku merasa ada suara aneh memanggilku…"

…. JAHATNYA—

"Baiklah, minggu depan, akan diadakan festival terbesar di Cina, Festival Musim Panas kali ini, terletak di Pantai Z, SMA Shu berkesempatan untuk mengisi acara pada hari itu, bersama dengan SMA Wu dan Wei-Jin. Jadi, kami membutuhkan perwakilan untuk membuka stand, dan yang lain sebagai pengisi acara atraksi dan semacamnya. Setiap kelas akan mendapat blangko perwakilan untuk stand, harap diisi secepatnya."

"Hei, Zhao Yun, kira-kira kamu mau ikutan buka stand?"

"Haah… Aku sih—"

"Pasti nggak, 'kan? Aku sudah tahu kamu bakal ngomong begitu!"

"Kalau tahu ngapain nanya, bego…"

Akhirnya, Guan Ping nongol lagi setelah sekian lama tidak nongol.

Setelah pengarahan, mereka kembali ke kelas untuk membahas apa yang dibicarakan Zhuge Liang. Semuanya sibuk membahas, kecuali Zhao Yun, dia keasyikkan main game di PS Vita yang ia bawa. Main Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends edisi komplit (?) ya mas-?

"Dih, edisi komplit, berasa pesen nasi goreng. Tau aja, Author-san. Buset dah gue ganteng banget di sini."

Plis, jangan jadi saingannya Zhong Hui… Nggak bagus buat fansmu.

Gara-gara Zhao Yun malah main game, Xing Cai mendekatinya, bukan karena penasaran dia main apa, tapi…

"DEADLY PUNCH!"

WUNG!

Zhao Yun dengan sigap langsung menghindari, walau akhirnya ia terjatuh dari kursi dengan posisi sedang bermain game.

"Cih… Meleset… DEADLY PUNCH!"

DUAGH!

Kepalan tangan Xing Cai ciuman sama lantai kelas. Zhao Yun berhasil berguling masih dengan posisi main game dan poker face. Berkali-kali Xing Cai melakukannya, tapi Zhao Yun terus berguling, menghindari pukulan maut, tentunya masih dengan posisi bermain game. Pada pukulan terakhir, tangan kiri Zhao Yun menangkap kepalan tangan Xing Cai. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Xing Cai.

"Ganggu…"

Wajah Xing Cai yang sudah jelek gara-gara marah itu semakin jelek dan horror.

"Mmm… Wah, ada Zhu Ran! Aduh, aduh, si pendek… Kalahin, deh!"

DUAGH! BRAK!

Lagi-lagi meja Zhao Yun berakhir dengan terbelah menjadi dua, pukulan maut Xing Cai menghancurkan segalanya.

"Kita lagi diskusi, jangan main game, atau itu akan kusita—"

Zhao Yun tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya… Seharusnya kalian tahu, aku nggak begitu tertarik dengan membuka stand. Kalian saja, oke? Saatya pulang—"

Zhao Yun langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Xing Cai semakin kesal dibuat olehnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah menjadi keputusan bahwa Zhao Yun tidak suka hal begitu.

Sementara itu, di café tempat Lu Xun bekerja…

"Eh? Buka stand di Festival Musim Panas? Café kita?"

"Yup! Kita akan bekerja keras minggu depan! Sekalian promosi, gitu."

Rupanya Lu Xun sedang bersama Sun Ce, salah satu pedo dari Wu.

"Maka—WHAT? Gue pedo? AHAHAHA!"

Kemudian Author ditonfa sama Sun Ce.

"Makanya, dengan adanya stand di festival, kita bisa untung lebih banyak, 'kan?"

"Ah… Iya juga, sih… Baiklah, saya akan berusaha!"

"AHAHAHA! Sip! Oh, iya, apa kabar anak salto?"

"Hmm? Dia baik-baik saja, kok."

"Aku dengar, gara-gara dia nggak muncul di satu chapter, semuanya jadi serba garing, ya? Terus, author-nya stress, ya?"

AKU NGGAK STRESS, HANYA SAJA BELAHAN JIWAKU HILANG.

"U-uwa?! Zhu Ran jadi pacarnya Author-san?!"

B-BUKAN BEGITU—AKU MASIH JOMBLO—AHAHA~

(Jujur aja, gue mau pacaran sama Zhu Ran, demi apa dia ngangenin, orz)

"Aih, aih, nggak usah malu-malu gitu, thor-san~"

*blush* S-SIAPA YANG MALU?! HMPH!

Uhh… Wait… Kenapa tsundere begini…? Author nggak tsundere!

Untungnya, seseorang datang ke café dan langsung menghampiri Lu Xun. Bukan seorang, dua orang, yang kebetulan bertemu di depan pintu masuk.

"Heh. Pendek, ngapain di sini?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku mau ketemu Lu Xun!"

"Aku juga mau ketemu dia, ah, kamu ikut-ikut."

"Siapa yang ikut-ikut?! Itu tujuanku semula!"

"Haah alasan terus! Dasar pendek!"

"Kamu nyebelin banget sih, dasar BUNTUT KUDA!"

"B-BUNTUT KUDA?! H-HEH! ULANGI LAGI, PENDEK!"

"BUNTUT KUDA! Aku sudah baca chapter sebelumnya, HAHAHA!"

Oke, pertengkaran anak kecil antara si pendek dan si buntut kuda, siapa? Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang berantem, sampai-sampai para pengunjung menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong, penuh dengan kesuraman luar biasa…

"Oy, oy… Kalian ngapain, sih—bukannya buntut kuda itu buat Ling Tong, ya?"

"Ah, Cao Pi yang bilang begitu…"

"Ooh, Ling Tong ada saingan rupanya~"

"RAMBUTKU NGGAK KAYAK BUNTUT KUDA!"

"S-sudah kalian semua—ada apa kemari, buntut ku—err—Zhao Yun?"

Zhao Yun duduk di sebelah Lu Xun.

"Sekolah kalian ikut festival, 'kan? Mau isi stand apa?"

"Tentu saja, café ini! Café ini akan buka stand di sana, lumayan bukan, pengunjungnya banyak!"

"Iya, setiap tahun kalau dilihat-lihat, pengunjungnya selalu bertambah, ditambah turis asing juga. Ah, Zhao Yun, sekolahmu bagaimana?"

"Entah, aku tidak tertarik untuk berpartisipasi dalam mendirikan stand…"

"Ahahaha, dasar…"

Zhu Ran duduk di sebelah Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun bergeser 10 sentimeter.

"A-APA SIH?! SAKING BENCINYA SAMA AKU—"

"Nggak benci, kok. Asal tahu saja, aku berhasil membunuhmu dalam game. Menyerah saja…"

Zhao Yun mengeluarkan PS Vita-nya.

"Hah! Begitu saja bangga! Aku sudah membakar kalian dengan panah apiku!"

"Yang penting aku bisa mengalahkanmu~"

"Yang penting aku bisa membakarmu~"

HMPH!

Keduanya saling bertolak muka. Lu Xun dan Sun Ce hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, dengan sedikit paksaan pada wajah mereka.

"Yasudahlah, selamat bekerja, Lu Xun. Aku duluan! Bye pendek, bye juga buntut poni the second~"

Dengan serentak Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran berteriak: "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU (ZY) BUNTUT PONI! (ZR) PENDEK!"

Kini, Lu Xun tertawa girang.

"Ah, iya! Kalian mau apa, biar kupesankan!"

Lagi-lagi, mereka berdua serentak menjawab: "LEMON TEA."

Aduh, kompak sekali kalian…

Selagi menunggu Lu Xun membawakan pesanan mereka, Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran sibuk dengan game masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, di hadapan mereka sudah duduk dua orang gadis.

"Kak Zhao Yun~ Ah, si pendek juga~"

"JANGAN PANGGIL PENDEK!"

"Lho? Guan Yinping? Xing Cai? Tumben kemari! Mau pesan apa?"

Lu Xun menyapa dua gadis itu sambil membawakan pesanan Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran.

"Huaaa~ Lu Xun, apa kabar~ seperti biasa saja! Oh, iya. Kudengar café ini akan mendirikan stand di festival minggu depan, ya?"

Lu Xun menganggukkan kepala sembari meletakkan pesanan di meja.

"Waaai~ asyik! Kami juga isi stand, lho!"

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Ra-ha-si-a~"

Lu Xun tertawa kecil.

Melihat duo wajah imut itu, Zhu Ran dan Zhao Yun menggembungkan pipi mereka masing-masing. Xing Cai hanya duduk tenang sambil utak-atik handphone.

"Kak Zhao Yun, kenapa nggak ikut meramaikan stand?"

Guan Yinping beralih pada Zhao Yun.

"Oh? Aku memang nggak begitu tertarik dengan hal itu, lebih suka jadi partisipan."

Oh, itu mengingatkanku pada pelajaran Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan. Subyek dan partisipan, itu sudah lalu. Biarlah berlalu dibawa angin masa lampau yang tak akan ada ujungnya. EAK, AUTHOR GALAU.

"Biarlah dibawa angin masa lampau yang tak akan ada ujungnya…"

Zhao Yun menimpali Author.

"Biarlah masa depan digenggam erat menuju cahaya abadi…"

Zhu Ran, kamu juga ngapain ikutan, apa-apaan itu…

"Biarlah hujan menghapus memori kelam yang tak berujung…"

Guan Yinping juga?!

"Biarlah mata ini melihat seberapa jauh aku mencintaimu…"

XING CAI?!

"Aku mencintaimu dari lampau hingga masa depan nanti? Huh, jelek banget."

Oke, Lu Xun mengakhirinya dengan… Agak aneh.

Woy, kita nggak lagi bikin puisi berantai, 'kan? Zhao Yun, kamu cuma copy-paste doang! Oke, lanjut saja, entah makin ngaco aja ini cerita…

"Ah, iya! Zhu Ran pasti ikut atraksi, 'kan?"

"Ha? Eh? Nggak juga… Aku lagi malas kalau begituan."

"Tumben, biasanya selalu membanggakan diri dengan gelar anak salto?"

"I-ITU BUKAN GELAR DAN AKU NGGAK SUKA—"

"Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan Wei dengan Jin, ya?"

Lu Xun tiba-tiba saja membicarakan SMA Wei-Jin. Mereka semua terdiam sesaat, lalu Guan Yinping menjawabnya dengan nada biasa saja.

"Kurasa pertunjukan musik?"

Semuanya mengangguk perlahan.

Mau lihat SMA Wei-Jin? Nggak? Yaudah…

"Heh. Jadi ini yang namanya Author-san?"

Cao Pi sudah bisa mendengar suara alam…

Di SMA Wei, Cao Pi sedang mengadakan rapat besar bersama pejabat, salah, murid lain di kelasnya.

"Mau apa ini?"

"Mau makan."

"Xu Zhu, plis, kamu udah makan berapa kali hari ini, katanya mau diet?!"

"Tapi aku lapar…"

"Heh. Yang tidak bisa serius silahkan keluar."

Cao Pi memulai kata-kata pedasnya. Semua pun hening. Good job, Cao Pi!

"Kalau konser music pasti Jin sudah merencanakannya, ohoho~"

Barusan, Zhen Ji yang bicara.

"Susah sekali, ya? Padahal kita punya kelas musik. Tapi tidak begitu terpakai…"

Cai Wenji ikut nimbrung.

"Hmm.. Heh, kalian semua. Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan permainan olahraga pantai? Voli gitu?"

"Voli, ya? Itu olahraga mainstream di pantai. Bagaimana kalau basket?"

"Susah amat basket di pantai… Bulutangkis? Bisa, 'kan?"

"Intinya kita mau adakan olahraga pantai, 'kan? Yasudah, masalah olahraga apa saja, serahkan pada ayahku… Heheh."

"Baik! Terima kasih sudah mau hadir di rapat hari ini!"

"Makanannya mana? Kok nggak dapat makanan? Snack gitu?"

Semuanya terdiam. Menatap tajam ke arah Xu Zhu yang super kelaparan.

Hari-hari telah berlalu, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa di skip hari lainnya, saya tidak akan bercerita panjang lebar, ini udah masuk 8 halaman baru hari pertama bahas festival, gimana kalau bahas hari-hari lainnya, bisa berapa halaman yang akan terpakai. Hari sebelum Festival Musim Panas bisa dihitung dengan jari, walaupun seminggu pun juga bisa dihitung pakai jari. Kalau bisa, hitungnya pakai jari kaki, biar greget. Ingat, 'greget'.

"Apa? Shu bakal memimpin acara penutupannya? Waah~ pasti keren banget!"

"Iya, aku nggak sengaja dengar obrolan guru tadi!"

Zhao Yun melintasi murid-murid yang tengah berbincang-bincang mengenai Shu yang akan menjadi pemimpin acara penutupan. Kira-kira, acara apa, ya?

"Yo, anak yang takut ngebut!"

Zhao Yun langsung melempar pandangannya ke arah Ma Chao yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum iblis itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa kamu…"

"Oh, nggak apa-apa, kok! AHAHA! Bro, kamu ikut festival?"

"Yup, kenapa? Jangan bilang lu nggak ikut?"

"Ikutlah! Momen paling ditunggu-tunggu masa' nggak ikut?! Hanya saja, kenapa Wei harus ikut, sih…"

"Hoh? Kenapa emang?"

"A-ah… Tidak apa-apa, malas saja. Okesip, gue cuma kebetulan lewat, bye!"

Ma Chao melangkah meninggalkan Zhao Yun yang sedang kebingungan. Ma Chao punya musuh?

Festival Musim Panas tinggal 2 hari lagi. Semua murid sudah bersiap-siap dan merencanakan hal apa yang mereka lakukan di pantai nanti, termasuk Zhao Yun, yang daritadi ditelepon sama Zhu Ran yang nyolong pulsanya Lu Xun.

"Apasih bawel banget ini anak… Iya, iya!"

"Cuma ingetin doang, kok! Ah, Zhao Yun payah!"

"Apalagi, nih? Mau main kembang api nggak malamnya?"

"Ah, masalah kembang api sih aku sama Lu Xun bisa bawa!"

Iyadeh yang anak api…

"Yasudah, aku mau tidur dulu, ngantuk, bye."

PIP!

Langsung saja Zhao Yun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menghadap ke arah jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar itu.

Festival Musim Panas di pantai Z, saatnya bersenang-senang! Sudah terlihat beberapa stand didirikan. Belum buka saja sudah sepadat itu, penuh sekali! Benar-benar ramai. Bisa kita tengok wilayah Shu, beberapa stand sudah didirikan, mulai dari stand makanan, minuman, permainan, dan yang lainnya. Tengok wilayah Wu! Café Sun Ce sudah siap, tinggal mengubah papan menjadi tanda buka. Wilayah Wei? Beberapa stand yang mayoritas makanan itu sudah sepenuhnya siap. Jin? Panggung musik sudah siap. Bagaimana dengan lima orang itu? Mereka pun sudah siap bersenang-senang.

"Aku ke café dulu, ya!"

Lu Xun pergi meninggalkan keempatnya. Tinggal empat orang.

"Ah! Zhu Ran~ ayo ke sana!"

"E-E-EH?! T-TUNGGU—"

Zhu Ran ditarik Guan Yinping, tinggal Xing Cai dan Zhao Yun.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri kokoh di sana. Sampai ada nenek-nenek lewat pun, mereka masih berdiri kokoh, benar-benar kokoh pendiriannya…

"Hei, mau kemana…?"

"… Terserah kamu."

Xing Cai membuang muka. Zhao Yun hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan pantai yang indah itu, sampai ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Karena semuanya sibuk dengan masing-masing, Xing Cai, ayo kita ke sana. Sepertinya seru?"

"HUH?! APA KAMU BILANG?"

"He…? Aku Cuma ngajak kamu, nggak mau? Yaudin…"

"M-mau…"

"?!"

Zhao Yun syok melihat wajah Xing Cai yang merah total itu. Sampai menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Zhao Yun. Omg… Omg… Apa-apaan ini…?

Zhao Yun berjalan bersama Xing Cai, menjelajahi pantai dengan kekuatan cinta…

"Woy, nggak usah ngaco, ini cuma scenario!"

Ah, tapi wajah Xing Cai memerah, tuh!

"…. Author bodoh, jelek, diem sana!"

…. AKU DIJAHATIN LAGI…

"AHAHAHA SALAH SENDIRI SUKA NGEJEK-NGEJEK AKU PENDEK! HAHA!"

ZHU RAN, SEHARUSNYA KAMU SAMA YINPING, UDAH SANA, NGGAK USAH GANGGU MEREKA BERDUA!

"Oh, iya, lupa…"

Kemudian Zhu Ran menghilang (?) oke bye.

Suasana pantai yang sungguh meriah, Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai mampir ke stand SMA Shu untuk menyemangati mereka. Misalnya, kita ke tempat para Guan kecuali Guan Yinping dan Guan Yu.

"Yo! Zhao Yun! Xing Cai! Kami buka stand masakan enak, lho!"

Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai mendatangi si amazing tiada akhir.

"Masakan apa? Dari baunya sih, enak."

"Ah, yang masak itu si Suo, aku hanya bantu berjualan dengan Xing."

"Memangnya, masakan apa itu?"

Zhao Yun benar-benar anak kepo seperti yang Zhong Hui katakana saat chapter gaje dipublishkan, uhuk.

"Tadaa~"

Wajah Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai super syok.

Mereka seperti melihat hantu yang super mengerikan. Hanya saja, ini lebih mengerikan dari hantu. Sebuah hidangan mengerikan ditumpahkan pada mangkuk. Mie dengan gurita utuh yang tentakelnya sampai keluar-keluar dari mangkuk, dengan rumput laut yang ukurannya besar-besar. Oh, satu lagi, dengan kuah super pedas, terlihat cabai dimana-mana. Kuah neraka…

"Err… Kamu namakan masakan ini apa, Suo?"

"Oh! Ini… Ummm… MIE GURITA RUMPUT LAUT EXTRA PEDAS!"

"NAMANYA BAGUS, PENAMPILANNYA JELEK BANGET—"

Jujur banget lu, Zhao Yun…

Oke, saatnya away dari stand keluarga Guan. Saatnya menuju stand yang dijaga oleh Zhang Bao. Oh, kakak Xing Cai.

"Hai adik~ bantu kakak mau, ngga—"

"NGGAK."

"J-jahat… Oh, Zhao Yun! Lihat apa yang kami sediakan, minuman dingin~"

"Wah? Minuman apa saja?"

Zhang Bao mengeluarkan daftar menu berisikan minuman dingin dan es serut. Lagi-lagi, wajah Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai harus seperti tadi.

"Es krim… Rasa… Cumi-cumi…?!"

"L-lemon tea… Dengan… Daun papaya….?!"

"Yup! Itu menu yang kami sediakan, hahaha!"

Dijamin…. NGGAK LAKU.

MANA ADA YANG MAU MINUM LEMON TEA PLUS DAUN PEPAYA?! PAHIT GILA… ITU JUGA, ES KRIM CUMI-CUMI, APA ITU?! ES KRIM TINTA?! KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUH ORANG, YA?!

Sadar kalau yang melakukan itu adalah keluarganya sendiri, Xing Cai malu 1000 persen.

"Hah! Menu apa itu, minumanmu sama sekali tidak akan laku!"

Guan Xing mulai menghina dari seberang.

"E-Enak saja! Justru makananmu itu aneh! Mie gurita?! Gurita utuh?! Dijamin muntah-muntah!"

Zhang Bao yang kesal membalasnya.

"T-tapi… Itu masakanku…"

Guan Suo berduka karena masakannya telah dihina habis-habisan.

"Err… Xing Cai, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini…"

Zhao Yun langsung menarik tangan Xing Cai selagi Zhang Bao dan Guan Xing sedang bertengkar, seperti biasa. Kapan mereka akur?

Setelah kedua stand mengerikan itu, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di stand milik Liu Bei dan kawan-kawan. Oh, barang pusaka! Mereka sedang memamerkan barang peninggalan sejarah, tapi… Menurutku itu tidak tepat dengan festivalnya.

"Err… Tuan Liu Bei? Ini apa?"

Zhao Yun menunjuk piring yang benar-benar sudah lapuk dan usianya cukup tua.

"Oh, itu peninggalan dari dinasti Tang."

…. Anu, Tuan Liu Bei, maaf mengganggumu… Tapi…

DINASTI TANG BELUM ADA, TUAN. SITU SEBELUM MASEHI, SEDANGKAN TANG SESUDAH, ORZ. TUAN, SADARLAH, TUAN—

"Tapi, kami sudah berada di zaman modern, Author-sama."

OH, AKU DIPANGGIL AUTHOR-SAMA.

Err… Tetap saja… Kalian masih di zaman tiga kerajaan, walaupun diganti dengan sekolah. Tapi… Ah, terserah Tuan saja, saya menyerah. Lagipula, saya tiba-tiba kepikiran Dinasti Tang, karena itu adalah sebuah dinasti dimana sangat mainstream berada di buku sejarah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku selalu menemukannya di dalam buku sejarah, entah itu mengenai peninggalannya. Selalu ada, peninggalan Dinasti Tang. Kalo nggak Tang ya Ming. Ah, kenapa jadi bahas buku sejarah begini.

Oke, abaikan saja. Mari kita berkunjung ke negeri tetangga~ maksudku, sekolah tetangga. Dimulai dari SMA Wei saja dulu, Wu akhir aja gapapa, soalnya Zhu Ran bakal nongol lagi, dia 'kan nggak penting, jadi akhir aja.

"AUTHOR-SAN JA—"

SMA Wei, terlihat Cao Pi dan Zhen Ji sedang menjajakan es serut. Mau bagaimana lagi, Cao Pi 'kan jago bikin es serut.

"Heh. Es serut nomor satu di Cina."

Ya, ya, terserah.

Lalu yang lainnya sedang mengadakan pertandingan bola voli pantai. Akhirnya voli juga, padahal dibilang voli itu mainstream.

Kemudian, SMA Jin. Seperti biasa, mereka sedang konser di panggung buatan mereka, konser musik dari artis-artis ternama jebolan J.E.P, sedangkan Wen Yang sedang bersama Deng Ai, makan parfait kantin sekolah yang dibuat standnya di pantai.

Yah, sampai pada SMA Wu.

Sebuah stand, bukan, sebuah café sementara berdiri di tepian pantai. Oh, itu café-nya Sun Ce. Mari tengok.

"Ah! Kalian kemari juga?"

Guan Yinping langsung menyambut Xing Cai dan Zhao Yun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam café.

"Kami habis lihat-lihat…"

"Ya, walaupun ada sesuatu yang mengerikan."

"Eh…?"

Zhao Yun, tidak seharusnya kamu bicara begitu, masalahnya adalah itu stand keluarga Guan. Bahaya kalau Guan Yinping tahu.

"Yo! Zhao Yun! Bagaimana berduaannya? Mantab?"

Siapa dia? Seharusnya dia tidak ada di naska—

"Author-san benci sama aku? Katanya aku ngangenin? Jadi itu semua Cuma bohong?"

EH?! OH! ERR…. NGGAK! NGGAK! ADUH, AMPUN. IYA AKU KANGEN SINI PELUKAN SAMA AUTHOR DULU—

"Ogah…"

EHEM!

Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai duduk dekat dengan Zhu Ran dan Guan Yinping. Terlihat Lu Xun sedang kewalahan melayani pengunjung yang super banyak.

"Kasihan dia, pasti capek."

"Ah! Aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kita bantu dia?"

"Hush! Ini milik Sun Ce, kita harus izi—"

"Boleh."

Keempat orang itu menoleh ke arah Sun Ce yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil buka baju. Buka atasan doang, bawahnya nggak usah.

"Kalian boleh membantunya. Silahkan!"

"Umm… Lemon Tea 4, Pastanya du— HUAAAAH?! ZHAO YUN?!"

"Yo."

"K-kenapa pakai seragam café?!"

"Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu meringankan pekerjaan… Yinping! Lemon Tea 4, Pasta 2! Apalagi?"

"Umm… Sudah, kok. A-aku layani yang lain dulu, ya?"

"Oke! Lemon Tea 4 Pasta 2!"

"Baik, Kak Zhao Yun~!"

Lu Xun berlari ke arah pelanggan lain, sebelum sampai di tempat pelanggan itu, tiba-tiba Zhu Ran muncul untuk melayani pelanggan.

"Selamat datang! Pesan apa?"

Langkah Lu Xun terhenti. Ia melihat sekitarnya. Ada Zhu Ran, Zhao Yun, Guan Yinping, dan Xing Cai juga sedang melayani pelanggan. Ia tersenyum melihat keempat sahabatnya itu membantunya.

"Mereka yang minta, lho, Lu Xun!"

Tiba-tiba Sun Ce menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya… Aku harus berterima kasih kepada mereka…"

"Melelahkan, tapi… Kerja bagus, semuanya!"

Akhirnya mereka berlima bisa bernafas lega, pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai. Benar-benar penuh dengan pelanggan dan pengunjung di pantai itu. Hari sudah mulai sore, hampir saatnya untuk penutupan Summer Festival.

"Oh, iya. Penutupannya akan dilakukan oleh SMA Shu, 'kan?"

Lu Xun bertanya kepada Zhao Yun yang sedang berbaring gara-gara lelah.

"Ya. Mau keluar sekarang?"

Zhao Yun dan kawan-kawan langsung menuju tempat penutupan berlangsung, belum mulai acaranya saja sudah ramai dengan pengunjung. Anak-anak Shu sedang mempersiapkan barang yang akan dipakai saat acara penutupan.

Malam pun tiba, saatnya untuk Liu Bei memberikan penutupan.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Festival Musim Panas, terima kasih kepada semua pengunjung karena sudah ikut meramaikan acara ini. Pada acara penutupan ini, kami tidak akan membuat kalian semua kecewa, ini akan menjadi kenangan terbaik. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah punah. Baiklah, langsung saja, SMA Shu, selaku pemimpin acara penutupan pada malam hari ini, di Pantai Z, acara Festival Musim Panas, kami persembahkan, hadiah terbaik dari kami untuk menyambut musim panas..."

CTAK!

Liu Bei memberikan komando dengan menjentikkan jarinya.

PSYUUU~~~

DOR! DOR! PSYUUU~~~

Kembang api musim panas.

Kembang api saat itu benar-benar meriah. Penuh dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Memancarkan cahaya-cahaya api yang menerangi malam penutupan festival saat itu. Lu Xun terdiam, melamun melihat kembang api yang luar biasa indah itu. Teringat akan kenangan masa lalunya, saat festival musim panas bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Zhao Yun kecil. Mereka berdua menikmatinya bersama.

_"Lu Xun! Ayo kita main kembang api yang ini!"_

_ "Ah, aku takut… Nanti kena tanganku…"_

_ "Ahahaha! Nggak akan! Coba dulu, deh?"_

_Zhao Yun kecil memberikan sebuah stik kembang api. Lu Xun menerima dengan ragu, saat menyalakannya saja, Lu Xun terperanjat kaget. Sedangkan Zhao Yun malah menertawainya._

_"Bagaimana? Indah, bukan?!"_

_ "Ah… Iya! Indah sekali! Terima kasih, Zhao Yun!"_

_ "Hahaha! Iya, iya! Tahun depan kita lakukan lagi, ya, Lu Xun!"_

_Lu Xun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan pasti._

_ Tapi kenyataannya adalah tahun depan adalah tahun dimana Lu Xun harus segera pindah, meninggalkan Zhao Yun. Walau tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi, ia tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu._

"Oy! Lu Xun!"

"E-EH?! HUH? A-Apa…?"

"Melamun melulu… Ayo, kita nyalakan kembang api ini! Lalu kita foto bareng berlima, gimana?"

"Umm…"

"Lu Xun."

Zhao Yun menghampiri Lu Xun, memberikan satu stik kembang api, lalu tertawa kecil. Lu Xun menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Oke! Zhu Ran! Apinya mana?"

"Oke, oke!"

Kelima sahabat itu sudah memegang satu stik kembang api dengan percikan nyala kembang api yang indah. Lu Xun menatap kembang api miliknya lalu tersenyum kecil. Teringat akan masa lalunya.

"Lu Xun. Sudah lama sekali, ya?"

"… Ya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjimu saat itu…"

"Kau sudah menepatinya."

"Eh?"

Zhao Yun tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah menepatinya, hari ini juga. Tidak hanya kita berdua saja, ada Zhu Ran, Yinping, dan Xing Cai juga."

Kali ini Lu Xun bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Oy! Kalian berdua! Ayo kita foto bersama!"

Zhu Ran tidak sabar untuk difoto.

"Iya, iya! Lu Xun, ayo!"

Mereka berlima berjejer, melakukan pose-pose menyenangkan, apalagi Zhu Ran, dia melakukan pose menyebalkan dengan kembang apinya yang mengganggu. Lu Xun hanya bisa tertawa melihat aksi teman-temannya itu. Mungkin hari itu juga, mereka tidak akan lupa…

"Heh. Ikutan boleh?"

Tiba-tiba, Cao Pi dan Guo Jia menghampiri mereka berlima.

"AAAH! PANGERAN BEGO—"

"… Pendek. Lama tidak jumpa. Oh, buntut kuda…"

"WOY, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BUNTUT KUDA!"

"Baik, baik, saatnya kita foto, bukan?"

Guo Jia terlihat paling normal disini.

"Eh! Zhao Yun~ gue ikutan juga sama kakak gue~"

Sima Zhao dan Sima Shi nimbrung sambil bawa meatbun.

Komplit sudah, ada SMA Shu, Wei-Jin, dan Wu. Mereka semua berfoto bersama, tentunya dengan aneh-aneh, ada saat Sima Zhao ingin membagikan meatbun kepada Zhao Yun tapi dimakan Sima Shi, ada juga Cao Pi menjambak rambut Zhu Ran yang seperti duri itu, pokoknya banyak, deh. Tapi bukan foto alay, ya.

Eh, aku ikutan, dong?

"Author-san, mau foto sama Zhu Ran?"

EH, MAU BANGET TUUUHH~~

"Sama Lu Xun juga!"

Boleh! Boleh!

"Aku juga, ya?"

Zhao Yun juga boleh!

"Heh, Author-san, gue ikutan."

Cao Pi juga boleh!

"KAMI IKUT—"

NGGAK USAH IKUT, KALIAN MAKAN MEATBUN AJA SANA—

Akhirnya, Author-san pun tidak jadi berfoto bersama Zhu Ran seorang diri.

* * *

Endingnya apa banget LOL aku kan mau foto sama Zhu Ran, kenapa jadi semuanya TTATT

Oke, bagi yang menunggu Ma Chao, maafkan daku gara-gara kemunculannya sedikit sekali XD #plok

Saya masih tunggu review-nya lho~ Sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Mohon maaf juga bisa terjadi kesalahan dalam mengetik alias typo(s)! Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya! XDD

Zhu Ran: AKHIRNYA GUE NONGOL LAGII-

Zhao Yun: Tapi kamu bukan maskot, aku maskotnya!  
Zhu Ran: Enak aja, gue maskotnya, gue yang dikangenin Author-san!

Zhao Yun: ... Author-san nggak kangen aku? :"

Author: NGGAK.

Zhao Yun: *bunuh diri*

NUUUUU- Q_Q


	11. Gan Ning and Ling Tong

Mari membalas reviews yang masuk~

**khazuya michimoto **

Zhuge Liang: kukira itu suara penunggu aula, ternyata itu suara alam...

Author: lagi-lagi dibilang suara alam...

Guan Suo: aah... Makananku begitu menyeramkan, ya...? TT_TT

**xtreme guavaniko**

Xing Cai: aku nggak demam!

Zhao Yun: terus...?

Xing Cai: *blush*

Author: *gali kuburan* saya bantu Anda memasuki alam kubur Anda kembali #NGGAK

**Yuuki moon chan**

Zhu Ran: HULO~~ AYEM BACK! #plok

Guan Xing + Zhang Bao: Karena kami membuatnya dengan cinta~

Guan Xing: WOY! KALIMAT GUE!  
Zhang Bao: APASIH! ITU KALIMAT GUE-

*Kemudian mereka berdua berkelahi*

OKE! Terima kasih buat reviews lawak kalian XDDDD Author-san sangat senang melihatnya~ Baiklah, di chapter ini kelihatan dari judulnya juga, menceritakan duo anak bermasalah itu XD silahkan langsung saja dilihat~

* * *

Saat ini, kita tidak akan berbicara mengenai SMA Shu dulu, ya. Karakter utama kita nggak hanya di Shu saja. Mari kita bercerita tentang dua anak bermasalah dari Wu, yang sangat bermasalah. Satunya adalah tukang berkelahi dan yang satunya adalah seorang perenang handal dari Wu. Siapa kira-kira?

Suatu ketika, Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran dipanggil ke kantor guru, menghadap Lu Meng yang entah kenapa harus memanggil mereka berdua. Entah apa urusannya, akan dibahas setelah narasi berakhir.

"Ah, kalian datang juga."

Lu Meng meletakkan secangkir kopi panas yang asapnya mengepul itu.

"Iya, ada apa kami dipanggil kemari?"

"Ah… Begini, Xun, Ran… Bisa minta tolong?"

"Serahkan saja padak—"

"Memang ada apa…?"

Kasihan Zhu Ran, lihat dia, omongannya dicela Lu Xun… Pfft—

Kemudian Author dipanah Zhu Ran, panah cinta?

"OGAH KALI KASIH PANAH CINTA KE SITU—"

"Ran, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu nanggepin siapa…?"

"Ah, eh, oh… Maaf, tadi ada suara alam memanggil."

Lagi-lagi, suara alam…

Kemudian Lu Meng menceritakan apa yang menjadi permasalahannya. Lu Meng curhat sampai nangis jungkir balik salto roll depan roll belakang meroda. Oh, nggak mungkin. Itu kerjaannya Zhu Ran.

"Apa? Menangani dua anak bermasalah di sekolah ini?"

"Ya. Kalian pasti tahu siapa mereka. Makin hari mereka makin susah dikontrol."

"Ah, pasti Gan Ning dan Ling Tong."

"Ya. Makin hari mereka makin sulit diberitahu, kerjaannya berantem terus, jadi, Xun, Ran, kuserahkan pada kalian berdua!"

Setelah perbincangan dengan Lu Meng, mereka berdua keluar dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka sambil membicarakan rencana mereka dalam mengurus dua anak bermasa—

"APA COBA SOK NGATUR BANGET!"

Lah, baru aja dibicarain…

"Apa coba?! Aku cuma minta kamu bergeser sedikit, menghalangi jalan, tuh!"

"Apanya yang menghalangi?! Masih ada celah ini, celah!"

Dihadapan mereka, terpampang nyata Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang sedang berkelahi di tengah jalan. Bro, itu tengah jalan, buat lewat, sebenarnya kalian berdua yang salah.

"Menghinaku, ya?! Celah itu terlalu sempit!"

"Kamu 'kan slim! Tinggal lewat aja kenapa, sih?!"

GYAAA GYAAA UGYAAA—

Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran hanya bisa meratapi kedua orang paling berisik itu. Bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Zhu Ran sendiri, ya nggak, Zhu Ran?

"Tumben baik sama aku…"

Sekali-sekali baikin kamu, gitu…

"Umm…"

Lu Xun memberanikan diri untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua, tenang dulu! Ada apa in—"

"DIAM!"

BUAGH!

Wajah Lu Xun nggak sengaja kena tinjuannya Gan Ning yang seharusnya mengenai Ling Tong itu. Zhu Ran langsung panik.

"HUWEEH?! LU XUN?! NGGAK APA-APA, 'KAN?!"

"Cih, meleset, sekali lagi! HEAAAH—"

"AHAHAHA! Percuma! Pukulanmu jelek!"

Ling Tong terus menghindari dan menangkis pukulan Gan Ning dengan wajah mengejek. Lu Xun masih terus menutupi wajahnya yang kena gebuk itu.

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti, dong! Duh! Atas perintah Lu Meng!"

"DIAM KAU PENDEK! NGGAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGAN KAMI!"

JLEB.

Zhu Ran hanya bisa mematung. Saat mereka sedang saling gebuk, tiba-tiba saja, keajaiban terjadi.

BRAK!

Semua mata tertuju pada Lu Xun. Dia berhasil meremukkan vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sangat mematikan. Yang semula wajahnya unyu-unyu kayak cewek, mendadak sadis dan mengerikan.

"E-eh, L-Lu Xun?"

Ling Tong mulai menyadari kenapa Lu Xun mengamuk, sedangkan Gan Ning hanya diam saja dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"BISA NGGAK MENGHALANGI JALAN….? AKU…. MAU LEWAT…."

"Ah? Ahahaha! Maaf-maaf! Gan Ning! Ini semua salahmu!"

"HAH?! LUTUTMU, GUE NGGAK SALAH APA-APA, LU YANG NGALANGIN!"

"DIH. GAMAU NGAKU PULA, KAMU YANG TADI MENGHALANGI!"

PRANG!

Lagi-lagi vas bunga jadi korban kemarahan Lu Xun. Saking marahnya, Lu Xun mengambil salah satu pecahan vas yang ujungnya tajam, lalu menodongkannya ke arah dua anak bermasalah itu. Lu Xun tersenyum ala yandere.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau menyingkir, mungkin pecahan ini perlahan akan kugoreskan ke tubuh kalian? Kalian akan merasakan betapa asyiknya luka goresan ini…"

Nak, horror…

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong menjauh dari Lu Xun.

"Oh, satu lagi. Kalau kalian berkelahi lagi, mungkin saja… AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN DENGAN API. RASAKAN BETAPA INDAHNYA API YANG BERKOBAR DI TUBUH KALIAN…"

Gara-gara perkataan itu, Gan Ning dan Ling Tong berhasil disingkirkan. Lu Xun, kamu menyeramkan sekali… Untung belum ditambah ketawa psikopat.

Lu Xun menghela nafas, menatap Zhu Ran yang bergetar melihat Lu Xun yang bisa seperti itu.

"Ah, Zhu Ran, ayo kembali ke kelas, nanti kita tela—"

"Maafkan aku… MAAFKAN AKU—"

"He…?"

"Aku—aku pernah bilang tidak membutuhkanmu untuk menyuruhku m-melakukan f-fire attack di Yiling—aku minta maaf! A-aku akan lebih menghargaimu lagi—m-maafkan aku! A-aku… Aku—"

Kenapa malah bahas in game, sih…?

"Eh? Kamu ngomong apa, sih… Kenapa jadi bahas itu, memangnya kamu salah a—"

"M-M-MAAFKAN AKU—A-AKU—"

Akhirnya, Zhu Ran tunduk kepada Lu Xun.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk ke kelas! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Lu Xun menarik tangan Zhu Ran yang wajahnya benar-benar dikelilingi oleh perasaan takut, bersalah, dan pertobatan yang mendalam.

Setelah itu, di ruang guru…

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?"

Lagi-lagi Lu Meng memanggil mereka berdua ke ruang guru.

"Sepertinya susah sekali… Uh, kami masih memikirkan rencana lain…"

Lu Meng menganggukkan kepala, kemudian menatap Zhu Ran yang wajahnya daritadi nggak normal, maksudnya nggak seperti biasanya, yang biasanya berisik, tiba-tiba jadi pendiam sepenuhnya. Zhu Ran tobat, dia mau jadi orang kalem.

"Ran, kamu kenapa? Ada masalah? Katakan saja padaku."

"…. Ng-nggak… Hanya… Merasa bersalah…"

"He?"

"Ahahah! Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Tuan Lu Meng! Iya, 'kan, Zhu Ran?"

Lu Xun yang menoleh ke arah Zhu Ran langsung syok dengan tatapan mata Zhu Ran yang memelas, menatap Lu Xun dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"A-anu… Kamu kemasukan apa, sih—"

"M-MAAFKAN A—"

"YAYAYA AKU MAAFIN, UDAH, BIASA LAGI AJA! DUH…"

"Kalian berdua nggak ada apa-apa, 'kan?"

"H-hanya kecelakaan kecil, ahahaha…"

ZHU RAN OOC. ZHU RAN OOC. BALIK GIH! NGGAK UNYU AH KAYAK GITU!

Saatnya mereka berpikir untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua.

"INI JATAH GUE! LU NGGAK BERHAK AMBIL!"

"DIH, APA COBA?! AKU BELUM AMBIL YANG INI! LU UDAH AMBIL SATU!"

GYAA GYAAA HUGYAAAHH—

GREB!

Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran berhasil mengamankan mereka berdua, Lu Xun menangani Ling Tong dan Zhu Ran menangani Gan Ning.

"O-oy udahan, dong!"

"Lepaskan aku, cowok cantik!"

"AKU NGGAK CANTIK, AKU LEBIH MANLY DARI KALIAN!"

"Gan Ning—udah dong! Lu Meng nggak suka kalian begini—"

"CEREWET LU PENDEK."

JLEB.

Mereka bertengkar di kantin sekarang, sampai-sampai jadi bahan tontonan dan Huang Gai, selaku pemilik kantin sampai ikut sewot.

"WOY MAU KELAHI JANGAN DI KANTIN GUE, TONG!"

"I-ini salah Gan Ning, om!"

"Hah?! Apaan gue cuma mau ambil itu doang!"

"KALIAN BERDUA TENANG, DONG! KALIAN MAU MERASAKAN GORESAN DARI LU XUN?!"

"Elu yang diem dan lepasin gue!"

BRAK!

WOW! Dengan kekuatannya, Gan Ning berhasil membuat Zhu Ran terpental ke sebuah meja yang untungnya kosong.

"Zhu Ran! Tsk… Tolong hentikan ini semua! Kalian keterlaluan!"

"DIAM CEREWEET—"

Gan Ning out of control. Ia melemparkan tinjuan kepada Ling Tong yang tertahan oleh Lu Xun. Tapi…

BUAGH!

Lagi-lagi Zhu Ran terpental. Ia mencoba menangkis pukulan Gan Ning, tapi nggak bisa.

"Hah! Kalian berdua nggak usah ikutan! Ini urusan kami!"

UGYAAA GYABOOOO GYAAAHH

Kantin pun hancur lebur.

"KALIAN BERDUAAA!"

DUAGH! DUAGH!

Kepala kedua anak bermasalah itu dipukul oleh Lu Meng, yang tadinya mau ambil pesanan makan tapi malah mengurus kedua anak bermasalah itu.

"A-ah, apa sih, Pak Tua!"

"Huh? Lu Meng…?"

"DASAR NGGAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN! KALIAN INI BOCAH TK ATAU SMA, SIH?!"

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong terdiam.

"Haah… Begini bisa-bisa tambah tua aja… Awas kalau kalian melakukan hal aneh lagi! Makanan aja dijadikan ribut. Saya permisi. Lu Xun, bawa saja si Zhu Ran ke ruang kesehatan. Dia bonyok gitu."

"B-baik, Tuan Lu Meng!"

Segera Lu Meng, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran pergi menuju ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang tengah terdiam, entah merenungi apa.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Lianshi langsung mengobati luka-luka Zhu Ran.

"Kamu selalu luka-luka, ya."

"Ah, biarin… Aku sudah biasa begini! ADAW!"

"Tapi… Kenapa makin lama mereka makin berbuat onar, ya…?"

Lu Xun duduk di kursi sambil berpose seperti seorang pemikir yang jenius. Lu Meng duduk di sebelahnya dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Entahlah, awalnya bertengkar biasa, sih, tapi makin lama makin…"

"Apakah Tuan Sun Jian dan Zhou Yu sudah tahu hal ini?"

"Sun Jian pergi dinas ke luar negeri, Zhou Yu sudah pernah kuberitahu tapi… Belum ada tindakan darinya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Zhou Yu saja? AWAWAWAW!"

"Hmmm… Akan kucoba, tapi kalian masih bersedia membantu, 'kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba untuk bicara dengannya sekali lagi…"

Ruangan penuh dengan barang-barang antik, mulai dari guci, bingkai foto, dan patung-patung batu yang sudah berumur. Kesan dari ruangan ini benar-benar kelas atas, mewah, dan eksotis(?). Lu Meng, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran tengah duduk di sofa yang super empuk, entah berapa harganya, yang pasti barang mahal. Dihadapan mereka, seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan lurus, tengah memegang cangkir berisi anggur. Kesannya seperti bangsawan.

"Err… Zhou Yu, bisa nggak kalau nggak usah alay gitu. Pakai anggur segala."

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa, ini ruangan pribadiku, lagipula, Author-sama juga hadir, bukan? Kenapa kita tidak buat special saja?"

AKU DIPANGGIL AUTHOR-SAMA UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA.

"Jadi, kudengar Gan Ning dan Ling Tong mulai berulah lagi?"

"Ya. Kalau boleh, kami minta saran darimu. Kami yang akan melakukan saranmu."

Zhou Yu menaruh secangkir anggurnya dan terdiam sejenak. Menatap mereka bertiga satu per satu. Pertama, menatap Lu Meng yang serius menatapnya dengan tatapan mempercayai. Kedua, menatap Lu Xun yang juga memasang tatapan mempercayai. Ketiga, menatap Zhu Ran yang bonyok nggak karuan gara-gara dipukul Gan Ning. Bukan dipukul, terpukul. Oh, bukan juga, tapi tidak sengaja dipukul.

"Pfft—"

"He? Kenapa Anda tertawa?"

"Lucu aja lihat wajahnya Zhu Ran."

"… PLIS YA ADUH…"

"Bercanda. Begini, kita adakan sesuatu yang membutuhkan kerjasama yang kuat. Bagaimana?"

"Kerjasama yang kuat, ya…? Ide bagus."

"Lu Meng, kuserahkan padamu."

"Whut—kenapa saya?"

"Karena…"

Zhou Yu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Karena aku harus kencan dengan Xiao Qiao."

Ketiganya terdiam, memandang Zhou Yu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jadi, persiapkan segalanya, Lu Meng! Bye~"

Suasana menjadi sunyi sesaat.

"Uh… Tuan Lu Meng…? Kita harus a—"

"Iblis Zhou Yu… Terkutuk kau…"

Pada akhirnya, Lu Meng menyusun strategi untuk mendamaikan keduanya, dengan bantuan Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran. Mereka berdua yang akan menjalankannya. Apakah mereka bisa melakukannya? Atau akan berakhir dnegan sisi yandere dari Lu Xun?! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter de—

"AUTHOR-SAN! INI BELUM SELESAI! JANGAN GANTI CHAPTER DULU!"

Hahaha. Bercanda, bercanda…

Oke, mari lihat hasil perjuangan keduanya. Pertama, kita lihat Lu Xun yang tengah mengajak Ling Tong melakukan sesuatu.

"Ling Tong, apa kabar?"

Lu Xun basa-basi dulu.

"Oh, kau rupanya, ah, baik kok. Maaf ya yang pas itu…"

"Ahahaha. Nggak apa-apa, kok! By the way, mau nggak kalau kita jalan-jalan? Sama Zhu Ran juga! Sekali-sekali kita jalan bareng gitu?"

Aku mau!

"Bukan buat Author-san."

Hiks. Aku mau jalan-jalan sama Lu Xun, sama Zhu Ran juga.

"Ahahaha, mau bagaimana pun Author-san tetap saja ikut kemanapun kami pergi, boleh deh, jam berapa?"

Ah, Ling Tong bisa mendengar suara alam… (?)

"Nanti bisa nggak? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Hmm… Oke deh, aku bisa kalau nanti, kebetulan lagi nganggur juga."

"Sip! Nanti kumpul di depan sekolah, ya!"

Lu Xun berhasil dengan misinya. Mission Complete!

Bagaimana dengan si pendek yang ngangenin itu?

"Pendek, ngapain kamu ke sini?"

"AKU NGGAK PENDEK—Jalan-jalan yuk! Sama Lu Xun juga!"

"Hah? Pasti ada apa-apanya nih bocah ngajak jalan-jalan."

"Grrr… Nggak ada apa-apa, kok! Percaya deh sama akuh~"

Nggak usah pakai 'h'… NGGAK USAH PAKAI 'H'…

"Emang mau kemana, sih…?"

"Yaaa soal itu, Lu Xun yang tahu."

"Nggak sama si buntut kuda (Ling Tong), 'kan?"

Zhu Ran terdiam. Berpikir sejenak.

"Ng—nggak kok! Cuma sama Lu Xun! Nanti bisa nggak?"

"Nanti ya? Hmmm… Iyadeh, kumpul di depan sekolah aja ya, biar gampang. Bye ah, mau tidur lagi."

Kemudian Gan Ning tidur di meja kelasnya. Zhu Ran dicuekin.

TENG TENG TENG—Bel pulang berbunyi, saat paling asyik bagi murid-murid. Tapi nggak asyik lagi bagi Ling Tong dan Gan Ning.

"HAH APAAN, KATANYA NGGAK ADA BUNTUT KUDA?!"

"DIH, LU NGAPAIN IKUT?!"

"ZHU RAN! KAU PENIPU! DASAR PENDEK! PENDEK-PENDEK MENIPU!"

JLEB. Zhu Ran pundung.

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku sendiri nggak tahu kalau Zhu Ran mengajakmu…"

"Ah, bohong. Ini bagian dari scenario kalian, 'kan?! Percuma, menyerah saja. Kami nggak akan bisa damai."

"Kalian ini! Bisa nggak sih akur sedikit?! Ini permintaan Tuan Lu Meng! Permintaan Tuan Zhou Yu juga! Tolonglah!"

"Aku pulang saja, ah! Nggak seru…"

"A-ah—tunggu dul—"

"Aku juga, maaf ya, Lu Xun. Aku baru ingat ada latihan renang."

Mereka berdua away, meninggalkan Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran di depan sekolah. Lu Xun terdiam.

"Mereka benar... Kita nggak akan bisa mendamaikan mere—"

"Kemana semangat apimu pergi, cowok cantik?!"

"WHAT—ZHU RAN, AKU NGGAK CANTIK—"

"Ayolah! Kita nggak bisa menyerah begitu saja! Kita harus memiliki semangat membara. Aku yakin, kita berdua pasti bisa melakukannya! Jangan kecewakan Lu Meng! Aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang mempercayaiku sepenuhnya!"

Lihat di officer relationship bagian Wu. Lu Meng believes in Zhu Ran. Tapi aku lebih suka ngeliatin Zhu Ran tanda panah ke Lu Xun, tulisannya Rival. Pfft, mereka lucu sekali. Lihatlah, hanya Zhu Ran yang bisa mengubah ekspresi Lu Xun jadi sedemikian rupa. Itu juga diungkapkan oleh yang lain. Zhu Ran memang luar biasa~

"Makasih, Author-san! Kapan-kapan kita jalan, deh!"

KYUUN~~~ (Author pun pingsan, sementara nggak narasi dulu)

"Baiklah, lalu kita akan ke…?"

"Kita harus bicara dengan Lu Meng besok. Rencana B!"

"Gagal, ya…? Bagaimana, ya… Apa boleh buat, saya harus memanggil mereka berdua. Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran, kalian ikut aku juga ya. Lalu, tolong panggil mereka berdua kemari."

"Baiklah…"

Hai~ Author sudah siuman~

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua dipanggil oleh Lu Meng di ruangannya. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Gan Ning! Ling Tong! Kalian belakangan ini sudah keterlaluan…"

"Hei, pak tua! Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia yang melakukan sesuatu!"

"Haah?! Aku hanya memberitahumu jalan yang benar!"

"Ngga usah sok suci gitu deh, Tong!"

"Gue nggak sok su—"

"KALIAN BERDUA!"

Mereka berdua terdiam karena raungan Lu Meng. Rawr~

"Kalian berdua perlu diberi pelajaran! Kuharap ini bisa membantu. Nanti, sepulang sekolah, ikut aku. Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran juga! Kita akan bermain sejenak."

"Bermain apa, pak tua?"

"Bermain gundu. Nggak, lah! Kalian lihat saja nanti. Lalu, Gan Ning! Jangan panggil aku pak tua. Walaupun aku sudah tua, tapi aku masih sehat."

Skip yang lain, langsung saja. Sepulang sekolah mereka berlima berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang—

"KITA AKAN MAIN PAINTBALL?!"

ZHU RAN! Yah, ketahuan…

"Oops… Maaf, aku nggak sabaran ngomongnya."

Mereka berlima sampai di tempat bermain paintball. Gue juga mau. Ah, tapi paintball dengan Zhu Ran itu nggak asyik. Dengan akurasi dewanya dalam menembak sesuatu, pasti menang. Tapi akurasi dewa dalam menembak sesuatu tidak berlaku ke cewek.

"Baiklah! Dibagi dua tim! Tim Lu Xun dengan Zhu Ran, lalu Gan Ning dengan Ling Tong!"

"APA?! GUE AMA SI BUNTUT KUDA?!"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS SAMA PREMAN KAYAK DIA?!"

GYAA GYAA UGYAA—

"WOY! DIEM KALIAN BERDUA! Ini akan melatih kalian, semoga bermanfaat. Langsung saja dimulai!"

Kedua tim menyebar dan memulai pertarungan sengit.

"Cih, gue bakalan ancurin dulu itu bocah satu."

"Hey, hey! Jangan gegabah! Kita harus cari timing yang pas! Lagipula, kita melawan seorang ahli strategi dan ahli dalam menembak!"

Sepertinya Gan Ning tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ling Tong. Langsung saja dia maju ke depan.

"W-WOY! GAN NING! BALIK, GIH!"

SPLAT!

Gan Ning mundur ke belakang, kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Gila, untung gue bisa hindarin tembakan tadi!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan gegabah! Kita lihat timing yang pas!"

Sedangkan keadaan duo anak api itu…

"Ayo tanding siapa cepat dia dapat!"

"Hah? Nggak mau, ah!"

Tiba-tiba, terlihat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning mulai bergerak.

"Yosh! Gue dapat korban! Yuk, ah! Kamu tangai Ling Tong, aku tangani Gan Ning!"

"Oke."

Zhu Ran seenaknya sendiri, siapa yang ahli strategi sebenarnya…?

Lama kelamaan, keadaan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sudah mulai terdesak. Ling Tong malah memilih kabur, hanya saja.

"DIAM DI TEMPAT!"

"Weits! Lu Xun?!"

SPLAT! SPLAT!

Tembakan Lu Xun tidak mengenai Ling Tong. Ling Tong langsung balas menembak, tapi tidak tepat sasaran.

"Keadaanmu sempit sekarang. Menyerahlah!"

"TIDAK AKAAAN!"

Gan Ning datang dengan brutal dan menembak dengan brutal juga.

" Lu X—"

SPLAT!

….

Gan Ning berhasil menembak Zhu Ran tepat di wajahnya! Mereka semua terdiam. Dengan keadaan terdiam seperti itu, Ling Tong langsung saja menembak Lu Xun.

SPLAT! SPLAT!

"AH—"

"YES! GOOD JOB, LING TONG!"

"Kamu juga, Gan Ning!"

"Yah… Aku kalah, ya? Hahaha…"

Setelah selesai permainan. Mereka kembali pada Lu Meng yang sedang menikmati jus di café dekat dengan tempat bermain paintball.

"Hei! Pak tua! Kami menang, lho!"

"Ya! Tadi Gan Ning hebat sekali! Dia bisa menembak tepat di wajah Zhu Ran!"

"Hahahaha! Lu juga keren, Tong!"

Mereka berdua bercerita kepada Lu Meng dengan bangganya. Sedangkan Zhu Ran lagi-lagi pundung di pojokan, Lu Xun menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah, Zhu Ran… Anggap saja yang tadi itu hoki…"

"Hiks… Bisa-bisanya gue lengah begini. Lu Xun, bunuh aku sekarang juga."

"HAH?! APAAN COBA LEBAY—"

"Kalian berdua berhasil melakukan kerjasama tim yang bagus, sampai-sampai bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua… Ya, itulah yang dinamakan kerja sama, kalian melakukannya dengan baik dan semoga itu bermanfaat dalam keseharian kalian berdua. Hentikan pertengkaran anak kecil kalian, kalian sudah SMA. Tidak pantas melakukannya lagi. Gan Ning, Ling Tong… Saya mempercayai kalian!"

Keesokan harinya, Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran tengah berjalan-jalan di lorong sekolah. Mereka seru membicarakan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang kemarin bertobat gara-gara main paintball. Tapi…

"LAGI-LAGI MENGHALANGI JALAN!"

"APA?! ELU SLIM, 'KAN?! LEWAT SONO!"

"CELAHNYA TERLALU SEMPIT, BODOH!"

"APAAN LU, BUNTUT KUDAAA!"

UGYAAA—GYAAA—

Sepertinya, pertobatan gara-gara permainan paintball kemarin hanya berlaku untuk… KEMARIN SAJA.

* * *

Baiklah! Sekian chapter 10 hari ini, tetap me-review ya! XD

Oh, ya, saya mau mengucapkan sesuatu...

**SUKSES BUAT UN SMA TAHUN INI, SEMOGA KALIAN SEMUA DIBERKATI DAN LULUS SEMUA DAN MASUK KE PERGURUAN TINGGI YANG KALIAN SEMUA INGINKAN! SEMANGAT YA KAKAK-KAKAK, TAUN DEPAN GUE YANG UN- *LAMBAIKAN TANGAN***


	12. Give Up Already, Dong Zhuo!

Maaf ye saya updatenya bener-bener Out Of Schedule :v #plok harusnya sabtu malah minggu ikutan update. Biarin, nemenin malam senin kalian biar jadi bahagia #gagitu

Zhu Ran: bilang aja tangannya gatel mau ngetik nama gue..

Author: uuh tau aja :****

Zhu Ran: ... itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkan *away*

Balas ripyuh eaps~ #dihajar

**Yuuki moon chan** Lu Xun juga manusia :" #plok iyaya, kapan mereka rukun akur damai sejahtera? IMPOSSIBLE :v

**xtreme guavaniko** :" seperti inilah sosok yandere Lu Xun (?) untuk belum bawa obor, kalo bawa obor bahaya.

**khazuya michimoto**

Gan Ning: terserah gue manggilnya siapa! Dia emang udah tua kok, iya 'kan, pak tua?  
Lu Meng: *asah golok*

Gan Ning:... *kabur*

mereka tidak akan bisa akur damai sejahtera seumur hidup :" #gagitu

Oke! Review kalian masih sangat ditunggu oleh saya! Selamat membaca~

* * *

Cuaca ekstrim se-ekstrim Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends pun melanda. Tadi pagi padahal cuacanya cerah, pas untuk jalan-jalan, tapi tiba-tiba saja hujan pada siang hari. Kemudian panas pada sore hari. Kemudian hujan pada malam hari. Kemudian—

"Author-san…"

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara memanggilku? Suaranya terdengar mengerikan dan mengancam. Oke, langsung saja.

Hari itu, dalam cuaca yang mendung-mendung cerah gimana gitu, tengah terjadi kasus yang benar-benar bikin onar di lingkungan masyarakat sekarang. Ya, sekarang sedang panas-panasnya kasus mafia yang membuat resah masyarakat. Sudah seharusnya bagi polisi untuk bertindak. Oke, kita langsung ke kantor polisi terdekat…

BRAK!

"Kita harus bertindak cepat! Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan bisa menemukan dalangnya!"

"Tuan Lu Bu, aku yang akan mencari informasi mengenai siapa dalang dibalik kekacauan ini semua."

"Diao Chan… Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu, lebih baik Chen Gong juga ikut bersamamu."

"He? Aku? Uhh… Baiklah, baiklah… Sebaiknya kita bergegas!"

Chen Gong dan Diao Chan bergegas mencari informasi mengenai kasus mafia yang sedang marak terjadi. Lu Bu duduk di kursi putarnya dengan perasaan galau, eh salah, resah.

"Kasus yang ini agak sulit dilakukan… Siapa sebenarnya yang jadi dalangnya?"

Bagi para dalang, awas ya, kalian bisa dibantai sama Lu Bu. Hati-hati, lebih baik jujur. Jujur itu sehat. Jujur itu sepupunya Bu Jumilah. Oh, siapa dia…?

Lu Bu memandangi foto yang terpampang nyata di meja kerjanya, foto dirinya bersama anak perempuan tercintanya, Lu Lingqi. Lu Bu sampai bergumam sendiri sambil memandangi foto itu.

"Lingqi… Maaf, ayah tidak bisa menyusulmu ke Jerman, ayah banyak urusan…"

Buset… Anakmu sedewa apa bisa ada di Jerman sekarang…?

Beberapa jam kemudian, Diao Chan dan Chen Gong kembali dengan membawa hasil yang spektakuler, lebih cetar membahana dari bulu mata ataupun jambulnya Syahroni.

"Kami menemukan informasi! Pelakunya adalah orang ini, mafia yang sudah menjadi buronan kita, Dong Zhuo."

Diao Chan meletakkan beberapa berkas informasi mengenai dalang yang disebut-sebut adalah Dong Zhuo, mafia yang sudah menjadi buronan polisi.

"Kami juga punya informasi dari warga setempat, katanya, dia bersarang di hotel Y."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana sekarang! Grrr… Awas kau Dong Zhuo… Tiada ampun bagimu. Hidup atau mati, aku akan tetap memenggal kepalamu!"

…. Syerem….

Di saat itu juga, tepatnya di daerah hotel Y yang akan dituju Lu Bu cs, Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran sedang mampir ke sebuah tempat. Mereka menuju… Tempat jual pakaian.

"Zhao Yun, kamu ngapain sih cari jas segala…? Emangnya mau ada acara apa..?"

"Ah, itu… Aku hanya kepikiran, siapa tahu ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan jas ini."

"Jadi, nggak ada tujuan kamu beli itu? Dasar…"

"Mau gimana lagi, aku tertarik, harganya juga murah, kualitas bagus."

Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun sedang berbincang sambil memilih jas yang akan dibeli Zhao Yun nantinya. Zhu Ran? Nggak penting~

"Ssst! Author-san! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus…"

Oh? Apakah itu?

Zhu Ran menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah yang… Unyu. Mata Author pun sparkling.

"Lihat! Ini bagus, 'kan?"

BUATKU YA? BUATKU YA? AAAA MAKASIH~

"Bukan! Ini bukan buatmu…"

JLEB.

"Aku akan iseng dengan Lu Xun! Dia pasti terlihat cantik pakai ini, pfft…"

Dasar anak iseng. Rival aneh.

Langsung saja Zhu Ran membawa gaun merah yang tentunya sudah disembunyikan dengan baik itu kepada Lu Xun. Ia mendekati Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun yang masih mencari jas.

"Hey! Zhao Yun, sini bentar…"

Zhao Yun melangkah mendekati Zhu Ran.

"Opo?"

"Ini… Bagus buat Lu Xun, 'kan?"

Mata Zhao Yun sparkling.

"WOW! Iya! Mau coba?"

"Boleh! Boleh!"

"Hei, kalian ngapain, si—"

"Zhu Ran sudah menemukan jas milikku! Lalu dia ingin kau mencoba pakaian yang ia pilihkan untukmu. Pakaiannya bagus, kau bisa terlihat manly dengan itu."

Mata Lu Xun sparkling.

Aduh nak, kamu sedang dibodohi sekarang. Plis, gunakan otak pintarmu.

"Wah, benarkah, Zhu Ran? Kebetulan, aku juga sedang mencari baju bagus!"

"Yep! Coba saja, ganti dengan ini!"

Zhu Ran memberikan sebuah tas yang isinya adalah gaun merah, tapi Lu Xun tidak menyadarinya. Langsung saja ia ngacir buat ganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Zhu Ran dan Zhao Yun hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Lima menit berlalu, Lu Xun belum juga keluar. Mereka berdua pun khawatir.

"Umm.. Lu Xun…? Kamu kenapa?"

"Kok belum keluar?"

Tap. Tap.

Lu Xun muncul dengan… GAUN MERAHNYA.

Mata Zhu Ran dan Zhao Yun sparkling. Mata Author juga sparkling. Ajegile—siapa gadis cantik ini?!

"Zhu Ran… Zhao Yun…"

"Wah! Bagus banget! Zhu Ran, kau hebat dalam memilih gaun!"

"Ohoho~ tentu saja! Keren, 'kan?!"

"Kalian… KALIAN JAHAT! APA-APAAN INI, MANLY APANYA, JIDATMU MANLY! DASAR KALIAN *PIIIP* *PIIIIIIIP* ENYAH SANA DARI HIDUPKU!"

Kayak cewek ngomong ke pacarnya yang minta putus…

Zhu Ran dan Zhao Yun hanya bisa tertawa. Saat sedang tertawa, tiba-tiba saja, terdengar bunyi tembakan pistol sebanyak dua kali. Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran segera melihat ke luar. Terlihat para polisi tengah mengepung hotel Y yang berada di sebelah toko pakaian itu.

"Polisi? Ada apa…?"

"Entahlah! Pakai tembakan segala…?"

Lu Xun menyusul mereka berdua, tentunya dengan menggunakan gaun merahnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

"Entahlah, polisi mengepung hotel sebelah…"

Tiba-tiba, terlihat Lu Bu dan Chen Gong keluar dari salah satu mobil polisi yang berada di sana.

"I-ITU 'KAN…."

"Lu Bu… Orang yang jebolin tembok gedung tempat lamaran Liu Bei!"

"Err.. Seharusnya kamu bilang polisi legendaris. Bukan yang itu…"

Mereka bertiga juga melihat Diao Chan.

"Tuan Lu Bu, orang aneh itu lari! Kita harus berpencar!"

"Jangan sampai kehilangan jejak! Cari dia!"

Seluruh anggota polisi pun menyebar, mencari mafia buronan mereka.

Zhao Yun menatap Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun.

"Ayo, siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dengan buronan mereka!"

Zhao Yun berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, kemudian disusul oleh Zhu Ran.

"A-AH! EH! TUNGGU!"

Lu Xun berlari menggunakan gaun… Yang belum dibayar.

Lihat keadaan Zhao Yun yang berpencar dengan teman-temannya. Ia bertemu dengan Lu Bu.

"Kau, anak muda yang ada di tempat lamaran…"

"Kau… Orang yang jebolin tembok gedung lamaran…"

"… Sudah diperbaiki. Mau apa kau di sini?"

"Membantumu! Memangnya, siapa yang akan kalian incar? Jangan-jangan yang sedang gencar-gencarnya di berita?"

Lu Bu mengangguk pasti.

"Ya, kami menemukan siapa dalangnya, dia adalah Dong Zhuo, bos mafia yang sudah menjadi buronan kami sejak lama…"

"WOGH—Dong Zhuo?! Baiklah! Izinkan saya membantumu, Lu Bu!"

"… Di saat seperti ini, baiklah."

Keadaan Zhu Ran? Zhu Ran bertemu dengan Chen Gong dan Diao Chan.

"Anu—siapa yang kalian cari? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu kalian dengan semangat membaraku?"

"Dong Zhuo, bos mafia buronan kami. Ia adalah dalang dibalik kekacauan kota ini!"

"Ya, anak muda, kau mau membantu kepolisian?"

Zhu Ran mengangguk.

"Diao Chan, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tolong ya, anak muda!"

Keadaan Lu Xun dengan gaun merahnya…? Bagaimana, ya…? Pfft…

Ia terus berlari dan menahan rasa malu karena dilihat oleh banyak orang. Kenapa harus malu, wajahmu kayak cewek gitu harusnya gausah malu. Tiba-tiba saja, hujan turun deras. Lu Xun memutuskan untuk berlindung di sela-sela dua toko.

"Haah… Haah… D-dingin…"

Ia memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan.

"D-dimana sih mereka… S-siapa yang mereka cari…?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona muda?"

Lu Xun menoleh ke arah laki-laki besar dengan jenggot mengerikan dan wajah mengerikan. Lu Xun syok dan terjatuh.

"Oh, nona muda, jangan takut seperti itu. Saya orang baik. Sepertinya gaun nona basah, mari ikut saya…"

"A-aku bukan nona! Aku la—"

"Jangan begitu, nona. Nanti kau bisa kedinginan!"

"Tidak apa-ap—UWAAH?!"

Lu Xun digendong oleh laki-laki itu, dibawa pergi entah kemana…

Pada akhirnya, kepolisian maupun Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran, tidak bisa menemukan buronan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu, tapi jika kalian melihat laki-laki yang kami bicarakan tadi, tolong lapor kami. Kami menunggu."

"Baiklah…"

Kepolisian pergi.

"Waah… Makin aneh-aneh saja kasus di kota ini… Oh, iya. Lu Xun mana?"

"Iya, entahlah… Eh… Lu—LU XUN?!"

Mereka berdua hening sejenak….

"LU XUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN~~~~!"

Mereka berdua terus mencari Lu Xun yang hilang ditengah hujan.

"Dihubungi nggak bisa… Handphone-nya mati!"

"K-kalau begitu, kita lapor kepolisian saja!"

"Apa?! Teman kalian hilang?!"

Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran terdiam di kursi depan meja kerja Chen Gong.

"Saat sedang mencari Dong Zhuo, dia menghilang dan tidak kembali? Gawat… Aku berpikiran buruk soal ini, Tuan Lu Bu!"

"Hmm… Sepertinya, dia dijadikan sandera…"

Wajah Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran langsung menunjukkan kata: APHAAAH?! SANDERA?!

"Apa-apaan Dong Zhuo itu…"

"Kita harus melakukan misi penyelamatan dan penangkapan Dong Zhuo!"

"Bagaimana caranya, mencari informasi seperti itu agak sulit…"

"Aku punya kenalan detektif dari SMA Shu…"

Zhao Yun membuat mereka semua terdiam, menatapnya penuh harap.

"Umm.. Mungkin bisa…?"

"Maksudmu, Huang Zhong?"

"Kudengar, dia sedang berada di luar negeri, menangani kasus di sana…"

Mereka semua berpikir, terdiam sejenak…

"Begini, kita bagi tugas… Kalian berdua plus Chen Gong, cari informasi mengenai mereka. Kami akan menyamar menjadi warga biasa agar tidak terlalu mencolok."

"Oh, boleh. Dicoba saja dulu…"

Mereka pun melanjutkan aksinya.

Hujan sudah reda, saat yang bagus untuk mencari informasi mengenai Dong Zhuo dan Lu Xun. Mereka mencari informasi mengenai Lu Xun, agar tidak dipandang curiga oleh orang-orang yang mungkin saat ini sedang berkeliaran, orang-orang yang menjadi anak buah Dong Zhuo.

"Kalau nggak salah, tadi dia digendong oleh seorang lelaki gendut…"

WHAT…?

"Kira-kira… Mereka pergi ke arah mana, ya?"

"Sepertinya ke arah hotel itu…?"

GAWAT. LU XUN YANG SEDANG JADI CEWEK, DIAJAK KE HOTEL?!

Zhu Ran dan Zhao Yun langsung bergegas menuju ke hotel yang ditunjuk oleh warga biasa. Sementara itu, Chen Gong menghubungi Lu Bu dan Diao Chan.

Keadaan hotel, seperti biasa. Mereka berdua menuju ke bagian resepsionis, menanyakan keberadaan Lu Xun.

"Apakah Anda melihat seorang gadis rambut pendek coklat dengan gaun merah kemari? Bersama dengan orang gendut jelek."

"Oh, ya, mereka berada di kamar nomor 202."

Kenapa 202, itu mainstream sekali…

"Baiklah, terima kasih…"

Sebelum itu, Zhu Ran menarik lengan Zhao Yun.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita harus menyamar sebagai pegawai hotel ini, agar bisa mengendap-endap!"

"Ide bagus… Ayo lakukan! Mbak resepsionis, bisakah saya meminjam kostum pegawai hotel ini?"

"Eh…? Untuk ap—"

"Nona resepsionis, kami bekerja sama dengan kepolisian untuk menangkan mafia yang telah menculik teman kami! Mohon bantuannya…"

"M-mafia?! Maksudmu…"

"Ya, yang sedang gencar-gencarnya…"

"B-baikah! Semoga berhasil!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua meminjam pakaian pegawai hotel. Segera memasuki kamar 202.

Di depan kamar 202, Zhao Yun menekan bel pintu.

"Permisi. Layanan kamar hotel. Kami menyediakan handuk dan beberapa cemilan!"

CKLEK!

JREEENGGG!

"Ah, terima ka—"

"Lu Xun?! Is that you?!"

"Umm… Ya…?"

"Ini kami, Zhu Ran dan Zhao Yun! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Maafkan kami sudah meninggalkanmu!"

"Grr… Kalian… Ah, bukan saatnya untuk marah! Masuklah!"

Ruangan hotel elit dengan balkon. Semuanya serba putih. Lampu gantung yang kekuningan…

"Dimana Dong Zhuo?"

"Dia sedang berada di kamar mandi. Aku telah mengetahuinya, dia yang diincar oleh kepolisian, 'kan?"

"Ya! Lalu… Kau baik-baik saja? Penyamaranmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit berperan sebagai cewek galak. Dia mesum sekali… Hampir saja tadi aku terkena ciuman mautnya itu!"

"Ah, begitu… Oh, iya! Kamu harus segera kabur dari sini! Ikut kami! Sebelum dia keluar dari kamar mandi!"

Zhu Ran menarik lengan Lu Xun, membawanya keluar. Sedangkan Zhao Yun mengambil tas yang dibawa oleh Lu Xun.

"Nona gaun merah~ aku sudah selesai, mari kita—huh? Nona..?"

Dong Zhuo menatap keluar pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Dilihatnya Lu Xun sudah kabur dengan teman-temannya.

"Grrr…. JANGAN KABUR DARIKU!"

Secepat kilat, Dong Zhuo mengejar Lu Xun.

Di bawah, telah menanti kepolisian. Mereka sudah bersiap dengan todongan pistol. Saat Lu Xun dan yang lain telah sampai, Chen Gong memberi aba-aba.

TAP!

"TANGKAP MAFIA SIALAN ITU!"

Dong Zhuo langsung kabur ke arah yang lain.

"Kejar dia!"

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku!"

PRAANGG!  
Jendela hotel itu pecah, Dong Zhuo lompat dari lantai 3 hotel! Ia tertawa dengan liciknya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGEJARKU—WUAH?!"

"DONG ZHUO! MENYERAH SAJA!"

DUAGH!

Lu Bu berhasil menendang perut Dong Zhuo yang tengah melayang di udara.

BRAK! BRAK!

"Rencana kita berha—A-APA…?!"

"C-cuma boneka?!"

Sementara itu, keadaan Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, dan Chen Gong… Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Lu Xun, ia menyekapnya. Itu, Dong Zhuo yang sebenarnya!

"HAHAHAHA! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA LARI! KALAU KALIAN MENDEKAT, GADIS INI YANG AKAN JADI TARUHANNYA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dong Zhuo… Kurang ajar kau…."

Chen Gong menggeram.

"Lu Xun! Sial… Lepaskan dia!"

"Menyerahlah! Kau sudah terkepung, gendut!"

"DIAM KAU PENDEK!"

Ah, kena lagi…

"Z-Zhao Yun—Zhu Ran—"

"KALIANLAH YANG MENYERAH! TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN! CEPAT!"

Kepolisian pun menurunkan senjata mereka, meletakkan senjata mereka di lantai hotel.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MENYERAH SAJA—"

"Dong Zhuo, ya? Heh… Menyerah saja… Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi…"

Jangan bilang, Lu Xun hendak mengeluarkan kekuatan yandere yang baru-baru saja ia lakukan pada Ling Tong dan Gan Ning?

"HUH?! APA MAUMU, GADIS NAKAL! KITA BELUM BERSENANG-SENANG, KAU SUDAH KABUR SAJA…"

"Gadis, ya…? Bagaimana kalau aku ini cowok…?"

"HEH…? APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Hahahaha! Kau benar-benar pintar, pintar sekali… Aku ini… COWOK lho?"

Dong Zhuo sepertinya tidak mengerti ucapan Lu Xun. Semakin lama, pistolnya semakin dekat dengan kepala Lu Xun.

"LU XUN! JANGAN! DIAM SAJA!"

"LU XUN!"

Lu Xun tertawa kecil.

"Cih! Kau minta dibunuh, ya?!"

"Bunuh saja kalau bisa… Dasar payah… Itukah yang dinamakan bos mafia? Hei, kau terjebak…"

"KURANG AJAAAARRR!"

CKLEK! CKLEK!

Dong Zhuo tidak bisa menembakkan pelurunya! Ia melihat pistolnya, pelurunya kosong?! Di saat lengah seperti itu, langsung saja Lu Xun menodongkan pistol ke kepala Dong Zhuo.

"Sebenarnya, secara tidak sadar, aku menukar pistolmu dengan pistol kosong tadi. Menyerah saja, Dong Zhuo?"

Dong Zhuo hanya bisa berlutut dan menatap Lu Xun dengan geram.

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

Saat Dong Zhuo hendak menyerang Lu Xun, tiba-tiba saja, Lu Xun mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembakkannya ke kaki Dong Zhuo.

DOR! DOR!

"RRAHHH! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKIKU?!"

Lu Xun segera mundur, tentunya masih dengan menodongkan pistolnya.

"MENYERAH SAJA KAU, GENDUT!"

"CIH! TIDAK AKAN… TIDAK AKAAANN!"

Dong Zhuo berlari ke arah Lu Xun dengan cepat, lalu…

BRUAK!  
"A-apa… Yang… Uhuk!"

"MATI KA—"

DOR! DOR!

Kini kedua tangannya tertembak oleh dua buah peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Lu Bu dan Diao Chan. Tangannya langsung saja diborgol dan dibawa ke mobil tahanan.

"Lu Xun! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! T-tidak apa-apa, kok…"

"Berani sekali kau, hei nona gaun merah…"

Chen Gong mulai menggoda.

"A-AKU LAKI-LAKI! UHUK! UHUK!"

Lu Bu dan Diao Chan langsung mendekati mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah bekerja dengan kepolisian… Kami sangat salut kepada kalian. Terutama, gadis gaun merah pemberani ini…"

"A-AKU LAKI-LAKI!"

"Ahahaha! Lucu sekali, terima kasih, ya? Ini sebagai bonusnya!"

CHUU~

Diao Chan mencium pipi Lu Xun. Wajahnya memerah seperti gaunnya.

"A-A-AP—"

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu! Kalian seharusnya juga pulang, sudah malam!"

"CURANG! LU XUN CURANG! DAPAT CIUMAN DIAO CHAN! CURANG!"

Zhu Ran mulai mengomel ke arah Lu Xun yang sudah memakai seragamnya kembali.

"Tapi, tadi hebat sekali. Aku belum pernah lihat seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Ah, tidak juga… Biasa saja… Yuk, ah! Pulang!"

"CURANG! HIEEE LU XUN! AKU BENCI KAMU! AKU YAG PALING HEBAT DI SINI! AKU BENCI KAMU—"

ZHU RAN, PLIS, KAMU CEWEK APA COWOK?!

"HABISNYA—"

Lu Xun langsung membungkam mulut Zhu Ran.

"Sudah~ sudah~ nggak usah cerewet~ pulang aja, deh."

"Ahahaha! Rasakan itu, Zhu Ran!"

"APHFWA YENGHF KHWAU—"

Sepertinya, akhir chapter berakhir bahagia… Tapi… Ada satu yang belum kalian lakukan!

KALIAN BELUM BAYAR GAUN MERAH YANG DIPAKAI LU XUN DI TOKO TADI.

HEEEEII~~ KALIAN BERTIGAAA~ KALIAN MENGABAIKANKU?

….

…

..

Sepertinya, Author kali ini dicuekin…

* * *

WOKEE LU XUN BADAI #tepukkaki

yup, Author munculin chara other(s) gara-gara bingung siapa yang mau ditampilkan lagi, yang kira-kira ceritanya bakalan nyambung :v ternyata, saya memilih other(s). Thanks to penjebol tembok gedung #salah #dibuang

Lu Bu: Yang penting gue udah benerin tuh tembok!

Chen Gong: Anu... Bukannya saya ya yang benerin temboknya...?

Lu Bu: ... ANGGAP SAJA ITU GUE!

Diao Chan: *facepalm*

Zhu Ran: OKE~ MASIH DITUNGGU REVIEW-NYA~ BIAR GUE SEMANGAT NONGOL LAGI~ BIAR GUE DIHINA-HINA, DIINJEK-INJEK, BIAR BISA BAKAR AUTHORNYA JUGA~~

Lu Xun: Umm.. Itu terlalu kejam...

Zhu Ran: Nggak butuh nasehat~

Lu Xun: ... *asah golok*

O-oke, makin lama makin ancur, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Tetap me-review ya!


	13. Be My Partner!

**HAK! HAK! HAK!** *digiles Dong Zhuo*

Oke! Author-san kembali lagi~ update-nya nggak karuan? Kenapa? Karena saya tidak begitu sibuk *tee-hee* #plok cie gue libur #diinjek

Sip, saatnya balas review yang masuk!

**Rahamirez Galinski** menunggu Ma Chao? Dia ada di chapter ini kok LOL #plok

Jawaban 1: dia murid, agak nggak ketahuan ya kalau dia murid lol

Jawaban 2: saya cewek #plak

**Yuuki moon chan** BERTAHANLAH! JANGAN MATI! #WOY #BELOMMATI silahkan saja bayangkan Xun pakai gaun warna merah A_A #hoy

**xtreme guavaniko** Dong Zhuo telah menculik trap :v

Zhu Ran: hiks. tetap saja nggak terima TT_TT

Lu Xun: *puk puk*

Zhu Ran: *tendang Lu Xun*

WOY MALAH BERANTEM- MAAFKAN MEREKA YA, HAH~

Okesip, terima kasih review yang telah masuk! Saatnya ke cerita! Silahkan!

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang super labil. Cuaca panas dingin panas dingin panas dingin panas ding—

"Kepanjangan…"

Ah, halo Zhao Yun!

"Gimana, author-san? Udah dapat inspirasi?"

Ya! Inspirasinya adalah… BACA BULETIN SEKOLAHMU! CEPAT!

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Zhao Yun segera berlari ke arah bulletin sekolah. Saat itu, sedang dikerumuni banyak siswa, bukan, dominan siswi.

"Huh? Author-san, aku nggak bisa lihat apa-apa! Penuh!"

Usaha dong, usaha~

"Terlalu penuh!"

"Oh, Zhao Yun! Selamat pagi!"

Zhao Yun menoleh ke asal suara itu, Guan Ping.

"Hoo… Hai, kamu. Lama tak jumpa. Sibuk OSIS terus ya?"

"Heheh~ iya nih! Sampai-sampai aku nggak bisa ikut acara yang dipajang di bulletin sekolah."

"Hmm? Memangnya acara apa sih? Aku belum lihat."

"Itu, lho! Acara yang diadakan sama SMA Wei-Jin. Malam keakraban atau apalah itu. Acara malamnya seru lho! Makanya, cewek-cewek di sana pada niat kerumunin bulletin sekolah…"

"Hah? Pasti konser musik?"

"Nggak hanya itu! Hehe…"

"Mmm… Main gundu!"

"… Oh, man. Seriously…"

"Apa, dong? Gue nggak tahu."

"Pesta dansa!"

"WHAT?! PESTA DANSA?!"

"Ya! Aslinya aku ingin berdansa dengan Xing Cai, hanya saja… Aku harus urus dokumen OSIS rupanya. Jadinya nggak ikut, deh."

"Itu wajib?"

"Yup!"

"Sial… Aku nggak jago cari cewek!"

"Kalau gitu, Zhao Yun. Gantikan aku menjadi partner Xing Cai, ya?"

Wajah Zhao Yun memerah. Dia? Sebagai partner Xing Cai untuk pesta dansa?! Zhao Yun speechless, nggak tahu lagi harus iya atau tidak. Tapi, kalau tidak, dia mau sama siapa? Ini acara wajib.

"Kamu… Nggak apa-apa… Aku sama Xing Cai?"

Kali ini tatapan Zhao Yun serius dengan Guan Ping. Guan Ping hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu 'kan temanku? Lagipula, aku nggak bisa ikut. Kasihan dia."

Zhao Yun terdiam. Berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Baiklah, jangan cemburu ya, aku nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain dia, kok."

"HAHAHAHA! Kamu ini kenapa serius gitu sih, Zhao Yun? Udah, nggak apa-apa! Oh, ya! Aku harus away dulu, mau urus dokumen numpuk! Bye! Tolong jaga Xing Cai, ya!"

Guan Ping pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun hanya menatapnya masih dengan tatapan serius.

Akhirnya Zhao Yun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, selagi bulletin sekolah masih ramai oleh para gadis yang berandai-andai berpasangan dengan siapa. Ia memasuki ruang kelas yang masih agak sepi, terlihat Xing Cai sedang membaca buku di kursinya. Ia terlihat tenang. Dengan agak ragu, Zhao Yun mendekati Xing Cai.

"Umm…"

Xing Cai tidak berkutik.

"Xing Cai! Aku mau bicara…"

"Jangan nyatakan cinta sekarang, aku sibuk."

Zhao Yun syok berat, wajahnya memerah. Padahal bukan itu maksud kedatangannya.

"B-bukan itu, dasar cewek galak! Kudengar, Guan Ping nggak bisa hadir di acaranya SMA Wei-Jin itu? Benar?"

"Ya… Terus?"

"Guan Ping menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya sebagai…"

"… Sebagai….?"

"Partner dansamu!"

Awalnya, Xing Cai terlihat biasa saja. Ia menutup buku yang ia baca, kemudian menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun. Di situlah, wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mencengkram kerah Zhao Yun.

"W-Woy jangan bru—"

"A-APA KATAMU?! D-DIA MENYURUHMU?! YANG BENAR SAJA?! APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN, SIH?!"

"Heh! Tenang dulu, tenang!"

"NG-NGGAK BISA! KAMU… KAMU…"

Wajahnya semakin merah.

"X-Xing Cai, apa yang—"

BRUK!

"XING CAI?! OY! SADARLAH!"

Xing Cai terjatuh dipelukan Zhao Yun.

"A-APA YANG—AH! Badannya panas! Ciyal, aku harus membawanya segera!"

Zhao Yun menggotong Xing Cai layaknya putri yang digendong oleh pangeran.

Matanya terbuka. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, ruang kesehatan? Apa yang terjadi? Lalu… Zhao Yun?

Xing Cai langsung beranjak dari kasur ruang kesehatan itu, tapi dicegah oleh Zhao Yun.

"Woy, woy, woy. Nggak ngawur gitu bisa nggak, dasar brutal…"

"A… Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa? Kamu pingsan tadi, gara-gara Guan Ping nggak bisa hadir."

"… B-bukan karena itu…"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, kalau kamu nggak mau aku jadi partnermu, aku mau nggak ikut sa—"

"Aku mau."

"Eh…?"

"Aku… Aku mau jadi partnermu di pesta dansa nanti."

"H-hah? Nggak usah terpaksa gitu!"

"Nggak, aku nggak terpaksa. Ini… Keinginanku sendiri."

Mereka berdua saling memandang. Wajah Xing Cai yang masih pucat itu terlihat bersinar dimata Zhao Yun. Wajah Zhao Yun ikut memerah.

"A-ah… Ya. Baiklah… Terima kasih… Aku, balik dulu, ya? Kamu istirahat saja."

Xing Cai menganggukkan kepalanya. Pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup. Hanya ada dia sendiri di dalam sana.

"Aku… Merasa… Ada yang berdebar…"

Waktu istirahat makan siang pun tiba, Zhao Yun membawa dua bekal makanannya ke ruang kesehatan. Yang satunya adalah bekal makan siang Xing Cai yang tadi berada di kelas. Ia membuka pintu, dilihatnya Xing Cai sedang membaca buku di kasurnya.

"Baca buku lagi… Nih, makan dulu!"

Diserahkannya kotak makanan itu.

"Nanti kumakan."

Zhao Yun duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Xing Cai.

"Gimana? Udah baikan…?"

Xing Cai mengangguk, masih berkutat dengan buku setebal novel Harry Puter-Puter. Oh, Harry lagi muter-muter lapangan.

"Kamu ini… Kok bisa tiba-tiba hilang kesadaran gitu."

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak enak."

Masih berkutat dengan buku tebal itu.

Zhao Yun membuka kotak makan siangnya yang berisi nasi kepal dan sosis gurita.

"Hei. Makan gih. Kalau nggak, aku makan duluan, ya. Selamat makan—haup!"

Pipi Zhao Yun terlihat menggembung. Xing Cai melirik Zhao Yun sedikit. Dilihatnya wajah Zhao Yun yang tidak terlihat keren sewaktu makan itu.

"Hamster…"

"Hnggh…?"

"Mirip. Mirip hamster…"

"… Apa maksudmu—kau mengejekku?!"

"Ah! Ada nasi yang tertinggal!"

Zhao Yun berhenti mengunyah, lalu membersihkan sekitar mulutnya. Ya ampun, ini romance sekali ya, lol.

"Kalau begitu, aku makan sekarang. Selamat makan…"

Xing Cai ikutan makan.

Tiba-tiba saja, BRAK!

"ZHAO YUN! KAU DI SINI RU—WAAH?! AKU GANGGU, YA?!"

"MA CHAO?! NGGAK! APA SIH! CUMA TENGOK SEBENTAR NGGAK APA-APA, 'KAN?! DASAR…"

"Xing Cai, kudengar kamu jatuh sakit? Tidak apa-apa?"

Ma Chao mendekati mereka berdua. Yah, Ma Chao ganggu.

"Ya. Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh. Ini… Zhao Yun, aku minta bantuanmu boleh, nggak?"

"Apaan…? Jangan soal cewek."

"Yah, padahal ini soal cewek. Bantuin plis."

"Hrr… Yaudah, deh! Apaan…?"

"Gini… Pesta dansa, aku nggak dapat pasangan, tapi si Ma Dai terus-terusan bilang lebih baik berpasangan dengan Wang Yi, anak SMA Wei yang dulu adalah kenalanku. Tapi…"

"Tapi…?"

"Dia horror. Dia susah didekati sekarang. Yah, aku nggak bisa seakrab dulu lagi, sih… Jadi, tolong! Tolong bantu aku, ya? Bantu aku deketin Wang Yi!"

"Wang Yi? Cewek Wei yang dikenal agak yande—"

"SSST! J-JANGAN SEBUT BEGITU! Entahlah, daridulu dia selalu begitu, bahkan aku jadi bahan bulan-bulanannya dia dulu. Cih…"

"Sabar, ya! Ntar gue coba bantu loe."

"Ah, makasih, pren! Oh, ya. Kamu sama siapa?"

Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai terdiam. Ma Chao hanya melirik mereka berdua secara bergantian, lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, pertanda ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak Zhao Yun.

"Nah! Semangat buatmu juga. Btw, kutunggu nanti sepulang sekolah, ya."

Ma Chao pergi meninggalkan belangya, eh salah, mereka berdua.

Lagi-lagi hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Suasana hening, mereka melanjutkan makannya masing-masing.

"Oh, ya. Xing Cai, sejak kapan kamu akrab dengan Guan Ping?"

"… Sejak kecil. Dia teman kecilku."

"Pantas saja… Hei, apakah kamu menyukainya?"

Xing Cai menunduk. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Zhao Yun dengan santai melanjutkan makannya. Tangan Xing Cai mengepal.

"B-bodoh!"

DUAGH!

BRAK!

"W-WOY! KENAPA GUE DIPUKUL?!"

Zhao Yun menatap wajah Xing Cai, wajahnya merah padam, dari ekspresinya, sepertinya dia kesal. Zhao Yun bangkit dari lantai dan menyusun kembali kursi yang terjatuh dan kotak makannya yang untungnya sudah kosong itu.

"Maaf sudah bertanya sesuatu yang pribadi. Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu."

"Aku juga akan ke kelas. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Bergegas Xing Cai membereskan kasurnya dan pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun yang masih membereskan barang miliknya yang jatuh. Handphone-nya pun ikut jatuh tadi.

"Nee, Author-san. Apakah aku berkata sesuatu yang menyebalkan?"

Hmm? Dia belum mau menyatakan isi hatinya kepada orang lain. Karena, dia merasakan hal yang sama kepada orang yang ingin membongkar isi hatinya itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, thor-san?"

Ya. Maksudku. Dia masih bingung, harus melakukan apa, karena… Dia sempat merasakan hal yang sama kepada orang yang ingin membongkar isi hatinya itu. Hal yang sama dengan orang lain. Gimana, ya? Aku nggak mau ngasih tahu.

"Dih, pelit. Nggak kubayar, lho!"

Emang biasanya lu bayarin gue? Nggak tuh!

"… Ciyal… Udah ah, mau ke kelas dulu!"

Zhao Yun meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Pulang sekolah, Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai berjalan bersama menuju ke tempat Ma Chao berada. Terlihat Ma Chao sedang melambaikan tangannya, dia tidak sendiri, ada Ma Dai di sana.

"Yo! Zhao Yun!"

"Halo, ah, ada Ma Dai juga."

"Salam kakak-kakak sekalian~"

Ma Dai unyu banget sih…?

"Zhao Yun, aku sempat SMS Wang Yi, aku bilang aku ingin bertemu dengannya di sebuah café, nggak jauh dari sini, kok. Dia menjawab untuk datang menemuiku. Temani aku, ya?"

"Hah… Baiklah, Xing Cai mau ikut nggak?"

"Ikut…"

"Sip! Capcus ke sana, deh!"

Setelah itu, mereka ber… Ber… Berempat? Ya, berempat. Mereka berempat datang ke café yang dimaksud, hanya saja… Café ini terlihat sedikit familiar? Wait! Café ini….

"Selamat da—ZHAO YUN?!"

"A-ahahaha aloha, Lu Xun… Hei, Ma Chao, ini sih café-nya Sun Ce…"

"Hah? Masa? Hei, kamu bukannya yang jadi sie acara waktu…"

"Eh? I-iya… Umm.. Ada apa kemari?"

"Membantu Ma Chao untuk pe-de-ka-te sama temen kecilnya…"

"Hush! Bukan pdkt! Cuma mengajak, kok!"

"Yaudah, aku, Xing Cai, sama Ma Dai duduk di tempat yang jauh, deh! Dah sana, cari meja! Lu Xun, mohon bantuannya ya!"

"Hah? Huh? Oh, i-iya…"

Akhirnya mereka menyebar. Ma Chao harus duduk jauh dari yang lain, agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan, apalagi ada Ma Dai di sana. Nggak lucu kalau ketahuan bawa Ma Dai.

Saat sedang mencari tempat duduk, Zhao Yun dan dua orang lagi, ya kalian tahu siapa aja, berhenti mendadak. Melihat pemandangan suram tepat di pojokan café.

"Kakak-kakak sekalian, kenapa berhenti? Penuh?"

"Nggak. Ada yang pundung."

Xing Cai menjawab pertanyaan Ma Dai. Ma Dai langsung menengok ke arah orang yang dimaksud.

Zhao Yun mendekati orang itu. Menepuk pundaknya, agar ia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei… Bocah. Kamu ngapain pundung di situ…?"

"Hue…?"

Ia melihat Zhao Yun berada tepat di dekatnya.

"Cengeng amat lu, nape?"

"Hue…"

"…. Lu bukan bayi, 'kan?! Ngomong dong!"

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEH ZHAO YUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN-"

Zhao Yun mematung. Ini anak kenapa… Kalian tahu siapa bocah cengeng yang duduk di pojokan café itu? Yep, si pendek.

"AKU NGGAK PENDEK! AKU NGGAK PEND—OOP!"

"SSST! Kami sedang dalam misi, kamu diem kenapa, sih?! Apaan coba? Nangis begitu…"

"Aku… Aku nggak tahu harus pesta dansa sama siapa…?"

"Halah, cuma masalah itu. Ya siapa, kek, anak Wu gitu masa nggak ada yang selo?"

"Kau tahu, anak cewek di Wu udah nggak single semua."

Iya juga, sih…

"Ummm… Hei, Ma—Ma siapa?"

"Ma Dai, kakak."

LOL KAKAK.

"Ma Dai, kamu sama Xing Cai cari tempat dulu, gih, yang bisa buat stalking, aku urus bocah pendek ini dulu."

Mereka berdua pun berlalu, mencari tempat yang pas buat stalking Ma Chao.

"Kamu pesta dansa sama Author-san aja, gimana? Pasti mau, iya nggak?"

IYA MAU BANGET~ KYAAAA~~~

"Nggak mau…"

JLEB. TERKUTUK KAU ZHU RAN…

"Hiee—ampun!"

"Sama Lu Xun, dia disuruh jadi cew—"

"OGAH! GAMAU! ZHAO YUN JAHAT!"

Lu Xun dengar ucapanmu tuh…

"Yaudah, aku bantuin, tapi dengan satu syarat, bantuin orang itu alias Ma Chao buat pdkt sama cewek kenalannya sejak kecil. Bukan pdkt sih, ngajak buat jadi partner dansa. Oke? Udah, nggak usah bawel, gue kasih permen jumbo ntar."

"Benarkah-?"

Zhu Ran mengeluarkan jurus sparkling eyes.

Zhao Yun mengangguk dengan wajah lelah.

KRINCING! Bel tanda pintu terbuka terdengar. Zhao Yun segera bersembunyi dan melirik siapa yang datang. Seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam dengan seragam SMA Wei, mendatangi meja tempat Ma Chao berada. Mari kita lihat Ma Chao…

"Ma Chao… Ada apa?"

Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada galak. Ma Chao terbata-bata.

"A-anu, duduk saja dulu, mau kupesankan sesuatu mung—"

"Nggak usah, nggak punya banyak waktu, aku sibuk."

Plis, ini cewek lebih galak dari Xing Cai…

"Y-yasudah… Begini, aku ingin bertanya, apakah kamu sudah punya partner untuk pesta dansa?"

"Belum. Nggak tertarik sih sebenarnya…"

"Kalau begitu—mau nggak, jadi partner dansaku?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Menatap Ma Chao dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kenapa?"

"He?"

"Apa alasanmu mengajakku?"

Ma Chao mulai berkeringat. Ia berpikir sejenak, apa yang harus ia jawab.

"B-begini, kita 'kan teman kecil… Jadi, kurasa—"

"Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik dengan pesta itu. Walaupun aku sendiri dari sekolah yang mengadakan acara itu. Maaf."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini acara wajib?"

"Ya, hanya saja… Kau tahu… Aku… Aku tidak merasa pantas berada di tempat yang penuh dengan kemewahan seperti itu. Aku tidak pantas berada di sana."

"Pantas kok! Aku yakin, kau pantas berada di sana! Ayo, jadilah partnerku!"

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bi—"

"Wang Yi…"

Ma Chao menatap gadis dihadapannya yang bernama Wang Yi itu. Wang Yi hanya terdiam sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kumohon! Acara begini baru dilakukan tahun ini, 'kan? Ini kesempatan langka! Makanya dibilang acara ini wajib, ya, bisa jadi tahun depan tidak akan diadakan lagi. Jadi… Kumohon, jadilah partnerku."

Wang Yi terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian berdiri.

"Seberapa kali kamu meminta, aku akan menolaknya. Sampai jumpa."

"W-Wang Yi! Tunggu dulu! Wang Yi!"

Wang Yi keluar dari café. Ma Chao hanya bisa menatapnya dari dalam. Ia terdiam, terkadang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. Melihat itu, Zhao Yun dan yang lain menghampirinya.

"Oy. Kamu nggak apa-apa ditolak begitu?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Mungkin caraku kurang tepat. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu, Zhao Yun. Maaf kalau gagal."

"Hah, sudahlah nggak apa-apa. Kita coba lagi dengan cara lain. Acara itu masih agak lama, 'kan? Tenang saja!"

Ma Chao mengangguk.

"Zhao Yun~ bantu aku mencari gadis~"

"… Kau terdengar mesum, Zhu Ran."

"HEGH?! B-bukan begitu! Maksudku, bantu aku cari partner!"

"Sana minta tolong Lu Xun aja, kamu nggak membantu sama sekali."

"Cih! Jahat. Aku di PHP-in…"

"Terserahlah… Sana sama Lu Xun aja ngobrolnya!"

"Hei! Tunggu! Partner dansamu siapa, Zhao-Yun?"

Zhao Yun terdiam. Xing Cai membuang muka. Melihat mereka berdua, Zhu Ran tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa, fufufu! Baiklah… BOLEHKAH AKU PINJAM YINPING?"

"HAAAAAAAAAA-?! LU MAU APAIN SI YINPING DIPINJEM-PINJEM?!"

"Jadiin dia partner dansa, lah! Xing Cai, boleh minta nomornya Yinping?"

"Jangan dikasih! Jangan dika—"

"Nomornya *piiiiiip*"

"Oke! Terima kasih, ya! Kau sangat membantu!"

"JANGAN DIKASIH ADUH XING CAI AH…"

"Kenapa? Apakah aku salah? Kau mau aku jadi partner dansamu atau nggak?"

"A-ancamannya nggak enak! Cih! Iyadeh, iya!"

Melihat mereka berdua, Ma Chao tertawa keras.

"H-hei, kenapa kamu malah ketawa?!"

"HA! Habisnya kalian cocok sekali, sih! Tapi… Apakah Guan Ping nggak apa-apa?"

"Justru dia yang minta aku menggantikannya!"

"Wah, begitu, enak sekali ya! Kalau gitu, aku akan coba membujuknya lagi! Ma Dai! Ayo kita pulang! Buatkan aku makanan paling enak di rumah nanti!"

Ma Dai mendatangi Ma Chao.

"Baik~ serahkan padaku!"

Akhirnya, duo Ma itu pergi meninggalkan café.

"Yak! Hei, Xing Cai, mau makan sesuatu? Aku lapar tiba-tiba."

"… Boleh."

"Sip, lalu Zhu Ra—"

"Halo? Yinping? Ini aku, Zhu Ran!"

Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai terdiam. Mereka berdua secara diam-diam meninggalkan Zhu Ran yang matanya sedang berbinar-binar penuh harap itu.

Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai yang sudah duduk di kursinya kembali didatangi oleh Lu Xun.

Ia meletakkan daftar menu.

"Umm.. Zhu Ran kenapa jadi gila begitu…"

"Entahlah, oh ya, pasangan dansamu, siapa?"

Lu Xun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku nggak tahu harus sama siapa. Nggak ada pasangan."

"Sama Author-san saja…"

"Ah, tapi Author-san 'kan nggak ada wujudnya di sini…"

Ugh… CIYAL… Kokoro ini tak kuasa, hiks aku tak berbentuk, aku seperti butiran debu. Aku skip saja hari ini—

"EH JANGAN DONG AUTHOR-SA—"

Terlanjut ke-skip. Maafkan aku, Zhao Yun.

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi Zhao Yun dimintai tolong oleh Ma Chao. Kali ini mereka akan bertemu dengannya di taman kota. Bersama dengan Ma Dai, mereka berangkat menuju taman kota sepulang sekolah.

"Ah, kakak-kakak sekalian, mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Ah, boleh, deh. Cola, ya!"

"Aku juga!"

"Dih, lu tiru-tiru mulu…"

"Apasih?! Ngajak kelahi, nih?!"

Woy, woy. Jangan berteman, salah, jangan berkelahi di sini! Sementara Ma Dai pergi membeli minuman, mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman. Aduh, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, ya!

"Hei. Wang Yi itu, orangnya galak banget sih kemarin aku lihat?"

"Yah… Begitulah, itu belum seberapa, terkadang dia lebih menyeramkan dari itu. Mau gimana lagi, dia punya sifat yandere juga…"

"WHAT—YANDERE?!"

"Tapi jarang keluar sih, dia menggunakan itu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu…"

"Terus, kemarin kenapa menolakmu?"

"Yah… Pokoknya, dia itu terkenal tukang minum. Makanya, dia bilang tempat dansa yang mewah bukanlah tempatnya. Aku bujuk dia nggak mau juga, makanya aku suruh dia menemuiku lagi kali ini…"

"Wah… Begitu, ya? Baiklah, semoga sukses! Sudah jam segini, sepertinya aku harus sembunyi."

Zhao Yun pun sembunyi.

Tak lama kemudian, Wang Yi datang menghampiri Ma Chao, masih dengan seragam Wei.

"Kau ini… Berapa kali aku bilang kalau a—"

"Pemabuk bukan jadi masalah di tepat dansa."

Wang Yi terkejut. Terdiam mendengar ucapan Ma Chao.

"Aku tahu, dari dulu kau memang sudah terkenal suka mabuk, tukang ancurin rencana orang, yandere, dan seterusnya… Tapi, aku yakin. Di pesta dansa nanti, kau pasti terlihat cocok. Sangat cocok, jadi—"

"Kenapa…?"

Ma Chao terdiam.

"Kenapa kau memilihku sebagai partner dansamu? Di luar sana, masih banyak yang lebih pantas…"

"Karena kamu teman kecilku, Wang Yi."

Wang Yi terkejut.

"Yah, walaupun kamu kadang suka rusuh… Apalagi aku selalu jadi bulan-bulananmu, hahaha! Tapi, aku tidak membencimu. Makanya, aku lebih memilihmu daripada yang lain. Karena kita sudah kenal sejak lama. 'Kan nggak betah juga kalau sama cewek yang nggak kenal terus kita ajak dansa, hahaha!"

Wang Yi terdiam, ia menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya mengepal.

"Hei, bagaimana?"

Wang Yi mengangkat wajahnya dan segera meluncurkan tinju maut ke pipi Ma Chao.

"A-ADUH! AP—"

"Dasar bodoh… Kalimat macam apa itu…? Rasanya, tanganku gatal sekali, ingin meninjumu berkali-kali. Tapi, bagaimana ya? Aku…"

Ma Chao tersenyum kecil.

"Aku… Sepertinya aku kalah, hei, Ma Chao."

Dari kejauhan, Zhao Yun tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil.

"Kak—"

"Sst! Ma Dai, dia berhasil!"

"Eh?"

"Ya! Wang Yi berhasil dijinakkan!"

Ma Dai tersenyum lebar, kemudian tak sengaja tertawa girang.

"HOREEE! AKHIRNYAAA—"

"JANGAN TER—"

"Hei, apakah itu teman-temanmu?"

Ma Chao terdiam, menatap Zhao Yun dan Ma Dai dengan tatapan membunuh. Mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil lalu segera pergi dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Tenang saja, mereka itu bodoh."

"Hmm… baiklah, sampai ketemu di pesta dansa. Aku sibuk."

"Terima kasih, Wang Yi."

"Huh? Jangan memasang tampang begitu, itu semakin membuatku ingin memukulmu."

"Hahaha! Begitu, ya?"

Wang Yi tersenyum sesaat kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pergi. Ma Chao membalas lambaian itu dengan senyuman. Sepertinya, hal ini berhasil!

"Hebat! Selamat, Ma Chao!"

"Yaay! Kakak-kakak sekalin hebat! Ini cola-nya!"

"Ah, terima kasih, Zhao Yun, Ma Dai juga. Akhirnya aku punya pasangan juga, hahahah!"

"Pasangan hidup?"

"B-BUKAN!"

"Oh, iya… Kakak-kakak sekalian punya partner, sedangkan aku…"

Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun menatap Ma Dai.

"AKU SAMA SIAPA…..?"

Mari kita lihat, bagaimana dengan Zhu Ran?

"HUEEEEEEEEE—KENAPA—KENAPA LU XUN YANG DAPAT—"

"M-maafkan aku, Zhu Ran! A-aduh, bagaimana, ya…?"

"LU XUN KAU MENCURI YINPING DARIKU—"

"E-eh! A-aku nggak tahu! J-jangan salahkan aku, aku nggak merebutnya darimu, kok! Dia sendiri 'kan yang minta?!"

"YA AKU TAHU ITU TAPI TAPI TAPI—AAAARGHH AKU KUDU PIYEEE-?"

"A-aduh, gini deh, biar aku yang ngomong ke Yin—"

"NGGAK APA-APA. AKU RAPOPO, AKU RAPOPO…"

"Err.. Kamu pura-pura tegar, ya..? Sambil nangis begitu…"

"H-HUEEEEE—POKOKNYA AKU HARUS DAPAT— AUTHOR-SAN—CARIKAN AKU PARTNER DANSA—"

"Partner dansamu sudah tersedia, kok. Orangnya lagi kamu ajak ngomong~"

"… TAPI KAMU TAK BERBENTUK—HUEEEE—"

… Kurang ajar kamu, Zhu Ran…

BUGH! GYAAA! DUAGH! UGYAAA!

* * *

Bagian akhirnya apa banget... Saya sedang coretjadipsikopatcoret menghajar Zhu Ran, keterlaluan kamu.

Zhu Ran: Loh, emang nggak berbentuk, 'kan?! Aku nggak pernah liat Author-san nampak wujudnya di sini, yang ada jadi suara alam terus.

Author: Kalo saya nampak, nggak keren nanti... Berasa ada tambahan karakter lol.

Zhu Ran: adain OC dong~

Author: Kapan-kapan. Nanti peranku tergeser sama OC #eh

Baiklah~ saatnya bagi kalian-kalian untuk menyemangati Author dengan review kalian~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	14. Maybe, I Fall In Love

Maaf update-nya telat. Saya tidak enak badan kemarin uhuk. Sekarang masih sih, tapi sudah lumayan membaik uhuk :") #plok

Baiklah, balas review dulu:

**SanadaJoZhao** mungkin Zhao Yun enak buat ditinju, saking empuknya :" #nak #gagitu

**xtreme guavaniko** *tangkap semua yang dilempar* fufufu~ habis mereka cucok sih (?) #yaudin

Zhu Ran: TAPI DIA TIDAK BERBENTUK!

Me: *tampar*

**Yuuki moon chan** dia selalu datang tidak tepat pada waktunya... :v sebenarnya aku juga ketawain Zhu Ran gara-gara nggak dapat pasangan :v

Zhu Ran: *bawa obor*

Oke, makasih buat reviewnya~ uhuk silahkan disimak!

* * *

"Besok, kalian harus datang ke acara keakraban di SMA Wei-Jin. Jangan lupa, untuk malam harinya, pesta dansa, persiapkan dirimu dan pilih partner yang cocok untukmu!"

Zhuge Liang berkoar saat seluruh muridnya dikumpulkan di aula SMA Shu. Semuanya menjadi ribut, anak cewek yang ribut, mau pasangan sama siapa. Itu sudah tidak perlu diributkan lagi oleh Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun. Mereka berdua sudah tenang, punya pasangan untuk dansa besok malam. Tapi, Ma Dai bagaimana? Terlihat Ma Dai tengah tidak bersemangat, dia loyo.

"Kasihan tuh, si Ma Dai."

"Iya, kamu sih, nggak bantuin dia. Dia udah baik beliin kamu cola."

"… Diem aja lu…"

"Yeh…"

Hari ini pun cuaca masih labil. Sekarang sedang hujan, sih. Saat itu, setelah selesai kumpul di aula, Zhao Yun kembali ke kelasnya dan mengikuti pelajaran saat itu. Sekali-sekali ia melirik Xing Cai yang tengah fokus mendengarkan. Hayoo~ Zhao Yun ngapain hayoo~

"A-apa, sih…"

Cieelah… Pakai buang muka segala!

Baiklah, bentar dulu ya, Zhao Yun. Kita ekspos SMA Wu dulu. Mari kita lihat, bagaimana keadaan duo anak api itu? Yang jadi pertanyaanku sebenarnya, bagaimana keadaan Zhu Ran?

"Zhu Ran, bagaimana denganmu?"

Zhu Ran terdiam di mejanya.

"E-Eh… Maaf lho! Aku nggak bermaksud—"

"M-mulai hari ini kita rival!"

Emang seharusnya rival, 'kan?

"Yah, jangan gitu, dong! Cari, yuk."

"Masa' aku sama anon?"

LOL. Udah sama gue aja, gue rela kok bagiin ke kamu~ *wink*

"… Sudahlah, aku asal datang saja… Uhh—"

Oke, sepertinya dia tidak bermasalah, sebenarnya bermasalah, sih, anggap saja tidak (?) plis deh ah, sama gue aja kali. Kita skip pagi hari, menuju siang hari!

TENG! TENG!

Bel istirahat, ada apa dengan bel istirahat akhir-akhir ini.

Zhao Yun memutuskan untuk makan siang di kelasnya. Dia malas harus naik tangga menuju atap. Saat sedang membuka makan siangnya, terlihat Xing Cai sedang berbincang bersama Guan Ping yang tak lama kemudian pergi keluar dari kelas. Mungkin OSIS? Pada akhirnya, Xing Cai mendekati Zhao Yun, diletakkannya kursi terdekat di meja Zhao Yun, lalu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Zhao Yun.

"… Nggak ada temen."

"Ya, ya, silahkan makan denganku…"

Saat itu Zhao Yun makan dengan lahap, sementara itu Xing Cai memelototi makan siangnya terus.

"Kok dipelototin? Makan, gih!"

"… Hei, mau coba?"

"Hng? Coba apa?"

"Ini onigiri buatanku. Masih hangat. Aku mau kau mencobanya."

"Waah—maka—"

Tiba-tiba Zhao Yun teringat akan peristiwa festival musim panas, ketika mendatangi stand milik keluarga Zhang. Masih ingatkah kalian dengan es krim cumi-cumi? Lemon tea dengan daun pepaya? Ya, itu membuat Zhao Yun ragu-ragu untuk mengambil makanan yang dibuat oleh Xing Cai yang otomatis adalah anggota keluarga Zhang.

Melihat ekspresi Zhao Yun, Xing Cai segera mengetahuinya.

"Ini nggak separah yang dibuat oleh kakakku. Mereka nggak bisa masak."

Mendengar ucapan Xing Cai, Zhao Yun agak lega, tapi tetap saja masih ada rasa berat hati untuk mencicipinya. Diambilnya dengan pelan menggunakan tangannya yang gemetar. Dibukalah mulutnya dan… HAUP!

Nyem… Nyem…

Nyem…

Wajah Zhao Yun berubah drastis, yang tadinya ketakutan dan ragu-ragu menjadi berwajah seperti anak anjing yang senang dielus kepalanya oleh si majikan. Melihat ekspresi itu, Xing Cai tertawa kecil.

"I-ini jauh dari apa yang ditawarkan di stand musim panas—kau hebat!"

"Oh, baguslah kalau kau suka. Kapan-kapan kubuatkan lagi."

"Oke! Aku akan se—WHAT?! DIBUATKAN LAGI?!"

Xing Cai mengangguk dengan wajah poker face.

"Kamu orang pertama yang mencoba masakanku selain keluargaku."

Wajah Zhao Yun memerah. Dia syok. Tunggu sebentar, kalau Zhao Yun orang pertama…? Guan Ping belum pernah mencoba masakanmu?

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah membuatkan apa-apa untuknya…"

Kenapa? Dia 'kan teman kecilmu, masa' nggak pernah masak buat dia?

"Aku baru suka memasak belakangan ini, jadi…"

Dewa, baru aja belajar masak udah bisa buat makanan enak…

Tak terasa mereka berdua plus Author yang bermaksud mengganggu waktu mereka berdua yang sedang ngobrol pun harus berhenti, karena bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai. Xing Cai menaruh kembali kursi ke tempatnya dan duduk di tempat yang seharusnya. Zhao Yun membereskan kotak makan siangnya itu dan menaruhnya di laci meja. Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan. Guan Ping yang melihat Xing Cai yang sedang mengembalikan kursi dari tempat Zhao Yun itu pun langsung berwajah tidak enak.

Sepulang sekolah, saat Zhao Yun sedang membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan tidak karuan di mejanya, Guan Ping mendekatinya.

"Oh, hai. Bagaimana kegiatan OS—"

BRAK!

Zhao Yun terdiam, menatap Guan Ping yang saat itu tidak berwajah seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

"Zhao Yun. Aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu…?"

"Hmm? Silahkan. Ada ap—"

"Kumohon, hanya sebagai partner dansa saja. Jangan lebih."

Zhao Yun terdiam, menatap Guan Ping dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Guan Ping saat itu menunduk.

"Ah… M-maafkan aku… Aku… Aku nggak bermaksud mendekatinya, hanya saja…"

"Zhao Yun, ayo kita latihan dan—Ping…?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Xing Cai datang ke kelas, melihat mereka berdua dalam kondisi tak mengenakkan. Guan Ping menatap Xing Cai dengan lesu, tersenyum kecil memaksa.

"H-hei, habis dari mana…?"

Zhao Yun bertanya ragu-ragu, takut salah dihadapan Guan Ping.

"Kamar mandi, kau tak menyadarinya, ya. Oh, ya. Ping, kau ada perlu apa?"

Guan Ping tersenyum getir.

"Oh, nggak. Aku Cuma ngobrol aja sama Zhao Yun, ya nggak? Lama 'kan gue nggak ngobrol sama kamu!"

Zhao Yun terdiam, berkata dalam hatinya, _"Kenapa bohong…?"_

"Oh. Begitu, kalau begitu… Aku pinjam Zhao Yun sebentar, kami mau latihan dansa buat besok malam. Maaf mengganggu, kami permisi…"

Ditariknya tangan Zhao Yun keluar kelas, meninggalkan Guan Ping sendirian. Guan Ping duduk di kursi Zhao Yun, terlihat ia memukul meja secara perlahan.

"Cih! Perasaan ini… Aku tidak boleh mengacaukannya. Positif, Guan Ping! Mereka hanya partner, tidak lebih… Ah! Aku tidak bisa! Zhao Yun—berapa lama kau akan melakukan hal ini… Hanya sebentar, 'kan? Ya. Karena aku mempercayaimu, aku menaruh kepercayaanku kepadamu untuk menjaga Xing Cai. Tapi… Apa ini? Aku… Sial!"

Saat itu, Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai tengah latihan dansa di gedung olahraga. Mereka sudah izin ke guru olahraga mereka, Zhang Fei yang adalah ayah Xing Cai. Jadi, mereka bisa puas untuk melakukan latihan. Selalu saja, Zhao Yun melakukan kesalahan saat latihan dansa.

"Kamu salah lagi, tuh."

"AH! Oh, maaf… Maaf! Aku kurang konsen…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar? Mungkin kamu butuh istirahat sebentar, biar bisa konsen."

"Oh, baiklah…"

Wajah Zhao Yun tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hei. Kamu kenapa? Ada yang mengusikmu?"

"Hmm… Nggak, kok."

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Apakah anak itu menyakitimu?"

Zhao Yun terdiam. Wajahnya terangkat menatap Xing Cai yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, sedangkan Zhao Yun sudah duduk sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Kalau dia membuatmu tidak konsen… Maaf…"

"L-lho? Kok kamu yang minta maaf? Hei, hei. Sudah kubilang aku nggak apa-apa! Aku hanya butuh istirahat, kok! Sudah, kembalikan wajahmu itu! Nggak usah pasang tampang sok melas! Hahaha!"

"… Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, kok."

"He?!"

"Bercanda. Nggak, hanya saja raut wajahmu tidak seperti orang yang kelelahan. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk…"

"… Sudahlah, aku memang lagi lelah saja. Sudah, duduk dulu saja!"

Kemudian Xing Cai duduk, mengambil botol minumnya dari tas sekolahnya. Sesekali ia menatap Zhao Yun yang tiba-tiba sedang asyik bermain PS Vita.

"Heh. Istirahat. Malah main."

"Bentar aja! Biar nggak stress."

"Sudah kuduga, kamu ada apa-apa sama Ping."

Tangan Zhao Yun berhenti menekan tombol yang ada di konsolnya itu. Ia menatap layar konsolnya dengan tatapan melas. Tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan…

"Maaf, Xing Cai. Tapi, dengan cara begini, entah kenapa… Ini semua membuatnya berprasangka buruk terhadapku. Hei, kamu tahu sesuatu? Tentang perasaannya."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu dengan… Perasaannya?"

"Ya. Kamu mengetahui sesuatu, tidak? Oh, sebelumnya, kamu menganggap Ping sebagai apa?"

"… Dia adalah sahabat kecilku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Zhao Yun tertawa.

"Padahal, dia menganggapmu lebih dari teman kecil."

"Jadi…? Aku teman besar sekarang?"

"AHAHAH! APAAN COBA TEMAN BESAR?! Kamu ini harusnya lebih mengerti soal perasaan orang. Coba tebak? Dia menganggapmu sebagai apa?"

Xing Cai terdiam.

"Sahabat terbaik?"

Zhao Yun menggelengkan kepala.

"Best Friend Forever?"

Zhao Yun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"… Super Best Friend Forever…?"

Zhao Yun dan Author facepalm.

"ADUH DASAR… Seharusnya kamu lebih tahu hal beginian! Cewek mengandalkan perasaan, 'kan?! Begini deh, to the point saja! Guan Ping menyukaimu."

"Oh, begi—HAH?"

"YAELAH MASIH AJA—GUAN PING, MENYUKAIMU! S-U-K-A!"

Wajah Xing Cai memerah. Oh, ada apa dengan chapter ini dan kemarin, penuh dengan blusukan, eh salah, blushing maksudku. Xing Cai terdiam, sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Haah… Dasar, siapa yang nggak peka di sini…?"

"D-diam kamu!"

"Nah, karena dia memiliki perasaan itu padamu, dia jadi berperilaku seolah-olah aku adalah rivalnya saat bersama denganmu. Begitu…"

Xing Cai terdiam. Zhao Yun juga ikut terdiam setelah itu. Tak lama kemudian, Zhao Yun berkata sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Xing Cai, kumohon, jangan terlalu dekat padaku."

"Z-Zhao—"

"Ini demi menjaga perasaan Guan Ping juga. Maaf, ya? Kita hanya partner dansa, kok!"

_Hanya… Hanya partner dansa…_

Xing Cai langsung berdiri dan mendekati Zhao Yun.

PLAK!

Zhao Yun kena tampar. Kemudian Zhao Yun menatap wajah Xing Cai, seperti menahan sesuatu dari matanya untuk mengalir.

"Kita… Kita bukan hanya partner dansa! Kita…"

Xing Cai langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga, Zhao Yun ditinggalkan olehnya dengan bekas tamparan yang luar biasa memerah di pipi Zhao Yun.

"Xing Cai…?"

Saat sedang berlari menjauhi gedung olahraga, tiba-tiba Xing Cai bertemu dengan Guan Ping.

"Eh? Lho? Udah selesai latihan dansanya?"

"… Uhh…"

"H-hei, kamu kenapa? Apa yang Zhao Yun lakukan padamu?!"

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa…"

"Ceritakan padamu, Xing Cai!"

Xing Cai menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku… Aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini!"

Guan Ping kebingungan.

"O-oy… Apaan si—"

"Maaf. Aku… Tidak bisa…"

"He?"

"Kau… Kata Zhao Yun, kamu menganggapku lebih dari teman, 'kan?"

Wajah Guan Ping memerah.

"A-AP-APAAN?! A-ADUH… H-HARUSNYA AKU SENDIRI YANG BILANG LANGSUNG, DASAR ZHAO YUN BODOH!"

"Maafkan aku, Ping. Aku tidak bisa… Aku…"

Guan Ping menepuk pundak Xing Cai.

"Hei, masih ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Xing Cai mengangkat wajahnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Namaku Guan Ping! Kamu?"_

_ "… Xing Cai."_

_ "Xing Cai? Baiklah! Hei, Xing Cai! Mulai sekarang, kita berteman, ya!"_

_ Xing Cai menatap Guan Ping dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Guan Ping tersenyum unjuk gigi._

_ Sudah lama sekali, sekitar umur tujuh tahun, mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai teman dekat. Mereka selalu bermain bersama, hal yang paling suka mereka lakukan adalah berkunjung ke padang bunga yang selalu bermekaran bunga-bunga musiman. Mereka sempat mendirikan markas di sana. Markas kecil mereka yang terletak di atas pohon. Yep, rumah pohon._

_ "Hei! Xing Cai! Bunga ini pasti cocok untukmu!"_

_ "Ah, tidak! Pasti nggak cocok!"_

_ "Hei, hei! Biar kupasangkan, pasti cocok! Percaya sama aku!"_

_ Guan Ping yang berhasil merangkai bunga menjadi mahkota itu memasangkannya di kepala Xing Cai. Bunga berwarna kuning cerah yang indah itu terpasang di kepala Xing Cai._

_ "Nah! Cocok, kok!"_

_ "Ah… Kalau aku memakainya, kamu juga harus memakainya!"_

_ "Tunggu dulu, Xing Cai! Kalau aku, aku harus memakainya sebagai ikat kepala!"_

_ Guan Ping memasang mahkota bunga yang dibuat oleh Xing Cai sebagai pengganti ikat kepala, bukan sebagai mahkota._

_ "Gimana? Keren, 'kan?!"_

_ "Apa yang keren… Aneh gitu, pfft—"_

_ "SIALAN KAU! AHAHAHAH! HEI! TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI!"_

_ Mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia saat itu. _

_ Saat mereka berumur dua belas tahun, mereka yang selalu satu sekolah itu masih terlihat sering bersama. Markas mereka adalah perpustakaan._

_ "Xing Cai~ Xing Cai~"_

_ "Huh? Ada apa…? Jangan memanggilku dengan anda begitu, dong?"_

_ "Fuwehehehe~ iya, iya, maaf."_

_ Guan Ping duduk di depan Xing Cai yang tengah merangkum pelajaran. Ia menatap Xing Cai._

_ "Hei, Xing Cai, kita sudah lama sekali bersatu terus, ya? Hahaha!"_

_ "Ya. Sudah hampir lima tahun…"_

_ "Kamu masih inget mahkota bunga?"_

_ "Yaelah… Aku sangat ingat tentang ikat kepala bunga yang kamu pakai, coba kamu pakai lagi sekarang. Pfft—"_

_ "Oy, oy! Nggak mau! Enak aja, sekarang aku betah pakai ikat kepala asli! Nggak mau kulepas!"_

_ "Iya, iya, bercanda."_

_ "Hey, Xing Cai. Apakah persahabatan kita akan berlangsung lama, ya?"_

_ "Hmm? Bisa saja, kok. Kita akan selamanya menjadi sahabat terbaik di dunia."_

_ "Hahaha…"_

_ 'Padahal… Aku ingin bilang bahwa aku mulai menyukaimu, Xing Cai.'_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kamu ingat tidak? Mahkota bunga?"

"…. Hmppft—"

"Jiah malah ketawa… Inget berarti! Bermula dari situ, lalu kejadian perpustakaan, saat kita sedang berandai-andai menjadi sahabat terbaik di dunia?"

"… Ya."

"Dari sanalah, aku mulai mempunyai rasa terhadapmu."

Xing Cai terkejut.

"Tapi… Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Aku tahu, kamu menyukai dia, 'kan?"

"Uhh… Nggak."

"Hah?"

"Nggak. Aku nggak suka…"

Guan Ping terdiam melihat wajah Xing Cai yang gelisah itu.

"Beneran? Hei, kalian berdua ini sama-sama nggak payah, ya. Aku tahu kalian bukan tanaman putri malu yang memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi, tapi, mulai sekarang, belajarlah untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain. Yah, walaupun hatiku patah hari ini, tapi kita tetap bisa jadi sahabat, sahabat terbaik di dunia! YEAAH~"

"Pfft… Bodoh…"

"Nah! Gitu, dong! Aku lebih suka kamu tersenyum walau cuma sedikit! Sudah sana, bilang ke Zhao Yun! Kubantu sedikit deh kalau terdesak."

Zhao Yun maish aysik bermain PS Vita miliknya. Saat itu, pintu gedung terbuka, masuklah Xing Cai.

"Ah… Xing Cai, maafka—"

"Maaf sudah menamparmu, aku nggak bermaksud. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau mengerti."

"E-eh, nggak apa-apa, kok! A-apa…?"

"Belajarlah untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain…"

"Ha..?"

"Oy, oy, Xing Cai, jangan copas gitu!"

Tiba-tiba Guan Ping muncul dari belakang.

"B-biarin! Walaupun kamu bukan putri malu yang punya kepekaan tinggi, tapi, belajarlah untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain. Quote of the day. Dibuat oleh Guan Ping."

"Keren nggak tuh kata-kata gue?"

Zhao Yun terdiam.

"Gini deh, mungkin lambat laun, kau akan mengerti, apa yang dimaksud oleh Xing Cai. Dia… Dia menunggumu, Zhao Yun. Maaf ya kalau aku kasar tadi, tenang saja, hatiku sudah retak!"

Guan Ping segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"H-hei, Xing Cai, to the point aja kenapa? Dia juga kenapa…?"

"Kau harus memahaminya sendiri, bodoh. Dia patah hati."

"HE?! JANGAN-JANGAN….?"

"Ya. Aku melakukan ini, karena aku… Ah, cari sendiri saja! Aku mau pulang, latihan kita selesai hari ini."

"HE?! AKU MASIH BANYAK SALAHNYA—"

"Berlatihlah di rumah sendiri, atau nggak, suruh Lu Xun nemenin latihanmu!"

Xing Cai berlalu meninggalkan Zhao Yun yang sedang mematung.

Oh, hari yang melelahkan. Bahkan punggung Author pegal-pegal…

Sepulang latihan dansa, Zhao Yun sempat mampir ke café Sun Ce. Saat itu pengunjung benar-benar ramai. Terpampang nyata juga di depan pintu café mengenai acara yang diadakan besok, agar pengunjung tahu kalau café itu akan tutup besok. Zhao Yun memasuki café itu, terlihat Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun sedang ngobrol seperti biasa di salah satu tempat duduk pelanggan. Lu Xun sedang tidak mengenakan pakaian pelayannya.

"Terima kasih, Lu Xun! Akhirnya Yinping mau denganku!"

"Yup! Pada akhirnya, aku harus bersama dengan cewek dari anak klub kita. Hahaha, nggak apa-apa, deh. Kami sudah lumayan kenal, jadi gampang."

"Hei, Lu Xun."

"Ah, Zhao Yun? Silahkan duduk saja di sebelahku."

Zhao Yun duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Lu Xun.

"Gimana lu? Gue udah dapat Yinping, lho!"

"Baik-baik saja sih… Yah, gitu."

"Kok wajahmu lesu gitu, mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"… Hei, Lu Xun. Apakah kamu mengerti maksudnya belajarlah untuk mengerti perasaan lain? Ya aku tahu artinya, hanya saja… Xing Cai baru saja melontarkan kata-kata itu padaku. Aku nggak tahu apa maksudnya kalau dia yang bilang."

Lu Xun mengubah posisi duduknya, lalu menatap Zhao Yun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kejadian sebelumnya?"

"Guan Ping cemburu padaku, aku bilang kepada Xing Cai kalau kita hanya sekedar partner dansa, jangan terlalu dekat begini. Lalu dia menamparku dan pergi. Datang-datang membawa kata-kata mutiara aneh itu."

"Haduh… Kamu ini… Itu berarti dia nggak terima cuma dianggap seperti partner dansa saja! Dia ingin yang lebih."

"Lebih itu—"

"Yup!"

"H-HAH MANA MUNGKIN! MANA MUNGKIN!"

"Hei buntut kuda, kalau dilihat-lihat sekarang ini kamu jadi lebih dekat dengannya, 'kan? Mungkin dia merasa lebih nyaman berada di dekatmu? Bisa jadi, lho!"

"Nah, Zhu Ran ada benarnya juga. Bisa jadi karena dia merasa lebih nyaman, jadinya dia menaruh perhatian lebih padamu. Kamunya aja yang nggak sadar."

Mendengar ucapan kedua temannya itu, wajah Zhao Yun memerah.

"C-CIYAL… APAAN COBA?! TERUS GUE KUDU PIYE?"

"Apakah kamu punya perasaan yang sama?"

Zhao Yun menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kalau kau punya perasaan yang sama, lebih baik katakan. Kalau nggak, bicarakan baik-baik agar dia mengerti. Zhao Yun ini… Ganteng-ganteng ternyata nggak pandai dalam hal cinta, ya?"

"H-Hei—memangnya kamu jago dalam hal cinta?"

"Barusan itu aku menasihatimu, 'kan? Yang jelas aku lebih tahu darimu."

"Dasar buntut kuda~"

"GUE BUKAN BUNTUT KUDAAA—"

"Sebaiknya kau katakan kepadanya. Lebih cepat mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik. Katakan saja besok."

"Uhh… Baiklah… Terima kasih, Lu Xun."

Lu Xun tersenyum. KYAA KAU MANIS SEKALI LU XUN~

"Ah, makasih, Author-san."

Sama-sama, Lu Xun~ *kemudian Author pingsan*

"Eh, gue nggak, nih?"

"Nggak usah, lu jahat sama gue."

"C-CIH—"

Keesokan harinya. Zhao Yun masih harus berangkat sekolah, acaranya malam, mungkin bakal dipulangin lebih awal. OH, I LOVE PULANG AWAL.

"Zhao Yun."

Xing Cai mendekati Zhao Yun yang saat itu (lagi-lagi) bermain PS Vita.

"Nanti jangan terlambat, ya! Jam lima kamu harus sudah sampai!"

"Iya, iya… Tenang aja, aku 'kan bukan tukang terlambat! Oh, iya. Kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan kamu pakai?"

Xing Cai menganggukkan kepala.

"Baguslah…"

"Satu lagi, jangan membuatku malu di pesta!"

"Kapan aku malu-maluin kamu, sih…?"

"Ehmm… Ya, pokoknya gitu. Sampai nanti."

"Ya, sampai nanti…"

Zhao Yun meletakkan konsolnya, lalu memandang langit di luar jendela sana. Langit yang sangat biru, tidak seperti kemarin yang labilnya melebihi cabe-cabean (?) oh abaikan ini. Mungkin nanti malam akan menjadi malam terbaik sekaligus…

Ia harus menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya…

* * *

Mari kita adakan romance-romance-nya lol. Maaf kalau ada typo, nggak sempat edit :v okesip saatnya away dulu~ uhuk! sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, jangan lupa buat review ya! :3


	15. Romance and The Past

Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, author paling ngeselin sepanjang masa~ #NGGAK #DITIMPUK

Oke, saya update jam seginian, tumben, kenapa? Pinjem Wifi sekolah. #dibuang

Baiklah, balas review dulu!

**SanadaJoZhao**

Zhao Yun: B-BIARIN!

Me: wah, zhao yun bisa tsundere!

Zhao Yun: APASIH?!

**Yuuki moon chan**

Tentu saja, saya tahu segalanya (?) #lupikirdewa #dibuang okesiap! silahkan dibaca lanjutannya :v

**Guest**

... t-terima kasih- *bow*

h-hueh~ baiklah, makasih buat review yang masuk! silahkan langsung saja!

* * *

Malam hari. YA! Malam hari! Akhirnya malam hari, sore hari udah nggak jaman!

"Err Author-san, kami janjiannya jam lima udah ada di tempat… Jadi itu—"

SORE HARI. Sial, kenapa kamu ingatkan aku, sih, Zhao Yun?

Sore hari, tepatnya jam lima sore. Zhao Yun tengah menunggu Xing Cai di dalam gedung aula SMA Wei yang super wah-wahan itu. Benar-benar seperti ballroom istana! Di sana sudah ditemui banyak orang yang mengikuti acara itu, dari berbagai sekolah tentunya.

"Mana ini belum datang juga… Ya sudahlah, aku telepon Lu Xun saja."

Woy, bukannya telepon Xing Cai malah Lu Xun yang ditelepon.

"Halo? Sis—eh salah, bro, lu dimana?"

"APA TADI? KAYAKNYA AKU DENGAR ADA 'SIS' GITU? Oh, baru aja nyampe, berangkat sama Zhu Ran."

"Kalian itu ya… Barengan terus."

"B-biarin dong! Kamu dimana? Biar kami yang ke sana."

"Di dalam, dekat pintu masuk, pilar kedua."

Zhao Yun menutup teleponnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pilar yang ada di belakangnya, sambil memandang langit-langit gedung. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun yang menggunakan pakaian formal.

"Halo sis—eh salah, bro! Waduh, Lu Xun, kamu terlihat—"

"Manly, 'kan?"

"Nggak. Wajahmu belum manly."

Lu Xun pundung.

"Setidaknya dia sudah bersikeras berdandan laki-laki. Hargai dia dong!"

"Mau berapa? Lima ribu? Sepuluh ribu?"

Jleb. Zhao Yun jleb.

Lu Xun makin terpuruk di pojokan sana.

"Eh, kalian lihat Xing Cai? Kok belum datang juga, ya? Udah jam lima lebih…"

"Kami hanya melihat… Ma Chao dengan Wang Yi."

"WOW! Mereka benar-benar datang berdua, haha! Biar kutelepon dulu, deh…"

Zhao Yun sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara itu Zhu Ran sibuk cari Guan Yinping. Tak lama kemudian, Guan Yinping datang bersama dengan Xing Cai.

"AH~ Yinping!"

"UWAAA~ LU XUN, KAU TERLIHAT LUMAYAN MANLY—"

"LUMA—AHAHAHA~ Makasih, makasih…"

"Cih. Aku diabaikan…"

Zhu Ran ada untuk diabaikan. Oh, maaf.

"Zhao Yun! Itu Xing Cai udah sama Yinping!"

Zhao Yun menoleh ke belakang. JENG JENG! Terlihat Xing Cai menggunakan gaun berwarna biru agak kehijauan dengan topi kecil yang melekat di kepalanya. Mata Zhao Yun berbinar.

"Bagaimana…? Nggak cocok?"

"EH—Kok bicaranya gitu, sih hahaha! Cocok kok!"

Xing Cai membuang muka.

"Kita ke sana, yuk! Merapat ke tengah!"

Mereka berlima pun merapat ke tengah. Saat itu, terlihat Cao Pi dengan pakaian pangerannya dengan Zhen Ji. Lalu ada Sun Ce dengan Da Qiao dan Zhou Yu dengan Xiao Qiao, terlihat Ma Chao dengan Wang Yi yang sudah lumayan akrab walaupun Ma Chao terlihat kena pukul Wang Yi berkali-kali (?), terlihat juga Sima Zhao dengan Wang Yuanji. Liu Bei dengan Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Quan dengan Lianshi, Guan Yu dengan Zhang Fe—EH?! Oh, salah fokus, abaikan saja yang tadi. Terlihat pula Ling Tong dengan Gan Ning lagi rebutan sesuatu dan dicegah oleh Lu Meng, bahkan ada Zhong Hui yang lagi mainan rambut dan terlihat paling forever alone. Salahnya sendiri dia narsis. Dia 'kan mencintai dirinya sendiri—ah, bercanda~

"Para hadirin yang berbahagia…"

Oh, kepsek Wei dan Jin sudah berada di panggung sana.

"Kami dari SMA Wei-Jin akan segera memulai acara dari kami, malam keakraban. Kami ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau hadir dalam acara ini. Baiklah, untuk menyingkat waktu bukan untuk menyikat waktu (?), kita mulai saja acaranya dengan acara music terlebih dahulu. Kami persembahkan dari SMA Wei-Jin, orchestra kami!"

"Waaa~ mereka punya orkes?!"

Terdengar tepuk tangan para hadirin. Orkestra pun dimulai, mereka anak-anak berbakat dari Wei dan Jin menjadi satu. Benar-benar sekolah yang hebat. Saat menonton pertunjukan orkes, Zhao Yun langsung mengajak Xing Cai ke tempat yang jauh dari kerumunan.

"Ada apa…?"

"Err… Begini… Gimana ya…? Ini soal kemarin. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Xing Cai bersiap mendengarkan perkataan Zhao Yun.

"Sebelumnya, maaf atas kebodohanku, kedua… Aku…"

"Hmm…?"

"Aku… Sebenarnya aku—"

"Zhao Yun! Hoho~"

Ma Chao ganggu lagi, deh…

"Kalian berdua, gimana?"

"Baik-baik aja, lu ngapain di sini… Elah…"

"Kenapa, bro? Nggak boleh?"

"Mana Wang Yi? Biarkan dia bersamamu!"

"Toilet bentar… Hahaha! Iyadeh, maaf ganggu!"

Ma Chao berlalu. Zhao Yun langsung menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan lega.

"Jadi, apa?"

GLEK. Zhao Yun mulai ragu.

"Ah, begini… Aku. Aku paham maksudmu, jadi—"

"Ya! Sekian pertunjukan orchestra dari SMA Wei-Jin! Acara berikutnya adalah… Malam keakraban, berdansalah dengan partner kalian, yang terbaik ialah yang menjadi pemenang!"

Lagu klasik pun diputar. Semua mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing dan berdansa dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Mari kita lihat, yang punya pasangan menari dengan indah, sedangkan Zhong Hui dansa sendirian, dasar aneh.

Gara-gara itu, Zhao Yun tidak jadi mengatakannya lagi. Mereka berdua berdansa bersama. Yaiyalah bersama, kalo nggak ya hancur saja. Author juga ikut joget ya? Eh, jangan, ntar kayak Zhong Hui.

"Ngomong saja sekarang."

"A-ah… Jangan, banyak orang."

"Kamu ini cewek apa cowok, sih…"

"Err… Iya, deh. Baik-baik, jangan ada lagi yang ganggu! Sebenarnya, aku…"

Xing Cai sudah benar-benar menanti jawaban Zhao Yun. Tapi, sebelum Zhao Yun mengucapkan sesuatu, Xing Cai berbicara lebih dulu.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Zhao Yun terdiam, menatap Xing Cai syok.

"Hahaha… Hanya tebak-tebakan! Tapi, kurasa—"

"Ya."

Suasana menjadi benar-benar berbeda. Xing Cai terus menatap Zhao Yun dengan pipi merahnya. Terkadang ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Begitu juga dengan Zhao Yun, gara-gara keduanya memalingkan pandangan, jadinya...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"A-AH MAAF ZHAO YUN—M-MAAFKAN AKU, AKU MENGINJAKMU?!"

"Adududuh, gile lu ndro—sakit bener injekanmu—"

"Y-ya… Maaf! Aku… Nggak sengaja."

Wajahnya masih malu-malu kucing.

"A-aduh kenapa jadi kayak anak-anak begini ya? Gimana, Xing Cai?"

"Uhm… Aku…"

Mereka berdua hening sejenak.

Lagu dansa kedua dimainkan, masih seputar lagu klasik. Mereka berdua tetap menari-nari dan berputar-putar dan salto, nggak, bercanda kalau soal saltonya. Nggak lucu? Biarin, suasananya emang nggak pas kalau ngelucu sekarang.

"Zhao Yun… Makasih."

"H-he? Buat apa?"

Buat apaa susah! Buat apaaa susah! Susah itu taak ada gunanyaaa~

"AUTHOR-SAN…"

Ups, maafkan aku, Xing Cai.

"Uhm… Maafkan Author-san. BUKAN! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU! Maksudku… Makasih sudah… Mengatakannya."

"Ah? EH? HAHAHA iya, iya… Nggak apa-apa… Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita coba saja, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Zhao Yun mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

Xing Cai bisa tersenyum lebar sekarang.

Baiklah, kita lihat keadaan dua anak api yang di sana itu.

Zhu Ran sedang asyik dengan Yinping dan… Lu Xun sedang kebingungan, partnernya sedang sibuk di kamar mandi, jadinya dia seperti anak hilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang lagi dansa. Melihat itu, Zhu Ran tertawa kecil dan mendekatinya.

"Yo, Xunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mana partnermu?"

"XUNNIE?! Oh, ke kamar mandi…"

"Heee~ ke kamar mandi di saat seperti ini? Kasihan sekali dia, padahal kamu banyak diincar para gadis satu sekolahan, tapi malah membuang kesempatan dansa denganmu?"

"Yaa mau bagaimana lagi, kamu juga, Yinping kamu abaikan begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengabaikannya, kok! Iya 'kan Yin—"

Terlihat Yinping sedang bersama dengan Zhong Hui. Itu anak muncul dari mana coba?!

"Kau sendirian? Mari berdansa denganku."

Sambil kibas rambut.

"E-eh…? M-maaf tapi aku—"

Zhong Hui langsung menggenggam tangan Guan Yinping dan mengajaknya berdansa di tempat yang lebih sepi. Zhu Ran syok setengah mati.

"Err… Kasihan sekali, kamu malah membuang kesempatan dansa dengan seorang idol?"

"LU XUN…"

"Eh? M-maaf, aku nggak bermaks—"

"JADI CEWEK! CEPAT!"

"HAH?! HAAH?! A-APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"GANTI PAKAIANMU DENGAN GAUN! CEPAT LAKUKAN! INI PERINTAH!"

"E-ENAK AJA! A-AKU COWOK—"

"GITU? KAMU UDAH NGGAK MAU MAIN FIRE ATTACK DENGANKU?!"

"H-HA?! Z-ZHU RAN KAMU INI KENA—"

Zhu Ran menyeret Lu Xun ke kamar mandi.

Melihat kejadian itu, Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai terdiam melihat kedua bocah api yang sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh partner dansanya itu.

"Errr… Mereka itu… Kenapa aku punya teman kayak mereka, ya…"

"Sebenarnya bukan Lu Xun yang salah, tapi Zhu Ran. Dia homo?"

"I-iya sih… Dari dulu sampai sekarang Lu Xun masih begitu-begitu saja… Yang aneh itu malah Zhu Ran… Jangan sampai deh aku punya teman homo."

"Kamu nggak homo, 'kan?"

Zhao Yun membatu. Syok mendengar perkataan Xing Cai yang super mengerikan itu.

"NG-NGGAK LAH! DIH INI PASTI GARA-GARA AUTHOR-SAN, AUTHOR-SAN! JANGAN BILANG KAMU FUJO?!"

Uhuk. Maafkan aku Zhao Yun… Tapi memang begini skenarionya, lihatlah kertas naskahmu, tulisannya begitu, bukan.? Uhuk. Aku sedang sakit, sana lanjut dansa, kamu mau berakhir seperti Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun…? Uhuk.

"… I-iya deh…"

Yang penting kamu tidak kupasangkan dengan cowok. Bersyukurlah Xing Cai tidak meninggalkanmu, nak.

Saat itu juga, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih. Saatnya mereka beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri melanjutkan ke acara selanjutnya. Zhao Yun duduk manis sendirian, kali ini Xing Cai sedang bersama Guan Yinping.

"Haah… Sendirian, nih."

Tiba-tiba saja, Ma Chao duduk di sebelahnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Huh? Hei, bagaimana dengan Wang Yi?"

"… Dia mengerikan seperti biasanya, sudah berapa kali kakiku terinjak-injak olehnya?! Dia sengaja melakukannya, dasar parah…"

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu sama Wang Yi… Kasihan dia kalau dengar gimana?"

"Bodo' amat deh mau dia dengar apa nggak, dia benar-benar tukang nyiksa dari dulu. Nggak pernah ber—"

"HAI. MA CHAO. APAKAH AKU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN?"

Wang Yi muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Ma Chao yang tengah duduk di sebelah Zhao Yun. Ma Chao mematung, ia berkeringat.

"O-OH~ NGGAK! BUKAN KAMU KOK AHAH—"

Sebuah pisau makan berhenti hampir mengenai leher Ma Chao.

"Ohh… Begitu? Jadi, kau nggak suka berdansa denganku, Ma Chao? Oh, mungkin kamu ingin aku melakukan yang lebih kejam lagi agar kamu senang?"

"Ih, Ma Chao masokis…"

"NG—WOY JANGAN BICARA YANG ANEH-ANEH, ZHAO YUN! Nggak kok! Nggak! K-kami permisi ya. Ayo, Wang Yi-"

Seorang Ma Chao berhasil ditundukkan oleh Wang Yi. Ma Chao pergi bersama Wang Yi yang masih mengancamnya dengan pisau makan. Zhao Yun tertawa kecil. Dasar, aneh-aneh saja…

Tak lama kemudian, duo api muncul, tapi…

"Hei, kalian berdu—LU XUN?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN GAUN MERAH ITU LAGI?!"

"I-INI ULAH ZHU RAN! TERNYATA DIA MEMBAWA BARANG INI SAAT PENJAGAANKU LENGAH DI RUMAH!"

"Tapi kok ya kamu mau-maunya disuruh pakai sama Zhu Ran—"

"Aku nggak mau! T-tapi dia mengancamku dengan ancaman yang tidak enak!"

"Hoo…?"

"Ya! Aku mengancamnya begini… Uhuk! KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAINYA, KITA NGGAK USAH DUET FIRE ATTACK LAGI, SELAMANYA~"

Woy, kalian mau main perang-perangan? Ini sudah zaman modern, ngapain pakai fire attack segala? Yang ada kalian malah dilempar granat atau ditembak pakai tank. Atau dilempar bom atom dari pesawat juga bisa. Di headshot juga bisa sama sniper.

"HAH! Inilah ciri khas kami berdua! Nggak ada fire attack, nggak seru!"

… Dih, iyadeh yang kalau bicarain fire attack langsung nyambung berdua…

"K-KEMBALIKAN PAKAIANKU—"

"Lalu… Bagaimana cara Lu Xun memakai gaunnya? Dia menolak, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja dengan… PAKSAAN."

"… Kurang ajar kau, Zhu Ran…"

"ZHAO YUN, HAJAR DIA. TUSUK DIA DENGAN TOMBAKMU, HIKS. DIA SUDAH MENYEBALKAN—"

"Oh? Bukankan aku memang meyebalkan? Author-san saja agak risih melihatku yang katanya sok-sokan bisa mimpin tanpamu?"

Kamu emang nyebelin, tapi ngangenin. Uhuk. AHCHOO—

"SUDAH SUDAH KALIAN KAYAK ANAK KECIL! LU XUN JUGA, KAMU INI ANAK CERDAS MALAH NGURUSIN BOCAH BEGINI—"

"H-HEH BOCAH APAAN, LU XUN LEBIH MUDA DARIKU!"

"H-habisnya… SUDAH! KEMBALIKAN BAJUKU—"

"Nyaha~ tidak a—"

GREP!

"P-PANGERAN BEGO?!"

"Heh. Pertengkaran anak kecil. Nih, pakai kembali bajumu itu, Lu Xun."

Cao Pi yang berhasil merebut pakaian Lu Xun dari tangan Zhu Ran langsung melemparkannya kea rah Lu Xun.

"Jeez… Kau ini tidak menarik sama sekali, pangeran bodoh."

"Heh… Memangnya kenapa? Masalah buat loe?"

Cao Pi pergi dengan wajah sengak (nyebelin). Zhu Ran terdiam memandangnya kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"A-aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya?"

Lu Xun ikutan away ke kamar mandi.

Tinggal berdua. Zhu Ran duduk di sebelah Zhao Yun, tempat Ma Chao duduk tadi. Tak lama setelah kejadian payah tadi, Xing Cai dan Guan Yinping menghampiri Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun, maaf lama."

"Ya, nggak apa-apa… Hrrr—"

"Kenapa? Kamu terlihat lelah?"

"Nggak, ini gara-gara pertengkaran anak kecil yang tiada akhir… Masa' iya ada anak yang lebih tua tingkahnya lebih bocah dari yang muda?"

"Sepertinya aku mengerti itu siapa…"

"Ah~ Pasti Zhu—"

Xing Cai langsung membungkam mulut Guan Yinping.

"Ada orangnya."

Zhao Yun menatap Zhu Ran yang saat itu sedang asyik main hape, ketawa-ketawa sendiri liat layar hapenya. Oh, ini kebiasaan Author banget. Kadang bisa sampe ngomong sendiri komentarin apa yang dilihat. Dengan kebiasaan begitu, terkadang emak Author suka ngomong begini: "Kok daritadi ketawa-ketawa ngomong sendiri?" Padahal ya lagi komentarin apa yang dilihat. Tanpa begitu, fangirling pun tidak berasa. HAH. KENAPA CURHAT?! Oke, abaikan saja yang ini.

"Pasti Author-san suka fangirling-in aku, ya?"

Zhu Ran kepedean. Tapi emang bener sih.

Udahan dong kalian… Ini konfliknya belum main ini…

BACK TO NORMAL!

Setelah Author curhat (?) tak lama kemudian Lu Xun datang dengan pakaian manly-nya. Ia terlihat panic sekarang.

"Zhu Ran, partner dansaku kemana, ya? Kok nggak nongol daritadi?"

"He? Mana kutahu, tanya Author, dia tahu segalanya."

CARI SENDIRI SANA.

"Lho? Memangnya tadi dia kemana?"

"Tadinya sih bilang ke kamar mandi, tapi kok… Ilang begini, ya? Aku tanya temannya tadi juga bilangnya nggak tahu. Duh…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari saja? Aku akan membantumu."

Baiknya Zhao Yun ini…

"Aku juga~ Xing Cai juga~"

"Huh? Oh, baiklah… Kau juga, pendek."

"J-JANGAN MENGHINAKU! Baiklah, baiklah, karena dia anggota klub…"

"Terima kasih semuanya, kita menyebar!"

Mereka berlima mencari partner Lu Xun yang hilang (?) itu. Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai mencari di luar, Lu Xun dan Guan Yinping cari di sekitar ballroom. Lah, Zhu Ran forever alone. Zhu Ran, jangan cari di kamar mandi ya, nggak bakalan ketemu kalau cari di kamar mandi cowok.

"J-JANGAN BAHAS SOAL CINCIN HILANG ITU—"

Oke, mari kita lihat keadaan Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai.

"Duh, aku lupa bertanya namanya siapa—"

"Aku juga nggak tahu orangnya gimana."

"Terus gimana carinya?!"

"Bilang aja, partnernya Lu Xun bukan? Gitu."

Baiklah, masih dalam proses. Mari kita lihat keadaan Zhu Ran yang sendirian. Saat sedang mencari, tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan gadis yang menjadi partner Lu Xun, sedang sendirian di taman belakang.

"Hei! Kamu, siapa namanya, lupa. Dicari Lu Xun, lho?"

"Ah, Kak Zhu… M-maaf… Aku tiba-tiba saja tidak enak badan…"

"Ah, kenapa di luar? Ayo masuk, Lu Xun panik, tuh!"

"Nggak… Aku nggak mau…"

"He? Kau telah membuang kesempatan berdansa dengan Lu Xun, tahu? Banyak orang ingin dansa dengannya, tapi kesempatan itu kamu sia-siakan? Udah, balik yuk!"

"Kak, aku ingin bertanya… Maaf kalau aku terlalu kepo…"

"Hmm? Apa?"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kak Lu… Tapi, aku nggak berani…"

Zhu Ran terdiam.

"Kak Zhu 'kan sudah dekat dengannya, bisa tolong beritahu aku… Kak Lu itu orang yang bagaimana?"

"Haah… Kamu suka ya sama dia?"

"A-AH—"

Wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Haduh, belakangan ini banyak romance terjadi ya, entah itu Ma Chao dengan Wang Yi atau Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai… Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya untukmu. Dia itu orangnya tegas, walau wajahnya mirip cewek, pemikirannya manly sekali. Dia baik, menyenangkan, bahkan sampai pernah aku merasakan iri dengannya. Entahlah, mungkin karena kehebatannya itu…"

"Uhm… Kak Zhu juga hebat, kok!"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu aku hebat."

Sombong amat ini anak…

"Lalu, apalagi, Kak? Maaf bertanya terus…"

"Yah… Pokoknya dia itu ya seperti apa yang kita lihat selama di klub."

"Ah, begitu… Lalu, bagaimana dengan masa lalunya?"

"Masa lalu…? Aku cuma sekedar tahu kalau dia punya teman kecil di Shu, ya, orang yang pakai ikat kepala dan menyebalkan yang selalu bersama dengannya."

"Oh… Begitu. Lalu, Kak Zhu bagaimana?"

"He? Apanya…?"

"Apakah Kak Zhu menganggap kalau kakak yang dekat dengan Kak Lu itu seorang musuh atau sahabat?"

"Y-ya… Sahabat, dong? Sahabat Lu Xun sahabatku juga…"

"Apakah kakak tidak punya rasa iri dengannya? Dia sahabat kecil Kak Lu, 'kan? Sedangkan kakak baru-baru saja— AH! MAAF! A-AKU NGGAK BERMAKSUD-"

Zhu Ran tersenyum kecil, sedikit memaksa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, ayo ke dalam. Lu Xun sudah mencarim—"

"AH! DI SANA! WOY, ZHU RAN!"

Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai berlari kea rah Zhu Ran dan gadis partner Lu Xun itu.

"Kamu ini, sudah ketemu nggak mau kabarin… Ayo, Lu Xun sudah mencarimu."

"A-Ah… Maaf…"

"M-maafkan aku!"

Gadis tadi menunduk dalam-dalam kepada Lu Xun.

"Eh? Ah, nggak apa-apa, kok! Ahahaha! Untungnya kamu tidak apa-apa…"

Zhao Yun menatap mereka berdua sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Woy, napa senyum sendiri…?"

Zhu Ran terlihat risih.

"Ah, nggak, sekarang-sekarang ini… Banyak romance, ya?"

Zhu Ran terdiam. Menatap Lu Xun yang sedang berusaha agar gadis partner dansanya itu berhenti meminta maaf.

"Hei. Zhao Yun, aku mau tanya sesuatu kepadamu…"

"Hmm? Apa? Tumben serius…"

"Mungkin aku ini kalah darimu, kamu teman kecil Lu Xun, sedangkan aku belum lama ini menjadi temannya. Kamu pasti tahu lebih banyak dariku. Bisakah kau bicarakan sesuatu tentangnya? Tentang masa kecilnya?"

"He? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ngomong begitu, nak?"

"Tadi, gadis itu, bertanya padaku, semua hal tentang Lu Xun, tapi… Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya saat ditanya soal masa lalunya. Ya, aku pernah bertanya juga sih, masa lalunya seperti apa, tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya padaku."

"… Maaf, kalau begitu, aku juga tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu…"

"He? Kenapa…?"

"Ya… Kalau dia tidak mau cerita, aku juga. Masa lalunya… Terlalu pahit."

Zhao Yun pergi meninggalkan Zhu Ran. Zhu Ran hanya bisa terdiam memandang Zhao Yun dengan tatapan serius.

"Terlalu… Pahit…?"

"Ah, Zhu Ran! Zhao Yun mana?"

Zhu Ran tidak menjawabnya.

"O-oi, kamu nggak lagi melamun, 'kan?"

"Hei… Maaf mendadak bertanya hal aneh padamu. Mungkin kau berpikir aku gila."

"Hmm? Kok serius begini?"

"Sepahit apakah… Masa lalumu itu?"

"…"

Lu Xun terdiam. Ia sedikit syok dengan pertanyaan Zhu Ran.

"Yaah~ maaf aku bertanya hal aneh pada—"

"Zhao Yun belum bilang apapun padamu, 'kan?"

"Hmm—belum. Makanya aku ta—"

"Tolong lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi."

Zhu Ran terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Lu Xun yang penuh dengan amarah. Mood-nya berubah drastis.

"Ah… M-maaf, Lu Xun… Aku nggak…"

"Aku hanyalah anak kecil paling sial sebelum bertemu Zhao Yun. Itu saja…"

Lu Xun pergi dari hadapan Zhu Ran.

"… Aku juga… Sama sepertimu."

"Jangan berusaha menghiburku begi—"

"Aku sedang tidak menghiburmu. Aku serius. Dulu aku bukanlah diriku yang kau kenal selama ini. Kau sudah tahu 'kan? Aku hanya anak angkat. Ya, walaupun kamu hanya mengetahui masa laluku sebagai anak angkat. Sebenarnya, sebelum itu… Aku tidak seperti yang kau lihat selama ini…"

"… Zhu Ran, ini masih suasana pesta, kenapa kita bicara hal seperti i—"

"Lu Xun. Kita mungkin punya persamaan… Lain kali, aku ingin mendengarkan ceritamu… Kau pulang dengan Zhao Yun saja, ya? Aku lagi nggak enak badan."

"Eh? Ah! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?!"

Zhu Ran mengabaikan teriakan Lu Xun. Ia sudah pergi menjauh, semakin menjauh. Sekarang, Lu Xun kebingungan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Ia berjalan mencari Zhao Yun.

"Lho? Lu Xun, udahan?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. Wajahnya tidak mengenakkan.

"Lho? Kenapa…? Oh, mana Zhu—"

"Dia sudah pulang…"

"HA?! TERUS?! KAMU SAMA SIAPA?"

"Aku ikut denganmu… Hei, Zhao Yun. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Ketika sahabatku ingin mengetahui sesuatu dariku, tapi aku merahasiakannya?"

Dari wajah Zhao Yun, sepertinya ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud.

"Dia bilang, sepertinya kita memiliki kesamaan. Nggak, aku nggak sebahagia dia yang diangkat menjadi anak…"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu diangkat sebagai anak? Yang sedang kau bicarakan itu, Zhu Ran, 'kan?"

"Ah, kamu belum tahu dia, ya? Dia bilang… Dia adalah anak angkat dari Tuan Zhu Zhi, mantan guru SMA Wu, sekarang kerja di luar kota."

"Jadi, dia anak angkat?"

"Zhao Yun, apakah aku salah…?"

Zhao Yun terdiam. Menepuk pundak Lu Xun.

"Nggak juga, kalau memang itu harus disembunyikan, tidak apa-apa…"

"… Aku jadi tidak tenang, ayo ke rumahnya."

"WOY INI UDAH MALEM—"

"Ah, benar juga… Bagaimana kalau besok? Pulang sekolah?"

"Haah… Ada apa denganmu, sih… Bukan, ada apa dengan bocah itu sih? Tiba-tiba begini…"

"… Makanya, aku ingin tahu…"

_"Shi Ran, mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi anakku."_

_ Anak kecil yang berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun itu menatap pamannya. _

_ "Aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkanmu, nak. Paman tidak bisa melihatmu terus-terusan menderita semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuamu. Jadi, kau adalah anakku, nak. Panggilan paman tidak berarti lagi, sekarang aku ayahmu, Shi Ran."_

_ Anak itu terus terdiam. Menatap pamannya yang sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut itu. Dulu, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini. Mungkin dulu pernah, tapi saat dia masih kecil. Semenjak kepergian orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan, saat hanya ia sendiri yang selamat, ia tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Saat kecelakaan, umurnya sekitar lima tahun. Ia masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Masih polos. _

_ "Shi Ran?"_

_ Awalnya, dia tidak begitu percaya kalau orang tuanya sudah tiada, meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi, ia harus menerima kenyataannya yang pahit itu. Orang tuanya sudah tiada. Hanya dia yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu._

_ "Nak…?"_

_ Matanya menitikkan air mata. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam._

_ "Jangan kecewakan aku… Paman Zhu Zhi…"_

_ Pamannya yang bernama Zhu Zhi itu tersenyum lalu memeluknya erat._

_ "Tidak akan, pamanmu ini tidak akan membuatmu kecewa dan tersakiti. Shi Ran, ah… Bukan Shi Ran. Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah… Zhu Ran."_

GUBRAK!

"AJEGILE LU NDRO—KEPALA GUE—ADUDUDUH…"

Zhu Ran bangkit setelah terjatuh dari sofa di rumahnya yang gelap itu. Hanya ada cahaya api yang menyala dari perapiannya. Ia duduk di sofanya dan melihat jam dinding yang berada di dekat perapian itu. Jam sebelas malam.

"Hrrr… Gara-gara jatuh kepala duluan, jadi pusing gini…"

Kemudian ia terdiam. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia mimpikan.

"Kenapa aku harus bermimpi hal itu… Pada akhirnya pun, aku ditinggalkannya…"

Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke dapur, mengambil segelas air putih hangat. Tiba-tiba saja, ia kepikiran apa yang sudah ia lakukan saat bertanya soal masa lalu Lu Xun.

"Ah, aku juga bodoh… Kepo banget. Seharusnya aku nggak melakukan ini… Dia pasti marah denganku…"

Ia kembali menuju sofa, melihat handphone-nya bergetar, ada SMS masuk. Ia buka SMS itu, nomor pamannya.

_'Ran, besok ayah ada acara di SMA Wu, ayah berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di SMA. Maaf lama pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian, ini karena tugas yang diberikan oleh atasan.'_

Zhu Ran menutup SMS-nya dan menggenggam erat handphone-nya. Ia terlihat menggertakkan giginya.

"Apanya yang tidak akan membuatmu kecewa…? Aku sudah kecewa denganmu, Zhu Zhi.."

* * *

Entahlah, author kerasukan apa nulis endingnya begini...

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan... umm... tenang saja, saya akan menulis kisah romance mereka berdua lagi, mereka udah jadian jadi bakalan ada-ada aja yang mereka berdua lakukan XD untuk chapter selanjutnya, WASPADALAH WASPADALAH! Maaf Zhu Ran, aku membuatmu jadi orang yang rada galau dan gila ;;w;;

Zhu Ran: ... yah, bagaimana lagi, ini takdir.

Oke, selamat menanti chapter selanjutnya minggu depan~ XD jangan lupa review biar saya semangat tee-hee~


	16. Father and Son

Hai~ saatnya update lagi :3

Pertama, balas review yg masuk dulu deh..

**xtreme guavaniko** Anda akan tahu Shi Ran itu siapa sebenarnya : dia bukan karakter baru kok~ #plok aku setuju kalau zhu ran sama lu xun aja e_e 100% cocok *kemudian author mati*

**Yuuki moon chan** gara-gara dia jarang mendapat peran penting, jadi dia pengen nimbrung di adegannya zhao yun dan xing cai e_e #plok

OKE! Terima kasih atas reviewnya, saya masih tunggu kok~

Okesip, kali ini chapternya agak serius dikit. mohon maaf juga kalau ada typo atau sesuatu yang menyebalkan (?) #apasih #gajelas silahkan dinikmati~

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di SMA Wu. Para murid heboh dengan kedatangan mantan guru SMA Wu yang terkenal itu, termasuk Lu Xun, yang saat itu sedang khawatir karena Zhu Ran tidak kunjung hadir di kelas. Sudah jam delapan lebih, ia belum datang juga. Di SMS tidak dibalas, ditelepon tidak diangkat, sementara ayahnya datang ke SMA Wu. Ini anak kemana, sih…?

"Lu Xun! Apakah Zhu Ran ada? Aku ingin bicara…"

Masuklah Sun Quan ke kelas Lu Xun.

"Dia… Belum datang."

"HAH?! Kenapa bisa begitu?! Padahal ayahnya ada di sini!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, di SMS nggak bisa, ditelepon juga nggak bisa…"

Aku nggak punya pulsaa~

…

Abaikan iklan lewat barusan.

"Jeez… Ini anak, kemana pula… Aku harus bilang apa ke ayahnya. Dia pasti kecewa berat karena anaknya nggak datang ke sekolah!"

"Apa mungkin… Karena kemarin aku sudah keterlaluan…?"

"Huh?"

"Ah! Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa."

Sun Quan kebingungan melihat ekspresi Lu Xun yang lesu itu.

"Kamu nggak seperti biasanya… Ada masalah dengannya?"

Lu Xun menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi, ini gara-gara masa lalu? Ya ampun, move on dong! Move on! Kita nggak bisa terus melihat masa lalu! Tapi… Asal kau tahu saja, Lu Xun. Kalau dibandingkan dengan ceritamu mengenai masa lalumu itu, kamu masih termasuk beruntung, bisa bertemu Zhao Yun dan aku, atau kak Ce yang menawarimu bekerja sambilan di café-nya."

"Apa maksudmu…?"

"Ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan maut saat dia berumur lima tahun. Dia juga termasuk korban, hanya saja, dia korban selamat. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia, tidak bisa ditolong."

Lu Xun terkejut.

"Lalu, selama itu, dia hidup sendirian di rumahnya, sampai umur tiga belas tahun, Tuan Zhu Zhi mengangkatnya sebagai anaknya. Tapi, ya… Karena ayahnya yang adalah pamannya itu harus pindah tugas, dia lagi-lagi sendiri. Walaupun sudah berteman denganku, dia tetap menyendiri. Sampai akhirnya, dia bertemu denganmu. Kurasa, aku puas dengan dia yang sekarang, karena dia akhirnya punya sahabat yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya melupakan masa lalunya. Kalian itu sebenarnya punya kesamaan, ditinggalkan orang tua, lalu dirawat oleh paman kalian masing-masing. Tapi, kamu termasuk beruntung, Lu Xun. Setelah dirawat oleh pamanmu, banyak keajaiban yang muncul, seperti kau memiliki kami semua."

Lu Xun terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka masa lalunya lebih pahit darinya.

"Setidaknya juga, kamu punya Zhou Yu dan Lu Meng saat itu. Ya, kau harus bersyukur atas hidupmu sekarang…"

"Aku baru tahu… Dia… Ah! Aku akan menemui paman Zhu Zhi! Aku akan bicara dengannya!"

"He?! Lalu, kalau dia kecewa bagaimana?!"

"Aku akan meyakinkannya, dong!"

Lu Xun pergi beranjak dari kelasnya menuju ke tempat Zhu Zhi berada sekarang. Sun Quan menyusulnya dari belakang.

Saat itu, terlihat Zhu Zhi, ayah Zhu Ran sedang berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat seisi sekolah. Lu Xun dan Sun Quan menghampirinya.

"Tuan Zhu Zhi!"

"Hmm? Oh, nak Sun Quan dan…?"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Lu Xun, saya teman sekelas Zhu Ran…"

"Oh? Hahaha! Dia pasti senang berteman denganmu! Oh, ya. Dia ada dimana? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku ingin sekali bertemu…"

"… Maaf, Tuan. Dia tidak datang ke sekolah."

Zhu Zhi terdiam. Menatap Lu Xun dan Sun Quan dengan sedikit kekecewaan.

"Oh, begitu ya? Mungkin karena dia kecewa kepadaku, hahaha! Ayah macam apa aku ini…?"

"S-sepertinya bukan begitu, saya yang salah, Tuan."

"Hmm? Kenapa bisa begitu…?"

"Saya… Saya tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal dia."

"Hahahaha! Sudahlah, dia itu anaknya memang keras kepala, kepo, dan selalu menyebalkan. Sudah, maklumi dia, ya? Oh, iya. Apakah kalian mau datang ke rumahnya nanti? Tolong sampaikan ini…"

Zhu Zhi mengeluarkan sebuah surat dengan amplop merah, ia menyerahkannya kepada Lu Xun.

"Tolong, ya? Saya permisi dulu…"

Lu Xun menatap Zhu Zhi yang pergi berlalu.

"Lu Xun, kamu saja ya yang memberikannya, aku ada latihan sepak bola nanti."

"Ah, iya, baik… Aku akan meminta bantuan Zhao Yun untuk ini…"

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai janji, Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun bersama-sama pergi menuju ke rumah Zhu Ran.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumahnya, Lu Xun menekan bel, tidak ada jawaban. Diketuknya pintu rumah.

CKLEK.

"Ada a—"

"Zhu Ran! Maafkan aku atas yang kemarin!"

"… Kalian ngapain juga sih susah-susah datang kemari buat minta maaf? Oh, ya. Maaf tadi nggak datang ke sekolah. Aku ketiduran."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok…"

"Oh, kalau begitu, masuk dulu, deh! Kasihan kalian masa' di depan pintu terus?"

Mereka pun masuk.

Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun duduk di sofa dekat perapian.

"Aku baru pertama kali ke rumahnya, ternyata begini ya…?"

"Aku juga.."

"HA?! Bahkan teman terdekatnya belum pernah ke sini?!"

"T-terus kenapa?! Aku sibuk!"

"Woy, rumah orang, jangan ribut."

Zhu Ran datang membawa beberapa snack dan teh.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan…"

"Nggak kok. Lalu, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?"

Lu Xun segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan surat dari Zhu Zhi. Ia menyerahkanya kepada Zhu Ran. Zhu Ran membukanya perlahan dan membacanya.

Zhu Ran terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat serius saat membaca isi surat tersebut. Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun hanya menatap Zhu Ran dengan tatapan bingung. Selesai membaca, Zhu Ran segera melemparkannya ke lantai.

"H-HEH! KAMU INI APA-APAAN?! KOK DILEMPAR?!"

"Zhu Ran… Tadi ayahmu—"

"Dia bukan ayahku."

"H-hey! Jaga omonganmu, Zhu Ran!"

"Kalau dia memang bukan ayahku, gimana?"

Lu Xun terdiam.

"Tapi dia tetap ayahmu, ayah yang menyelamatkanmu dari keterpurukanmu, 'kan?!"

"Zhao Yun. Coba kalau kau jadi aku. Apakah dia yang disebut penyelamat kalau dia telah membuangmu? Apakah bisa disebut penyelamat?"

Zhao Yun terdiam. Ia hanya menggertakkan gigi. Tapi, Lu Xun menahannya.

"Membuangmu?! Dia hanya sedang bekerja demi kamu, bukan?! Dia meninggalkanmu karena tugas! Bukan berarti dia membuangmu!"

"Z-Zhao Yun… Sudah cukup! Zhu Ran, bagaimanapun dia tetap ayahmu!"

Zhu Ran terdiam sambil meneguk secangkir tehnya.

"Ternyata, kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, ya! Masa' hanya karena pekerjaan ayahmu yang harus berpisah darimu, kamu sampai menganggapnya membuangmu?!"

BRAK!

"ZHAO YUN. KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI, RASANYA DUA KALI DITELANTARKAN! BEKERJA? YA, AKU TAHU DIA BEKERJA, TAPI KENAPA JUGA HARUS TIBA-TIBA MENGHILANG?! AKU HARUS CARI TAHU SENDIRI KEMANA DIA PERGI. AKU TAHU DARI SUN CE, KALAU ORANG ITU SEDANG BERADA DI LUAR KOTA. DIA TIDAK PAMIT PADAKU, AKU SAMPAI PERNAH GILA GARA-GARA DITINGGAL BEGITU SAJA. DIA ORANG TUA YANG KURANG AJAR, BUKAN?!"

"JAGA OMONGANMU ITU, ZHU RAN! KAU KETERLALUAN!"

"Kau belum mengerti… Rasanya DUA KALI DITERLANTARKAN?!"

Zhao Yun terdiam. Hampir saja dia melayangkan tinjuannya, tapi berhasil dicegah oleh Lu Xun.

"Zhu Ran… Sudah, sudah cukup. Aku…"

"Lu Xun, kau pasti mengerti, 'kan?"

Lu Xun tertunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku… Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Ya, kita sama. Kita sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orangtua kita, sama-sama dirawat oleh paman kita. Tapi, setelah itu aku tidak sama. Aku senang, aku senang dan bahagia. Bertemu dengan Sun Ce, ia menawariku bekerja di tempatnya. Aku senang karena bisa bersekolah di SMA Wu ini karena beasiswa. Aku senang dapat teman banyak, aku senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabatku yang telah lama menghilang."

"Heeh~ kau ini benar-benar beruntung, ya…? Aku iri…"

"T-tidak juga… Tapi, aku ingin menyarankan sesuatu. Walaupun pamanku tidak mau membiayai sekolahku lagi karena tidak punya pekerjaan, aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai ayah yang hebat. Kau seharusnya juga. Ia bekerja demi kamu. Bukan demi kepentingannya sendiri. Dia tahu kalau dia punya anak yang harus ia biayai… Jadi, tolong…"

"Maaf, kata-katamu nggak mempan padaku. Pergilah."

"H-heh! Kenapa kami diusir, sih?!"

Lu Xun mendekati Zhu Ran, wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu, 'kan?"

"… Bukan urusanmu, sudah sana pulanglah, aku sibuk."

Lu Xun menunduk kesal.

"Kau… Kau bukan… Bukan Zhu Ran…"

Zhu Ran hanya terdiam melihat Lu Xun bergetar.

"Zhao Yun. Ayo kita pulang, tidak ada gunanya berada di sini…"

"L-Lu Xun…? Hei… Tunggu!"

Mereka berdua pergi dari ruangan itu. Zhu Ran masih berdiri tegak melihat mereka berdua meninggalkan rumahnya. Saat sudah mengetahui kalau Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun sudah pergi, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Terjun ke kasur empuknya yang berantakan.

"Bodoh… Aku kenapa, sih…?"

Zhu Ran tertawa kecil, kemudian tawanya pecah.

"BODOH. BEGO. PAYAH. APA YANG KULAKUKAN…? AKU… Aku…"

Suaranya menjadi parau.

Terngiang kata-kata Lu Xun yang terakhir ia ucapkan kepadanya.

_"Kau… Kau bukan… Bukan Zhu Ran…"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YA. AKU MEMANG BUKAN ZHU RAN. AKU… Maafkan aku…"

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, Zhu Ran tidak kunjung masuk ke sekolah.

"APA-APAAN SIH SIKAP PAYAHNYA ITU?!"

Zhao Yun mengamuk di café Sun Ce. Lu Xun duduk bersama dengannya, dihadapannya ada Sun Ce yang sedang terlihat duduk santai.

"Kenapa itu anak jadi kayak gitu, sih? Semenjak Zhu Zhi ke sini…"

"Lu Xun! Sepertinya kita perlu bawa ayahnya untuk menghadapnya, deh?"

Lu Xun terdiam. Ia terlihat kacau.

"Nggak guna gitu juga kali, Zhao… Ya, tapi perlu dicoba juga, sih. Biar Lu Xun, Sun Quan, dan ayahnya yang datang ke rumah. Kamu nggak usah."

"H-HAH?! KENAPA—"

"Ini urusan anak Wu. Tee-hee~"

"Baiklah, saya akan coba…"

"Lagi-lagi peran tokoh utamaku tidak berfungsi… Hei, Author-san? Kau ada di sana?"

"Katanya, ini chapter paling serius. Jadi dia tidak akan muncul sebagai pelawak."

"H-Hei—penat kali kepala ini kalau ini terlalu serius!"

"Kalau begitu, Zhao jadi pelawaknya aja."

"Kamu aja deh, jenggot."

"Nggak mau, buntut kuda."

"H-HEH! ITU BUKAN JULUKANKU!"

Mendengar ejek-ejekan antara Zhao Yun dan Sun Ce, akhirnya Lu Xun bisa tertawa. Zhao Yun dan Sun Ce menatapnya bingung.

"Ahahahah! M-maaf, maaf! Lucu gitu lihat kalian berdua!"

Ia tertawa sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar.

"Nah, ini yang diminta skenario~"

"Hadeh… Dasar, jangan terpuruk terus dong, Lu Xun!"

Zhao Yun tanpa sadar mengelus kepala Lu Xun. Lu Xun syok.

"WUAH?! M-MAAF! HAHAHAHA! WAJAHMU KAYAK ANAK KECIL SIH!"

"Hiks… Jahat…"

"Ya sudah, biar aku bicara sama adikku dulu, ya. Kalian tunggu di sini saja."

Kini tinggal Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun.

"Hei, Lu Xun. Jangan murung begitu terus, dong?"

"A-aku nggak murung!"

"Ah, bohong! Wajahmu jelek kalau udah murung gitu. Minta dikasihani, haha! Kalau begitu, sukses ya, balikin Zhu Ran yang kita kenal! Aku nggak suka sama dia yang sekarang! Yaah, walaupun yang biasa juga nggak suka…"

"Hahaha! Iya, iya…"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sun Ce keluar bersama Zhu Zhi dan Sun Quan.

"Langsung saja, sana. Maaf membuatmu harus bepergian begini, Zhu Zhi."

"Tidak apa-apa… Saya juga ingin bicara dengannya. Kalau begitu, kami permisi Tuan Ce."

TING TONG!

DOK! DOK!

TING TONG!

LING TONG (?) EH, SALAH SUARAIN BELNYA…

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Aduh, ini anak kemana, pula? Lu Xun, coba tengok jendela kamarnya."

Lu Xun segera mundur beberapa langkah. Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar.

"Jendela kamarnya terbuka."

"Maaf agak lama, ya, Tuan Zhu Zhi…"

Zhu Zhi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ZHU RAN! INI AKU, SUN QUAN! BISA BICARA TIDAK? PENTING, NIH!"

Tidak ada balasan juga.

"Tuan Zhu Zhi, bolehkah saya memanjat rumah Anda?"

"L-LU XUN?!"

Zhu Zhi tersenyum tipis.

"Silahkan, anak muda. Mungkin dia sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya…"

Segera Lu Xun memanjat pohon yang dahannya menyentuh jendela kamar Zhu Ran. Cukup lelah memanjatnya, karena pohonnya begitu besar dan tinggi. Sampai juga di dahan yang lumayan tebal yang menyentuh jendela kamar Zhu Ran. Dengan hati-hati ia memasuki kamar Zhu Ran.

Kamarnya benar-benar berantakan. Ia menemukan Zhu Ran sedang tertidur di kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Zhu Ran! Kamu ini… Kenapa tidak masuk ke sekolah selama tiga hari berturut-turut?!"

Zhu Ran tidak membalas satu kata pun.

Lu Xun semakin jengkel. Dibukanya selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu.

SRAK!

"ZHU RAN! AKU TAHU KAMU TIDAK TIDUR! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

Mendengar teriakan Lu Xun, Zhu Ran terbangun, rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan membunuh. Lu Xun sedikit ketakutan dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba begitu. Zhu Ran melangkah kea rah Lu Xun dengan sempoyongan.

"Z-Zhu Ran—m-maaf, kamu marah ya?"

"Apa… Yang kau lakukan… Di rumahku…?"

"T-tentu saja aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kamu tidak masuk selama tiga hari, tanpa izin juga! Kenapa?"

"Heheh… Kau ini… Nyebelin…"

BRUK!

"ZHU RAN?!"

Lu Xun langsung berlari kea rah Zhu Ran yang tiba-tiba jatuh itu.

"Zhu Ran! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terja—"

"Jangan… Sentuh aku… Aku… Nggak butuh…"

"J-jangan bicara begitu! Jangan bilang kau mengurung diri di kamar selama tiga hari tanpa makan?! Yang benar saja! Kau sudah gila?!"

"Ya…"

Mendengar jawaban Zhu Ran yang membuat Lu Xun kesal, ia langsung membuka kunci pintu kamar dan bergegas membuka kunci pintu depan. Terlihat Sun Quan dan Zhu Zhi sedang duduk di teras.

"GAWAT! A-ANU! AYO LANGSUNG SAJA KE KAMARNYA!"

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

"Ikut saja! Tuan Zhu Zhi juga!"

Mereka bertiga bergegas menaiki tangga dan mengunjungi kamar Zhu Ran.

"APA YANG TER—ASTAGA, ZHU RAN?!"

Sun Quan mendekati Zhu Ran yang berusaha bangkit tapi tidak bisa itu.

"Dia tidak makan selama tiga hari, dia terus mengurung diri di kamarnya."

"Heh! Jangan gila kamu! Kamu masih waras, 'kan?! Stress sih stress, tapi nggak usah begini juga! Ini namanya menyiksa diri!"

Zhu Zhi masuk ke kamar Zhu Ran dengan perlahan. Ia menatap anaknya yang terkulai lemas di pangkuan Sun Quan. Matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka, segera ia mendekati anaknya itu.

"Kau kenapa?! Ran?! Jawab ayah!"

"… Ayah…?"

"Ya! Ini ayahmu, Zhu Zhi. Maafkan ayah karena selama ini… Ayah tidak menemuimu lagi. Ayah tidak bermaksud membuangmu begitu saja… Ayah bekerja demi kamu, nak."

"… Bohong… Nggak usah bohong… Kau… Membuatku kecewa…"

"Zhu Ran, dengar, ayahmu tidak bermaksud! Ia bekerja demi kamu, bekerja di tempat yang lebih baik! Itu semua demi keluarganya! Kamu ini jangan berpikir aneh-aneh gitu, dong! Terus apa-apaan pakai acara mendadak gila begini?! Kamu ini kayak bukan Zhu Ran aja! Dengarkan aku, Zhu Ran itu seharusnya nyebelin dan ceria. Bukan gila! Jangan tambah-tambahin yang aneh-aneh, deh! Sekarang, kau harus makan!"

"Tidak usah… Sun Quan…"

"Jeez… Dasar! Lu Xun, kau bisa masak, 'kan? Tolong masak apapun yang ada di dapurnya. Biar aku dan Tuan Zhu Zhi yang urus bocah bandel satu ini!"

"E-eh, i-iya!"

Lu Xun berlari menuju dapur, menemukan apa yang bisa dia masak.

"Rambutmu berantakan, tuh! Sini biar kuba—"

"Biarkan saya saja yang melakukannya…"

Sun Quan menatap Zhu Zhi yang wajahnya terlihat sedih itu.

"Umm.. Sebaiknya saya bantu Lu Xun dulu saja, permisi…"

Tinggal ayah dan anaknya saja yang berada di ruangan berantakan itu.

"… Nak, tolong maafkan ayah… Ayah tidak bermaksud… Kau begini pasti karena ayah, 'kan? Tolong maafkan ayah… Ayah akan melakukan apapun untukmu…"

Zhu Ran terdiam. Ia membuang muka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lu Xun dan Sun Quan datang membawa makanan.

"Porsinya kebanyakan, nih…"

"Nggak apa! Zhu Ran, kau harus makan! Apaan coba, menyiksa diri begitu?"

"…"

"Zhu Ran, ini, makanlah yang banyak."

"…. Lu Xun… Maaf…"

Lu Xun menaikkan sebelah alisnya selagi ia memberikan Zhu Ra semangkuk sup yang masih panas itu.

"Aku bodoh… Tidak seharusnya aku begini… Sun Quan juga… Maaf…"

"Hei, yang seharusnya kamu beri maaf itu ayahmu."

Zhu Ran menatap kea rah ayahnya yang sedang berwajah sedih, menatap anaknya itu.

"… Maaf, akulah yang mengecewakanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu, ayah. Aku benar-benar payah. Saking kecewanya, sampai aku tidak berpikir panjang dan segera menyimpulkan yang aneh-aneh kepadamu. Gara-gara itu pun… Aku jadi bodoh seperti yang ayah lihat… Maaf… Aku hanya butuh—"

"Kasih sayang, ayah benar, 'kan? Maafkan ayah, ayah tidak pamit… Ayah takut, kamu tidak memperbolehkan ayah, karena ayah melakukan ini untukmu…"

Zhu Zhi memeluk erat anaknya itu.

"Lu Xun, kita keluar bentar, yuk."

"Ah… Iya…"

Terlihat saat itu moment paling mengharukan antara ayah dan anak. Bahkan Lu Xun sampai tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, melihat keduanya akur kembali.

"Lu Xun, terima kasih sudah membantu sejauh ini…"

"Ya, aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu, Sun Quan."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa stress sampai kayak gitu… Dia pasti tertekan sekali, ya. Untungnya, ayahnya berada di sini…"

"Hmm… Iya. Aku jadi ikut senang."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua masuk ke kamar lagi.

"Sun Quan dan Lu Xun, terima kasih banyak."

"Ah, kami yang berterima kasih karena Anda sudah mau terlibat… Maaf merepotkan."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, baiklah, sepertinya masakan ini lumayan banyak, bagaimana kalau kita makan juga?"

"Kebetulan sekali, aku lapar. Hei, Zhu Ran! Makan yang banyak!"

"Iya, iya, elah… Lu Xun, maaf ya. Hahaha~"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kamu sudah kembali…"

Mereka makan bersama di kamar Zhu Ran. Wait, kenapa harus makan di kamar?! Oy, ntar tumpeh-tumpeh bagaimana?

"Author-san! Mau makan sama kami?"

WAAI~ MAU BANGET~ AKU MAU MAKAN MASAKANMU, LU XUN~

"Hey, Lu Xun, apa kau lupa, dia tidak berbentuk!"

… Ternyata sosokmu sudah kembali, ya, Zhu Ran.

"TENTU SAJA! AKU 'KAN—UHUK!"

"Pelan-pelan, Zhu Ran! Makannya nggak usah rakus gitu…"

"Dia sudah tidak makan tiga hari, mau gimana lagi…?"

"Hahaha! Ayah senang kau bersemangat begitu. Oh, iya. Besok ayah harus kembali ke pekerjaan ayah di luar kota. Maaf ayah lagi-lagi meninggalkanmu…"

"Haha, nggak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti sekarang… Kalian berdua, sering-sering main ke rumahku, ya! Ah, Lu Xun, tolong sampaikan pada Zhao Yun permintaan maafku."

"Baiklah. Kami akan sering main…"

"Ayah senang kau punya teman seperti mereka."

Zhu Ran tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya, Zhu Ran yang sudah sehat kembali masuk ke sekolahnya. Itu adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, entah kapan lagi dia bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Ayah, hati-hati di jalan!"

"Ya, nak. Ayah akan menemuimu lagi, mungkin bulan depan. Tetaplah bercerita dengan ayah, ayah ingin sekali mendengar ceritamu sehari-hari."

"Ya, tapi belikan aku pulsa yang banyak, ya!"

"Hush! Kamu ini…"

Zhu Zhi tertawa puas.

"Iya, iya. Oh, ya. Dapat salam dari saudaramu yang lain…"

"Salam balik, ya. Sampai jumpa."

Kaca jendela mobil tertutup rapat, mulai berjalan menjauhi Zhu Ran dan Sun Quan yang tengah terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Berpisah lagi, ya…? Jangan kayak kemarin! Kamu ini nggak kayak Zhu Ran kemarin! Sumpah kayak orang stress gara-gara nggak kepilih pas pemilu, ups."

"Hahah~ iya bawel~ maaf, deh, maaf~"

"Dasar… Yaudin, ayo kita masuk. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai, lho."

"Oke—AH! AKU LUPA!"

"He…?"

"AKU LUPA KERJAIN PR MENUMPUK GARA-GARA TIGA HARI NGGAK MASUK! AAAA! BANTU AKU, SUN QUAN!"

"W-WOY! APAAN SIH?! ITU SALAHMU NGGAK MASUK SEGALA!"

"HIEE BANTUIN~ KAMU 'KAN TEMAN AKUH~"

"NGGAK USAH SOK IMUT! SANA KERJAIN DU—"

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

"Memangnya pelajaran apa, sih…?"

"LU MENG—"

"… Mampus kau, ntar senasib sama Ling Tong dan Gan Ning."

"GYAAA PR~ PR-"

Zhu Ran langsung pergi berlari menuju ruang kelas.

Sesampainya di ruang kelas…

BRAK!

"Zhu Ran! Kau terlambat!"

"E-eh.. Tadi aku bersama Sun Quan buat salam perpisahan—"

"Ya sudah sana, cepat duduk! Keluarkan PR kalian!"

Zhu Ran duduk di kursinya dan mulai berkeringat.

"Zhu Ran, jangan bilang kamu nggak ngerjain PR?"

Lu Xun berbisik ke arahnya.

Zhu Ran mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan air mata pola aliran sungai.

"Zhu Ran! Apakah kau sudah mengerjakan PR?"

Lu Meng mendekatinya. Zhu Ran hanya memasang tampang ketakutan dan bergetar.

"B-belum~ a-aku tidak sempat…"

"… Lu Xun, kau sudah memberitahukannya?"

"Sudah…"

Lu Meng menatap Zhu Ran dengan tatapan membunuh.

"H-hue… Maafkan aku—aku—akuu…"

"KERJAKAN 100x! CEPAAATT!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

* * *

Berakhir dengan tragis, mengerjakan tugas berlipat :v #plok

Baiklah, saya tunggu review kalian biar author semangat ngerjainnya ya~ Yang mau UN SMP, sukses ya kalian semua~ author doakan kalian dapet hasil yang baik dan bisa lanjut ke jenjang berikutnya~ tentunya masuk ke tempat yang kalian inginkan. XDD


End file.
